


The Dalish Warden

by IceQueenofMitera



Series: The True Tales of Realin Mahariel [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dalish Origin, F/M, Nudity, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 70
Words: 158,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realin Mahariel was one of the wandering peoples, the Dalish. Content with the life she was leading, a chance encounter with an ancient relic changes her life forever. Rescued by the Grey Warden Duncan, he offers her the chance to join his Order.</p><p>But when the royal army along with the Grey Wardens are overwhelmed by Darkspawn, Realin and one other Warden, Alistair, barely escape with their lives. The aftermath leaves Ferelden in civil war. Now it is up to Realin and Alistair to bring the country together and defeat the Archdemon intent of destroying the only home they have known. But at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Be aware that I have made some slight changes to Mahariel's history. It is not exactly the same as the canon version and I have made the story my own in a sense. There is also lots of headcanon. Enjoy the story.

    There have been many legends and stories told around the campfires of the world; the legend of the Grey Wardens and the Blight they stand against is no different. They say that Mages were the cause of the first Blight. That they tried to usurp heaven but instead destroyed it. These Mages were cast out and became the first of the Darkspawn and they spread across the lands of the world. They say the Dwarves were the first the fall and from their lands the Darkspawn drove at the remaining peoples again and again until they were nearly annihilated. The Grey Wardens first appeared then, sacrificing everything to turn the tide against the Darkspawn. And they prevailed, defeating the horde. It has been centuries since the last Blight. The Wardens still watch over the lands and protect it from Darkspawn, but many have forgotten what they had done. They are few now, their valor now only legend. Why am I telling you this? What does the Grey Wardens and the Blight have to do with me? Much. But I am getting ahead of myself.

 

        My story begins in the Brecilian Forest. We Dalish Elves consider ourselves true Elves. We are a proud and noble people and we refuse to join human society, unlike those poor souls that choose to dwell in the cities. I shudder at being in crammed quarters, treated no better than animals. I digress. I have known the freedom of the forest my entire life. My clan, Sabrae, travels much, like the other clans; we are wanderers. We are always searching for our forgotten lore. The humans fear and despise us, so we chose to keep to the forests. I prefer it that way. I prefer to hunt. Many times my good friend Tamlen accompanies me. Many times its not just the wildlife we hunt...

 

        Tamlen found the Shemlin, our name for the humans, first. There were three of them, running as fast as they could. The first slid to a stop and landed on his rear at the sight of Tamlen and his nocked bow. Such ungraceful creatures.

        "It's a Dalish!" the one who had fallen cried.

        "And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be!" Tamlen responded.

        "Let us pass, Elf! You have no right to stop us!" one of the other Shems said. To me, he seemed to be the dominate one, the ringleader of these three. He did most of the talking.

        "No? We will see about that won't we?" Tamlen said as I crab stepped towards him, my own bow nocked and trained on the intruders. He glanced over at me. "You're just in time. I found these humans," he said the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "Lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt,"

        "We aren't bandits, I swear! Please, don't hurt us!" I rolled my eyes at his change of tone.

        "You Shemlin are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland,"

        "We've never done nothing to you, Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!"

        "This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You Shems are like vermin, we can't trust you not to make mischief. What do you say, Realin? What should we do with them?" I hated when he said my name in front of Shemlen.

        "Let's find out what they're doing here,"

        "Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live,"

        "Look, we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave," the first Shem said.

        "Yes, a cave. With ruins like I've never seen. We thought there might be, uh...,"

        "Treasure. So you're more akin to thieves then actual bandits,"

        "If you've been there, you should have treasure to prove it," I said, not believing a word they were saying.

        "I...I have proof! Here, we found this just inside the entrance," The leader handed what looked like some sort of stone to Tamlen, who had to relax his bow to take it. He examined it, while I continued to keep my arrow trained on the Shems.

        "This stone has carvings...," he sounded amazed. "Is this Elvish? Written Elvish?"

        "There's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in, though," This peaked my curiosity as Tamlen put the stone into his pack and raised his bow again.

        "Why not?" I asked.

        "There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to outrun it!" Tamlen scoffed. I was sure amusement showed plain on my face.

        "A demon? Where is this cave?"

        "Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside," Tamlen looked at me.

        "Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?"

        "I don't trust them but you've frightened them enough. They won't bother us," I was sure they wouldn't come back out of fear of the so-called demon. Tamlen seemed to have the same thought.

        "Run along then, Shems. And don't come back until we Dalish have moved on," We relaxed our bows to show we weren't going to shoot them in the back. I could see the relief in their eyes.

        "Of course! Thank you! Thank you!" Tamlen took a few steps forward as they ran, then turned back to me.

        "Well, shall we go see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious," I was curious as well.

        "Sounds like a good idea," I said.

        "And if we find anything the Keeper will want to know,"

        "Of course,"

 

        Since there is nothing to tell of our journey to the cave, I'll take the time now to tell you a bit about us. But first I will tell you my family weren't Sabraes like most of the clan, but Mahariels. My father came to the clan by way of the Arlathvenn, the Gathering of the Clans. Tamlen and I have been best friends for as long as I remember. He had dark blond hair that he kept cut short. Like all Dalish who come of age, he had the facial tattoos, called  _vallaslin_. His were one thick line down the middle of his forehead with three thinner curving lines stemming from that. He also had two thin lines like rivers curving from the corners of his mouth back to his ears. He wore the traditional Dalish armor, rough leather but light. The tunic came down to his thighs and left his legs to just above his knees, where his boots stopped, bare. My clothing was similar, save my armor left my midriff and lower back bare and I wore a type of skirt. I wore gloves that covered my arm to just above the elbow but left my fingers bare. My vallaslin covered most of my forehead with a thin line halfway down my nose. I kept my reddish brown hair cut at my shoulders with a pair of braids hanging down on either side of my face and another braid around the back of my head. It mostly kept it out of my face when I was hunting. Or doing any kind of fighting; Tamlen and I were both known to do a lots of wrestling with our fellow Hunters and my friend, Merrill, and I did so quite often. To the disapproval of the Keeper. But enough about us.

 

        We found the ruins the Shems spoke of and I admit it was an impressive sight.

        "This must be the cave," Tamlen said, his voice showing the awe I felt about seeing it. "I don't recall seeing this before, do you?" I shook my head.

        "No, I don't. Let's check it out," I said with a smile. Tamlen returned the smile.

        "My thoughts exactly. With luck, we'll find something that will make us clan heroes!"

        "Then let's go," And with that, we descended into the cave. A decision that ultimately changed my life forever.


	2. The Ruins in the Cave

"It looks like the Shem was telling the truth. But these ruins look more human than Elven," Tamlen said after we left the sunlight. The ruins were dimly lit by sunlight filtering through cracks in the ceiling. We walked deeper into the ruins. We were barely in before two giant spiders dropped down and came toward us. My blades were in my hands and I swung at them without thinking. Between Tamlen and I, the spiders fell quickly to our blades. While I chose to weld two blades along with a bow, Tamlen had opted for a single blade and a shield.

"I don't think I've seen spiders this big before," Tamlen said as he nudged one with his foot.

"Neither have I. What is this place to harbor such creatures?" I cleaned my blades and returned them to their sheaths. "Just keep a wary eye out for more,"

"Indeed," We continued to explore and as we turned a corner, my hand came up to stop Tamlen. I didn't intend to hit him so hard he nearly lost his breath.

"Ow! What was that for?" I pointed to a place on the floor.

"Trap," I walked over and soon had it disabled, a skill I had learned from my mother. I disabled several more as we wandered around. There were a few chests and corpses scattered here and there, along with large cobwebs and cocoons. Tamlen noticed the statue first.

"I can't believe this. You recognize this statue, don't you?" he said.

"It's worn but it looks vaguely familiar,"

"Back when our people lived in Arlathan, statues like these honored the Creators. When the Shems enslaved us, much of that lore was lost," he explained, a sadness in his voice. "This looks like human architecture... with a statue of our people. Can these ruins date back to the time of Arlathan?"

"It's intresting. So much of our past is lost to us," It was my turn to have a sadness to my voice.

"I'd never have guessed ancient Elves might have lived here! With humans!" He walked away and into another room.

"Wait," I called, jogging after him. "How did you know about the statue?"

"I saw a picture of it in one of those old books the Keeper never lets anyone touch," Made sense, seeing that Tamlen was the Keeper's great-nephew. "It was one of the old gods. The Keeper called him a 'friend of the dead'. He was a guide that took people across the spirit land to their final rest in the Beyond. But he wasn't an evil god. It doesn't seem right that a place so wrong would be his,"

"Why did you want to come down here so badly?"

"Aren't you curious? We could be discovering our history. Minstrels will write songs about us!"

"I  _am_  curious," I admitted.

"If I were to bring some valuable ancestral artifact back to the Keeper, she might forgive me for... well, you know,"

"We were both brawling. I don't see why you got punished," Our brawling had turned the camp topsy turvy. Just teens being teens. Keeper Marethari, our clan's leader, was furious. Good times.

"Because I was caught and wouldn't give up any names. Of course she was angry with me. At any rate, I wasn't expecting this place to feel quite like this. Maybe this wasn't the best idea...," We explored more in silence before I broke it.

"What do you think all this was?"

"I'm not sure. This looks like a very old human place. Why did they build this? And why would Elven artifacts be here? Maybe some of our ancestors lived here, in caves like the Dwarves. I'll stick to roaming the land, myself,"

"You and me both," I said, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to laugh. It felt almost wrong to. "Do you think the Keeper will want to come here?"

"She takes any opportunity to gather Elven lore. She shouldn't come without Hunters to guard her, though. The air feels so... sinister. Well, whatever it is, it won't stop me. A Dalish Hunter fears nothing!" I wanted to call him out on that, but thought better. He was probably trying to put on a brave face to impress me. We finally came upon a large closed door.

"I wonder what's in here?" Tamlen asked aloud and walked forward. The next moment a green mist enveloped us. I waved my hand in front of my face trying to clear it away and coughed. I turned to get away from it and saw something that made me freeze in my tracks. One of the corpses stood.

"By the Creators!" I cried. It drew a sword and ran towards me as the other corpses in the area followed suit. I drew my swords and defended. Behind me, I heard steel against steel and knew Tamlen, too, was defending himself. They were defeated and after we were sure they weren't going to rise again, we looked at each other.

"Were those walking corpses? This place is haunted!" Tamlen cried.

"How could walking corpses be here?"

"Hahren Paivel once said in places where many people died, it can become a place of waking dreams. The Veil becomes weak and the spirits slip into our world. Then they possess corpses and walk around," He shuddered.

"Maybe this is the 'demon' the humans saw?"

"It's hard to imagine anything else could live here with these creatures. Still worst things could lie ahead. This place reeks of something...wrong. Can you feel it?" I nodded. "Let's press on. I want to know how our people were involved with this," We faced the door. I pushed it open and we came face to face with some sort of bear, although it didn't look like any I'd ever seen. It charged at us. I jumped to the side and swept my swords in an arc. The beast roared and kept charging. It swung his paw and sent Tamlen into the far wall, stunning him and sending his sword out of his reach. The beast went for him. I wasn't about to let Tamlen die down here. I ran full speed and leapt upon its back. I stabbed several times before it realized I was there. By that time it was too late and it went down. I gave it one last stab to the chest to insure that it was dead.

"Thanks, Realin. I owe you," He turned his attention to a very large mirror in the center of the room. We approached it, I more cautiously than Tamlen. "Oh, come on now," he said. "Always the careful one,"

"Someone needs to be,"

"This is the only thing here not broken. I wonder what this writing says?"

"'Don't touch the glass'?" Tamlen managed a laugh.

"I don't think that'll be the problem. Look how clean it is. Did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror," My hackles rose at that moment and I felt there was something very wrong about this mirror, starting with the fact that I'd noticed that there was no reflection.

"Get away from it, Tamlen!"

"Hold on. I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again! Can you feel that?"

"And I don't like it,"

"I think it knows we're here,"

"What?"

"I just need to take a closer look,"

"Don't," I reached out to grab him but missed as he took a few steps closer and touched the glass. The glass seemed to dance under his fingers, much like water rippling.

"It's... showing me places. I can see... some kind of city... underground? And... there's a great blackness. It... It saw me! Help! I can't look away!" I rushed towards him, forgetting to be cautious. A bright flash blinded me and I felt myself thrown backwards. Then everything went dark.

  
  



	3. Tainted

      When I opened my eyes I was in the Keeper's aravel, or wagon for those of you who aren't familiar with the Dalish. Perhaps wagon isn't the best description. It's where we live, sleep and eat. The aravels are our homes and many times they are referred to as "landships" by the Shem. Marethari, or Tamlen, were no where to be seen. I stood and went outside, where I was greeted by Fenarel, a good friend and fellow Hunter. His blond hair was to his shoulders and he kept it pulled back out of his face. His vallaslin were simple. And I could see worry in his grey eyes.

        "You're awake! You have the Creators' own luck, Realin," I must have had a confused look on my face. "You're back at camp. Everyone is worried sick about you. How do you feel?"

        "How did I get here, Fenarel?"

        "A Shem brought you back two days ago. You don't remember him?"

        "I've been here for two days!?"

        "He was a Grey Warden and appeared out of nowhere with you in his arms. You were delirious with fever. He said he found you outside of a cave in the forest, unconscious and alone. He left you here and ran off again. The Keeper has been using the old magic to heal you," A Grey Warden! Here? I couldn't believe what Fenarel was telling me. I had grown up hearing stories about them. And to think I was brought home by one and I couldn't remember! Then I realized he said I was found alone.

        "The Shemlen was a Grey Warden? And what about Tamlen?"

        "So he claimed. Most of the Hunters are out looking for him right now. The Keeper wanted to talk to you as soon as you awoke. Stay here. I'll get her," He walked away. My mind raced. Where was Tamlen? Why didn't the Grey Warden bring him back, too? Was he looking for Tamlen in the cave? I told him to leave the mirror alone. Maybe going into the ruins was a bad idea. What happened and why couldn't I remember? Keeper Marethari approached me. She wore a green dress and her grey hair was cut at the shoulder. Her vallaslin covered her face. Keepers, their Firsts and anyone else who had magic had the most elaborate vallaslin when they came of age. I saw one whose entire face was covered. I think Zatherian, Keeper of Clan Alerion, was the exception. He was the only Mage that had chosen a simple one.

        "I see you are awake, Realin. It is fortunate Duncan found you when he did. I know not what dark power held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult even for my magic to keep you alive,"

        "Duncan? Is that the one who brought me back?"

        "Yes. He introduced himself as a Grey Warden. Duncan thought there may have been Darkspawn creatures inside the cave. Is that true?"

        "There were walking corpses and strange creatures,"

        "Walking corpses? Dark magic, but not Darkspawn. I know not what the other creatures could have been. What else did you find? What is the last thing you remember?"

        "A mirror. Tamlen touched it,"

        "A mirror? And it caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we've collected," She sighed and turned away. "I was hoping for answers when you woke, but there are only more questions. And Tamlen remains missing. He is more important than any lore in these ruins. If he is as sick as you were, his condition is grave. Duncan returned to the cave to search for Darkspawn, but we cannot rely on him to search for Tamlen as well. We must go ourselves and quickly," Keeper Marethari turned back to me. "Do you feel well enough to show us the way, Realin? Without you we will not find it,"

        "I am up to it, Keeper," I said. "I feel fine,"

        "I am relieved to hear it. I am ordering the clan to pack the camp so we can move north. Take Merrill with you to the cave. Find Tamlen if you can, but do it swiftly,"

        "Ma nuvenin, Keeper,"

        "Go quickly. For Tamlen's life hangs in the balance," I turned away from her and went to find Merrill. Merrill was Keeper Marethari's First, or apprentice, learning magic and leadership. She was perhaps my age, maybe a couple of years younger. She had black hair cropped short and elaborate vallaslin on her face. I found her next to her aravel.

        "How are you feeling?" she asked when she saw me, the concern on her face. As First, Merrill didn't have many friends. Tamlen, Feneral and I were the only ones who'd reached out to her when she first came to the clan after the last Arlathvenn and the four of us became fast friends.

        "Well enough. Keeper Marethari wants us to go to the cave to find Tamlen," She nodded.

        "We must make haste then. He may not have much time,"

        "How much did the Keeper tell you?"

        "Enough to pique my interest... and my concern. You can explain the rest on the way,"

        "Let's go while daylight still lasts," Together we left the camp and I led the way back to the cave and the Creators forsaken ruins it hid.

 

        I was telling her about the mirror that seemed to have made me sick when an arrow whizzed past my head. I instantly drew my swords and saw two of the ugliest creatures I had ever seen. I'm not so sure how to describe them but I shall try. Although I do not think my description will show you how ugly these creatures were. They were hairless and their skin was rough and brownish in color. Their armor was as crude as was their weapons. And they were the source of the arrows. Merrill began to use her staff against them as I ran forward towards them. It seemed almost easy now after the spiders, the corpses and the bear-like creature. Before I could think, they were dead. Merrill ran towards me.

        "What were those things? Were they Darkspawn?" Really?

        "And you're asking me?"

        "I've never seen anything like them! You can smell the evil on them. Where did they come from? Where they here before?" She was right. They were quite smelly.

        "I think we would have noticed,"

        "Let's move on and hope we don't meet anymore of these monsters. Before we go, are you alright? We're you hurt during the fight?"

        "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

        "It's just that you're... quite pale. You look a bit feverish, in fact,"

        "I'm fine," I insisted. Truthfully, I wasn't at my best but I wasn't about to say this to Merrill. She would insist we turn back and I wasn't going to leave without Tamlen.

        "Well, I'll keep an eye on you. You've only just recovered from your illness. But let's not think of that now. We should move on,"

        "It's this way," We came across an abandoned campfire moments later.

        "I wonder who's camp this is?" Merrill asked. "Do you remember it being here?"

        "Maybe it belongs to the Shemlen who found me?" I suggested.

        "You're probably right. Didn't he say he was headed back to the cave?"

        "I don't know. I think so,"

        "If so, he's not here now. And we have found no sign of Tamlen. Maybe we should...," Merrill held her hand up. "Do you hear that?" I listened.

        "No forest creatures. It's too quiet,"

        "Exactly. The forest is too... still. Something's in the air. Something...unnatural,"

        "Tamlen said he felt the same way in the cave,"

        "And now its affecting the forest? Maybe the mirror unleashed some kind of sickness. That would not be good,"

        "No, it wouldn't,"

        "The sooner we can find this cave, and Tamlen, the sooner we can leave. Take us there quickly," I darted off. I wanted to find Tamlen as much as she did. He was my best friend after all. And the three of us were always getting ourselves into trouble. I was usually persuavisive enough to get us out of it though. Although, I had my doubts about getting Tamlen out of the trouble he was in now with just words.

 

        We soon reached the cave. I decided this would be the last time I would set foot in it. After this, I was never again going to come near this place. We ran into the cave and stopped just inside the entrance to the ruins. The feeling inside was heavier than before when Tamlen and I first set foot in it.

        "So these are the ruins?" Merrill asked. "Interesting. They're definitely of human origin. Yet Elven artifacts are scattered amongst them. Nothing explains the monsters though," Always the student. "But we must find Tamlen. Or whatever is left of him. I can't imagine he's still alive with all those creatures about," I turned full on her.

        "Don't talk like that! You don't know!" How could she say something like that? She actually took a step back.

        "You're right. We should explore farther before I go on about my fears. I'm sorry," I wanted to go straight to the last place I'd seen my best friend: the mirror chamber.

        "This way," I darted to the right, following the hall to what I assumed had been the main room at one time. Where we ran into more of the ugly creatures. Like before, Merrill used her magic while I used my blades. After those were vanquished, I ran through the door straight across from where we had entered the main room. The creatures had set flimsy leg traps and I disabled them.

        "Realin! Look out!" I looked up as a green light raced towards me. I rolled out of the way as the light exploded where I had been crouched. They had a Mage. Lovely. Merrill distracted him as I went for the two archers protecting it. I easily took out the archers and then went behind the Mage and attacked. When they lay dead, I faced the door to the mirror chambers. It was closed again and we heard a dying screech, then silence. Merrill and I looked at each other. I stepped forward and pushed the doors open. Bodies littered the room, including the bear creature Tamlen and I had killed earlier. A Shem was standing in front of the mirror. He had a longsword and a smaller sword on his back. His armor was a shimmery silver and red, enough to protect him but not heavy to hinder his movements. His black hair was pulled back and tied at the crown of his head. At the sound of the door opening and the two of us walking towards him, he turned around and I saw the silver at his temples. He seemed surprised to see us.

        "So you were the ones fighting Darkspawn. I thought I heard combat," So they were Darkspawn. Merrill had guessed correctly. His eyes fell on me. "You're the Elf I found wandering the forest, aren't you? I'm surprised you have recovered,"

        "So you're Duncan, the Grey Warden who saved me," Why was he surprised?

        "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The last time we spoke, you were barely conscious," Must not have been an enlightening conversation. Merrill stepped forward and introduced herself.

        "I am Merrill, the Keeper's First,"

        "Your Keeper didn't send you after me, did she? I told her I would be in no danger,"

        "We're looking for our brother, Tamlen," I said.

        "So you and your friend Tamlen both entered this cave? And you saw this mirror?"

        "Yes, Tamlen touched it and I blacked out,"

        "I see. That is...unfortunate. The Grey Wardens have seen artifacts like this mirror before. It's Tevinter in origin, used for communication. Over time some of them simply... break. They become filled with the same taint as the Darkspawn. Tamlen's touch must have released it. It's what made you sick, and Tamlen, too, I presume," I looked at the mirror. I wasn't liking what he was saying.

        "Then we should destroy it," I said.

        "I agree. So long as the mirror exists, it is a threat to anyone nearby,"

        "I do not fear this sickness," Merrill said. "The Keeper knows how to cure it,"

        "She may have weakened it, but she cannot cure it,"

        "What?" I wasn't cured? I felt fine, for the most part.

        "Your recovery is only temporary. I can sense the sickness in you, and it is spreading. Look inside yourself and you will see," My mind was reeling at what Duncan was saying.

        "Then what should I do?" I asked slowly. I couldn't allow it to spread to the rest of the clan. To my mother and sister.

        "First we deal with the mirror. It's a pestilence and a threat," He turned around, drew the longsword and walked towards the mirror. With a massive swing, he shattered the mirror and a bright light exploded from it. Only this time it didn't throw me back. Duncan gave it one last look before walking back to Merrill and I. "It is done. Now let's leave this cursed place. I must speak to the Keeper immediately regarding your cure,"

        "What about Tamlen?" I asked, fear growing in the pit of my stomach. Hunters fear nothing, yes, but I was afraid that Merrill had been right and I didn't want her to be. And I didn't want Duncan to confirm that fear.

        "There is nothing we can do,"

        "I'm still alive! He could be, too!" I refused to believe it.

        "Let me be very clear. There is nothing you can do for him. He's been tainted for three days now, unaided. Through the Keeper's healing arts and your own willpower, you did not die. But Tamlen has no chance. Trust me when I say that he is gone. Now, we should return," I wasn't giving up.

        "Won't there at least be a body?" At least I wanted to bury him, if he was dead.

        "The Darkspawn would have taken it,"

        "Taken it where?" Merrill asked. "What would they do with him?"

        "Darkspawn are evil creatures," Duncan explained. "It's best to leave it at that," His eyes fell on my face again. He seemed to know that Tamlen had been important to me. Or he'd heard the desperation I had tried so hard to hide. "I'm...sorry," I wanted to cry, my friend was gone. Whether the taint or the Darkspawn killed him, he was gone. My heart felt like it was breaking. I looked around, determined not to let any tears fall in front of a Shem.

        "Can we just leave the cave like this? Is it safe?" I asked.

        "With the mirror destroyed, I doubt the Darkspawn will return,"

        "Can we return later and search through the ruins?" Merrill asked, thinking like the student she was. "We can learn from many things here besides the mirror,"

        "The cave is not safe. Everything here was exposed to the mirror's taint. If your people must come here, they should cleanse it with fire," I sighed, my heart heavy.

        "Very well," I said reluctantly. "Let's head back to camp," The hardest thing I had to say. Duncan knew more about Darkspawn than I.

        "I sense no other Darkspawn about, so it's safe. Lead on," I took one last look at the spot where I had last seen Tamlen, then turned around and walked out of the chamber.

 

        Keeper Marethari smiled when she saw Merrill and I returning.

        "I am relieved you have returned!" Then she saw the Grey Warden. "I did not expect to see you again so soon, Duncan,"

        "I was not expecting to return so soon either, Keeper," She turned back to me.

        "Dare I ask of Tamlen? What did you find of him?" The question I was dreading for her to ask. I shook my head.

        "Nothing. He's gone," I said, slowly.

        "I see," Keeper Marethari said, sadly. "Merrill, what about the mirror? Did you bring anything back?"

        "I can answer that, Keeper," Duncan said before Merrill could open her mouth. "I destroyed the mirror,"

        "I intended to use it to find a cure for this mysterious illness. I trust you had good reasons for your action," I knew that tone. Duncan was lucky he was a Grey Warden. And he seemed to be immune to the Disappointed Frown of Doom. Even with it not directed at me, it still made me feel like a child about to be lectured for wandering off.

        "There is much to discuss. I have learned a great deal since I was here last,"

        "Let us speak privately within my aravel then, Duncan. Merrill, warn the Hunters. If there are Darkspawn about I want the clan prepared,"

        "Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Right away," Merrill left to do as she had been instructed.

        "Realin, allow me some time to speak with Duncan. Seek out my aravel later and we can discuss your cure,"

        "Very well, Keeper,"

        "Tell Hahran Paivel what has occurred. He now has the sad task of preparing a service for the dead," She turned back to Duncan. "Follow me, Duncan. I am eager to hear what you have to say," They left and I went to find Paivel with a heavy heart. Paivel was the clan's religious leader and storyteller. He blessed the children when they were born, conducted marriages and sang dirges for the dead. I approached him as he stood next to one of the bonfires and he turned to me.

        "So you return with the Grey Warden but without Tamlen. What happened, da'len? Is he truly lost to us?" I looked down.

        "Yes, Hahran," I said, sorrow in my voice. "He is dead," Paivel sighed.

        "So another of our children has perished. To think I'd live to see this. It seems the will of the Creators that I sing the dirge for those I held in my arms as babes. I think I know why our immortal ancestors would sleep. Our ancestors did not age like we do. The Shemlens brought a quickening to our blood that changed us forever. Instead of death, those weary of life would pass into _uthenera_ , the waking slumber. In doing this, they made way for the young. It was supposed to be a beautiful time, a celebration of the elder's long life and contribution to his people. Alas, we have no such ceremonies these days,"

        "The Keeper wanted me to ask you to prepare a service,"

        "Of course. We've no body to return to the soil, but we shall still sing for Tamlen. The Creators must come to guide him to the Beyond. Tell the Keeper it will be done before the clan is ready to move on,"

        "Thank you, Hahran," He looked over at a few children playing nearby.

        "You know, it's imperative now more than ever to pass on what we know to the young. Let us tell these children of the fall of the Dales. You can honor me by sharing in the telling," He was trying to take my mind off of Tamlen and my illness for a few moments I knew. I could use the few moments it took to tell the story. He knew I always had fun telling the children stories, even if they weren't very serious. The old Hahran was like a grandfather to me.

        "Certainly,"

        "Come, then. Help me as I go along," We turned fully to the children. "Children," he called, his voice clear. "Hear of the fall of the Dales! Hear the tale of what makes you Dalish," He looked at me.

        "Would you care to begin, Realin?" Normally, I would have said something to make the children laugh and Paivel become exasperated, but this time I didn't feel like doing so, my pain still too fresh.

        "Long ago, we were slaves of the humans," I began.

        "Yes, slaves to a terrible empire the humans built on the darkest magic. When it fell we became free. We built a homeland in the Dales, worshiping the Creators and rebuilding the culture and history we lost in our long years of slavery,"

        "But the humans wouldn't let us be,"

        "They were resentful because we would not worship their gods, and because we put our people first. Over the years, their nations grew cold towards the Dales. In their eyes, we were blasphemers and cruel tyrants,"

        "Then the humans declared war on the Dales,"

        "And so the Dales fell. They took our lands and dispersed our people, forcing us to live in their cities and abandon our gods. But many of us refused to relinquish our ways. We chose to scatter to the winds, wandering the lands,"

        "We chose wandering the lands rather than the human rule,"

        "To survive and preserve our culture, the clans stay apart until the day the Elvhenan have a homeland once more,"

        "We shall return the old ways to those who have lost them,"

        "'We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path',"

        "'We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit'," The children went back to their playing and Paivel turned back to me.

        "Thank you for your forbearance, Realin," he said. "You remember both the tale and the Oath of the Dales perfectly. I will let you get on with your business now," It was my favorite story after all. I nodded.

        "I should get back to the Keeper,"

        "Of course. May the Creators guild your path, Realin," I turned away and headed towards the Keeper's aravel. I wanted to know what had be discussed about my cure. If I could be.

 

        I found them standing outside the aravel waiting for me.

        "Your Keeper and I have spoken and we've come to an arrangement that concerns you," I glanced at Keeper Marethari before my attention went back to Duncan.

        "What kind of arraignment?"

        "My Order is in need of help. You are in need of a cure. When I leave, I hope you will join me. You would make an excellent Grey Warden," It took everything for me not to gape. Me? A Grey Warden?

        "I... I would be honored, but how did this come about?" I couldn't hide the shock from my voice.

        "The Darkspawn taint courses through your veins. That you recovered at all is remarkable," What Duncan had just said caused my blood to run cold. I was tainted. I had suspected so when he'd said that Tamlen was, but I hadn't wanted to admit it.  "But eventually, the taint will sicken and kill you, or worse," I had heard of what would happen to those like me. Unchecked, I would either die or become a ghoul; a slave to the Darkspawn, or worse: a Darkspawn itself. "The Grey Wardens can prevent that, but it means joining us," So many shocks at once. My choices were to die a tainted creature or leave my clan to live as a Grey Warden. Or die as one. I looked Duncan square in the eye.

        "Then I will join you," Duncan smiled. It was the only way to protect the rest of the clan from contacting the taint. The only choice I truly had.

        "I welcome you to the Order," He crossed his wrists and moved them to his chest, a type of salute, I presumed. "It is rare to have a Dalish amongst us, but they have always served with distinction,"

        "I know you will do your clan proud, Realin," Keeper Marethari said. "Take this ring. It is your heritage and will protect you from the darkness to come," The ring was silver with a halla, a stag like creature we Dalish raised, etched into it.

        "Thank you, Keeper," I said as I closed my hand around it.

        "A valuable gift. So are you ready to go?" I took a deep breath.

        "I am," I would say a few words for Tamlen before we left. I wouldn't be able to attend his dirge; I didn't know how much time I had and the longer I stayed the greater the chance I would make the others sick.

        "Then say your farewells and let us be off. We have much ground to cover,"

        "Come then," Keeper Marethari put her arm around me. "Before the Creators guide you away from us, let your clan embrace you one last time,"

 

        Duncan was waiting for me near one of the cooking pits. The entire clan was assembled to see me off, many of the younger ones excited that I was going off to be a Grey Warden. I embraced friends I had grown up with and as I passed by people I had known all my life, they touched my arms and back. My sister, Braylyn, kissed my check for the last time. I could see the pride in her and my mother's eyes, who was standing behind her.

        "Take care of yourself, little sister,"

        "You do the same," My mother touched my hand.

        "Do us proud, Realin," Tears rimmed her eyes. She knew the legends as well as I did. There was a chance I would never again see her and Braylyn. Merrill's eyes had a mix of sadness and pride. We, too, had grown up together, played together, gotten into trouble together. I put a hand on her shoulder.

        "Speak well of Tamlen at his dirge for me," I said.

        "Will you ever return?"

        "I don't know. But think of other things. I will be alright," I gave her a reassuring smile, fighting my own tears. Feneral embraced me next.

        "You've always been the bravest of us. I wish you the luck of the Creators you seem to carry. Don't forget where you came from,"

        "I won't, Feneral," I said. "Take care of Merrill and Braylyn. Try to keep them out of trouble," Feneral smiled.

        "I can try, but I make no promises," I chuckled. Creators, I'm going to miss him. He was always the voice of reason between the four of us. Now we were going to break apart with one dead and another leaving, perhaps for good. I embraced Keeper Marethari for the last time.

        "May the Creators protect you," She kissed both my cheeks. I joined Duncan and together we walked away from the only world I had ever known. I looked back one last time at my people, burning their faces into my mind. Then I turned and followed Duncan into the wilderness.


	4. Ostagar

       We traveled south to the ruins of Ostagar, on the edge of the Korcari Wilds. Duncan explained to me, among other things, how the Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar to protect themselves from Wilder invasions. And how the king's army and the Grey Wardens were stationed there to fight the Blight attempting their invasion.

        "It's fitting we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest," He explained as we approached Ostagar's gates. "The king's forces have clashed with Darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall," A man in heavy golden armor and blond hair approached us, with two men in head to toe armor following him.

        "Ho there, Duncan!" he called. Duncan looked surprised to see him as he reached his hand out and they clasped forearms.

        "King Cailan? I didn't expect...," This was the Ferelden king?

        "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

        "Not if I could help it, Your Majesty," Cailan smiled.

        "Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

        "Allow me to introduce you," Cailan walked towards me.

        "No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all," He looked me over. "Might I know your name, friend?" I wondered if he called everyone that. Or if it was just because I was a Warden recruit.

        "I'm Realin Mahariel,"

        "Pleased to meet you," He didn't seem to care that I was an Elf. Or he just hadn't noticed. "The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers and I , for one, am glad to help them. You are Dalish, are you not?" Not only did he notice, he noticed I was a true Elf. "I hear your people possess remarkable skill and honor," I was surprised.

        "You know the Dalish?" I was sure the surprise showed in my voice.

        "I wish I knew more, but your people aren't very fond of mine. And for good reason. I tell you this; you are very welcome here. The Grey Wardens will benefit greatly with you amongst them. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies,"

        "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here within a week," Duncan said. Cailan laughed.

        "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different,"

        "I didn't realize things were going so well," I commented.

        "I'm not even sure if this is a true Blight. There are plenty of Darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of an Archdemon,"

        "Disappointed, Your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

        "I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god! But I suppose this will have to do," His words were amusing, but I managed to keep from smiling. I didn't want the king to think I was laughing at him and his fantasies. Not a good idea to laugh at the most powerful man in Ferelden. He sighed. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens!" Duncan inclined his head, while I gave the salute that he had given me at camp when I agreed to join him. Cailan and his guards walked off. Duncan turned to me.

        "What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the Darkspawn here,"

        "Yet, you don't sound very reassured," He motioned for me to continue into Ostagar.

        "Despite the victories so far, the Darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us. I know there is an Archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings,"

        "Then maybe we should move quickly,"

        "Yes. We should proceed with the Ritual," I stopped.

        "What do you mean? What ritual?" Duncan never mentioned a ritual in the time between leaving Sabrae's camp and Ostagar.

        "Every recruit must go though a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The Joining is what will cure you of the suffering your tainted blood surely brings you," How did he know? I thought I was hiding it well. Since leaving the Brecilian Forest, sleep hadn't been my friend and there had been times I felt like my blood was on fire. Even more times, I'd felt as if I would drop where I stood but I was determined to push on and not show my weakness in front of any Shem. Add the pain of losing my best friend and I wasn't the perfect picture of health. He must have seen the silent tears I'd cried for Tamlen and assumed they were from the pain of the taint. Some of them had been.

        "If it had been possible, I would have done it before now,"

        "What do you need me to do?"

        "Feel free to explore the camp if you wish, but I ask that you not leave it for the time being," We approached a bridge as we spoke. "There is another Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him its time to summon the other recruits," We stopped at the bridge. "Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge, should you need to," Duncan crossed the bridge. I looked around me to get my bearings. Ostagar was huge and almost like a city in itself. I took a deep breath to calm myself from the small rising of fear and then crossed the bridge myself. This was a world I didn't know and even with all of Duncan's lessons, I would still be out of place. Barking caught my attention and I felt myself drawn to it. I approached where the barking was coming from and saw a man standing by a gate. The barking had gotten louder. The man seemed to be thinking out loud when I reached earshot.

        "This isn't good. I'd hate to waste such a promising member of the breed," He seemed to realize I'd walked up and turned to me. "Are you the new Warden?" he asked. "I could use some help," That took me by surprise. He was basically asking me for help and he didn't know me.

        "What's the problem?" He motioned to the dog in the kennel we were standing by.

        "This is a mabari. Smart breed and strong. His owner died in the last battle and the poor hound swallowed Darkspawn blood," I had heard stories of the famous Fereldan warhounds. I had even wanted one as a child. My mother had told me I was being silly and that I didn't need some Shem animal following me around. "I have medicine that might help, but I need him muzzled first," I looked at the dog. Standing he would come to my waist. He was built for speed and power. His fur was tan and the fur around his muzzle was black. I wondered how many Darkspawn lives had ended with those powerful jaws and massive paws.

        "Why do you think I could muzzle him?"

        "You're a Grey Warden! Or soon will be. All Wardens are immune to the Darkspawn taint," Which explained why joining the Wardens would cure me of my taint. "The most you have to worry about is some tooth marks," I was curious about the mabari.

        "Just how smart is this dog?"

        "Centuries ago, a Mage bred them to be smart and understand what they're told. They can remember and carry out complex orders," Pretty smart indeed. "Most valuable dogs in the world,"

        "I can see why,"

        "Trouble is, they generally imprint to one master; re-imprinting them is very difficult. But without the medicine, re-imprinting won't be an issue. Will you help?"

        "I'll give it a shot. What do I need to do?"

        "Go into the pen and let him smell you. We'll know right away if he responds. Let's hope this works. I would really hate to have to put him down," I walked into the pen and the dog looked up at me respectfully, backing down from the aggressive stance he'd been in as if he sensed I was in thew same predicament. His eyes showed intelligence, but also pain. I could tell he was very sick. I knew what he was going through, having nearly had the taint take my own life.

        "I've been there, too," I whispered. I reached down and put the muzzle on him. He growled weakly, but didn't try to challenge me. After I finished, he whimpered. I gave him a scratch behind the ear. "You'll be alright," I went out of the pen and the kennel master seemed impressed.

        "Well done! Now I can treat the dog properly. Poor fellow. Come to think of it, are you heading into the Wilds anytime soon?"

        "I don't know. Why?"

        "There's a particular herb I can use to improve the dogs chances. It's a flower that grows in the swamps here, if I remember. If you happen across it, I could use it. It's very distinctive: all white with a blood red center,"

        "I'll see if I can find one,"

        "Good. In the meantime, I'll begin treating our poor friend," He went into the kennels and I left to return to wandering the camp.

 

        After leaving the kennels, I saw a woman standing on some sort of platform. It sounded like she was saying a prayer to someone called the Maker. When she mentioned his prophet Andraste, I knew she was praying to the Shems' god. I walked closer, curious and wanting to hear what she was saying, ignoring the odd look from the nearest soldier. Several soldiers and knights were down on one knee, praying along with the priest. She prayed for Cailan, Loghain and Ferelden and for the Maker to keep Andraste's people safe from the Darkspawn. After she finished the prayer, I moved on. I overheard a sergeant explaining Darkspawn, with an dead Darkspawn on the ground before him to illustrate, to the soldiers gathered around him. As I walked past the area where the Quartermaster was set up, I overheard a man with dark hair and a bow slung over his back.

        "So...any last wishes I can help fulfill before you head into battle?" He asked a blond female soldier, who was glaring daggers at him. I couldn't help but smile. "Life is fleeting, you know. That pretty face could be decorating some Darkspawn spear this time tomorrow," The smile turned into to a grin. It took everything not to laugh out loud. Here he was, trying to get a woman with a battle looming. I was finding it hilarious. "Shall I take that quiet glare as a no? Ah, well. Too bad," The woman walked off as I passed by. He turned to me and I was sure he was going to try to use the same charm on me. "Well, you're not what I thought you'd be," I stopped and looked at him. He didn't look like a soldier.

        "What did you think I'd be?"

        "Not an Elf. And yet here you are," I raised a brow at him. "The name's Daveth. It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit," So he was here to join the Wardens also.

        "What do you know about this ritual?"

        "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds,"

        "So what? That wouldn't frighten me," There was a big difference between the Korcari Wilds and the Brecilian Forest, I was sure, even if my former home was said to be majorly haunted.

        "Cannibals, barbarians, beasts, witches and now Darkspawn? What isn't to be scared of? It's all to secretive for me. Makes my nose twitch. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice,"

        "They're forcing you to be here?" I didn't exactly have a choice myself, considering the alternative.

        "I got nowhere else to go after what Duncan saved me from," I wondered what that was. "Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be, if you need me for anything," With that, he smiled and walked away. I shook my head and walked in the opposite direction. A priest was blessing a couple of soldiers. One of them glanced in my direction, then did a double take.

        "Greetings," he said. His brown hair was receding. He was dressed in armor that wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light like mine or Daveth's. "You must be the third recruit we've heard about?" They'd heard about me? I wondered what they knew.

        "Yes, I'm Realin,"

        "Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as knight under the command of Arl Eamon. I wasn't aware Elves could join the Grey Wardens. Those camped in the valley are all human,"

        "Maybe they need to start letting fewer humans in," I said, more heatedly than I intended.

        "I did not mean to offend you," The statement was seemed heartfelt. Perhaps there were a few humans that didn't see Elves as the scourge of Ferelden. "Clearly, your skills have impressed Duncan. I hope we're both lucky enough to eventually join the Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that chance?" Obviously, he didn't have to chose between becoming a Warden or death. Or had no other choice in life.

        "Yes," I said. "I'm looking forward to it," It wasn't exactly a lie, despite the circumstances. How many Dalish get a chance like this?

        "I fought hard to get here. Impressing Duncan was not easy," No, it wasn't. "Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining Ritual entails?"

        "It's all a big secret apparently. Daveth said we might be going into the Wilds," He was being respectful towards me, so why not tell him what Daveth thought we would be doing from overhearing the Wardens.

        "I have never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after being recruited. I suppose since you're finally here I'd best get back to Duncan. I shall see you there," I nodded and he went in the direction of the Wardens' tents. I decided I had best find this Alistair.

 

        After leaving Jory, I had a taste of the Shems' dislike of Elves I'd grown up hearing about.

        "Hey, Elf!" a man called. I turned and saw a middle aged man striding towards me with a agitated look on his face. "Where's my armor? You've been gone for hours!" He looked me up and down while I raised a brow at him. "And why are you dressed like that? Are you advertising?"

        "Because I'm not your servant, Shem," I said crossing my arms and glaring at him. I was going to show him the Dalish fear no human.

        "Then what are you doing here, knife ear?" I glared at him.

        "Now why would I tell my business to a Shem?"

        "I'm surprised that you haven't heard about the new recruit that Duncan brought," a woman said. "The whole camp's abuzz about it," A woman with brown chest length hair was leaning against a ruined pillar. She wore brown leather armor and matching knee length boots. A pair of swords peaked over her shoulders. Next to her stood a black haired man who looked to be a few years younger than the woman. While she had clear blue eyes, his were a soft brown. They bore the same features and I had no doubt that they were siblings. "Your Elf will come around. I don't suggest trying to badger one that will kick your ass," The man looked at the three of us before turning and walking away, grumbling. "You know, we thought it was just a rumor that there was a Dalish with the Wardens,"

        "Glad to hear that I'm suddenly famous," The man barked a laugh.

        "Well, there's really not much to do when we're not battling Darkspawn. We have to gossip," I smiled. The woman had a disarming smile and personality. "The name's Alexandria Hawke. This is my brother, Carver," Carver inclined his head.

        "I'm Realin Mahariel,"

        "Nice to meet you," I wondered if she truly thought that. She was a Shem after all, even if she had run off that ass. "Well, we should let you get back to whatever you were doing. We need to see what trouble we can get into," Carver rolled his eyes.

        "Do you know a Warden called Alistair? I'm looking for him,"

        "Head up those stairs," Carver said. "He was heading that way last I saw him.

        "Many thanks,"

        "Good luck with the Wardens and the coming battle. Maker watch over you,"

        "Creators guide your blades," We parted ways and I hope the Hawkes would survive the battle.

 

        I found a young man who looked to be a few years younger than myself speaking with a Mage. As I approached, I could tell the Mage wasn't happy to see the other man.

        "What is it now?" the Mage asked, impatiently. "Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" The Warden, whom I was assuming was Alistair, had blond hair cut short and a day's worth of beard the same color with sapphire colored eyes. I don't think I'd seen eyes that color blue on a Shem before. At least not the ones I'd come in contact here. His armor was simple and light and he had a sword strapped to his back.

        "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Ser," he replied. "She desires your presence,"

        "What Her Reverance 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens. By the king's orders, I might add!"

        "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

        "Tell her I will not be harassed in this matter!"

        "Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message,"

        "Your glibness does you no credit,"

        "Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you... the grumpy one," I smiled, but managed not to laugh.

        "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must," He turned and walked in my direction. I sidestepped out of his path. "Get out of my way, fool!" Alistair sighed and turned towards me as I walked closer.

        "You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," I gave him an odd look.

        "You are a very strange human," I said. He laughed.

        "You are not the first to tell me that. Wait. We haven't met, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another Mage?" This time I laughed.

        "Don't worry. I'm no Mage,"

        "Less being yelled at for me, then. Though the day is still young," He paused. "Wait, I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, the Dalish. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize," This was the fourth person that knew not only that I was Dalish, although that was a bit obvious, but that I was Duncan's recruit for the Wardens.

        "How could you recognize me? We've never met before,"

        "Duncan sent word. He spoke quite highly of you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden, though I guess you knew that,"

        "I did,"

        "As the junior member of the Order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining,"

        "Pleased to meet you," I said. "My name is Realin,"

        "Right. That was the name. You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

        "I can handle myself better than most,"

        "I'm getting that impression. So, I'm curious. Have you ever actually encountered Darkspawn before?" Duncan must not have told him why he recruited me.

        "Yes. Just recently,"

        "I've only fought them once up close. And that was before the battles here started...which Duncan has kept me out of so far. Tell me, did you find them as monstrous as I did?" I shrugged. The ones Merrill and I encountered in the ruins died quickly.

        "Hideous. Dangerous. But killable,"

        "You'll be at an advantage, then. Most new recruits have never seen a Darkspawn. Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head back to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started," We started making our way back to Duncan.

        "That argument I saw... What was it about?"

        "With the Mage? The Circle is here at the king's request and the Chantry doesn't like it one bit. They just love letting Mages know how unwelcome they are. Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. I was once a Templar," Duncan had given me a crash course on Ferelden history and other things so I wouldn't look completely raised by wolves.

        "That would be awkward," I agreed. Templars watched over Mages to make sure they didn't get out of control and hunted them when need be.

        "I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult, sending me as her messenger, and the Mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently, they didn't get the same speech," I decided I liked him.

        "I look forward to traveling with you,"

        "You do? Huh. That's a switch," I chuckled, in a way glad that he didn't seem to care about my race as I had feared.


	5. The Wilds

        We approached the bonfire where the Wardens’ tents were. Duncan smiled when he saw Alistair and I.

        “So you found Alistair, did you? Good. I’ll assume you’re ready to begin preparations,” He turned to Alistair. “Assuming, of course, that you’re quite finished riling up Mages, Alistair,”

        “What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army,”

        “She forced you to sass the Mage, did she?” Duncan asked, amused. “We cannot afford to antagonize anyone. We don’t need to give anyone more ammunition against us,”

        “You’re right, Duncan. I apologize,” He turned back to Jory, Daveth and I.

        “Now then, since you are all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of Darkspawn blood, one for each recruit,”

        “What do we need Darkspawn blood for?” I asked.

        “For the Joining itself. I’ll explain more once you’ve returned,”

        “And what’s the second task?”

        “There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve them if you can,”

        “Is this part of our Joining, too?”

        “No, but the effort must be made. I have ever confidence you are up to the task,” It was simple. Kill some Darkspawn, which wouldn’t be easy, collect their blood and collect some scrolls.

        “So find the archive and three vials of blood? That's all?” I saw the smile playing on Alistair's lips and the amusement in Duncan's eyes.

        “The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come. Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely,”

        “We will,”

        “Then the Maker watch over you path. I will see you when you return,” With that, Alistair led us to a nearby gate leading into the Wilds. The guard opened the gate.

        “I’ve been told you have business in the Wilds. Be careful. Even a Grey Warden isn’t safe tonight,” We stepped through the gate and into the Wilds.

        

 

        As we searched for Darkspawn to kill, Jory decided now was the time to try to get to know me better.

        “You are Dalish, correct?”

        “Yes,” Obviously.

        “How did Duncan find you?”

        “Randomly? I’m not sure what he was doing in the Brecilian Forest, but he decided that I would make an excellent Warden,” I wasn’t going to go into detail. They didn't need to know that they were talking to a tainted Dalish. “How did the Grey Wardens find you?”

        “Last month, Duncan visited Highever, and the Bann held a tournament in his honor. I won the grand melee. It was hard to leave my wife. We married only a year ago, and she is heavy with child now. But, Ferelden needs my blade and I shall not falter,” Daveth joined the conversation.

        “Speaking of how we came about to being recruits?”

        “Yes, how did the Wardens find you?”

        “I found them. I cut Duncan’s purse while he was standing in a crowd. He grabs my wrist, but I squirm out and bolt. The old bugger can run, but the garrison caught me first. I’m a wanted man in Denerim, you see, so they were going to string me up right there. But Duncan stopped them. Invoked the Right of Conscription. I gave the garrison the finger while I was walking away,” He gave a laugh. “Don’t know why Duncan wants someone like me. But he says finesse is important, and that I’m fast with a blade. You bet your boots I am. Besides it beats getting strung up,”

        “I’m sure,” Jory said.

        “What is that?” I asked slowly.

        “What?”

        “Strung up. I’ve never heard it used before,”

        “It means they were going to hang him,” Alistair explained. I gave him a questioning look. “He was going to be a dead man,”

        “Oh,” I looked back at Daveth. “They were going to kill you for stealing Duncan’s purse?”

        “Among other things,” We soon came upon a soldier dragging himself. When we approached, he stopped.

        “Who…is that?” He looked up. “Grey… Wardens?”

        “Well,” Alistair said. “He’s not half as dead as he looks, is he?” I gave him an odd look. My first opinion of him returned; he was a strange human.

        “My scouting band was attacked by Darkspawn! They came out of the ground… Please, help me. I’ve got to…return to camp,”

        “Let’s try to bandage him up at least,” I said.

        “I have bandages in my pack,” Alistair said as he knelt down to tend to the scout’s wounds.

        “Thank you!” He groaned as Alistair helped him to his feet. “I…I’ve got to get out of here,” Alistair and I stepped aside to allow him to pass and he staggered off in the direction we’d come from.

        “Did you hear?” Jory asked. “An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by Darkspawn!”

        “Calm down, Ser Jory,” Alistair said. “We’ll be fine if we’re careful,”

        “Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed,” My opinion of Jory turned south. He was sounding like a coward. And he had been saying earlier that he would not falter? “How many Darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There’s an entire army in these forests!” Or he was just doubting himself and our skills.

        “There are Darkspawn about but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde,”

        “How do you know? I’m not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back,” I wanted to point out that he was sounding like a coward, but decided to say something else.

        “Overcoming these dangers is part of our test,” Jory looked at me.

        “That’s… true,” he said hesitantly.

        “Know this,” Alistair said reassuringly. “All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn. Whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won’t take us by surprise. That’s why I’m here,”

        “You see, Ser Knight,” Daveth chimed in. “We might die, but we’ll be warned about it first,” I couldn’t help but smile at that and somehow managed not to laugh.

        “That is… reassuring?”

        “That doesn’t mean I’m here to make this easy, however. So let’s get a move on,” We continued on and as we passed by a piece of ruined wall, I caught a glance of a lone flower. It was white with a blood red center. Then I remembered that the kennel master had described that very flower when we spoke about the cure for the mabari. I picked it and carefully put it in my pouch. Then we found some Darkspawn. I charged headlong into them, surprising both the Darkspawn and the men with me. Aside from killing me, what more could they do to me? I was already tainted by them. I threw all of my rage at them for stealing my best friend from me. We killed them and collected their blood.

        “Are all you Dalish like that?” Daveth asked. I ignored his question.

        “Now we need to find those scrolls,” Alistair said as he wiped his blade. We continued on down a well worn path. As we passed under a dead log being used as a bridge we found the first of the dead scouts hanging under it.

        “Look there!” Alistair said. “Poor slobs. That’s a bit excessive don’t you think?” The fact that their bodies were bloodied with the fatal wounds they’d received, the Grey Warden made a valid point. We continued on and as we passed over a flimsy bridge I spotted a few leg traps.

        “Watch where you step,” I said as I began to disengage them.

        “Be wary,” Alistair said. “There are a few Darkspawn about,” Daveth helped disengage the traps, which impressed me.

        “Realin! Daveth!” Jory cried. I looked up as something hit my chest. I screamed in surprise and fell back. The blast seemed to intesify the pain of the taint that I had been managing not to show. I’m not sure how with the excruciating pain I managed to roll out of the way of a large Darkspawn Alpha’s axe and kick him behind the knee. I staggered upright and stabbed him in the back. My whole body was pain wracked. I still do not know how I managed to fight and kill. Then it was all over. I was on one knee, taking deep breaths and trying not to scream from the pain. Daveth said something to me, but I didn’t hear what it was. Slowly, my mind cleared and the pain ebbed, although it was more painful than before the Mage’s spell. Alistair was kneeling next to me on my right side, Daveth was bent over on my left, concern in his eyes. Jory’s eyes also held concern.

        “Give me room. I’m alright,”

        “That Darkspawn Mage hit her right in the chest,” Daveth said. Big mouthed bastard.

        “I can see why Duncan spoke so highly of you,” Alistair said. I could hear the respect in his voice. “Their spells can put a man out of the fighting but once you regained your footing, the Darkspawn were no match. Are you sure you can continue?” I stood and sheathed my swords. I didn’t remember drawing them. And I was growing tired of that question.

        “We need to find those scrolls. I’m fine,” Alistair nodded and stood but didn’t look convinced.

        “Very well, Realin. Let’s go,”

 

        Finally, we reached where the archives once stood. I knelt next to a broken chest. An empty broken chest. Before I could say anything, a female voice suddenly spoke.

        “Well, well, what have we here?” I looked over my shoulder to see a woman in a maroon top that was cut low and black pants and shoes. She had black hair pulled back and secured at the crown of her head, the ends standing up and about in various places. Her bangs were swept to one side. She was carrying a staff. I stood as the others turned to her and she walked towards us. “Are you vultures I wonder?” I walked past the men as she spoke. “A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?” The woman stopped before us. “Or merely an intruder come into these Darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?” Her yellow eyes were on me as she spoke and since none of the men offered to say anything, it was I who answered her.

        “We are neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower,”

        “‘Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse,” She walked forward and past us. “I have watched our progress for sometime. ‘Where do they go?’ I wondered. ‘Why are they here?’ And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?”

        “Don’t answer her,” Alistair said, finally deciding to speak. “She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby,” The Chasind were the peoples of the Kolcari Wilds, the barbarians Daveth spoke of in our first conversation. Of course, many humans thought that we Dalish were barbarians, also.

        “You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?”

        “Yes, swooping is bad,”

        “She’s a Witch of the Wilds, she is!” Daveth exclaimed. “She’ll turn us into toads!” I turned and gave him a look. Really? The woman looked amused.

        “Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?” She looked at me again. “You there. Women do not frighten like little boys,” They  _were_  acting like little boys. “Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine,”

        “You can call me Realin,” I could feel three pair of eyes boring into my back.

        “And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?”

        “‘Here no longer?’” Alistair said. “You stole them didn’t you? You’re… some kind of… sneaky…witch-thief!” I looked at Alistair this time.

        “That was smooth,”

        “How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?”

        “Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them,”

        “I will not, for ‘twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened,”

        “Then who removed them?”

        “‘Twas my mother, in fact,”

        “Your mother?” Alistair asked.

        “Yes, my mother! Did you think I was sprung from a log?” I shook my head.

        “Could you take us to her?” I asked.

        “Now there is a sensible request. I like you,” Alistair leaned close to me.

        “Be careful, first it’s ‘I like you…’ than ‘Zap!' Frog time,”

        “You do realize how foolish you are sounding?” Daveth continued with his being cooked belief.

        “She’ll put us all in the pot, she will! Just you watch!” I was ready to slap Daveth.

        “If the pot’s warmer than this forest, it’d be a nice change,” Jory said.

        “Follow me, then. If it pleases you,” As Morrigan walked away, Alistair grabbed my arm.

        “What are you doing?”

        “If her mother has the scrolls, perhaps we can ask nicely for her to return them,”

        “And if it’s a trap?”

        “We can defend ourselves and if she’s a witch as everyone seems to think, well, aren’t Templars supposed to be resistant to magic?”

        “So you weren’t raised by wolves, then?”

        “You make it sound like the Dalish are oblivious to the outside world,” I mentally thanked Duncan for his crash course. I followed Morrigan. “You boys coming?”

 

        Morrigan led us to a simple hut where a old woman was standing outside. She wore a moss green and brown dress and had shoulder length grey hair. She seemed to be waiting for us.

        “Greetings, Mother,” Morrigan said when we reached ear shot of the woman. “I bring before you four Grey Wardens who…,”

        “I see them, girl,” She looked us over. “Mmm. Much as I expected,” We shared glances, but it was Alistair that spoke, finally deciding to be the Grey Warden he was.

        “Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?”

        “You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one’s eyes tight or open one’s arms wide… either way, one’s a fool!”

        “She’s a witch, I tell you! We shouldn’t be talking to her!”

        “Quiet, Daveth!” Jory said. “If she’s really a witch, do you want to make her mad?”

        “There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will,” Her attention fell on me. “And what of you? Does your Elven mind give you a different viewpoint? What do you believe?”

        “I’m not sure what to believe,”

        “A statement that possesses more wisdom than it applies. Be always aware… or is it oblivious? I can never remember. So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do!” I wondered if she could tell I was tainted. The way she was speaking, it was almost as if she was hiding knowledge from the others. Alistair looked at me.

        “So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?”

        “Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon!” She laughed. Morrigan rubbed her forehead.

        “They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother,”

        “True. They came for their treaties, yes?” She turned and went into the hut and returned a moment later. “And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago,” She walked up and handed the scrolls to me. “I have protected these,” I took the scrolls.

        “You… oh. You protected them?” I was glad he actually used his brain before blurting something stupid out. I didn’t really want to have to defend myself against a powerful Mage or two.

        “And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight’s threat is greater than they realize,”

        “Thank you for returning them,” I said.

        “Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings! Oh do not mind me,” She laughed. “You have what you came for,”

        “Time for you to go, then,” Morrigan’s mother turned to her.

        “Don’t be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests,”

        “Oh. Very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me,”


	6. The Joining

        After leaving Morrigan at the edge of the Wilds, Alistair led us back to the gates of Ostagar. Once inside, I turned and headed to the kennels.

        "Where are you going?"

        "I told the kennel master if I found that flower he was looking for, I'd bring it to him," Alistair nodded.

        "We'll wait for you here. Be quick," I jogged over to the kennels and found the kennel master.

        "How is our friend doing?" I asked. He turned to me, his eyes as grieved as when I'd spoken to him earlier.

        "The mabari is stable for now, but not improving. Unless I get that herb I was telling you about, there's not much hope," I carefully pulled out the flower I had picked in the Wilds.

        "Is this the flower you're looking for?"

        "Let me see," he said as I handed him the flower. "Yes! That's exactly it! Wonderful! Give me a moment and I'll make this into a ointment," He went into the kennels and returned a several minutes later. "He looks better already. I'm sure he'd thank you himself, if he could,"

        "How long before there's an improvement?" I wanted the mabari to survive for some reason. Perhaps it was because of the taint we both had.

        "A day, maybe two. There's enough ointment for him to make a full recovery. Why not come back after the battle? Perhaps we can see about imprinting him on you?"

        "You think that's possible?" He had said re-imprinting was difficult.

        "Maybe. It's likely he understands you're responsible for curing him. Mabari are at least as smart as your average tax collector," He chuckled. "Come back after the battle and just... take another look,"

        "I will, then," The kennel master smiled and then returned to tending to the dogs. I rejoined Alistair, Daveth and Jory and together we went to Duncan with the blood and the treaties.

        "So you return from the Wilds," Duncan said. "Have you been successful?"

        "Not that it was easy, but yes," I replied, handing him the vials.

        "Good. I've had the Circle Mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately,"

        "Now will you tell us what this ritual is about?"

        "I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later," That didn't sound good. If he was hinting at the possibility that we could die during the Joining, it was no wonder the Wardens numbers were few.

        "I've come this far," I said. "I want to see this through," I didn't come this far with the taint to give up now due to a fear that the Ritual would kill me. I was already dead. This would just make it quicker.

        "I agree," Jory piped in. "Let's have it done,"

        "Then let us begin," Duncan turned to his fellow Warden. "Alistair, take them to the old temple," Alistair nodded and he and the others left. I stayed behind. "Realin?"

        "I have no problem with facing the Joining," I said. "But how is this going to cure my taint?"

        "I will explain it to all of you," He paused. "It hasn't gotten worse, has it?"

        "No," I lied.

        "I will meet you at the temple," Duncan left before I could ask any more questions. I went to the temple to await him with the others.

 

        When I joined the others, Jory was pacing. Alistair glanced at me as I went to stand between him and Daveth.

        "The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it," Jory said.

        "Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked.

        "Why all these damned tests?" I glanced at Alistair, who shook his head as if to say "Don't ask". "Have I not earned my place?"

        "Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you,"

        "I swear I'm the bravest one here and I'm a woman," That brought a snicker from Alistair and I saw the glimmer of a grin of Daveth's face. Jory seemed to ignore the comment.

        "All I know is my wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me...," He paused. "It just doesn't seem fair," I frowned. It wasn't fair for me to lose my best friend and become tainted. I was beginning to become annoyed with Jory. He had done nothing but whine and carry on since we entered the Wilds. I hoped not all knights were like this. I hoped the other knights that he'd left behind in Highever didn't whine and cower like he did.

        "Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

        "Including sacrificing us?"

        "I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight,"

        "Will you both shut up?" I'd had enough of listening to them argue.

        "Yeah, Ser Knight, try not to wet your trousers until the Ritual starts,"

        "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade,"

 

        Finally, Duncan joined us with a very large goblet.

        "At last we come to the Joining," Jory and Daveth shut up immediately. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation," He set the goblet down on the nearby table. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint," Come again? Drinking Darkspawn blood was the cure? What kind of cure was that?

        "We're...going to drink the blood of those...those creatures?" I half expected a wet spot to appear at Jory's crotch.

        "As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory," Everything started to make sense. I was a tainted creature. If I drink the blood I would master that taint and no longer be in danger of that taint killing me or causing me even more agony, if the bitter taste of it I had in the Wilds was any indication of what I had to look forward to. Alistair chimed in to help explain.

        "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon,"

        "Those who survive?" I asked the question everyone had been thinking.

        "Not all who drink will survive and those who do are forever changed," Duncan explained. That was an understatement on my part. I was already forever changed. "This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Alistair bowed his head. Daveth followed suit. I have never bowed my head when I prayed to the Creators. Jory was staring at the goblet on the table.

        "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you," After Alistair finished his solemn prayer, Duncan stepped over to the table and picked up the goblet.

        "Daveth, step forward," He handed Daveth the goblet. Without hesitation, he drank and handed the goblet back to Duncan. Both the Wardens took a step back and for a moment it looked as if nothing would happen. Then Daveth started dry heaving. He grabbed his throat and started screaming. I involuntarily took a step back as he staggered about before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to his knees.

        "Maker's breath!" Jory cried. He looked as if he couldn't retreat back fast enough. Daveth pitched forward, landing on one hand while the other continued to hold his throat. I was sure my face was betraying my shock at witnessing this.

        "I am sorry, Daveth," Duncan said sadly. Daveth, fell to the ground and moved no more.

        "By the Creators!" I breathed. Is this how Tamlen died? In such agony? I could only hope his death had been a quick one.

        "Step forward, Jory," The knight continued to retreat backwards as he reached for his sword. Not the greatest idea.

        "But... I have a wife...a child! Had I known...," Duncan turned to him.

        "There is no turning back," Jory backed into a wall.

        "No!" He drew his sword and Duncan placed the goblet on the table. "You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan drew his shorter sword. Jory went after him. Duncan expertly blocked his blows. I knew Jory had no chance against him. Duncan slipped past Jory's defense and the sword slipped easily through his torso. Alistair was gaping and I was sure I was as well.

        "I am sorry," He withdrew his sword and Jory fell, his blood pooling about him. Duncan cleaned his blade and took up the goblet again. "But the Joining is not yet complete," It took me a moment to realize that Duncan was standing before me with the Darkspawn blood. I looked away from Jory's dead form and laid eyes on Duncan's face. He held the goblet towards me. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good," I raised my brow at him. He nodded at me. He seemed to know that I would survive this. Perhaps I had a better advantage than Daveth being tainted as I was. I took the goblet and, like Daveth, I didn't hesitate to put it to my lips. I can't describe the taste. The only thing I can tell you is I never want to taste it again. I handed the goblet back to Duncan. "From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden," He and Alistair took a few steps back. Like Daveth, it seemed for a moment nothing would happen. Then it felt as if there was a battle raging with in me. My head felt as if it would crack open. My hands went to it. There was a roaring in my ears and the pain of my taint intensified tenfold, this time much worst than the incident in the Wilds. I heard a distant scream before my world went black.

 

        _A dragon, black as midnight, with glowing red eyes roared and moved its head from side to side. It seemed to look straight at me and gave a bellow that would freeze any man's heart in fear and shake the ground he walked upon._

 

        I slowly awoke to see Duncan and Alistair's concerned and worried faces above mine. The back of my head throbbed; I must have hit it when I fell. Which is what I must have done to have the Wardens looking down upon me. Duncan looked relieved.

        "It is finished. Welcome," Alistair stood as I sat up.

        "Two more deaths. In my Joining, only one of us died, but it was...horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through," I regained my footing and I could see the concern still in Duncan's eyes.

        "How do you feel?" I rubbed the back of my head.

        "Nothing you said prepared me for that, but I'm fine,"

        "Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden," A Grey Warden. I was a Grey Warden. I had passed my final test. My taint was a thing of the past. I had mastered it. My cure. I wondered if Keeper Marethari knew what my cure would be. Had she known, would she have still allowed me to come?

        "Did you have dreams?" Alistair asked. "I had terrible dreams after my Joining,"

        "Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come,"

        "Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of that blood and put it in a pendent. Something to remind us... of the ones who didn't make it this far," I glanced over at Daveth and Jory's bodies, still lying in the same places they had fallen. Alistair handed me the pendent he spoke of. I looked at it, then closed my hand around it.

        "Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king,"

        "Very well,"

        "The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able," He and Alistair walked off. I took a few breaths, the fact I was now a Grey Warden fully sinking in. I looked at the pendent again, before slipping the cord over my head. Tamlen. Daveth. Jory. My best friend and two Warden recruits. Men who had died senseless deaths. Tamlen didn't deserve to die the way he had. Neither had Daveth. He would have made a great Warden. Jory not so much, but I felt for the child who would never see its father. I went in the direction that Duncan had told me to go and joined the meeting, which seemed to have just begun.


	7. The Battle of Ostagar

        In the meeting, I didn't have much to say. Loghain and Cailen set out their plan and I found out why the king had requested me at the meeting. He wanted Alistair and I to light the beacon at the top of the Tower of Ishal, the agreed signal for Loghain's men to flank the Darkspawn. I will admit that I was disapponted that I wasn't going to be in the battle, but I managed to hold my tongue. I knew Alistair wouldn't be happy at all, either. It didn't escape me the dark looks that Loghain kept giving me. I assumed it was because I was Dalish. Cailen seemed excited about the battle. After some argument, Loghain finally agreed to Cailen's whims.

        "Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!”

        “Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all,” With that, Loghain walked away from the meeting. I couldn't push down the fell feeling I had as Duncan and I walked away and towards the Grey Wardens' tents.

        “You heard the plan,” Duncan, Alistair and I were standing by the fire near the Wardens’ tents. I could hear the thunder of an approaching storm. “You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit,” As I had predicted, Alistair was not happy about it.

        “What? I won’t be in the battle?” he asked.

        “This is by the king’s personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain’s men will not know when to charge,”

        “So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?”

        “Stop your whining,” I said. “We have an important job,” I wanted to be in the battle myself, but I wasn’t complaining that I’d been assigned to do this. At least not out loud. Although I wondered why Cailan wanted Alistair with me.

        “We must do whatever it takes to destroy the Darkspawn. Exciting or no,” Duncan said.

        “I get it. I get it. Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I’m drawing the line. Darkspawn or no,” I grinned.

        “I think I’d like to see that,” Alistair looked at me.

        “For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress,” Duncan sighed and shook his head. I noticed the smile in his eyes. He turned back to me.

        “The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king’s camp, the way we came when we arrived. You’ll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you’ll overlook the entire valley,”

        “When do we light the beacon?”

        “We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for,”

        “What if the Archdemon appears?”

        “We soil our drawers, that’s what,” Alistair said. I gave him a look.

        “If he does, leave that to us. I want no heroics from either of you,” I nodded, both to Duncan’s order and understanding what our job was. “I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title,” He turned away.

        “Duncan,” Alistair seemed resigned to his task now. “May the Maker watch over you,”

        “May He watch over us all,” Duncan left us standing by the fire to join the others. It was the last time I would ever see him. Alistair and I looked at each other, then I turned and jogged towards the bridge as lightning began to flash across the sky.

        The sky opened up, the wind cutting the rain sideways and thoroughly soaking us within minutes. I could head the mabari barking, restless. I glanced over in the direction of the Wilds and stopped in my tracks, a soldier nearly running into me.

        “Alistair,” He stopped and looked as well.

        “Maker’s breath,” he breathed. The Darkspawn vastly outnumbered the army, judging by the torches approaching Ostagar. A mist preceded them. A large Darkspawn Alpha hopped on a rock and looked over the line. They were restless, screeching and roaring. The Alpha gave the signal and they spilled forward. They streamed past an ogre that walked leisurely towards the lines. Cailan’s voice rang clear about the screeches.

        “Archers!”

        When they came within range, hundreds of fire arrows rained down upon the horde. Screams and painful screeches filled the air.

        “Hounds!”

        The mabari raced forward and clashed with the Darkspawn. Barks, howls and yelps joined the noise.

        “For Ferelden!”

        The battle cry of the soldiers was loud as they raced to meet their foes. Catapulted projectiles raced towards Ostagar. A large fire-alighted projectile destroyed a nearby tower. Alistair threw his arm up to protect his face. I staggered from the ground shaking.

        “We need to get to the tower!” he cried. I nodded and ran full speed across the bridge. I could feel the rumbles of the explosions of projectiles finding their marks. I glanced behind me to make sure Alistair was following. Just in time to see him being sent forward by a projectile hitting the bridge where he had been moments before. I ran back to him. “Keep going!” I grabbed his arm as he staggered to his feet and together we ran the rest of the length of the bridge. “I will never underestimate a Dalish’s speed,” he commented as we made it to relative safety. We reached the gate leading to the tower just as a Mage and a tower guard were stopping from fleeing it.

        “They’re everywhere! They’ve taken the tower!” the guard cried. He saw us and ran towards us, leaving the Mage to catch his breath. “You…You’re Grey Wardens, aren’t you? The tower… it’s been taken!”

        “What are you talking about, man?” Alistair asked. “Taken how?” The Mage realized his companion wasn’t next to him and joined us. The guard looked back at the tower.

        “The Darkspawn came up through the tower chambers! They’re everywhere! Most of our men are dead!” Alistair looked at me.

        “Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!”

        “Wasn’t that the plan to begin with?” I darted forward before Alistair could say anything. The Mage enchanted our weapons with fire and he, Alistair and the guard followed me.

        I heard the first Darkspawn before I saw them. They were massacring the tower guards. Their attention was on their fights so they never saw us coming. Both my blades were in two of their backs and two more lost their heads before they even realized we were there. The Mage took out a few archers. We fought our way to the doors of the tower.

        “Be wary,” I said when we went inside. “Watch for traps. I’ll disengage them as I see them, but watch your steps,” They nodded. We saw the signs of the Darkspawn having been here before us. They had built crude statues of horned creatures with wood and stone. And the heads of unlucky victims were displayed. We walked into to the first room, where I crab stepped close to the wall. I disengaged a tripwire just as what I originally took as debris alighted. They knew we were here. I took a step back and stepped onto the same type of trap that had awakened the corpses in the ruins. I pitched forward to keep from breathing the fumes. The others darted forward and attacked the Darkspawn charging at us. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me to my feet.

        “Are you alright?” Alistair asked. I stabbed the Darkspawn behind him through the chest. “I’ll take that as a yes,” We joined the Mage and the guard and continued on, clearing each room as we went farther up. We fought our way to the second level.

        When we emerged on the landing, we had a moment’s reprieve. There were no Darkspawn to greet us here. At the moment, anyway.

        “Maker’s breath!” Alistair exclaimed. “What are all these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn’t supposed to be any resistance here!”

        “Weren’t you just complaining that you wouldn’t get to fight?” I asked. Alistair chuckled.

        “Hey, you’re right. I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it. At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get to the top of the tower and light signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for our signal!”

        “Then let’s go,” We ran, dispatching more Darkspawn back to hell. A mass of them ran towards us. I spotted two ballistas.

        “Alistair!” I ran to one while he ran to the other. Most fell before we had to abandon them and draw blades. I managed to get caught between the ballista I had manned and three large Darkspawn. I hacked away at them but I knew I wouldn’t last long. They were thronging me and when one fell another took his place.

        “Realin! Get down!”

        “Are you crazy!?” I saw a stream of fire coming from the Mage. “Oh, shit,” I dodged between the legs of one of the Darkspawn. I felt the heat of the flames above my back. Along with a slash to the bare skin of my back. I slashed backwards and twisted around, burying my blades into the now handless Darkspawn’s chest. I kicked him off my swords and stood. Alistair and the Mage were running towards me.

        “Glad you’re alright. You’re one tough person to kill,”

        “Thank you, Ser Obvious,” He had no idea how true that statement was. The Mage touched his staff to my back. I felt the skin knit together and the pain of the burn ebbed until it disappeared.

        “Good as new,”

        “Let’s go,” The Mage stopped briefly to tend to the guard. We cleared the rest of the level and proceeded on to the third level.

        Here we found more crude statues and dismembered heads on sticks. And we were attacked by more Darkspawn. The higher we went, the more archers we encountered. The Mage and I went after the archers, while Alistair and the guard took on the melee fighters. Soon this room was cleared and we walked into an ambush. I heard barking and looked up. There were several kennels with mabari in them. I fought my way to the lever that opened their cages. The moment I opened them, the mabari rushed out, growling and snarling. I spun around and beheaded a Darkspawn trying to pounce me. With the help of the dogs, we cleared that floor and rushed up a flight of stairs to the top level.

        We ran in and stopped in our tracks. An ogre was enjoying a meal of, I assumed, one of Loghain’s men.

        “Maker’s breath!” Alistair said.

        “By the Creators,” I breathed at the same time. How were we going to defeat this? It finished its meal and turned to us, wiping it mouth. It roared and charged at us. The guard, Alistair and I charged it while the Mage stood at a safe distance using spells against it. The battle was long and hard. The guard was crushed by the ogre’s massive hands, leaving only Alistair and I to deal with it in close combat. A massive swing sent me flying into the wall. When I staggered upright, Alistair sailed into me and we both fell in a jumble. I shoved off of him.

        “That went well,” I muttered.

        “I’ll distract him,” Alistair said. “Take him from behind,” The Mage was leading the ogre on a merry little chase around the room, turning every so often to shoot fire at it from his staff.

        “I think he has distraction covered,”

        “Ok on three. One…”

        “Three!” I raced forward, using the ruins to catapult myself onto the ogre’s back, while Alistair went for the back of its legs. I stabbed one sword into its shoulder for a handhold and repeatedly stabbed it in the back of the neck. With the hack and slash approach, it soon fell.

        “Good job,” the Mage said.

        “Surely, we’ve missed the signal,” Alistair said. I grabbed a torch and ran to light the beacon. The kindling alighted quickly and the flames raced upwards.

        “It is done,” I said. The Mage was kneeling next to the guard’s battered body. He looked at us and shook his head.

        “He’s in the Maker’s hands now,” he said. The Mage stood as Alistair and I went to examine the ogre.

        “How did this get up here with no one noticing?” Alistair asked what I had been wondering.

        “Good question,” I prodded it. “Now what?” Arrows flew past our heads and we turned. Alistair turned to the left, cried out and fell forward, clutching his side as I took several arrows to my shoulders and chest. The pain was nothing compared to the taint, but I still cried out.

        “No! Realin!” And then the darkness and pain overwhelmed me.


	8. The Last of the Wardens

       When I awoke, I was laying in a bed in my smallclothes. I blinked several times, surprised I wasn't dead. I sat up and looked around, noticing I was in a hut. Where was I?

        "Ah, your eyes finally open," I looked to see Morrigan walking towards me. "Mother shall be pleased," How did I get to the hut Morrigan shared with her mother?

        "What happened to the Darkspawn?" I asked. How in the hell did I get here? I didn't think Alistair would have been able to carry me and fight off the outnumbering Darkspawn. I knew he had been injured as well. I'd heard him cry out.

        "You were injured and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?" I wondered how many days I lost this time.

        "I remember being overwhelmed by Darkspawn,"

        "Mother managed to save you and your friend, though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The Darkspawn won your battle,"

        "What?" Had I just heard her right? We fought our way to the top of that tower only to have Loghain retreat when we lit the beacon? That bastard.

        "What happened to the Grey Wardens? The king?" I was sure I knew the answer, but I didn't want to say it.

        "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend...," She trailed off as if she wasn't sure how to word what she was going to say. "He is not taking it well,"

        "Alistair?"

        "The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before, yes," I had to smile. "He is outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke,"

        "Is he alright? How severe were his injuries?"

        "You were worst than he, but he is alright. Nothing Mother couldn't heal,"

        "Thank you, Morrigan," I said as I stood. "For helping us," She seemed shocked.

        "I...You are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer," I nodded and went to find my clothes. "I will stay and make something to eat," Instead of the grey Dalish armor that I had worn since leaving home, I found a different type of armor. It was made of studded brown leather and covered what the Dalish armor hadn't. The skirt was maybe an inch longer. I put it on and found it fit perfectly. Morrigan's mother must have decided I needed more protection; my old armor had left my midriff and lower back bare. I replaced my swords, bow and quiver and went outside. When I walked outside, Alistair was staring over the water of the swamp. I must have been out since last night; the sun was inching towards the western horizon. Judging by its position there was still an hour or two before twilight. Morrigan's mother looked towards the door when I stepped outside and towards them.

        "See?" She said, turning back to Alistair. "Here is your fellow Grey Warden," He spun around. I could see the worry on his face melt into relief. "You worry too much, young man,"

        "You... you're alive!" The relief was evident in his voice as well. "I thought you were dead for sure," I gave him a reassuring smile.

        "It takes more than a few Darkspawn to kill me," Hell, the taint didn't kill me. Of course I had my Keeper's help... I noticed there was a sadness in his eyes.

        "Duncan's dead. The Grey Wardens. Even the king. They're all dead," I closed my eyes. Duncan was dead? I didn't think anything could kill him. And I owed him my life. But a part of me had been angry at him for taking me from the only life I'd known and drop me into a world I didn't. He shook his head. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower,"

        "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad,"

        "I didn't mean... but what do we call you? You never told us your name,"

        "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do," Alistair's eyes widened slightly. I was suprised. This was Asha'belannar! I'd grown up with the stories, but I never dreamed I would meet her.

        " _The_  Flemeth? From the legends? Daveth was right. You are the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

        "Are we going to do that again?"

        "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic and it has served you both, has it not?"

        "Who cares what she is?" I said before things got out of hand. "We need to do something now,"

        "We need to bring Loghain to judgment!" Alistair said, heatedly. "Why would he do this?" I wanted to know the answer myself.

        "Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he thinks the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat,"

        "The Archdemon,"

        "Then we need to find this Archdemon," I said, matter-of-factly.

        "By ourselves? No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight with out the army of a half dozen nations at his back. Not to mention, I don't know how,"

        "How to kill the Archdemon or how to raise an army?" Flemeth asked. "It seems to me that those are two different questions. Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

        "I..I don't know. Duncan said the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called. And Arl Eamon would never stand for this surely," Cailan's uncle. Why hadn't I thought of that?

        "Perhaps we should go to him, then?"

        "I suppose," He thought a moment. "Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar. He still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle,"

        "I know this,"

        "I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. Of course! We could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!" Alistair seemed to be slowly becoming sure of himself. Then I remembered what I had in my pouch. The treaties we had recovered had never left it and Duncan had never asked for them even after we had told him we had them. I laid my hand on my pouch.

        "Surely there are other allies we can call upon?"

        "Of course!" He motioned to my pouch. "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from Dwarves, Elves, Mages and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!" Flemeth crossed her arms.

        "I may be old but Dwarves, Elves, Mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else... This sounds like an army to me,"

        "Exactly," Alistair looked at me.

        "So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and build an army?"

        "Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?"

        "So you are set, then?" Flemeth asked. "Ready to be Grey Wardens," I looked at Alistair, remembering Duncan's last words to us.  _Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title._

        "As ready as we'll ever be," I said.  _In peace, vigilance. In war, victory. In death, sacrifice_. Wasn't that the Warden's Oath?

        "Now, before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you," Morrigan chose that moment to join us.

        "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear," She said. "Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?"

        "The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them,"

        "Such a shame," Then she realized what her mother had said. "What!?"

        "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears," Flemeth laughed.

        "I think that's an excellent idea," She had helped us in the Wilds, despite all the haggering the men had been giving her. And I wasn't going to say no to a Mage's help.

        "Have I no say in this?" Morrigan asked.

        "You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance," Flemeth turned back to us. "As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives,"

        "Very well,"

        "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," Alistair started. "But won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an Apostate,"

        "If you do not wish help from us illegal Mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower,"

        "Point taken,"

        "Mother, this is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready,"

        "You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the Darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail and all will perish under the Blight. Even I,"

        "I...understand,"

        "And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you what I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed,"

        "We understand,"

        "Allow me to get my things, if you please," Morrigan went into the hut and returned a few minutes later with her staff and a pack. "I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours,"

        "I think you should speak your mind," Flemeth laughed.

        "You're going to regret that,"

        "How kind of you, Mother! Throwing me out into the world like this!"

        "Like they say, if you want something done, do it yourself. Or hear about it for a decade or two after," I smiled.

        "Do we really want to bring her along just because her mother says to," Alistair asked.

        "Oh, get over yourself," I said. "We need all the help we can get," Mage or not, I was sure Morrigan could prove to be useful. As long as Alistair didn't revert back to his Templar training.

        "Well, I promise not to summon any demons and turn into an Abomination while you're not looking,"

        "I feel  _so_  much better,"

        "I think we should get going while daylight lasts," I could tell already those two were going to be at each other's throats. Keeping the peace should be fun.

        "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down hut,"

        "Bah! 'Tis far more likely you will return to see this entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight,"

        "I... All I meant was...,"

        "Yes, I know. Do try to have fun, dear," We turned away from Flemeth and her hut and headed north and out of the Wilds.

 

        We had been traveling for sometime and had just reached an abandoned farm, when we heard a dog barking. A moment later, a mabari raced into view and towards us. I crouched down and it stopped in front of me, barking. It was tan with a black face. There was something vaguely familiar about him. He danced around a bit before turning and looking the way he'd came. His ears flattened and he growled.

        "Lovely," I heard Alistair comment. Coming into view, was a small troop of Darkspawn, no doubt they'd been chasing the mabari. The Alpha looked at me and reached up, pulling its hand across its throat. I drew my swords.

        "Bring it on," We raced forward. The mabari went for throats, biting and tearing at the Darkspawn. Soon they all lay dead. As Alistair and I made sure they were dead, the mabari looked at me, wagging his tail happily and panting.

        "I think this is the mabari I helped cure back at Ostagar," I said, remembering where I'd seen him.

        "I think he was out there looking for you. He's... chosen you. Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting,"

        "I know what it's called, Alistair,"

        "Does this mean we'll have this mangy beast following us about, now? Wonderful," Morrigan didn't seem too pleased about it. Alistair spoke as if he was talking to a child.

        "He's not mangy,"

        "I've always wanted a dog like this," I said, remembering the childhood fantasy. "Maybe it's meant to be," The mabari barked happily.

        "At least name him. I don't thing 'Dog' will be any good,"

        "Tristan," The name came out of my mouth the moment I thought it. The mabari's ears perked up.

        "He likes it!" Morrigan shook her head and walked ahead, muttering something about domesticated wolves.

 

        It had been a day or two since finding Tristan and Alistair wasn't being himself. He hadn't cracked a joke in true Alistair fashion since the battle. I knew what was on his mind.

        "Do you want to talk about it?"

        "You don't have to do that. I know you didn't know him as long as I did,"

        "That doesn't mean I don't mourn his loss,"

        "I...I should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it. Not when so much is riding on us. Not with the Blight and... and everything," He paused. "I'm sorry,"

        "There's no need to apologize. I know he was like a father to you,"

        "I'd...like to have a proper funeral for him. Maybe once this is all done. If we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of,"

        "He had you,"

        "I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid but part of me wishes I was with him in the battle. I feel like I abandoned him,"

        "He saved your life, our lives, by sending us to the tower,"

        "Yes, I know. I think he came from Highever or so he said. Maybe I'll go up there sometime. See about putting something up in his honor. I don't know. The Dalish don't practice cremation, do they? How do your people honor your dead?" I paused thinking back to my clan.

        "We bury them and plant a tree at their remains. We sing a dirge for them and honor their life," Speaking of home made me think of Tamlen suddenly. That was a pain that I don't think will ever cease.

        "That... sounds quite beautiful. Life springing from death. Thank you. Really. I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little,"

        "Maybe I'll go to Highever with you, when you go,"

        "I'd like that. So would he, I think,"


	9. Lothering

        On the bridge just outside of Lothering, a man approached us. On either side, men lounged.

        "Wake up, gentleman!" he said. The others slowly stood and moved to flank him. "More travelers to attend to. Led by an Elf, of all things," I didn't like they way he'd said that. The man to his left spoke.

        "Err... they don't look much like them others, you know. Uh... maybe we should just let these ones pass...," He sounded dim-witted. Apparently, this one had been badgered into service.

        "Nonsense!" the leader said before turning back to us. "Greetings, travelers!"

        "Highwaymen," Alistair said. "Preying on those fleeing the Darkspawn I suppose,"

        "They are fools to get in our way," Morrigan stated. "I say we teach them a lesson," I had to agree with her.

        "Now is that a way to greet someone?" The highwayman tsked. "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on,"

        "You should listen to your friend," I said. "We're no refugees,"

        "What did I tell you? No wagons. And this one looks armed," I wasn't armed. I had a pair of swords and a bow on my back for the hell of it.

        "The toll applies to everyone, Hanric. That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax,"

        "Oh, right.. Even if you're no refugee, you still gotta pay," We looked at each other. How thick could one get?

        "Forget it. We're not paying,"

        "Well, I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules, you know,"

        "Right. We get to ransack your corpse, then. Those are the rules,"

        "Really?" I scoffed. "You can certainly try,"

        "Well, this is going nowhere. Let's finish this, gents!" We drew our weapons before he'd finish speaking. When he and his men attacked, we were ready. It didn't take long for them to give up. "All right!" the leader cried. "We surrender! We...we... we're just trying to get by, before the Darkspawn get us all!"

        "You picked the wrong target," I said, heatedly.

        "Yes! Yes! Of...of course! We should've been more careful. I'm sorry,"

        "Then start running. And don't come back," The highwayman looked relieved.

        "Bless you! The Darkspawn can have this place!" He and his remaining men ran like said Darkspawn were hot on their tails. Looking about, I saw a dead knight. I knelt next to him.

        "I guess even a Templar can be overwhelmed," Alistair said. He was clutching a note. I took that and a locket off his neck. "What are you doing?"

        "We should deliver this note and locket to his people. They should at least know what happened to him," Alistair nodded his approval. I briefly read the note so I knew who should be told.

 

        We walked down a ramp from the bridge and stopped at the landing overlooking the village.

        "Well, there it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting," Alistair said, his former good humor seeming to return. Our conversation earlier on the road seemed to help more than he had let on.

        "Ah. So you've finally decided to join us, have you?" Morrigan said. "Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

        "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

        "Before or after I stopped laughing,"

        "Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked,"

        "Leave him alone, Morrigan," I sighed.

        "But he's right there! Looking like a witless cattle,"

        "And I guess this is the part where we're shocked to find you've never had a friend you're entire life,"

        "I can be friendly when I desire, alas desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so," I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed again. Alistair turned to me.

        "Anyway, I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first,"

        "We should try to use these treaties, I assume,"

        "I agree. Have you looked at them?"

        "Not yet," I never had the chance between the Joining, the battle and fighting off Darkspawn on the road. And before you make any smartass comments, we Dalish are  _not_  illiterate.

        "There are three main groups that we have treaties for: The Dalish Elves, the Dwarves of Orzammar and the Circle of Magi. I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first,"

        "Then we need to find these people,"

        "I can give you directions if you like,"

        "Where do we find Arl Eamon?" Why was I suddenly thrust into the leadership position?

        "He'll be at Castle Redcliffe, in the western part of Ferelden next to the mountain passes. If he isn't there, someone will be able to tell us where he is," I nodded. "You have a plan?"

        "I'm ready to get going," I really didn't want to be in a Shemlen village. Even with Alistair, Morrigan and Tristan at my back, I wasn't keen on repeating the experience with the ass in Ostagar. Which I was sure would happen. 

"Fair enough. Let's head into the village and get supplies," We went into the village, but had to pass through a refugee camp.

        "I have a wonder, Alistair. If you will indulge me?" Morrigan was saying as I was keeping my eyes out for anyone that even remotely looked like they would attack us. Okay, that's a lie. I had a distrust of Shemlen and was sure they would have found any excuse to attack us just based on what I was.

        "Do I have a choice?"

        "Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead while you follow,"

        "You find  _that_  curious, do you?"

        "In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or just a personal one," I turned to them, wanting to hear Alistair's answer myself. I was wondering why he wasn't taking the lead, seeing that he had been a Warden longer than I. And as a Shem, anyone we came across would not look upon him with disgust.

        "What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do," I didn't think that was the reason, but I wasn't going to push it. Or he was just trying to aggravate Morrigan. I was betting on the latter. I walked on as they continued their conversation.

        "You sound so very defensive,"

        "Couldn't you just crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks," I gave him a look. "What?" I sighed and shook my head. As we approached a Templar, he held his hand up.

        "You there! If you're looking for safe shelter, I'll warn you. There's none to be found. Move on if you can. Lothering's lost,"

        "What do you mean?" I asked.

        "We've had refugees streaming from the south for the last two days. The Chantry and tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around and we Templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend,"

        "Thanks for the warning,"

        "Best of luck, where ever you might go," We passed him and we decided we had best go to the Chantry for news.

 

        When we finally found the Chantry, we found that a man with a very large axe was yelling at the top of his lungs in the courtyard.

        "The evil shall descend upon us!" he screamed. "The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! This evil will cover the world, like a plague of locusts!"

        "Please! You're scaring the children!" A middle-aged man said.

        "Better to slit their throats now than let them suffer at Darkspawn hands!" He saw us approaching the Chantry. He pointed at me. "There! One of their minions is already amongst us,"

        "Uh, Realin," Alistair said. "Don't look now but I think the crazy man is talking about you,"

        "This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills her!" I looked at Alistair, who had an amused look on his face, and raised a brow. The man had indeed gone mad.

        "Is no one going to shut this madman up?"

        "Be my guest," a Templar standing nearby said. "I've no urge to try out that axe of his,"

        "I watched the black horde descend upon my people!" He fell to his knees. "Darkness swallowed the marshes whole!" He stood again and pointed at me again. "This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!"

        "Darkspawn can be killed, you know,"

        "No, the horde cannot be defeated! We stand no chance!"

        "Can you cluck like a chicken when you do that?" I said. I actually heard Morrigan snicker.

        "Are you calling me a coward?"

        "I'm calling you an idiot,"

        "You...," He paused. "I shame my ancestors!" With that he ran off. Morrigan, Alistair, Tristan and I walked towards the Chantry.

        "If you seek refuge in the Chantry, there is simply no room left," a Templar standing by the door said.

        "Do I look like a refugee to you?"

        "So many are coming to Lothering. I make no assumptions. Priests are within if you seek to offer devotion to the Maker, however. May He protect us all," We stepped into the Chantry.

 

        We looked about. Between all the refugees and priests, the place was full. Alistair spotted a knight and we approached him. He turned around.

        "I beg your pardon," he said. "I did not see you approach,"

        "Ser Donall?" Alistair asked. "Is that you?" What were the odds that we would find the man the note from the Templar was addressed to in the Chantry.

        "Alistair? By the Maker! How are you? I...I was certain you were dead!"

        "No, not yet," His tone turned dark. "No thanks to Teyrn Loghain,"

        "If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough,"

        "If he were well? What do you mean?"

        "The Arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure, either natural or magical,"

        "When did this happen?"

        "Only a few weeks ago, but he has declined quickly. No one knows the nature of this illness and even magic has done little to slow its progress. Our only hope now is a miracle. Every knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's Ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day my hope dims," Even the Dalish had heard of Andraste's Ashes. It was said that one of our forefathers had marched with Andraste herself and helped free his people from slavery. He was killed defending her when she was betrayed by her husband. She was burned alive and one of her followers gathered her ashes and carried them away. Where, no one knew.

        "I was hoping to meet Arl Eamon in fact," I said.

        "Why is that, if I may ask?"

        "I prefer not to say," I didn't want anything to be overheard and get back to Loghain.

        "Whatever the reason, the Arl won't be seeing anyone until he's recovered,"

        "I don't like the sound of that," Alistair said, looking at me. "We should see Arl Eamon for ourselves and find out what's happening,"

        "You can travel to Redcliffe if you like. Perhaps he's recovered. Or perhaps his son might assist you. If nothing else, I am certain you would be welcomed at Castle Redcliffe. The Arlessa is there and she could tell you more than I could," I pulled the note and locket from my pouch.

        "Your friend, Ser Hendric, is dead. I have something of his," I handed him the locket and the note.

        "What!? And you have his locket? And a note? Maker's mercy," Donell sighed. "Thank you for giving me these. I would never had know otherwise,"

        "I'm sorry about your friend,"

        "Thank you. I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest. With Hendric gone, I need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out the scholar his note mentions. But I must go," He gave me a bow, which surprised me. "Thank you again, my lady. You have been most helpful," He rose and left. I looked at Alistair.

        "Are all knights like that?"

        "Meaning?"

        "They bow and give everyone a title,"

        "Apparently, he thinks a woman in your position should be called a lady," He gave me a grin. "Not that you're a lady...,"

        "I suggest you quit while you're ahead,"

        "Lead on, my lady," He grinned when I gave him the finger and we left the Chantry.

 

        "There's a tavern over there," Alistair pointed as we crossed a foot bridge. "Maybe we can get some more news there?"

        "Very well," We found trouble the moment we walked in.

        "Well, look what we have here, men," A man said as he and two others approached us. "I think we've just been blessed,"

        "Uh oh," Alistair said. I hated the "uh oh". "Loghain's men. This can't be good,"

        "Didn't we spend all morning asking about an Elf by this very description?" The man to the first's left asked. "And everyone said they haven't seen one?"

        "It seems we were lied to," A priest walked up at that moment. She had red hair cropped at her chin and, oddly, had a bow peeking over her shoulder and a dagger at her hip.

        "Gentlemen," she said, her accent one I could not pick up on. I just knew it was not Fereldan. "Surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge," The first man turned to her.

        "They are more than that! Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them," Who the hell was he calling traitors?

        "It looks like he wants a fight. I'm happy to oblige,"

        "Maker!" I heard Alistair breathe behind me.

        "Right! Let's make this quick!" We drew blades and a small fight ensued. Eventually, Loghain's men decided they'd bitten off more than they could chew. "All right! You've won! We surrender!"

        "Good," the Sister said. "They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now,"

        "Take a message to Loghain," I told him.

        "W...what do you want to tell him?"

        "The Grey Wardens know what really happened,"

        "I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!" Perhaps that was a bit foolish to alert Loghain to the fact a couple of Grey Wardens survived Ostagar. Or my message would make him wonder exactly how many survived. Let him sweat. He and his men fled the tavern and the Sister turned to us.

        "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help,"

        "So I see. Where does a Sister learn to fight like that?"

        "I wasn't born in the Chantry, you know. Many of us had more...colorful lives before we joined. Let me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the Lay Sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or I was,"

        "You can call me Realin," I hadn't the slightest idea what a Lay Sister was, but I was sure it was a type of priest.

        "Those men said you're a Grey Warden. You will be battling Darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That's why I'm coming along," I was instantly suspicious.

        "Why so eager to come with us?"

        "The Maker told me to," That just sounded crazy. I had never heard of anyone speaking spoken to by a god, save in the stories.

        "Can you...elaborate?"

        "I... I know that sounds...absolutely insane, but it's true! I had a dream... a vision!"

        "More crazy?" Alistair asked. "I thought we were all full up,"

        "Does that include you?"

        "Hey!"

        "Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair and this darkness, this chaos will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!" I was still suspicious, but she was right. We needed all the help we could get. Even if it was in the form of a crazy Lay Sister. I hoped she wouldn't try to convert me from the Creators to the Maker.

        "Very well," I said after a moment. "I will not turn away help when it is offered,"

        "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought," I rolled my eyes at Morrigan.

        "Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down,"


	10. The Qunari

        We left the tavern and continued through the village, restocking our supplies. Food would be another thing, since the people here didn't have much to spare. I could hunt for our meat; I was one of the best Hunters of our clan. Bread and other foodstuff would be another matter. Leliana and Morrigan began a discussion on religion. Alistair had wandered a few paces off as I attempted to barter for supplies. The merchant seemed to not even want to do business with me due to my race, judging by his hostility. A young dark haired woman came up then.

        "Stop being an ass, Doran," she said. "It's one thing to badger us, but outsiders are another thing,"

        "I have to make a profit, Bethany. You know that," He pointed at me. "The knife ears is trying to pay me with more goods," I glared at him. That was really getting old.

        "Not many have the money to pay your outlandish prices," Bethany placed a hand on her hip, close to a small dagger sheathed there. She was wearing pants and her top looked a bit like robes. She had a red scarf around her neck. There was something familiar about her.  "And don't call her knife ears. She is a Dalish, you idiot," Doran muttered under her breath.

        "Fine," he said, and we traded our goods. "You're just like your sister,"

        "Thanks for your help," she said sweetly with a smile. I couldn't help but smile myself. "Someone's been needing to knock him down a peg or two," she said, still smiling. "I presume I was correct about you being Dalish. I've never seen anyone with tattoos like that. I'm Bethany Hawke," She held her hand out. That was why she was so familiar.

        "I am. Realin Mahariel," We shook hands. "Do you happen to have a sister name Alexandria?"

        "Yes! Were you at Ostagar? Did you see my brother, Carver?"

        "I was and I did. I met them before the battle, but I haven't seen them since," I saw her hope deflate.

        "I was hoping for some news about them. We heard about Ostagar," Bethany gave me a curious look "What was a Dalish doing at Ostagar?" I hesitated.

        "Fighting,"

        "I'm sure there's more to that story but I won't keep you. Anyone else give you trouble just tell them you know the Hawkes," she laughed. "Good luck in these troubled times and I hope we'll meet again,"

        "I hope Alexandria and Carver make it home. And good luck to you, Bethany," I really hoped she and the grey haired woman that joined her when she walked away would make it out of Lothering before the Darkspawn came. And I really hoped that they would be reunited with Alexandria and Carver. For Shemlen, they were very respectful.

 

        As we passed some Chasind folk and a villager arguing, we came across a cage with a rather large man inside. Curious, I stepped up to it.

        "You are not one of my captors. I have nothing to say that will amuse you, Elf. Leave me in peace,"

        "You're a prisoner? Who put you here?"

        "I'm in a cage, am I not? I've been placed here by the Chantry,"

        "The Revered Mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children," Leliana explained.

        "It is as she says. I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard, of the Qunari peoples,"

        "Qunari?" I'd never heard of a Qunari.

        "If you haven't heard of us, that is your own shortcoming. Though it matters little now. I shall die soon enough,"

        "This," Morrigan said, motioning to Sten. "Is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the Darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone," Alistair raised a brow at her.

        "Mercy?" He said. "I wouldn't have expected that from you,"

        "I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage,"

        "Yes, that's what I would have expected," I shook my head while Leliana sighed.

        "I suggest you leave me to my fate,"

        "I find myself in need of skilled help," Morrigan was right. We could use his strength.

        "No doubt. What help do you seek?"

        "I am sworn to defend the land against the Blight,"

        "The Blight? Are you are a Grey Warden, then?" Was it obvious?

        "Why do you ask?" Now that we knew Loghain was blaming us for the king's death, we had to be more careful on revealing ourselves.

        "My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill," Who hadn't? "Though I suppose not every legend is true,"

        "Would the Revered Mother let you free?"

        "Perhaps if you told her the Grey Wardens needed my assistance. It seems as likely as to bring my death as waiting here,"

        "Then I leave you for now,"

        "Farewell, then,"

        "To be left here to starve or to be taken by the Darkspawn," Leliana said, a sad tone to her voice. "No one deserves that, not even a murderer," We turned away and started to head back to the Chantry. I stopped and turned back to the Qunari. Could I trust the Shemlen that placed him in that cage to free him? I had a skill that Tamlen had taught me once. I reached into my pack and pulled out lockpicking tools. I went back to the cage and worked on the lock. After a moment, I heard the click of the lock and I mentally thanked Tamlen. I opened the cage. Sten looked astonished.

        "So it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement,"

        "Thank you, Sten. Glad to have you with us," He stepped out of the cage.

        "May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere," Since we had no other needs in Lothering, it was decided we would continue on to Redcliffe. Enroute to the village's edge, Alistair asked about Leliana's Sisterhood.

        "Surely you were a Brother before becoming a Templar?"

        "I never actually became a Templar. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my final vows,"

        "Do you ever regret leaving the Chantry?"

        "No, never! Do you?"

        "Yes. You may not believe it, but I found peace there. The kind of peace I've never known,"

        "It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the Brothers came running," I laughed and Morrigan looked amused. "I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?"

        "I...no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet,"

        "Suit yourself. The look on their face was always priceless," Typical Alistair. As we reached closer to the town's edge, some refugees stopped us. They stood in our path.

        "We done heard what was said. You're a Warden," Lovely. They had eavesdropped on us. "I don't know if you killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your head could feed a lot of hungry bellies. Attack!" He and four others rushed at us. We easily dispatched them. We passed their bodies and headed up the ramp to the bridge out of Lothering. Only to find some Darkspawn ahead of the horde. Alistair and I ran head first into them, taking them by surprise. Morrigan used her magic, while Sten, Leliana and Tristan didn't hold back. I was impressed by Sten's barehanded fighting. I could imagine his skill with a blade. After we made sure they were all dead, we made our way out of Lothering.


	11. Nightmares

        _The horde was massive, filling a gorge with their numbers. A black dragon with glowing red eyes was on a crude bridge roaring and blowing a blue fire. The Darkspawn were looking up at it, unmoving. It continued to roar and breath fire. I could hear whispers but couldn't understand a word._

 

        I sat up and put a hand to my head. I shook it to clear away the images from the dream or vision or whatever it was. Alistair was sitting on his bedroll watching me.

        "Bad dreams, huh?" he asked.

        "It seemed so real...,"

        "Well, it is real. Sort of. You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the Darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them. The Archdemon, he...'talks' to the horde and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight,"

        "The Archdemon? Is that the dragon?"

        "I don't know if it's really a dragon but it sure looks like one. But yes, that's the Archdemon. It takes a bit but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the Archdemon a bit, but I sure can't. Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing about, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me, too," It was more disturbing than scary. I smiled at him reassuringly.

        "I'm not frightened,"

        "I screamed like a little girl. Duncan thought I had someone in my room," I laughed at the thought. "At least you're not screaming your head off. I guess the dreams are something that comes with being a Warden,"

        "Thank you, Alistair," I said. "I appreciate it," Alistair didn't seem to care that I was Dalish. All he seemed to see was the fellow Warden. It was still something I did not expect from a Shem.

        "That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners," I laughed. He couldn't stay serious for more than five minutes, even in battle he tried to keep the mood light. He stood, picking up his sword and strapping it on his back. "Anyhow, you're up now, right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on,"

 

        As we packed up, I thought I should talk to Leliana about her vision.

        "Leliana, can I ask you about that vision of yours?"

        "I knew this would come up sooner or later," she sighed. "I don't know how to explain, but I had a dream. In it, there was a impenetrable darkness. It was so dense, so real. And there was a noise, a terrible ungodly noise. I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything. And when the storm swallowed the last of the sun's light, I...I fell and the darkness drew me in,"

        "You dreamed of the Blight?"

        "I suppose I did. That was what the darkness was, no? When I woke, I went to the Chantry's gardens, as I always do. But that day, the rosebush in the corner had flowered. Everyone knew that bush was dead. It was grey and twisted and gnarled, the ugliest thing you ever saw. But there it was...a single, beautiful rose. It was as though The Maker stretched out His hand to say 'Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith.',"

        "And this made you want to help us," I still had my doubts that this woman wasn't an Archdemon shy of a Blight.

        "In my dream, I fell or...or maybe I jumped... I'd do anything to stop the Blight. I know that we can do it. There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours everything?"

        "I suppose I couldn't sit by either,"

        "That is why you are a Grey Warden. Come. There is a Blight to stop," It wasn't why I was a Grey Warden, truthfully, but it was a tale that still hurt to even think about, let alone tell. Thus, I didn't correct her.

 

        We had just finished packing up camp, when I heard a snarl. I looked over at Tristan to see Alistair jumping back.

        "Argh! Why you little..."

        "Are you harassing my dog?"

        "Me? Harrassing your dog? I should say it's the other way around. Your furry friend here took offense to me getting near his food. Snapped at me. Look...," Alistair held his hand up. One of Tristan's canines had barely broke the skin on the back of his hand. I shook my head.

        "It was just a warning. He could have taken a hand off,"

        "And don't you think I don't know it. Sometimes I forget he's a wardog. That'll teach me,"

        "You actually learn?"

        "Oh you're so funny," I grinned and he could only laugh and walk off. I was finding that I was beginning to trust that goofball. I never thought I would trust a Shem. There was just something about him that could break through my suspicions and make me let down my guard. We finished packing up and continued on to Redcliffe.


	12. Alistair's Revelation

        The top of Redcliffe Castle appeared over the trees. Alistair stopped and turned to me.

        "Look, can we talk for a moment?" he asked. He seemed a bit anxious. "I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier,"

        "I'm not going to like this, am I?" He gave a nervous laugh.

        "I don't know," He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I doubt it. I've never liked it, that's for sure," He looked back up at me. "Let's see, how do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliffe. Did I say how I know Arl Eamon, exactly?" We'd had a conversation about the Arl at some point on the road. I'd wanted to know about the man that Alistair had so highly regarded. Although, he didn't hold him in as high regard as Duncan.

        "You said he raised you,"

        "I'm a bastard," he said suddenly, deciding to stop beating around the bush. The words rushed out of his mouth. "My mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe Castle and she died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the Chantry," He paused. Was Arl Eamon Alistair's father? "The reason he did that was because...," He started hesitating again. "Well, my father was King Maric," I just know the surprise showed clearly on my face. And I hoped my jaw hadn't dropped all the way down. Grey Warden Alistair was really Prince Alistair Therin? No wonder he never gave me his surname. "Which made Cailan my...half-brother, I suppose," Somehow, I managed to find my voice. Alistair's revelation had thrown me for a loop. A prince!

        "So...," I managed to say. "You're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?" Alistair laughed, seemingly relieved I wasn't yelling at him. I had no right to really.

        "Yes, I guess it does at that. I should use that line more often. I...would have told you, but it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me a secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented for it or coddled me. Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know for as long as possible. I'm sorry," Was that the reason Cailan had sent Alistair to the tower with me? To keep his brother out of the fighting? Did he have more faith in my skills then I thought he had? Had he even  _known_  Alistair was his brother? So many questions and the only ones who may have known the answers were dead.

        "But you thought Arl Eamon might out you and I would be angry for not hearing it from you?"

        "I guess you could say that...," Then I thought of something else. Something that could prove to be a problem.

        "Does Loghain know?"

        "Why wouldn't he? He was King Maric's best friend. I don't know if that means anything, though. I certainly never considered the idea that it might ever be important," Being the bastard child of a king whose legitimate son had just been slain leaving him the only living child of said king wasn't important? On second thought, had Cailan survived Ostagar there would be no reason for this knowledge to have been important. "Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman form Orlais, despite all the problems it caused with the king so soon after the war. He loved her a great deal. Anyway, the new Arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as the Arl's bastard. They weren't true but they existed. The Arl didn't care. But she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well. The Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me," Now that his true identity was out in the open, he thought I needed to hear the whole story. Or he was just letting his words run away with him. He tended to babble sometimes.

        "Did she know the truth about you?"

        "She may have, but I think it's more likely she feared the rumors might be true. I can't blame her for that. I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away, I tore it off and threw it at the wall... and it shattered," I could hear regret in his voice. "Stupid, stupid thing to do. The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything and eventually... he just stopped coming,"

        "You were young,"

        "And raised by dogs. Or I might as well have been, the way I acted. Or maybe all young bastards act like that. I don't know,"

        "Better then being raised by wolves," He chuckled.

        "I'm not going to live that down, am I?" I gave him a sly smile.

        "Probably not,"

        "All I know, Realin, is that the Arl is a good man and well-loved by his people. He also was King Cailan's uncle,"

        "As you and Duncan have mentioned before," I wish he would quit saying that like we all didn't know already.

        "So he also has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. So there you have it. Now can we move on and I'll just pretend you still think I'm some...nobody that was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens,"

        "And what does that make me?"

        "Some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens. Welcome to the club," He turned and we made for the bridge into Redcliffe Village. He didn't really think that, did he?

 

        A young man met us on the bridge.

        "I...I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"

        "What do you mean? Is there a problem?"

        "So you... don't know? Has nobody out there heard?" The man seemed about to go into hysterics.

        "We've heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean?"

        "He could be dead, for all we know! Nobody's heard from the castle in days!" He seemed to calm down a bit after he took a deep breath. "We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack until dawn. Everyone's been fighting...and dying,"

        "Apparently everyone seems to agree that a Blight is the perfect time to start killing each other," Morrigan said, her voice cool as always. "Marvelous, really,"

        "We've no army to defend us, no Arl and no king to send help. So many are dead and those left are terrified they're next,"

        "Hold on," I knew Alistair wouldn't remain quiet in this. Redcliffe had been his home, even if not a warm one, once. "What is this evil that's attacking you?"

        "I...I don't rightly know. I'm sorry. Nobody does. I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you,"

        "Bann Teagan?" Alistair sounded surprised. "Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?"

        "Yes. It's not far, if you'll come with me," The young man led us into the village, where we could see barricades erected in various places.

        "This isn't much protection for these people," Sten commented. He was right. The barricades seemed to have been thrown up and put together hastily. But these people weren't warriors or soldiers. They were simple villagers. He lead us into the Chantry and approached a man in simple armor and a sword and shield on his back. When he turned to us, he looked worn and exhausted.

        "It's...Tomas, yes? Who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers,"

        "What gave that away?" Sten asked. This was the most I'd heard the Qunari speak since leaving Lothering.

        "No, my lord," Tomas said. "They just arrived and I thought you would want to see them,"

        "Well done, Tomas," He turned to us. No doubt we looked to be an odd bunch. A Dalish, a Templar, a dog, a Mage, a Qunari and a Chantry Sister traveling together had to stand out to anyone. "Greetings, friends," His voice showed how weary he was. "My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl,"

        "I remember you, Bann Teagan," Alistair said. "Though the last time we met I was a lot younger and... covered in mud," The image of a young Alistair covered head to toe in mud was quite a funny one. A slight smile played at my lips.

        "Covered in mud?" Teagan seemed to be searching his memory. And it didn't take long to find the mud covered boy there. "Alistair? It is you, is it?" Teagan's face brightened, the previous weariness gone for the moment. "You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

        "Still alive, yes, though I'm just as surprised about that as you are, believe me,"

        "Indeed. Loghain would have us all believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things,"

        "Why? What has he said about us?" I asked. We never did hear what Loghain had said about the Wardens. Only the Commander calling us traitors and the refugees trying to kill us for a bounty.

        "That Loghain pulled out his own men to save them. That Cailan risked the entire nation's safety in the name of glory. Loghain called the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is the act of a desperate man," He turned his attention on me. "So... you're a Grey Warden as well? A pleasure to meet you. I wish it were under better circumstances. You're here to see my brother?"

        "Yes,"

        "Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill,"

        "We'd heard from one of the Arl's knights,"

        "No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls and no one has responded to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil...things...surged from the castle. We drove them back but many perished during the assault,"

        "What evil things are you talking about?"

        "Some call them the walking dead," I looked at him. I had dealings with walking corpses in the ruins. "Decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh," The ones in the ruins didn't try to eat us, though. "They hit again the next night. Each night they come with greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help," He seemed hopeless. "I have a feeling tonight's assault will be the worst yet. Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends,"

        "It isn't just up to me. Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much of a chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon,"

        "Which is why we're going to help," I said.

        "How pointless," Morrigan said. "To help these villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere,"

        "We destroy the walking corpses we have a better chance of finding out why they are here and if the Arl still lives," Alistair had a grateful look on his face. Obviously, he'd hoped I choose to help.

        "Thank you!" Teagan said, relief in his voice. "Thank you, this... means more to me than you can guess," He was worried about his brother, I knew. I knew how he felt. I had a brother once. "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post,"

        "Yes, my lord," Tomas left to do as he was commanded.

        "Now then. There is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."

        "Very well,"

        "Luck be with you, my friends,"


	13. Preparation

        We left the Chantry and went find this Murdock. He was on the other side of some archers practicing. We approached two men talking. One wore heavy armor while the other wore plain clothing. The armorless man had dark black hair and his mustache looked as if a squirrel had taken up residence beneath his nose.

        "Still no sign of them coming from the castle, Murdock," The armored man was saying.

        "Tell them to maintain watch. I don't want a surprise attack before the sun goes down," The armored man placed a fist to his chest.

        "Yes, Ser. What should we do until then?"

        "Pray. And hope for a miracle," The other man ran off and Murdock turned to us. He looked me up and down. "So you're the Grey Warden, are you? I didn't think they made women Grey Wardens," I raised my brow.

        "And why would you think that?"

        "For more reasons than you'd care to hear, I bet. Still, there's no reason to think Bann Teagan's lost his mind,"

        "Pig," I heard Leliana mutter behind me. I was half expecting a snide comment from Morrigan.

        "We aren't going to turn aside anyone who wants to help, though. Even if they're an elf. Don't take me for being an ingrate or nothing," Typical Shemlen. Right when I thought he was more worried about the fact I'm a woman, he mentions my race.

        "Mhmm," Morrigan said.

        "Well, we do want to help however we can," Alistair said. "You can trust us,"

        "Name's Murdock, mayor of what's left of this village, providing we aren't killed and hauled off to the castle tonight,"

        "You can call me, Realin,"

        "Fair enough. What can I do for you?"

        "What can we do to help?"

        "We need what little armor and weapons we got repaired. And quickly or half of us will be fighting without either. Owen's the only blacksmith who can do it but the stubborn fool refuses to even talk. If we're to be ready for tonight, we'll need that crotchety bastard's help,"

        "I'll see what I can do,"

        "I'd appreciate it. If he doesn't help, he'll die like the rest of us. What good will that do to anyone then?" We then went to find the blacksmithery.

 

        The door, of course, was locked when I tried the handle.

        "Go away, curse you! Leave me in peace! You've already taken everything in my stores! There's nothing left!" Alistair looked at me and shrugged. Sten had gone to help fortify the barricades better saying we didn't need him to talk to a blacksmith.

        "Is this Owen, the blacksmith? I need to speak with you,"

        "Oh? Who is that? What do you want? I've been through enough,"

        "I'd prefer not to speak through a door. Can I come in?"

        "Certainly not! I don't know you and I don't want to! Off you go!"

        "He  _is_  a crotchety bastard, isn't he?" Morrigan commented. I ignored her.

        "I need to talk to the repairs for the militia,"

        "That so? If Murdock wants any more weapons, you can give him the same answer I did: he can make them himself,"

        "I just want to talk to you," I heard Owen grunt.

        "All right, all right. Though I don't know why you're so determined. Here, I'll get the locks," 

        "Huh," Alistair said. "That was impressive. I thought you were going to have to pick the lock. Or break down the door," He had no idea how many times my persuasiveness had gotten myself, Fenarel, Merrill and Tamlen out of all sorts of trouble. Owen opened the door and Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan and I stepped inside. Tristan decided that outside was the best place for him. I soon smelled why.

        "Maker's breath!" Leliana said. "What's that smell? It's like someone set a brewery on fire,"

        "Somebody's been drinking," Alistair said, sing songy. The tavern in Lothering smelled better than this.

        "So I let you in. You wanted to talk; we're talking. Mind telling me who you are?"

        "Call me Realin,"

        "Funny, you didn't sound like an Elf though the door. Can't say I expected that,"

        "Not many people do," Alistair muttered. Owen either ignored that or didn't hear it.

        "Anyway, my name's Owen, though I think you knew that already. Care to join me as I get besotted? Or is there something in particular you wanted?"

        "The militia needs your help desperately,"

        "Why should I help Murdock when he won't help me, hmm? My girl, Valena, is one of the Arlessa's maids and she's trapped up there in the castle but the mayor won't send anyone for her. She's been my life since my wife passed on two years ago. Now she's dead or soon to be. I don't care what happens to me or the village or anyone!"

        "So you intend to drink yourself to death?"

        "Why not? It's not like we're going to live past the night anyhow. Or are you going to save us?" Mockery and drinking do not go together.

        "We intend to try,"

        "Is that so? Huh. Maybe it's the drink talking but you almost sound like you believe that. Tell you what, if you want me to do repairs for Murdock and his men, promise me you'll go into the castle and find my daughter,"

        "I'll do my best,"

        "Not good enough! Murdock said the same damned thing and I didn't believe him either,"

        "You are asking a great deal, you wretched little man," Morrigan said. Owen ignored her.

        "I want a promise. Promise me that you'll look for her, that you'll bring her back to me if you can,"

        "I promise you: I'll find her," I couldn't and wouldn't promise that she would still be alive if and when I did.

        "I'll accept that. It's something to hope for at least,"

        "Oh, lovely!" Morrigan clasped her hands together. "Shall we next begin rescuing kittens from trees?"

        "Morrigan...," I sighed.

        "Right then. It seems I have some work to do, relighting the forge and I suppose I'll have to find some iron. Hmm, maybe at the mill. Bah, Murdock just better send his men here as soon as possible if I'm gonna to all these repairs and get them done by nightfall. Here," He walked over to a chest and pushed it aside and unlocked a trap door. He pulled out several weapons and armor. "See if you can use any of these. I threw them in there in quite a hurry," The swords were too small for Sten to use properly, but Leliana found armor that would suit her well.

        "Thank you, Owen," she said. It would give her more room to fight than the Chantry robes she wore now.

        "It's the least I can do for now but you'll have to excuse me for now. I have a lot of work to do," We left the blacksmith and informed Murdock that Owen would help.

        "Thank the Maker!" he said. "You have my gratitude. He's falling over drunk and still makes smithing look easy," He chuckled. "I'll send one of my men to inform Bann Teagan that our men will be ready before sundown,"

        "I still need to talk to Ser Perth,"

        "You'll find him and his men at the mill by the bridge, to the north,"

 

        Sten approached us, having heard Murdock telling us where to find Ser Perth.

        "I was in the General Store to get supplies for the barricades and saw several barrels of lamp oil," he said. "They will be great for defense if they are alighted. Perhaps you can mention it to the knight?"

        "Thank you, Sten. I will tell him. Great eye," He nodded and went back to what he was doing.

 

        As we approached the bridge, Leliana finally brought up Alistair's birthright.

        "There are many great tales of lost kings who return to their lands to reign in glory," I glanced over at Alistair, who looked like he was regretting revealing his parentage.

        "I am not lost. Nor, for that matter a king. And there is nothing glorious about me,"

        "You are Maric's son. You are the rightful king of Ferelden," Oh boy. And I was a Keeper's daughter. That didn't mean I was the rightful Keeper of Sabrae Clan. I really needed to keep in mind that Dalish hierarchy was completely different from the Shems'.

        "I am the son of a star-stuck maid and an indiscreet man who just happened to be king. Look, I can't be king. Some days I have trouble figuring out which boot goes on which foot," I couldn't help but smile. Leliana chuckled.

        "Complete fools are made leaders of kingdoms all the time and you are not a complete fool,"

        "Are you sure about that?" Morrigan said. Alistair ignored her.

        "What an utter relief,"

        "And don't worry about the boots. Kings don't need to dress themselves. That's what advisors are for, isn't it?"

        "And star-struck maids, apparently," We found Ser Perth before the conversation could continue.

        "Greetings, Grey Warden," he said. "I am as relieved as Bann Teagan is to see you here. I must admit I know not how to address an Elf in your position. I do not wish to be rude," I was discovering not all the Shemlen were evil and looked down upon the Elves as we had always been told. But it still surprised me when I found one that was respectful.

        "Just call me Realin," I said. What the hell was he supposed to call me? I didn't know what titles the Wardens had.

        "As you wish and thank you kindly. I am Ser Perth, until recently in direct service to Arl Eamon of Redcliffe. For now my change is defending the village from these evil assaults. Would I not have chosen to seek out Urn of Sacred Ashes, perhaps I would have fended off what became of the castle. Or perhaps I would be dead. Ah, well with a pair of Grey Wardens aiding our defense, perhaps all is not lost,"

        "Have you considered using the oil in the village store?"

        "No one told me of this. Oil, you say? How much exactly?"

        "Enough to set many monsters aflame,"

        "Assuming that would hurt them... Yes, I see what you have in mind. That might be effective if used carefully. Yes, excellent idea! I'll send some men to collect the oil. We'll use it to slow these creatures down,"

        "What else do you need help with?"

        "We have sufficient armor and weapons but my knights are too few to stand against the monsters without assistance. Perhaps you could approach Mother Hannah in the Chantry for some holy protection against these evil creatures? Otherwise, I do not know what else you could provide beyond your own talents. We're as prepared for the onslaught as we possibly be, all things considered,"

        "I'll see what I can do,"

        "That gladdens my heart to hear it,"

 

        We went down the hill back to the Chantry where we found Mother Hannah praying with a terrified woman and her children. When she finished, she looked up at us and approached me. She was an older woman. I judged her to be older than Keeper Marethari. Her hair was pulled back into a bun.

        "You are of Elven blood and a stranger, yet you defend a home that is not your own. We are grateful for that," I really wished everyone would quit pointing out that I'm an Elf like I didn't know that. Or maybe they were surprised to see an Elf period.

        "Is there a reason I shouldn't help?"

        "Many Elves claim we wouldn't do the same in return," I had to agree. "I would like to think that is not true but I cannot speak for all. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mother Hannah, head of this Chantry. Which, for the moment, is a place of refuge for these poor villagers,"

        "How awful these must be for you all!" Leliana said. "Is this everyone who is left?"

        "All those who cannot defend themselves, yes. They are terrified of tonight's attack and I fear these walls will not keep them safe. What can I do to help with your task?"

        "How safe is the Chantry?"

        "It is the sturdiest building in the village. The women, the elderly and the children will stay here during the battle while the militia and knights protect them. They set up a barricade outside the Chantry to keep the monsters from getting inside. If anything gets in... Bann Teagan is our only line of defense," She clasped her hands together. "Please, have mercy. Help these people! Do whatever you can!"

        "That is why we are here, your Reverence," Leliana said.

        "Ser Perth is in need of holy protection for his knights,"

        "I have done all I can for them," she said, wearily. "I pray for them each night and seek the Maker's forgiveness for their sins before they face their deaths. What Ser Perth seeks is something that is not in my power to give,"

        "Can't you just bless them?" I was going off of what Keepers and Hahran would do. I knew next to nothing of the workings of the Chantry.

        "I can pray with them and give them my blessing but Ser Perth wants me to call upon the Maker to shield them from evil,"

        "Well, can't you just tell him the Maker will watch over him?" Alistair suggested. "Morale is a powerful thing, you know,"

        "You mean you want me to let them think the Maker protects them in a real sense? I will not lie to them like that!"

        "But if they think it helps them...,"

        "I...," she paused. "I know their own faith may inspire them but if it will help bolster their faith I have several amulets with the Maker's symbol upon them. Tell Ser Perth he can have them. Now, please...let me tend to these poor folk. I must do what I can and I suggest you do the same," She turned away, signaling the conversation was over. We looked at one another and went back to Perth.

 

        When we approached Perth, he inclined his head.

        "The knights of Redcliffe are ready to fight at your disposal," Which took me by surprise. I glanced at Alistair, who only shrugged. Mr. I Didn't Want To Tell You That I'm Really A Prince was being no help at all. It would perhaps be easy to forget he was since he would rather I, of all people, lead then him.

        "I spoke to Mother Hannah,"

        "Has she offered anything?"

        "She said that she has some Chantry amulets that you and your knights can have," Perth's face brightened.

        "That's wonderful. Thank you," he said. "I will send some of m knights to collect them. Thank you again,"

        "I will return by nightfall and make the stand here,"

        "Very well, Realin. May the Maker watch over you,"

 

        Halfway down the hill, Alistair spotted the village tavern.

        "Look, a tavern,"

        "Alistair, now is not the time for drink,"

        "Didn't say we were going to drink. Maybe we can hear what else might be going on around here,"

        "Remember what happened in the last tavern?"

        "I don't think Loghain's men would be in Redcliffe,"

        "I'm going to hold you to that," We went in. To which I spotted an Elf first thing sitting at a table by himself. I approached him.

        "Strange to see a fellow Elf here," I said. He was the first I'd seen in this village. Everyone else I'd met or seen were Shemlen, with the exception of a Dwarf with an attitude.

        "We have nothing in common. You're Dalish," This must be one of the flat-ears, the name the Dalish give the City Elves. And I didn't like the way he said the name.

        "What does that mean?" The _vallaslin_  must have given me away. We Dalish were proud to bear them. They were painful to receive and proved we had what it took to be adults.

        "I'm not here to talk," Leliana had been studying him.

        "There's something about this man's demeanor," she said. "I...I don't know,"

        "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

        "But you do, don't you? I know a spy when I see one," How would she know what a spy looked like? I was going to have to ask her about that later. He ignored Leliana and turned his attention back to me.

        "Just because you're an Elf doesn't mean we should... be friends. I was just told to...," He seemed to realized he'd almost let something slip. "I mean...just leave me alone!"

        "What do you mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I was starting to think Leliana was right. "What were you told to do?"

        "Nothing! Nobody told me to do anything! Just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can go around threatening people," Alistair and I looked at each other, our hackles rising. Alistair was no longer in a relaxed state. I crossed my arms.

        "Who said anything about me being a Grey Warden?" The look on the Elf's face was priceless at me catching his slip up.

        "I just... uh...overheard it. That's all. If you'll excuse me, I want to get to the Chantry before the sun goes down," None of us budged.

        "This will just be easier if you tell us what you're hiding,"

        "I don't want trouble. I...I'm going to the Chantry now. Just...leave me alone," He tried to stand, but I leaned forward, putting one hand on the back of the chair and the other on the table. It left me vulnerable, but I had a feeling this Elf wasn't going to do anything. Aside from soil himself. Just being a Dalish gave many pause.

        "Stop right there," I said my voice low and steady. "Answer my questions or...," He nearly fell out of the chair scooting away from me.

        "All right! All right! I'll tell you! Just don't hurt me," I straightened as his words came out in a rush. "This is more than I bargained for. Look, they just paid me to watch the castle and send word if anything should change. But they never said anything about monsters! I haven't even been able to report anything since this started. I'm stuck, same as you. I swear!"

        "Who are 'they'? Who hired you to do this?"

        "A tall fellow, I forget his name. He, uh, said he was working for Howe. Arl Rendon Howe. He's an important man, Teyrn Loghain's right hand! So I didn't do anything wrong!" Alistair and I looked at each other.

        "What are you supposed to watch the castle for?"

        "Just to report an changes, honest! All I could send word about was the Arl getting sick. After that, the monsters started coming from the castle,"

        "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

        "Here..." He reached into his pack. Alistair reached for his sword, while I put a hand on my belt knife. He pulled out a parchment. We slightly relaxed, Alistair moving his hand away from his blade. "This is a letter from them. It has instructions and everything. Keep it! Do whatever you want with it!" I took the letter, my hand never leaving my knife. "I just thought I was serving the king and making a bit of coin on the side. You have to believe me!" He eyed the hand and the knife it rested on.

        "I think you should help defend Redcliffe tonight,"

        "All...all right. I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy. I won't forget it!" I allowed him to stand and he fled the tavern. I looked over my shoulder at Alistair as I moved my hand away from the knife.

        "There wouldn't be any of Loghain's men in Redcliffe?"

        "I was obviously wrong, but at least now we know he has hired spies,"

        "Were you really going to hurt him?" Leliana asked.

        "No. From what I understand, the Dalish are just scary stories to the flat ears. I'm actually surprised he didn't wet himself by meeting one," I turned towards them. "I just used my race to scare the shit out of him and make him tell me what we needed to know," Leliana smiled.

        "Sounds like you would have made an excellent Bard," My crash course in the Shemlen world hadn't included that and I didn't think that now was the time for that lesson.

        "Let's gather the others and get ready for this fight,"


	14. The Battle of Redcliffe

       We had decided to stand with the knights at the barricade leading to the castle. The barrels of oil were in position. Leliana had discarded her robes in favor of the armor Owen had given her. The leather armor looked to similar to the one that Flemeth had given me, only without any of the metal studs for extra protection. Owen had also given her a bow and she tested it. She looked like she knew her way around it. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and a sword at her hip. We'd finally found a suitable sword for Sten, although it, I thought, didn't look quite big enough for him. But it would do until we could find one big enough for him. I went down on one knee and took a hand full of dirt. I rubbed it between my palms.

        "Creators, guide our blades and protect us in our solemn hour," I stood and drew my blades. We stood at the ready. We didn't have long to wait. The moment the last rays of the sun disappeared, we heard their snarls and smelled the decay long before we even saw them.

 

        They streamed at us. Morrigan took the first shot, alighting the barrels, as we rushed forward. Blade met decaying flesh. The monsters screeched as they tried to claw at us. The flames set them ablaze and seemed to slow them down some. It even succeeded in felling a few. We dispatched the corpses as they came down upon us. Blood stained the ground and our swords. They didn't bear weapons but their bony fingers were enough to leave gashes upon those who were unlucky enough for them to break through their defenses. What they lacked in strength, however, was made up with sheer numbers. A few knights fell as they were overpowered. Several were trying to overpower Perth. Between blades and bow, Leliana and I gave them a second death. Perth nodded his thanks. As they lay dead, again, we turned back towards the path to the castle, expecting a new onslaught. We were all bloodstained and many of the knights were injured, their own blood staining the ground and mixing with the dead's. The armored man I had seen talking to Murdock earlier ran towards us.

        "The monsters are attacking from the lake!" he cried once he was in earshot. "They're attacking the barricades! We need help!"

        "Knights! Stay here and guard the path!"

        "I will stay with them," Sten said. I nodded to acknowledge him and ran after the militiaman with Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana and Tristan behind me. Tristan outflanked me and was soon past us. I heard his snarls and growls before we reached the barricades. I charged headlong into the monsters, something that Alistair seemed to be used to now since he basically did the same with his shield. Several went for me. Arrows singed past me at them. My blades whirled, but they were massing at me and I felt bony fingers tear into my left arm. I was glad now for the gift from Flemeth. Had I still worn my old Dalish armor, I'm sure I would have been dying by now. I'd felt them try to claw at my back and stomach but the armor kept them from reaching my skin. Alistair barreled into the corpses around me with his shield, knocking most of them down. I gave him a nod of thanks as I went for three that were trying to flank him. Leliana's blade was a blur, having abandoned her bow. Murdock fell. Morrigan sent a blast of energy into corpses charging the barricade. The Elf from the tavern sent arrow after arrow into them. A Dwarf's greatsword swung about him, felling any of the monsters who were stupid enough to get within reach of the blade.

        "Don't let them near the Chantry!" I cried, beheading two.

        "Realin! Behind you!" I spun around to take out the one trying to sucker punch me. Only to have Tristan tackle it with a snarl. We fought on. A few more of the militiamen fell. I saw three of the corpses head for the Chantry. Tristan and I charged at them, killing them before they could reach the door. A fourth barrelled into me, ramming me into the Chantry's doors. I was glad the doors were barred. It would not have been good had they flown open. The corpse burst into flames and I set my attention to my next victim, drawing it away from the Chantry. Their numbers began to dwindle. We fought harder. And soon no more of the walking corpses assaulted our positions. We breathed heavily from the exertion of the battle, covered in blood and sweat. Alistair caught my eye and smiled wearily. I nodded at him. Tristan licked my leg. I crouched down and he licked my face. I scratched him behind the ears.

        "You did good, boy," He barked happily and then ran over to Alistair and did the same for him. They both walked towards me.

        "We did it," he said, breathless and bloodstained. He looked to be uninjured. I nodded and looked around at the surviving militiamen. Many had fallen or were wounded.

        "But at what cost?"

 

 

*   *   *

 

 

        "Dawn arrives and we survived the night. We are victorious!" The gathered townspeople cheered at Teagan's words. "And though this victory comes at a great cost, we must remember none of us would be here if not for the heroism of these good folk beside me," We were in the Chantry, standing on the raised dais normally used for the Chant of Light and sermons. Sten and Morrigan both looked uncomfortable standing there, all eyes on us. I can't say I was any more comfortable with dozens of Shemlen eyes upon me. He turned to me.

        "Thank you, dear lady," Again with the lady. "Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour," I didn't think the Maker had anything to do with that, but I wasn't about to say that out loud.

        "There is still much more to do, Bann Teagan," I said instead.

        "Surely these people deserve some small celebration, don't you think. There is time, yet,"

        "Let us bow our heads and give honor to those who gave their lives in defense or Redcliffe," Mother Hannah said, changing the subject. "Murdock of Redcliffe, mayor and beloved father, we salute you. You and so many others who have perished here, walk with He who is your Maker. Long may you know the peace of His love,"

        "Creators above ease their passing and guide them into the Beyond," I whispered, which drew an odd look from Leliana. Alistair knew I worshiped the Elven gods and had even promised me back at Ostagar he would not try to sway me. Leliana, I knew, probably would.

        "With the Maker's favor," Teagan was saying. "The blow we delivered today is enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your Arl. Be wary and watch for any signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able," He turned to us. "Now we've no time to waste. Meet me at the mill. We can talk farther there,"


	15. Isolde's News

        At the mill, we found Teagan looking over the lake at the castle.

       "Odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think there was nobody inside the castle at all," He turned to us. "But I shouldn't delay things farther. I had a plan... to enter the castle after the village was secure. There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family," That was convient. He seemed to have forgotten to mention that yesterday.

        "Why didn't you mention this before?" I asked.

        "I knew you would choose to enter the castle instead of staying in the village...and we needed warriors. I'm sorry if I—," He gasped. "Maker's breath!" He was looking behind us. I turned to see a blond haired woman in a white and red dress running towards us, a guard trailing her. Alistair suddenly seemed a bit rigid.

        "Teagan!" she cried. She had the same accent as Leliana. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

        "Isolde! You're alive! How did you...? What has happened?" Isolde stopped her guard from stepping closer.

        "I do not have much time to explain! I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over and I must return quickly. And I...need you to return with me. Alone,"

        "Careful," I said, suspicious of Isolde. And not only because she was a Shem. "This could be an ambush,"

        "What?" Isolde turned to me with a disgusted look on her face as she looked me up and down. No doubt she was seeing the Dalish and not the Grey Warden.

        "I...Who is this woman, Teagan?" I was tempted to slap that look right off her face. She was looking at me like I was halla dung that she'd stepped in. Alistair sighed, knowing she'd seen him, since he was standing right next to me.

        "You remember me, Lady Isolde, don't you?" Then I realized that this was the Arlessa. The woman who had made Alistair unwelcome in the only home he'd known as a child. And, from what I understood, had forced Eamon to send my friend away. Just that knowledge made me dislike her even more.

        "Alistair?" She scoffed. Apparently after all these years she still resented him for the rumors. Although the look she gave him was slightly warmer then the one she gave me. Only slightly. Maybe a degree. "Of all the...Why are you here?" I decided I didn't like her at all. High and mighty Shem.

        "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde," Teagan said, trying to cut the tension. "I owe them my life," Isolde's demeanor suddenly changed at the mere mention of our Order.

        "Pardon me," she said. "I...I would exchange pleasantries but... considering the circumstances...," Somehow I managed not to smirk at her embarrassing herself with her assumptions. Her guard stepped away a few paces.

        "Please, Lady Isolde," Alistair said, being more cordial to her than she had been to him. I had to respect him for that. "We had no idea anyone was even alive in the castle. We must have some answers!"

        "I know you need more of an explanation but I... don't know what is safe to tell. There is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead waken and hunt the living. The Mage responsible was caught but still it continues. And I think...Conner is going mad. We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death!" Her voice broke and I assumed Conner was her son. "You must help him, Teagan! You are his uncle. You could reason with him. I don't know what else to do!"

        "What about Arl Eamon? Is he still alive?" I asked.

        "He is. He is being kept alive so far, thank the Maker,"

        "Kept alive?" Teagan asked. "Kept alive by what?"

        "Something the Mage unleashed. So far it's allowed Eamon, Conner and myself to live. The others...were not so fortunate. It's killed so many and turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village. It wants us to live but I do not know why. It allowed me to come for you, Teagan, because I begged. Because I said Conner needed help," I frowned. Nothing was adding up. First she said she'd slipped away now she was saying she'd been allowed to. She wasn't telling us everything and I didn't think that any amount of prodding would bring it to light. Especially from me. Grey Warden or not, I was still an Elf. A race she saw as below her.

        "We need to decide what to do," I said, leveling a look at her and letting her know I saw she was hiding something.

        "The King is dead and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde,"

        "Oh, thank the Maker!" Isolde's voice was full of relief. "Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

        "It seems to me you have little choice anyhow,"

        "I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable. Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment. We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you," That didn't make her too happy.

        "Please do not take long. I will be by the bridge," She avoiding looking at us as she left, followed by her guard. After she was out of ear shot, Teagan turned back to us.

        "Here is what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door. Perhaps I will...distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed. What do you say?" I sighed. I thought it was an insane gamble but insane was beginning to be a normal occurrence.

        "What exactly am I supposed to do in there?"

        "I wish I knew. I don't know any more about this 'evil force' than Isolde seems to. Ser Perth and his knights will be stationed outside the gates. Open the gates when you get to the courtyard and they'll aid you in taking the main hall. Here is my signet ring," He pulled his ring off and handed it to me. "It will open the lock on the door in the mill. Whatever you do, Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, get him out of there. Isolde, me and anyone else, we're expendable," I nodded.

        "We'll do our best,"

        "You're a good woman, nothing like the stories of the Dalish we hear. The Maker smiled on me indeed when He sent you to Redcliffe,"

        "So we are just going to send him with that woman?" Leliana asked. "It seems so dangerous,"

        "So is battling Darkspawn," Alistair tried to hide a smile.

        "I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell...and good luck,"

        "Good luck to you," Teagan went to join Isolde. I turned to the others.

        "Sten and Tristan, go with the knights and wait for us there. I think four of us can slip through the castle unseen," The Qunari looked about to object. "No offense, Sten, but we don't know what will be waiting for us in the courtyard and I would like to surprise them with you and the knights," He nodded seeming to accept that plan. "Let's go," Tristan whined but followed Sten while Morrigan, Alistair, Leliana and I went into the mill. After some rummaging around the mess that was the mill, I finally found the door and pressed the ring into the lock. It popped open and I pulled the door open to reveal a tunnel. "I hope no one is claustrophobic," I said as I dropped down into the tunnel.


	16. Infiltrating the Castle

    The tunnel went under the lake and emerged in the underbelly of the castle. How they had managed to build a tunnel under a lake was beyond me. From the smell of blood, fear and unwashed bodies, I would judge we'd emerged in the dungeons. Chains hanging from the walls and a cage in the corner confirmed.

     "I once locked myself in a cage when I was a child for a whole day," Alistair said.

     "Too bad they didn't leave you," Morrigan retorted.

     "Hey!" I carefully stepped towards a door and held my hand up.

     "Shh," I could hear something on the other side. It sounded like snarls. I drew a sword. The others had drawn their weapons. I pushed the door open as I heard someone's cry.

     "Get away from me!" Three corpses were trying to get into one of the cells. One saw us and decided we were easier prey. I cut it down as the others came towards us. Between the four of us, they, too, fell quickly.

     "Hello?" We heard a man call out. "Who's there? Is there anyone alive out there?" We looked at each other and approached the cell that the corpses had been gathered around. We came into view of a man wearing robes. This must have been the Mage Isolde had mentioned. "Wait...you don't look like the Arlessa's guards,"

     "What was your first clue?" Morrigan asked, sarcastically.

     "Are you from outside the castle?"

     "Possibly. Who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

     "My name is Jowan. I'm a Mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Conner," I was right. Conner was the Arlessa's son. "Well until they, ahh, threw me in the dungeon here,"

     "Lady Isolde mentioned there was a Mage behind all this,"

     "Yes, let's anger the Mage," Alistair's comment was ignored.

     "No! I... I poisoned Arl Eamon but that's all I did," He put his hands around the bars. "I know it looks suspicious but I'm not responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began," Didn't mean he couldn't still have done it. He pushed off the bars and a look of shame mixed with pain crossed his face. "At first, Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding that I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the Arl. That's the first I heard about the walking corpses. She thought I'd summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. She....," He looked down. "Had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they...left me to rot,"

     "Why did you poison Arl Eamon?"

     "I was instructed to by Teyrn Loghain,"

     "Anyone else have the feeling Loghain has a finger in several pots?" Alistair asked. This was the second hired man of Loghain's in Redcliffe.

     "I was told Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, that if I dealt with him Loghain would settle matters with the Circle,"

     "Oh, look. Another empty promise,"

     "Alistair, shut up," Leliana said. Jowan sighed.

     "You see, I'm a Maleficar; a Blood Mage,"

     "You?" Morrigan asked, surprise in her voice. "A Blood Mage? Truly? I would never have guessed," Was that sarcasm? It was hard to tell with Morrigan most times.

     "A Blood Mage!" Alistair exclaimed. "Well, this isn't good," If there were Blood Mages among the Dalish, I didn't know them. Although one of my close friends was a Mage, thus they didn't scare me. Jowan hung his head.

     "I dabbled in the forbidden arts and they condemned me to death for it. I thought Loghain was giving me a chance to...redeem myself... But he's abandoned me here, hasn't he?"

     "He's good at betrayal," I said dryly.

     "Everything's falling apart and I'm responsible! I have to make it right somehow. I have to!"

     "But why did the Arlessa need a Mage to tutor her son?"

     "Connor had started to show... signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training,"

     "Conner?" Surprised showed in Alistair's voice. "A Mage? I can't believe it!" I had always thought magic was hereditary. That it ran through families.

     "She sought an Apostate, a Mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea,"

     "Why would Isolde be frightened of her son becoming a Mage?" The Mages among the Dalish weren't sent to the Tower. And the Templars didn't care to try to fight us to take them. If they could find us at all. The Keepers trained all children with magic and taught them the dangers.

     "Because he would be taken away forever. A Mage cannot inherit a title, even the son of a powerful Arl. She is also a pious woman. Her son having magic was... humiliating," I was beginning to think this was the information Isolde had been hiding.

     "How much magic did you teach Conner?"

     "Some but he's still very young. He can barely cast a minor spell, never mind something more powerful. At least not intentionally," He seemed to know where my thoughts were going. "I have thought about it and it's possible that Conner could have inadvertently done something to tear open the Veil. With the Veil to the Fade torn, spirits and demons could infiltrate the castle. Powerful ones could kill and create those walking corpses,"

     "I see,"

     "I never meant for it to end like this. I swear. Let me help you fix this,"

     "I say this boy could still be of use to us," Morrigan stated. "If not, then let him go. Why keep him prisoner here?"

     "Hey! Hey!" Alistar interjected. "Let's not forget he's a Blood Mage! You can't just...set a Blood Mage free!"

     "Better to slay him? Better to punish him for his choices? Is this Alistair who speaks or the Templar?"

     "I'd say it's common sense. We don't even know the whole story yet,"

     "Then let him tell it before you start going all Templar on us," I didn't mean to snap, but I didn't need Alistair slipping into his old ways or he and Morrigan get into it before we had the entire story.

     "He wishes to redeem himself," Leliana became the voice of reason. "Doesn't everyone deserve that chance," Morrigan must have been ticked at Alistair and let her tongue lash at Leliana as well. What am I saying? Morrigan gives everyone a tongue lashing.

     "Like yourself, you mean," Leliana was unphased.

     "Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves in the Maker's eyes, this man no less than any,"

     "I don't know...," Alistair said. I swore I was going to slap him. "He is a Blood Mage... but this is an unusual situation," I wasn't going to have to slap him this time.

     "Give me the chance! Please!" Jowan seemed desperate to redeem himself.

     "How will you make things right?" I asked. I shot Alistair a look that warned him of saying anything.

     "I'd... well, I'd try to save anyone still up there. There must be something I can do,"

     "And after that, what happens?"

     "Afterwards? I assume I'll be arrested. Or executed. Or... whatever people like me get. I'm tired of running from the Circle. I need to account for what I have done,"

     "That's commendable. If it's true,"

     "I'm glad you think so. So what now?"

     "I'm letting you out of your cell. Don't try anything,"

     "You're letting me out? And what then?"

     "You come with me, that's what,"

     "What?"

     "Alistair...,"

     "Shutting up,"

     "I'm... not sure that is a good idea. I'd like to help out but...I'm not so sure I want to follow you into danger, exactly,"

     "Beggars can't be choosers. Come with us or stay in there,"

     "Then I will wait. If you change your mind, I will be here,"

     "Suit yourself," We left him and continued on.

 

     On the second floor, we were ambushed by corpses as soon as we left the landing. Surprised as we were, we slew them all. As we passed by an open door, a blast of... something... hit me in the shoulder and sent me spinning and down. I landed hard on my side.

     "What in the Creators' names...," I trailed off, seeing creatures I had never seen before gliding towards us.

     "By the Maker!" Leliana exclaimed.

     "Lovely," Morrigan said, sending her own blast at them. "Shades. The Veil must be very thin for them to be here," Alistair pulled, or rather launched me, to my feet. I used the momentum to attack the nearest Shade. The sudden attack seemed to surprise it. Alistair was right behind me. He gave a yell and cut into the second Shade coming at Leliana from behind. After two had fallen, the third became more hostile, throwing its dark magic at us.

     "Get behind me!" Alistair had gone to one knee and had his shield pulled up in front of him. Morrigan scoffed.

     "We don't need some man playing—,"

     "Do it!" Leliana had drawn her bow and was standing behind Alistair. I didn't know why he was suddenly wanting us behind him, then I realized what he was planning to do.

     "Morrigan, fall back! Cover Alistair!" The Shade reared up and sent a blast of dark energy. Alistair held his sword point up behind the shield. The dark magic hit his shield hard. There was a faint blue glow around it as the dark magic disintegrated. Alistair was being slowly pushed back. He grunted, using all of his Templar power to distract the Shade.

     "Take it out now!" Morrigan let out a bolt of lightning while Leliana let fly arrows at it. Soon, it fell like its companions. Alistair staggered to his feet.

     "What was that?" Leliana asked.

     "He was trained a Templar, remember?" I answered. "He used that Templar power to distract the Shade," Alistair gave me a grateful look for explaining.

     "I have a wonder," Morrigan said. "How would a Dalish know of Templars and their power? I was under the impression that they did not associate with humans,"

     "Duncan gave me a crash course on Templars and the Chantry before I became a Grey Warden. This is the first I'd seen it displayed, though," I was probably confirming to Alistair my ignorance of the Shem world before meeting Duncan.

     "We need to keep moving," Alistair said, saving me from having to do any more explanations. We went into another part of the castle. I disengaged a trap there and was set upon by a corpse. Alistair took it out before any damage was done. I did a summersault and took out the two coming towards us. They were no match for our blades, Leliana's arrows and Morrigan's magic. At the end of the hall, we went into a room to be surprised by a girl who screamed at the sight of us.

     "Please! Don't hurt me!"

     "Calm down," I said. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

     "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so frightened! Those monsters are everywhere! My... My name's Valena, the Arlessa's maid. Is she... alright? What happened to everyone?"

     "Valena? The smith's daughter?" Her face brightened.

     "You know my father? I want to go back to the village! Is there a way out of here?"

     "There's a tunnel leading out in the dungeon,"

     "B-but the monsters?"

     "We've killed most of them. It's safe,"

     "I'll find my way. I can run fast and I know the castle," She picked up her skirts. "Thank you!" She raced from the room.

     "When we're done here, we should make sure she made it," Alistair said. I nodded in agreement.

     "We should keep going. I don't know how long Teagan can keep a distraction up,"

 

     After dispatching a few more corpses without injuries, we finally found the courtyard. We kept to the wall until we reached the gate.

     "Ah, good. You made it," Perth said. "Your Qunari friend told us you had found another way in and told us of your plan,"

     "I hoped he would," I went over to the lever to open the gate. As I opened it, I heard a thunk close to my head. I turned my head to have Alistair's arm and shield invade my sight.

     "We have company," I realized he'd just saved my life. The noise I'd heard was an arrow hitting my fellow Warden's shield. The gate was open and Sten, Tristan, Perth and his knights rushed forward. A handful of corpses swarmed towards us.

     "Alistair! We need to take out the archers!" He nodded and made a path through the corpses. We ran up the stairs towards the archers, when it felt as if a massive hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me backwards. I screamed in surprise. Alistair stopped and turned.

     "Maker's breath!" I landed hard halfway between the stairs and the gate, knocking the breath out of me.

     "Take them out!" I managed to croak out. A shadow passed over me and I looked up. A massive creature with heavy armor stood above me and was bringing its massive sword down. "Whoa!" I rolled out of the way, feeling the wind of its blade as it barely missed me. I couldn't get my footing with it continuously trying to cut me in ribbons. A blast of energy from Morrigan gave it the distraction I needed. I was on my feet. A surprised cry from Morrigan told me it had done the same to her as it had me. Alistair had dispatched the archers and was running back towards us. I ran and vaulted off the wall, flying towards the creature. Both of my blades found its neck while Alistair, Sten and Perth finished him with their blades. It fell, causing me to loose my grip and throwing me a little ways from it.

     "That's going to be sore in the morning," Alistair came towards me with my swords as I staggered to my feet. "What in hell was that?" I asked as he handed me my swords.

     "It's called a Revenant," he said. "I had never seen one but I have heard stories of whole regiments being killed by one of these. I think it's a type of rage demon," He shook his head. "The Veil must be much thinner than we thought for a Revenant to be here as well," I walked forward to check on the others. We lost a few of the knights and Sten had taken a blow to the head that he didn't seem to notice. Morrigan was tending to Leliana's wrist, bandaging it up.

     "Realin," Alistair said, reaching for my right arm. "You're injured,"

     "What?" I looked at the arm he had taken. Blood ran down it from a gash near my shoulder. Alistair had pulled a bandage from his pack and was tending the wound. I noticed his gentleness as he did so. I already had a bandage on my left arm from the battle the night before, which he had tended as well.

     "That should hold for a while," I touched his hand in thanks and turned to Perth.

     "Are your men able to go into the castle?"

     "We're ready when you are," I looked at the others. Tristan was licking Morrigan's leg and she was trying to shoo him away. Sten nodded at me

     "We are ready, Warden," he said. The other two nodded. Tristan barked as if to say "Let's go!". Alistair and I led the way into the castle.


	17. The Truth

     We walked into the main hall with Perth and his knights trailing us. The scene before us was like nothing I’d ever seen. Isolde was standing on a dais next to a boy whom I assumed was Conner. He was young, perhaps ten years old. He had blond hair like his mother. Isolde looked worn and defeated. A look of shame and regret was on her face. She saw us and hung her head. Teagan was doing some sort of dancing and tumbling performance. Alistair and I looked at each other; worry and questions were in his eyes. I’m sure he saw the same in mine. Conner was clapping and jumping up and down at Teagan’s performance. Until he saw us, that is. All emotion fled his face and he waved Teagan off. He went and sat next to Conner like a trained dog, a happy look on his face. And that worried me.

     “So these are our visitors?” Conner said. His voice was deep and had a bit of an echo to it. Nothing of what a child should sound like. I knew then there was something terribly wrong. Jowan had guessed that Conner had opened the Veil somehow, but the child was possessed. Conner was what they called an Abomination: a Mage possessed by a demon of the Beyond. I had heard of one of the clans being forced to hunt down and kill their own Keeper because he had allowed himself to become possessed. It was a tale of caution told to the Firsts and any other child born of magic. “The ones you told me about, Mother?” Isolde seemed terrified.

     “Y-yes, Conner,”

     “And this is the one who defeated my solders? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?”

     “Yes,”

     “And now it’s staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can’t see it well enough,” Isolde gave Conner an odd look.

     “This is an Elf. You…You’ve seen Elves before. We have them here in the castle,”

     “Oh! I remember! I had their ears cut off and fed to the dogs! The dogs chewed for hours!” He gave a demented laugh. “Shall I send it to the kennels, Mother?” I felt Alistair and Leliana shift on either side, ready to defend me. I shook my head at them. I didn’t want the demon that had over taken Conner to think we were hostile. Not that we weren't, mind you, but I wanted to see what we were up against. Although I knew nothing about demons.  Isolde turned to her son.

     “C-Conner, I beg you! Don’t hurt anyone!” Conner rubbed his forehead.

     “M-Mother?” His voice sounded like a child’s again. “What…what’s happening? Where am I?” Apparently, Conner managed to get control of himself. If only for a moment.

     “Oh, thank the Maker!” Isolde fell to her knees. “Conner! Conner, can you hear me?” During this time, Conner had covered his face with his hands.

     “Get away from me, fool woman!” The demon had regained control. Isolde stood and staggered back, a look of disbelief and shock on her face. “You are beginning to bore me!”

     “Maker’s breath!” Perth exclaimed. “What has happened here?” She turned to us, tears in her eyes.

     “Grey Warden,” she said, clearly addressing me. Neither I nor Teagan had told her my name and she either seemed to know I had been put forth as the leader of our group or she still despised Alistair to the point of not wanting to speak to him at all, even with her son’s life in the balance. She must have really despised him to speak to me over him, if our first meeting was any indication of her views of Elves. “Please don’t hurt my son. He’s not responsible for what he does,”

     “You’ve been protecting him all this time. This is why you wouldn’t go into detail when questioned about it,”

     “Conner didn’t mean to do this! It was that Mage, the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all of this! He summoned this demon! Conner was just trying to help his father!”

     “And made a deal with this demon to do so?” Morrigan asked. “Foolish child,”

     “It was a fair deal!” Conner cried. “Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it’s my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!”

     “Nobody tells him what to do!” Teagan shouted. He sounded as if he had gone mad. “Nobody!” His laugh even sounded like a madman’s.

     “Quiet, uncle!” Conner shouted as he turned to Teagan. “I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn’t I? Yes, I did,” He turned back to us. “But let’s keep things civil. This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us,…woman…, what have you come here for?” Now that I knew the situation, it was time to resolve this.

     “I came to stop you,” I said, coolly.

     “I’m not finished playing! You can’t make me stop! I think it’s trying to spoil my fun, Mother!”

     “I…I don’t think…,”

     “Of course, you don’t! Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it’s getting dull. I crave excitement! And action!” He pointed at me. “This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village and now she’ll repay me!” Conner ran from the hall as Teagan stood.

     “This isn’t good,” Alistair said, drawing his sword as Teagan drew his. The guards advanced on us as four others aimed their crossbows at us.

     “Do not kill Teagan!” I shouted as I drew my own swords. Isolde ran and cowered in a corner as the fighting began. A punch from Sten put Teagan out of the fighting. He turned on the two guards coming at him and knocked their heads together. Morrigan kept her distance so her spells could work properly. Leliana and I slipped past the guards and went for the archers. A bolt bounced off the shoulder guard of my already injured arm. Soon, everyone but Teagan lay dead. Once the fighting had stopped, Isolde stood and ran to Teagan, who was just coming to.

     “Good hit, Sten,” Alistair said.

     “Thank you,” Teagan shook his head.

     “Teagan!” Isolde cried. “Teagan, are you alright?” Alistair helped him to his feet.

     “I am… better now, I think. My mind is my own again,”

     “Seems Sten knocked the demon’s hold out of him,” Leliana said.

     “More like sense into him,” Morrigan said, leaning on her staffed boredly.

     “Blessed Andraste!” Relief was in Isolde’s voice. “I would never have forgiven myself had you died. Not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!” I wasn't going to disagree with her. She turned to me. “Please! Conner’s not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!” One way to free Conner from the demon’s hold… was to send the child to the Beyond.

     “I’m not about to kill a child,”

     “Clearly, the child is an Abomination,” Morrigan said. “There is… only one way to stop it,” I didn’t like that option.

     “He is not always the demon you saw. Conner is still inside him and sometimes he breaks through!” Conner had briefly broken through during our conversation. “Please, I just want to protect him!”

     “Isn’t that what started this?” Teagan asked. “You hired a Mage to teach Conner in secret to protect him,” So Teagan knew about why Jowan had been here to begin with.

     “If they discovered Conner had magic, then they’d take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it, then…,” She trailed off.

     “What are our options?” I asked. There had to be a way to destroy the demon without killing Conner.

     “I wouldn’t normally suggest killing a child,” Alistair said, his voice full of sadness. “But… he’s an Abomanation. I’m not sure there’s any choice,” He spoke hesitantly, as if he didn’t want to be the one to bring it up at all. I was sure it was the Templar talking, but the tone of sadness was Alistair. Then I remembered that Conner was his cousin in a way, after all. Cailan had been his brother which made Eamon his uncle as well. I think. It must have taken a lot for Alistair to speak up about this.

     “We can’t kill a young boy, demon or no demon,” Leliana said. She seemed appalled that the suggestion had even been made. “Please don’t say we are considering that!”

     “Conner is my nephew but… he is also possessed by a demon. Death would be… merciful,”

     “No! What… what about the Mage? He could know something of this demon! If he still lives, we can speak to him!”

     “He’s down in the dungeon. He was still alive when we saw him last,” Hope dawned on Isolde’s face.

     “Then we should bring him here immediately. I… I do not know how much we can trust him but we must find out what he knows. Teagan, could you find him?” Teagan didn’t look like he wanted to go.

     “I… will try, though if he resists I will not hesitate to kill him. I’ll return shortly,” Alistair went with him. We knew that if Jowan did try anything, at least Alistair would be able to resist. Although, I didn’t know if Templars could resist blood magic, even though I’d seen him use his power against dark magic.

     After what seemed like an eternity, Teagan and Alistair returned with Jowan.

     “You’re lucky to be alive, Jowan, after all you’ve done,” Isolde was still hostile towards the Mage despite the fact that he was the only source of information we had at the moment. Her swings from hostile to frightened to desperate and back to hostile were starting to give me whiplash.

     “I didn’t summon any demon, Lady Isolde,” Jowan insisted. “But I did poison the Arl… and that started all this. I’m… willing to help, if you’ll let me. The demon in Conner needs to be destroyed. Killing Conner is… the easiest way to do that, certainly. But there is another way. A Mage could confront the demon in the Fade without hurting Conner himself,”

     “What do you mean?” Teagan asked. “Is the demon not within Conner?”

     “Not physically. The demon approached Conner in the Fade while he dreamt and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon,”

     “You can enter the Fade then?” Isolde asked. “And kill the demon without hurting my boy?”

     “No, but I can enable another Mage to do so. It normally requires lyrium and several Mages, but I have…,” He hesitated. “Blood magic,”

     “What difference does that make?” I asked, probably showing my ignorance of blood magic just then.

     “Lyrium provides the power for the ritual. But I can take that power from someone’s life energy. This ritual requires a lot of it, however,” Jowan paused. “All of it, in fact,”

     “So someone must die?” Teagan didn’t sound happy about the idea. Neither was I. “Someone must be sacrificed?”

     “Yes and then we send another Mage into the Fade. I can’t enter because I’m doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s… not much of an option,”

     “Is there no other method?”

     “The power has to come from somewhere and that means either lyrium or… blood,”

     “Then let it be my blood,” Isolde said quickly “I will be the sacrifice,”

     “What?” Teagan’s voice betrayed his shock. “Isolde, are you mad?! Eamon would never allow this!”

     “Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life so my son can live. To me the answer is clear,”

     “Blood magic,” Alistair said, sounding as if he couldn’t believe that it was even being considered. “How can more evil be of any help here? Two wrongs don’t make a right,”

     “It does seem like a sensible choice,” Morrigan countered. “With a willing participant,” I rolled my eyes where she couldn't see me.

     “Conner is blameless in this,” Isolde said, desperation in her voice. “He should not have to pay the price,”

     “It…,” Teagan sighed. “It’s up to you, Realin. You know more about such things than I do and it’s your companion going into the Fade. The decision is yours,” The joy of being a leader. It falls on you to make difficult decisions. How the hell did I get volunteered into this again?

     “There must be another way to enter the Fade,” I said. As much as I would have liked to for high and mightiness and what she did to Alistair, I wasn’t going to allow her to die. If she died, we may lose Eamon as an ally. Something we couldn’t afford to lose.

     “You can find lyrium and more Mages at the Circle of Magi,” Alistair suggested. “If they would even do it,” I remembered the position of the Tower on the map.

     “The Circle Tower is not far from here,”

     “That is an excellent point. One of the treaties is also for the Circle of Magi, after all,”

     “Two birds with one stone,”

     “The Tower is about a day’s journey across the lake,” Teagan said. “You could attempt to get the Mages’ help,” Isolde looked worried.

     “But what will happen here? Conner will not remain passive forever,”

     “I’m willing to take that chance,” I was willing to risk it in the chance that we could get the help of the Mages and save Connor from his demon.

     “Very well,” Teagan agreed. “I will keep Jowan here as a precaution. He says he wants to help so he will an eye on Conner with us. Go to the tower quickly, then. The longer you are away, the greater the chances of disaster,”

     “We will return as quickly as possible,” We left the hall and went back into the village. Before we left I made a visit to Owen. His face broke into a wide smile when I walked in.

     “My Valena returned to me!” he cried, overjoyed. I hoped he wasn’t going to try to hug me. “She told me of your daring rescue! I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am!” It wasn’t that daring of a rescue. I was sure Valena had done some exaggerations, but I wasn’t about to burst his bubble. Or he’d just think I was being modest. He turned and grabbed some armor. “Take this… a reward for your deed. It’s Dwarven made and should serve you well,”

     "I don't need a reward, Owen,"

     "Please,"

     "Seeing you reunited with your daughter is reward enough for me,"

     "You are a good woman, Warden. I will remember this always. Thank you again! I’m forever in your debt!”

     “Just stay safe,” I turned to leave when Valena grabbed my arm.

     “Thank you, my lady. I’d never have been able to return to my father if it wasn’t for you,”

     “Take care of him. And stay safe,”

     “We will,”

*  *  *

     After we’d set up camp, Sten approached me.

     “I don’t understand,” he said. “You look like a woman,” The comment caught me off guard.

     “Um… I am a woman,”

     “You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can’t be a woman,”

     “That doesn’t make any sense, Sten,” I was completely confused by his train of thought.

     “So you understand my confusion then?”

     “Why can’t I be a woman?”

     “Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers or farmers. They don’t fight,”

     “That’s not a universal truth. Some women fight,” Dalish women are raised knowing the blade and bow or the staff.

     “Why would women ever wish to be men? That makes no sense,”

     “They don’t wish to be men. They wish to be women who fight,”

     “Exactly,” Now I was more confused then at the beginning of this conversation.

     “I’m a woman and I’m fighting,” And we had just gone into a complete circle.

     “One of these things can’t be true. A person is born: Qunari or human or Elf or Dwarf. He doesn’t choose that. The size of his hands, whether he is clever or foolish, the land he comes from, the color of his hair. That is beyond his control. We do not chose. We simply are,”

     “But a person can choose what to do,”

     “Can they? We’ll see,” With that he turned and went to his tent. Of all the odd conversations, that was perhaps the oddest. I shook my head. Alistair joined me.

     “Another odd conversation from the Qunari?”

     “You too?”

     “He has some strange views, don’t you think?” I nodded.

     “Indeed,” I turned to him. “Since we’re back at camp… I need to ask you something,”

     “I have a feeling I’m not going to like this,"

     “Why did you keep your birthright a secret?”

     “Because you didn’t ask?” I glared at him.

     “That’s a cheap answer,” Alistair sighed.

     “All right. If you want the full explanation, I’ll give it to you. The thing is I’m used to not telling anyone who didn’t already know. It was always a secret. Even Duncan was the only Grey Warden who knew. And then after the battle when I should have told you… I don’t know. It seemed like it was too late by then. How do you just tell someone that?” Duncan knew? And he still allowed him into the Wardens?

     “It’s come up, Alistair. And you’ve been avoiding it,”

     “Yes, well… I suppose part of me kind of liked you not knowing,” Ouch.

     “Why? What happens when people find out?”

     “They treat me differently. I become the bastard prince to them instead of just Alistair. I know that must sound stupid to you but I hate that it’s shaped my entire life. I never wanted it and I certainly don’t want to be king. The very idea of it terrifies me,” I felt my expression soften.

     “It doesn’t sound stupid at all,” My father had been Keeper before Marethari. It had shaped my life to be the Keeper’s daughter. He and his First had died when I was still young, but many had thought I would choose to follow his path, but instead chose the life of a Hunter. Of course, I never understood why they had thought I would since I wasn’t a Mage. My mother was proud of me either way. She’d always told me to follow my heart.

     “For all the good it does me. My blood seems certain to haunt me no matter what I do. I guess I should be thankful that Arl Eamon is far more likely to inherit the throne. If he’s alright. I hope he’s alright. For all it’s worth, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. I… I guess I was just hoping that you would like me for who I am. It was a dumb thing to do,” I smiled at him reassuringly.

     “Don’t worry about it, Alistair. No harm done,” I actually understood what he meant. I didn’t think they others in our little group would.

     “I guess it’s kind of a relief that you know now,”

     “For all it’s worth, you’re still the sarcastic Grey Warden from Ostagar,” Alistair smiled.

     “Well, thanks for that,”

     Later that night, I heard him talking to Tristan.

     “I once heard this really old legend about how the Hound warriors in the days of the old tribes would feed their mabari the flesh of the vanquished,” Tristan cocked his head and whined. “Well, that’s what I heard anyway,” I crossed my arms and watched the two. “It would sometimes be human flesh,” Tristan made gagging noises and air heaved. I grinned. “Oh, like you can tell the difference. For all you know, maybe you’ve already been fed something…someone,” Tristan’s ears went back and he gave a scared whimper. I shook my head and walked over to them.

     “Don’t listen to Alistair,” I said. “He’s full of rubbish,”

     “Hey!” I grinned before tossing Tristan a crunchy treat.

     "We have a long journey tomorrow," I said. "Go get some sleep. Tristan and I will take the first watch," Alistair looked like he wanted to protest, but a look from me told him he better not.

     "Sten and I will take second watch," He disappeared into his tent. The truth was, I didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't the Archdemon I was afraid I'd see in my dreams, but Tamlen. He haunted them as much as the Darkspawn.

     "Come on, boy," My hound and I began our watch.


	18. The Tower of Magi

It was nearing nightfall when we reached the docks leading to the Tower. We walked down to the Templar standing guard at a boat.

"You!" he called, pointing at us. "You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass!"

"I am a Grey Warden and I seek the assistance of the Mages,"

"Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you?" He crossed his arms. "Prove it!" I pulled the Mages' treaty from my pouch.

"I have these," I showed it to him.

"Yes? Oh, a Grey Warden seal. Aha! So you're claiming to be one of those,"

"Didn't I just say I was?"

"You know, I have some documents, too. They say I'm the Queen of Antiva. What do you think about that?" I only raised a brow.

"Not much. You're obviously a Templar,"

"And if you can't prove you're who you say you are, I'm not letting you in. Anyway, it was nice chatting with you. Now, on your way. Right now. Go," My eyes narrowed at him.

"I warn you. My patience is wearing thin," The Templar saw my vallaslin and suddenly looked uneasy and a little scared. Being a Dalish was coming in handy in scaring the Dread Wolf out of Templars.

"Uhhh... is that bad? Look, I'm, uh, just trying to do my job. I'll take you right now... just like you wanted," I smiled, which seemed to unnerve him even more.

"Yes, please do," We climbed into the boat and the Templar took us across to the Tower. I caught an attempt at hiding a smile coming from Alistair and an amused look on Sten's face. Morrigan just looked crabby. Big surprise there.

 

We walked into chaos. Templars were running amok and in various directions. We approached a man with the air of authority whom I assumed to be Greagoir, the Knight Commander of the Templars and the man that Alistair said we would have to speak to in order to get to the First Enchanter, the Shems' version of a Keeper, for lack of a better compairison.

"And I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open the doors without my expressed consent. Is that clear?" he was saying to another man.

"Yes, Ser," He marched off and Greagoir turned to us.

"The doors are barred," Alistair observed. "Are they keeping people out? Or in?"

"Now we wait and pray,"

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your own safety,"

"No," He rose a brow at me and opened his mouth to speak. I didn't allow him the chance. "The Mages have an obligation to the Grey Wardens,"

"I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the Darkspawn," He sighed. "But it is their right. You'll find no allies here. The Templars can spare no men and the Mages are... indisposed. I shall speak plainly. The Tower is no longer under our control," He motioned to the doors into the Tower. "Abominations and demons stalk the Tower's halls. The Circle is lost. The Tower has fallen," Of course. The first sign of an Abomination and the Templars run like scared little girls.

"How did this happen?"

"We don't know. We saw only demons hunting Templar and Mage alike. I realized we could not defeat them, so I told my men to flee," Alistair put these men to shame. With all their airs and words, these Templars were cowards. I was actually glad that Alistair didn't take his final vows to be one. I have yet to see him run from a fight. And I doubted that I would unless I told him to.

"What can we do to help?"

"I have sent word to Denerim calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment," Sounded like Greagoir wanted to leave the Mages to their fate.

"What good will that do?" I didn't know what the Right of Annulment was but I was sure it was bad news for the Mages.

"The Mages are probably already dead," Alistair said. "Any Abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what," I was sure there were survivors. There was always someone who would beat the odds. I was living proof of that.

"The situation is dire," Greagoir said. "There is no alternative. Everything in the Tower must be destroyed so it can be safe again," Talk about extremes.

"The Mages are not defenseless," I countered. "Some must still live,"

"If there are any alive, then the Maker Himself has shielded them. No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find... nothing," He was the one who locked everyone inside. It sounded to me that he didn't want survivors.

"We'll look for survivors,"

"I assure you, an Abomination is a force to be reckoned with,"

"So is she," Alistair stated.

"And you will face more than one,"

"I have confidence in our abilities," He could see there was no talking me out of this.

"If you succeed, I would owe you much. Enough that I would pledge my Templars to your cause. Without word from Denerim, I must determine our course. Surely destroying Darkspawn is a worthy goal,"

"We have an agreement, then?" Greagoir nodded.

"A word of caution. Once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them to no one until I have proof it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the First Enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen," Greagoir shook his head. "Then the Circle is lost and must be destroyed. May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide," Greagoir went on to see to his men and I turned to the others.

"If any of you don't want to go in, tell me now,"

"I'm with you," Alistair said before I'd barely finished. I was glad he wouldn't abandon me now, proving that he was a better Templar than the ones who'd taken their vows.

"As am I," Sten said.

"You'll need me if you're planning on going on this suicide mission," Morrigan said.

"I am with you," Leliana said. "I did not ask to join you to cower in fear at the gates of Kinloch Hold," Tristan barked. I knew he'd stick with me.

"Let's go,"

"Maker protect us," Leliana said.

"Creators, guide us," I breathed a prayer. The two Templar guards opened the doors for us and we passed into the Tower of Magi. The doors closing behind us sounded ominous.

 

Bodies littered the halls, both Mage and Templar. The place looked like a battlefield. I had never heard silence so loud in my entire life. It was unnerving. Even the ruins silence didn't affect me like this. I was actually glad when Leliana broke it to ask Morrigan if Flemeth was really her mother. We searched rooms for survivors, but found only the dead. Students slain as they were fleeing to safety. Templars slain defending themselves. Mages slain as they defended their students. So much death was here. We had been searching for sometime before we came to a door. I cautiously opened it, to find an older Mage standing off against a demon. She was wearing red robes and her white hair was pulled back into a short tail. There were several children huddled against a wall with two more Mages standing in front of them in protective stances. The old Mage send a blast of pure white energy and the demon fell. She turned and I recognized her from Ostagar. She recognized me in turn.

"It's you!" She seemed surprised to see me. I took a step towards her. "No... come no farther. Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down where you stand,"

"Wynne?" I remembered the name she'd given me in our brief conversation when I was looking for Alistair at Ostagar. "What are you doing here?" I thought everyone at Ostagar had been killed. I was just as surprised to see her as she was me.

"I am a Mage of the Circle. More importantly, why are you here? The Templars would not just let anyone by,"

"I am helping Greagoir resolve the Circle's difficulties,"

"So you do serve the Templars just as I feared,"

"I'm not going to kill survivors if that's what you mean,"

"Do they have the Right of Annulment?"

"No, but Greagoir expects it to arrive soon,"

"So Greagoir thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we are all dead. They abandoned us to our fate but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them," Just as I thought. Bad news for the Mages.

"What happened here?"

"Let it suffice to say we had somewhat of a revolt on our hands, led by a Mage named Uldred. When he returned from the battle of Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it didn't work out as he had planned. I don't know what became of Uldred but I am certain all this was his doing. I will not loose the Circle to one man's pride and stupidity,"

"So what do you intend?" Wynne turned and motioned to the door behind her. The door had a pulsing blue light over it.

"I erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the Tower so nothing inside could attack the children," She turned back to us. "You will not be able to enter the Tower as long as the barrier holds but I will dispel it for you if you join with me to save the Circle,"

"We need the Mages, so I will help you,"

"Once Greagoir sees we have made the Tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable,"

"Greagoir will only accept it if the First Enchanter says so,"

"Then our path is laid out before us. We must save Irving," I looked at the children, who were still along the wall but no longer cowering.

"Will the children be safe here?"

"Petra and Kinnon will watch them. If we slay all the fiends we encounter on our way, none will get by to threaten the children,"

"I suppose that could work," Morrigan turned to me.

"You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for Mages?"

"Morrigan,"

"They allow themselves to be corralled like cattle, mindless. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it," I nearly outted her as an Apostate right then.

"I have made my decision. We will help Wynne," Alistair's eyebrows raised, perhaps a bit surprised at my smarting off at Morrigan. Morrigan scoffed and threw up a hand.

"Have it your way," I shook my head. Wynne turned to the others.

"Petra, Kinnon, look after the others. I will be back soon,"

"Wynne," Petra said. "Are you sure you're alright? You were so badly hurt earlier. Maybe I should come along,"

"The others need your protection more. I will be alright. Stay here with them. Keep them safe and calm,"

"Then let's be off. We've talked away enough time,"

"If you are ready, let's end this,"

"I'm always ready," That drew a smile from Alistair. I started to follow Wynne when Petra took my arm.

"Keep an eye on her for me," she said. I saw the worry on her face and I wondered what had happened earlier.

"I will. You worry about the children. I'll take care of the rest of the Tower," She gave a small smile.

"I feel she'll be in good hands," Petra went and joined Kinnon and I saw the tender touch on her back.

"She'l be fine, Petra. She has Grey Wardens with her," I joined the others at the door.

"Here we are," Wynne said. "I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long,"

"You did what you had to, Wynne,"

"It made me very weary at times but I had to stay strong to keep us safe. Be prepared for anything. I do not know what manner of beasts lurk beyond this barrier. Are you ready?"

"I am," I could feel the others shifting behind me. Tristan took a step forward and laid his ears back, read to charge at anything.

"All right. Be one your guard,"

"That's what we do," Wynne reached her hand out and the pulsing blue light came from the barrier and into her hand. A few seconds later, it was gone. We cautiously went forward and into the rest of the Tower.

 

At the first corner, an Abomination came running towards us. This one was nothing like Conner. While Conner's demon controlled him from the Beyond, this demon had taken up residence and transformed its host into something horrifying. We attacked. For all its bulk, it was easy to kill. It fell and I turned on the next one. An explosion ripped behind me and threw me forward. I was dazed but still managed to kill the Abomination assaulting me. It, too, fell and I discovered the source of the explosion. The dead Abomination exploded, sending me back a few paces. I shook my head to clear it and the ringing in my ears.

"Are you alright?" Wynne asked.

"I'm fine," Alistair landed on his back from an Abomination's explosion. Sten and the Mages were the only ones who had remained on their feet during the entire fight. "OK, then. You fell one, run like hell away from it,"

"Agreed," Alistair said, he, too, shaking his head. Everyone was one their feet now and after Wynne made sure no one was seriously injured, we continued on. We came upon several more Abominations and having learned our lesson from before, no one was caught by their exploding bodies. We cleared a library and then went on to the second level.


	19. A Dark Revelation

        As we cautiously left the landing and headed across the room we were in, we were suddenly surprised by a man’s voice. Leliana nocked her bow with a speed that put a seasoned Dalsh archer to shame. And yes, I put myself in that category.

        “Please refrain from going into the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it in a state fit to be seen,” We all spun around only to see a Mage standing by what I assumed was the stockroom. His voice was very calm considering.

        “What are you doing here?” I asked, surprised he wasn’t hiding, or dead.

        “I was trying to tidy up but there was little I could do,”

        “Aren’t you afraid of the Abominations?”

        “Of course. I am defenseless and if I ran into one, I would surely perish. I tried to leave when things got quiet. That was when I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work,” The emotionless way he spoke was a bit unnerving.

        “Owain, you should have said something! I would have opened the door for you,” Wynne said, sounding very motherly.

        “The stockroom is familiar. I prefer to be here,”

        “How can you be so calm?”

        “He is one of the Tranquil,” Wynne said. “The Tranquil do not have emotions,” Lucky him.

        “I would prefer not to die. I would prefer it if the Tower returned to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all,”

        “What’s this Niall trying to do?”

        “I do not know but he came here with several others and took the Litany of Adralla,”

        “But that protects from mind domination,” Wynne’s voice sounded surprised. “Is blood magic at work here?”

        “I do not know,”

        “Niall was in the meeting. He would know. Blood magic… I was afraid of this,”

        “We’ll be able to handle it, I’m sure,” At least I hoped we would.

        “We should find Niall. The Litany will give us a fighting chance against any Blood Mages we encounter,”

        “I wish you luck,” Owain said. “Perhaps this will be over soon and things will return to the way they were. Goodbye,” We left the area where the stockroom was and I heard voices. I held my hand up and listened.

        “What are we doing?” a female voice asked. “Have you thought about it?”

        “We’re making sure no one disrupts Uldred’s plan,” a male voice answered. “I thought that was quite clear,”

        “But he’s not Uldred anymore. I never wanted it to go this far,”

        “Neither did I but this is what we’re faced with and--,” We had edged closer to the voices as the conversation had gone on.

        “Quite! Both of you!” a second male voice said. “I think I heard something. Keep your eyes open,” Somehow they’d heard us. A male Mage came racing out of a room firing blasts at energy at us. I dived to the side and ran forward. I cut him down and turned on the other two, with Morrigan right behind me. The man fell and the woman dropped her staff and fell to her knees.

        “Please. Please, don’t kill me!” she begged.

        “The people you killed didn’t want to die either,” I said.

        “I know I have no right to ask for mercy but I didn’t mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves. Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain and Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry. You don’t know what it was like. The Templars were watching, always watching…,” Of course Loghain had to stir things up at the Circle as well.

        “But why turn to forbidden magic?”

        “The magic was a means to an end. It gave us… it gave me the power to fight for what I believed,”

        “Fighting for what you believe is commendable but the ends do not always justify the means,” Wynne said.

        “You don’t really believe that, do you, Wynne? Change rarely comes peacefully. Andraste raged war on the Imperium; she didn’t write them a strongly worded letter. She reshaped civilization, freed the slaves and gave us the Chantry. But people died for it… We thought… someone always has to take the first step… force a change, no matter the cost,”

        “Nothing is worth what you’ve done to this place,” Wynne seemed a bit angry at the Blood Mage. The Mage hung her head.

        “Now Uldred has gone mad and we are scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs,”

        “And all you do is wallow in self-pity? Pathetic,” I said, pulling no punches.

        “What else can I do? I’m trapped here,”

        “You can die with dignity,”

        “No… No please,” She stood. I knew Alistair had been itching to kill a Blood Mage and I allowed this kill to be his. He hadn’t been happy that I had allowed Jowan to live, but I hoped this would make it up for him. He ran his blade through her heart. She didn't even attempt to fight back.

        “Perhaps better than what the Circle would have done to her,” Wynne said. We left her body there and went out into the hall. Where we were set upon by three Abominations. We killed them quickly. Then we found some walking corpses.

        “Not these guys again,” Alistair said, beheading one and bashing another with his shield. There was only a few and we dispatched them quickly and went into the room they had come out of, easily killing the two Abominations that were waiting for us. After the second one fell, I retreated backwards out of range of its explosion. I bumped into a closet and heard a slight whimper. I spun around and tore the doors open. A Mage tumbled out on top of me. I pushed him off and we both stood. He looked terrified.

        “Please. Don’t hurt me. I’m no one important. I just… don’t want to die. Oh, Maker!”

        “Why does everyone assume we’re going to hurt them?” I asked.

        “Because we’re armed?” Alistair said. “And I think you being Dalish might add to that,”

        “Remind me to hurt  _you_  later,” I turned back to the Mage.

        “You’re not going to die. Pull yourself together,” He took a ragged breath.

        “Th-thank you… I-I suppose I can breath easy now. Godwin, Mage of the Circle of Ferelden, at your service,”

        “How did you end up in that closet?”

        “There were demons everywhere, blocking my exit. I decided the best thing to do in that situation was to hide and be very, very quiet. I just really want to be somewhere safe. I think I’ll just stay here for now. Maybe go back into my closet for a little while,”

        “You could come with us,” I could use another Mage.

        “Go with you? While you… hunt down demons and Abominations? I’d rather… not. But don’t take this the wrong way. I’m sure you’re excellent company and a very nice Elf... uh... person but it’s just too… dangerous,” I rolled my eyes.

        “Very well. Stay safe in your... closet,”

        “Thank you again for saving me. May we meet again in happier, less life threatening times,” Godwin climbed back into the closet and shut the door. I shook my head, wondering if I could go a week without meeting an halfway insane person,  and we left the room. We went into the Chantry and the moment I walked in I felt as if my feet were pulled out from under me and I was dragged halfway across the room. Towards a Revenant. I twisted to where I was able to stop myself on a bench. This angered the Revenant and he charged towards me. I launched myself off the bench just as its sword splintered the wood where I’d been seconds earlier. I ran towards the wall and jumped towards it. I pushed off the wall with my foot and jumped higher up to where a now shattered statue of Andraste once stood. From there I jumped on top of the Revenant, stabbing both swords through the back of its neck. I pulled them away from each other, beheading the creature. Its headless corpse fell with me on its back, although this time I maintained my balance.

        “Show off,” Alistair said as he sheathed his sword. I saw approval on Sten's face.

        “This is Irving’s office,” Wynne said as we checked yet another room. We looked around the room, hoping maybe the First Enchanter was hiding in here. I found a dusty, black bound book and picked it up. I blew the dust off. I could barely make out the title, but I was able to make out Flemeth. Morrigan was checking the wall for a secret door.

        “Morrigan,”

        “What?” I handed her the book. “You found Flemeth’s grimoire?” She sounded amazed. “Ever since we discovered the condition of the Mages’ Tower, I had wondered if it might be recoverable… but I had yet to speak of it to you. How fortunate that you found it on your own. You have my thanks. I will begin study of the tome as soon as we finish here,”

        “What do you hope to find within it?”

        “Secrets. My mother has many of them and this tome represents the one time that they were able to get away from her. I do not intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know. This should be… interesting,” She put it in her pack and we left the First Enchanter’s office. Our hopes at finding any more survivors were becoming dimmer with each room we searched. So far the only survivors were the ones we’d found with Wynne, Godwin and a couple of Tranquils. We found yet another room littered with bodies. We walked halfway through when a Fade spirit came through the door we were walking towards. It was hidious and looked like someone that had been dead a while.

        "Wonderful. An Arcane Horror," Wynne muttered. The Arcane Horror reached its hand out at the corpses rose.

        “And I was hoping to avoid this,” I swung my swords into two separate arcs, felling the two corpses on either side of me. Morrigan and Wynne went after the spirit while the rest of us concentrated on the corpses. After they had all fallen, Alistair and I went and made sure they would stay dead. I disengaged a few traps along the way, Alistair and Leliana watching my back as I did so.

        “Has anyone noticed the higher up we go, the worst it gets?” Alistair stated. I nodded.

        “It does seem that way,” A door opened and several Templars ran out.

        “Arise, my pets!” a female voice called. “Your mistress demands it!” And that was the first time I’d ever seen a demon. She was a purplish pink and so scantily clad that she might as well have been naked. Her eyes were red and she had horns curling around her head. I was told later that this was a Desire Demon in the flesh. I slipped past the Templars and behind the demon. I slipped in a backstab and I was thrown against the wall with the breath knocked out of me.

        “Nice try, mortal,” She walked towards me, her hips swaying in a sultry manner. I rolled my eyes.

        “Give me a break,” I muttered as I climbed to my feet, catching my breath.

        “Come, let me give you all that you desire,”

        “Does that include you dead?”

        “For shame. I can give you the life you should have had in the forests of Thedas, not this life of death and violence. Everything your heart desires,” She reached out to touch me. “What do you say?” I shoved a sword into her breast.

        “Tempting but not interested,” Alistair grabbed my arm.

        “I thought she had you for sure,” I gave him a puzzled look. “You lowered your guard. I should have know you were tricking her into lowering hers,” I smiled.

        “You think I’d fall for something that easily?” I may have known next to nothing about demons, but the tale of the Abomination Keeper and Conner told me that making deals with demons didn't turn out very well. After fighting a few more Abominations, we headed to the fourth floor.


	20. Finding Demons

        Alistair had made a keen observation. The farther up in the tower we went, the worst it seemed. Some sort of gunk that looked, to me, like exploded Shem covered the walls and floors.

        “Ugh,” Leliana said. Even Tristan didn’t want to go anywhere near it. I walked forward, not wanting to think what spells were used to make this mess.

        “It’s time for supper, pet,” We all stopped in our tracks at a female voice.

        “Yes, my love,” a man answered. “What are we having tonight?” We stalked forward.

        “Roast boar, your favorite. And candied yams. The meal looks sumptuous,”

        “You spoil me, my sweet. How fair our children at their lessons?”

        “You should ask them yourself,” The voices were getting louder. I peeked around a door frame. A Templar with a vague expression was standing facing the door. In front of him was a Desire Demon.

        “What have you learned, my son?” I turned to the others.

        “Desire demon,” I mouthed.

        “Lovely,” Alistair mouthed, rolling his eyes. I stepped into the room as the demon had taken on a little boy’s voice telling his father about his lessons.

        “Everything is just as you wanted, my knight,” the demon said when we got closer. “Our love and our family is more than you hoped for,”

        “So this is a Desire Demon at work," I said. "Pretty sad, don’t you think?”

        “Do you hear something, Love?” the Templar asked.

        “It is nothing, my darling. Just the door. I will get it. The children have finished supper. Tuck them into bed while I see who it is,”

        “Don’t be long. The children will want to kiss you good night,”

        “I will be but a moment, my pet,” She turned to us. “You are intruding upon a loving, intimate moment and I dislike disruptions,”

        “There is nothing loving or intimate going on here,” She turned away from us.

        “I have given him what he always wanted. Where is the harm in that?” She went and stood behind him.

        “You’re deceiving him. I would consider that harmful,”

        “All emotion is intangible. You cannot see it. You cannot grasp it,”

        “But it is caused by something real,” Wynne said. “Real events, real people. What you’ve done to him is abhorrent,”

        “I saw his loneliness and longing for a family that loved him,”

        “Apparently, you can get your desire and still suffer horribly,” Morrigan said. “‘Tis truly a lesson for all who consider marriage,” That drew a chuckle from Sten.

        “How long will you keep him in this stupor?” Wynne spoke again. “Will he know it when his body fails and death takes him?”

        “A short blissful existence is preferable to an interminable one of misery,”

        “He deserves to be free of you,” I said. “To find his own happiness,”

        “What happiness? He has gone through life empty, resentful of his vows. You would return him to this? I want nothing from you. I have what I need. All I ask is you leave us alone,”

        “So you can drain him and move on to someone else? No,”

        “Then you leave me no choice,” She went and stood in front of the Templar again. “Help! There are bandits at the door! They are going to murder the children!”

        “They will not get past me!” I ran for the demon, but was cut off by another Templar. I took him down with a swift swing of my sword, blood flowing freely from his throat. The demon threw me across the room. I slid into the wall and had a Templar upon me before I had come to a complete stop.

        “Realin!” I heard Alistair's cry. The Templar’s sword came down and I crossed my blades. The sound of steel against steel was loud in my ears. I pushed with all my might; he did the same. But he was much stronger than I and was gaining the upper hand on me. A few more inches and… My foot connected with his groin. He backed off in pain and I went in for the fatal blow, my sword sliding through the slit in his helm. I staggered to my feet and I felt a hand around my throat.

        “So you kill my pets,” The demon’s voice was in my ear as she stood behind me. She'd been able to flank me as I fought with the Templar and now my very life was in her hand. Literally. “Perhaps I should make one, or all of you, my pets, hmm?” She walked to the side, my throat still in her hand. “I can see the desires of each one of your hearts. Perhaps I should start with this one,” I turned the blade in my right hand to where the steel touched my arm. She smelled me and turned my head to the side. I could see Wynne’s staff over Alistair’s torso, as if she was trying to keep him from rushing forward. His face was unreadable. I caught his eye and moved my eyes down to my right. He seemed to realize I had a plan. Tristan was hunched down growling, his muscles quivering and his ears flat back.

        “Seems your friends are willing to let you be the first. Now, what desire is in your heart that you wish for the most?”

        “Your death,” I shoved the blade into her side. She screamed and let go. I staggered forward and ducked as Tristan cleared my head and ripped the demon apart. Alistair rushed to my side.

        “Are you alright?” he asked and I heard the relief in his voice.

        “I’m not in the thralls of a demon, if that's what you mean,”

        “That was risky, Warden,” Sten said, disapproval in his voice.

        “Everything is well and we must continue through the tower. We must find Niall and Irving,” Tristan rubbed my leg and I reached down and scrached his head to let him know I was alright.

        “What are we waiting for?”

        Farther down the hall, we entered another room to find an Abomination kneeling over a man. But, oddly, it didn’t rush to attack us like the others had. It stood and faced us.

        “Oh, look. Visitors,” he said, lazily. “I’d entertain you but… too much effort involved,”

        “Killing demons is enough entertainment for me, thanks,”

        “But why? Aren’t you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am. Wouldn’t you just like to lay down and… forget about all this? Leave it all behind?” I suddenly felt like a heavy cloak was on my shoulders. I heard a thump and turned to see Tristan had fallen asleep. I turned back to the demon, fighting the drowsiness.

        “No,”

        “Can’t…,” Alistair was saying. “Keep eyes open… Someone… pinch… me,”

        “We… have much… to do,” Sten said. Leliana yawned.

        “This is ridiculous,” Morrigan said. “You cannot expect me to rest on a floor sticky with blood…,” I heard another thump but I did not turn to see who it was. It was taking everything for me to stand upright and to keep my eyes open.

        “Resist,” Wynne said. “You must resist, else we are all lost…,”

        “Why do you fight? You deserve more… You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you,” My eyesight began to blur and everything slowly faded to darkness.


	21. Trapped in the Fade

        When I awoke I found myself in the araval I shared with my family. What an odd dream I'd had. I stood and went outside. Braylyn jumped on my back.

        "About time you got up, sleepyhead," she said before planting a kiss on my cheek. My mother smiled.

        "Good morning, sweetheart," I kissed her cheek.

        "Good morning, Mother,"

        "How did you sleep?"

        "I had the oddest dream last night. I dreamt I was a Grey Warden,"

        "A Grey Warden? Now why would a Dalish join with the Shemlen?"

        "I don't know. Like I said, it was an odd dream," No Dalish would join the Wardens, would they? Something was tugging against the back of my mind.

        "You look disturbed,"

        "Have you seen Tamlen? In the dream, he was lost,"

        "Check his araval. I believe he was with Ashalle," I went in search of my best friend. As I looked for him, that strange tugging kept on. It had been a dream, right? I felt someone playing with my hair and turned around to Tamlen's smiling face.

        "Are we to go hunting today?" he asked.

        "Of course. You know I love to hunt,"

        "Don't I! You know you're the better Hunter anyway,"

        "You're too modest," Then I saw my father walk towards us, his staff in his hand. I frowned. What trick was this? My father was dead. I was told he and my brother had been slain by Wild Sylvans. Tamlen's face looked worried.

        "Are you alright?"

        "Something isn't right...,"

        "What are you a Mage all of a sudden?"

        "Shut up," Something didn't feel right. I knew my father was dead. He had died when I was five years old. Duncan. The name came into my mind. Where did that come from? Who was Duncan?

        "What is bothering you, my daughter?" My father asked.

        "Something doesn't seem right, Father," I frowned. I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned towards Tamlen. The mirror. Alistair. Ostagar. Alistair! Where was Alistair? Everything came flooding back. I looked back at my father. "This isn't real,"

        "No, it's not, Realin," I blinked.

        "What?"

        "Follow your gut," My gut was telling me this wasn't real. This wasn't my clan. And this wasn't Tamlen. I turned to the Tamlen imposter.

        "You died of the Darkspawn taint," Tamlen laughed.

        "Realin, you've been listening to Hahran Paivial's stories again," he said. I didn't know where I was or who this was, but I knew this was not the Brecillian Forest and this was not my best friend. I wasn't sure if this was my father, but he was not trying to deceive me.

        "No," I said. "Both of you are dead. I am a Grey Warden. None of this is real," Tamlen became angry.

        "You are willing to turn your back on your clan, Realin? On me?"

        "You are not my clan, impostor. You taint the memory of Tamlen. Be gone!" The two suddenly shifted their stances. Tamlen drew his sword. I had to tell myself that this was not Tamlen. My father protectively stepped forward. My father or not, it was aiding me. I drew my own blades as the Tamlen imposter attacked. I knew every trick in Tamlen's book. This imposter didn't. I crossed my blades as his sword came down upon me. I disengaged and spun around him, bringing my sword down across his back. The Tamlen imposter cried out and swung. I bent backwards to avoid his blade. I twisted and blocked a hit to my abdomen. He tried again and the blade bounced off mine and sliced into the inside of my left arm just above the elbow. I grunted and retreated back. My father send a blast of magic at Tamlen, knocking him back. He recovered and charged. I brought my right blade down, spun around to where my back was to him and then stabbed my left blade through his back. The Tamlen imposter cried out and fell to his knees. I beheaded him with the right blade. I pulled my blade free, then fell to my knees. I looked at my arm. The cut wasn't deep, but it needed tended to. I reached for my pack, only to discover it was missing. The treaties! Who would take them? My father knelt next to me.

        "I am proud of you, Realin," he said.

        "Who are you? Why did you help me?" He laid his staff down.

        "I am Ainnileas and I am not. You trusted your gut,"

        "Is this the Beyond?" I asked.

        "In a way. The Shemlens call it the Fade. I felt it when you became trapped here and I came looking for you. You need to find a way back,"

        "Not without my friends,"

        "The Shem that are trapped here as well?"

        "Two aren't Shem, Father. One is a Qunari and the other is a hound," He nodded.

        "I will help you as much as I can, but this test is for you alone,"

        "I need to know about my enemy,"

        "There is a Shem here, another Mage. Speak to him," He helped me to my feet. I saw a door and we walked over to it. It was pulsing in a white light. My father took my hand and pushed it open.

 

        I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I looked around. Where in the Creators' names was I? Was this the Beyond? I had come so close many times. If I was in the Beyond, then Alistair was Ferelden's only hope. Come to think of it, _that_  was a scary thought. My father was by my side as we walked. I turned around and came face to face with a Mage. Startled, I took a step back.

        "Who are you?" he cried. "Where did you come from? Are you a demon? No...I see that you're not. You're like me. Congratulations on getting out of that trap,"

        "Trap?" Ainnileas had mentioned a trap.

        "The demon traps everything that comes here in a dream it thinks they can't, or won't, try to leave. I thought I'd escaped too but I've been wandering these empty grey spaces for a lifetime,"

        "What is this place?"

        "This is the Fade. Well, I guess I shouldn't expect someone who had never been here to recognize it,"

        "Are you a Mage of the Circle?" Ainnileas gave me an odd look. "I've been away from the clan for a few months,"

        "Yes I am. My name is Niall. I was trying to save the Circle when I encountered the Sloth Demon. I expect out experiences were similar,"

        "Niall? Owain mentioned you,"

        "Owain helped me greatly. I don't suppose I'll ever be able to repay him. The Litany was our weapon against the Blood Mages' dominion. But it's too late. Everyone's dead...,"

        "Why are there so many Blood Mages here?"

        "I don't know. They must have been practicing in secret, even teaching others. I knew these people, trusted them. The Litany was our only hope of saving the Circle. But now...," He shook his head. "This place drains you of everything... hope, feeling, life..."

        "It's not too late, I'm sure,"

        "No, there is no way out of here. You think there might be, but you'd be wrong,"

        "I believe there is a way out," I saw the smile on my father's face. "We'll just have to find Sloth and defeat him,"

        "Nothing dampens you'r enthusiasm," Niall said. "He's a powerful demon. Be careful. Find your friends and free them if you can. And good luck," Father and I went to the door that appeared and walked through it.

 

        I was transported to a city. I turned to find that my father wasn't with me and I felt an emptiness I wasn't expecting. I barely remembered him. I forced myself to remain at a walk. Around me shopkeepers peddled their wares. I kept an eye out for anyone I knew. I tried to think of who I could find in a city. Several Shem were staring at me, no doubt surprised to see an armed Elf and one outside the Alienage, the walled off quarters that that City Elves were forced to live in. I was drawn to a small house and went inside. Alistair was talking to a woman with blond hair and a brown dress that I didn't recognize and there were a few children sitting nearby. Did the demon think Alistair's desire was a family? He saw me and his face broke into a smile.

        "Hey! It's great to see you again! I was just thinking about you. Isn't that a marvelous coincidence?" He motioned to the woman. "This is my sister, Goldanna,"

        "You have a sister?"

        "Yes, great isn't it! Anyhow, these are her children and there's more about somewhere. We're one big happy family at long last!" Sure they were.

        "They're demons, you know," Surely, he could see past the ruse. I had, although it had taken me a little longer than I liked to admit and the spirit of my father had aided me.

        "Oh, that's what everyone says about their relatives but I've never been happier!" This was going to be a bit harder than I thought.

        "I'm overjoyed to have my little brother back," the Goldanna demon said. "I'll never let him out of my sight again," I had a stray wonder if Alistair really did have a sister or if Sloth had seen some desire of his to have a sibling other than Cailan.

        "May I borrow him for a second? We have business elsewhere,"

        "I... don't think I'll be coming. I don't want to spend my life fighting only to end up dead in a pit along with rotting Darkspawn corpses," Okay, this was going to be a challenge. I had a cold feeling in the pit in my stomach. I had it when I realized I would never see Tamlen again. I may have gave up the search for him, but I would die before I let this demon have Alistair. That fierceness for a Shem surprised me.

        "Well, Alistair, is your friend staying for supper?"

        "Say you'll stay. Goldanna's a great cook. Maybe she'll make her mince pie," He turned to the demon. "You can, can't you?"

        "Of course, dear brother. Anything for you,"

        "We have to get you away from her before this gets any worse,"

        "You're acting really strangely,"

        "Think about this and how you got here. Think carefully,"

        "I don't feel like thinking right now. I was never very good at that, anyway,"

        "Obviously,"

        "I think you're odd behavior is brought on by hunger. Now come and have some pie. I promise you'll feel better,"

        "Don't move,"

        "Sometimes I don't understand you," I walked over to the demon, who had kept the ruse up by stirring a pot over the fire.

        "Are you sure you won't stay for supper?"

        "Let him go. Now," This pissed it off.

        "He's ours," I had forced it to reveal itself. It was still in Goldanna's form but the voice had deepened. "Nothing you say will convince him otherwise. He sees only what we want him to see,"

        "Then I guess I'll just need to get rid of you,"

        "I'm not so easily disposed of, Grey Warden," I felt a sharp pain go up my back and I gasped in pain. I spun around and saw two skeletons, one with blood on its blade. My blood. I drew my swords and went after them, while Goldanna went for my back. I kicked one skeleton and caused it to fall apart and simultaneously beheaded the other and ran a blade into Goldanna. It had happened so fast that Alistair only had his blade half drawn. I went down to a knee, the wound on my back throbbing. The scene of a modest house disappeared.

        "Bloody demons," I muttered before I rose. "Always boasting,"

        "Goldanna?" Alistair looked down on the bodies. "I can't believe it. How did I not see this earlier?"

        "You're in the Fade. It's not like the real world," I saw my father coming towards us, worry etching his face.

        "Are you alright?"

        "I'm fine. We need to find the others,"

        "Well, uh, don't tell everyone how easily fooled I was," I chuckled. Alistair saw Ainnileas and reached for his sword. I stayed his hand.

        "He's a spirit not a demon,"

        "How do you know?"

        "He's my father," Alistair looked back at my father. It was obvious that he was a Mage. And I really hoped that he wouldn't ask questions later about it. He started shimmering.

        "Hey, where are you going?"

        "Alistair!" Then he disappeared. At least I'd freed him. I didn't think he would wake before Sloth was dealt with, though.

        "If that is any indication, I will not be able to follow you when you face the demons holding your friends," I nodded my head.

        "Will you be able to help us against Sloth?"

        "I don't know. We'll only see," He placed a hand on my cheek. "Make me proud, daughter," He disappeared and I took off looking for the others.

 

        Morrigan had a perturbed look on her face when I found her. She was back in the Kolcari Wilds standing outside her mother's hut.

        "Away! Away with you!" she was saying to a Flemeth look-alike. "I shall have no more of your pestering!"

        "I am your mother. Do you not love me?"

        "You are as much my mother as my little finger right here is the Queen of Ferelden. I know you, Fade spirit, you cannot fool me," Oh, good. At least I wasn't going to have to convince Morrigan that she was in the Fade and Flemeth wasn't real.

        "Are you more cleaver than your dear mother? Surely such pride must be punished!" The Flemeth demon gave Morrigan such a slap that she staggered back a few paces. She stepped back to where she was, even more perturbed than she was before. "There! That is for not showing respect!"

        "'Tis far more like it, but 'tis too little too late, spirit," Morrigan saw me and a look of relief showed on her face. "'Tis you at last! Come and help rid me of this vexatious spirit! I weary of being prodded!"

        "You know that's a spirit?"

        "'Tis not plain to see? We are in the Fade and this is a Fade spirit and not my mother, despite its constant assertations,"

        "Just confirming you knew that. Makes my job easier," The Flemeth demon turned to me.

        "She doesn't even acknowledge her own mother! My heart, it breaks!"

        "Oh, slay it! And quickly! Even the true Flemeth was never as annoying as this!" I drew my swords and charged the Flemeth demon while Morrigan sent a bolt of energy towards her. At least she was aware enough to fight her demon although. Between my hack and slash approach and Morrigan's magic, the demon fell, along with the scene that had been surrounding us. I sheathed my swords as Morrigan walked towards me. She noticed the wound on my arm. She even reached out and took my arm, examining the scratches.

        "What have you been doing?" She moved her hand away.

        "Only slaying demons,"

        "Sounds like a fun time," She leaned on her staff. "I do say 'tis about time that thing was slain. That was most—" Morrigan started shimmering like Alistair had. Not again. "Wait, what is this? No, not this again! I refuse!" She disappeared and I sighed.

 

        I found myself back in the Tower. Wynne was surrounded by the bodies of what I assumed were apprentices. Or at least demons making her think they were apprentices. She had a sorrowful look upon her face as she looked down on them.

        "Maker, forgive me," she said when I approached. "I failed them all. They died and I did not stop it," And here I was thinking a Mage could tell when they were in the Fade.

        "Don't believe it, Wynne," I said.

        "How can I disbelieve what I see, what I hear and smell and feel? Death. Can you not see it? It's all around us,"

        "You're in the Fade. This is all a dream," She seemed to ignore what I had just said.

        "Why was I spared, if not to help them? What is my life now that I failed in the task that was given me? Leave me to my grief. I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds and mourn their passing 'til I, too, am dead,"

        "You have to fight this feeling, whatever it is,"

        "Your blatant disregard for the souls of the dead strikes me as being utterly inappropriate,"

        "They're not dead yet. This is a trick,"

        "I do not know what you are trying to tell me. Why must you make this more painful. And where were you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally and you were nowhere to be found!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

        "Can't you tell this is the Fade? Aren't you a Mage?"

        "The Fade?" Wynne seemed to comprehend what I was telling her this time. "I... have not considered that. I have always had an affinity for the Fade and I would assume I would be able to recognize it," She rubbed her forehead. "It is... difficult... to focus," She was having the same problem I had when I awoke in my dream. "It feels as though something is... stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble,"

        "That would be the Sloth Demon that trapped us here,"

        "Perhaps some time away from this place will help me think clearly,"

        "Being away from here will make you feel better," Suddenly, one of the apprentices stood.

        "Don't leave us, Wynne," it said, startling the Mage. "We don't want to be alone,"

        "Holy Maker!" she cried. "Stay away, foul creature!"

        "Hmm. More demons to kill, it seems,"

        "Stay, Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Do not fight it. You belong here with us," Wynne shook her head.

        "N-no. Not yet. My task is not yet done. It is not time yet,"

        "Come. Come away to your rest," Wynne sent a blast of energy towards the demon, while I went for the demon that had risen behind her. A blast of energy hit me in the back and sent me forward onto my hands and knees. I cursed. I was on my knees a moment later as the Mage demon I had originally attacked came at me with its staff, intending to use it as a club. I blocked with one sword and cut across its belly with the other. It screamed, dropped the staff and fell to its knees, clutching its wound. My blade found its heart and I went to help Wynne with the one that had sucker punched me. The vision of the Tower disappeared, replaced by the Fade.

        "Is it over?" Wynne asked. "Thank the Maker for you," Like the others, she started shimmering. "Wait... What happening? Where are you going?" And she disappeared. Apparently, to their eyes I was the one disappearing. To me they were. The Fade was funny like that.

 

        I found Tristan fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. He was barking in his sleep and kicking his back leg. I couldn't help but smile.

        "Come on, Tristan. Time to get up," He gave another sleep bark. "Get up!" When he still didn't wake up, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him. He gave a surprised yelp and was on his feet in a moment. He looked around, then looked at me. He gave a happy bark and wagged his tail. "Now isn't that better?" He licked the wound on my arm and gave me a puzzled look as if to say "Been fighting without me?" I smiled. "Let's go find Sten and Leliana, shall we?" He barked and ran off, disappearing as he did so.

 

        I was standing outside the doors of a Chantry. I had no doubt who'd I find here. I opened the doors and made my way down the long aisle.

        "Blessed are thou who exists in the sight of the Maker," Leliana was on her knees before a Chantry priest, hands clasped in prayer. "Blessed are thou who seek His forgiveness,"

        "Now really isn't the time for prayer, Leliana," The priest demon turned to me.

        "I beg you, do not disturb the girl's meditations," Leliana stood.

        "Revered mother," she said. "I do not know this person,"

        "The Fade is messing with your mind,"

        "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about,"

        "Please do not vex her. She needs quiet and solitude to calm her mind and heal her heart," And here we go again.

        "Leliana, listen to me. This isn't real,"

        "Isn't real? I don't understand,"

        "Don't you remember why you left the cloister?"

        "I remember there was a sign,"

        "Leliana," the priest demon said. "We have discussed this... sign... of yours. The Maker does not care to interfere in the affairs of mortals. This vision was likely the work of demons,"

        "Yes," I motioned to the priest demon. "She would know about demons, being one herself,"

        "The Maker cares for us. I believe He misses His wayward children as much as we miss Him. My vision may not be from Him, but it guides me to do what is right. My Revered Mother knew this. I don't know who you are, but are not her," She turned to me. "Let us leave. My head has not yet cleared but there is something familiar about you and I believe I trust you,"

        "This is your home," the priest demon insisted. "Your refuge. Do you truly wish to leave the comfort of this place behind? Stay and know peace,"

        "There is no need. I carry the peace of the Chantry in my heart," The priest demon's voice changed.

        "You are going nowhere, girl. I will not permit it,"

        "You can and will not stop her, demon. You have no hold on her any longer,"

        "No, she is ours! Now and forever!" The priest demon showed its true form and Leliana put some distance between her and it. I rushed it, blades whirling as Leliana fired arrows at her. It left a scratch on my chest and I removed the offending hand. Leliana finished it off with an arrow to the eye. The Chantry disappeared.

        "Holy Maker!" she cried "She... She was a ...,"

        "A demon, yes,"

        "You're hurt!"

        "I'll live,"

        "My head feels heavy as if I've just woken up from a terrible nightmare. I believe we have some tasks to accomplish. Let us be on our way," She started shimmering.

        "Oh, come on, now!"

        "Wait. What's happening to me?" And she was gone.

 

        I approached three Qunari, Sten being among them. All three were huddled in the snow with a small fire going. Sten said something I didn't understand.

        "Who are you talking to?" one of the Qunari asked.

        "Don't bother the sten," the second one said. He sounded to be the older of the two. "Isn't it your turn to cook?"

        "Cook what? There's no food in this miserable frozen country,"

        "We have a guest," Sten said. "Make room at the fire,"

        "Who are these people?" I asked.

        "They are Beresaad, of course. My brothers,"

        "Who is that little thing you are speaking to? Has it seen Darkspawn?"

        "Don't interrupt the sten, garashok"

        "We've been days in this place. There is no sign of any threat. The arishok's report was wrong. Can we not go home?"

        "No," The younger Qunari grunted.

        "None of this is real, you know," I hoped I wouldn't have to take on both of the Qunari demons on my own.

        "I know," That surprised me. I was expecting to have to have a long drawn out conversation convincing him otherwise.

        "What? You know?"

        "This is a dream. I'm not a fool, Warden. I remember seeing the garashok there having his head torn off,"

        "Well, at least it's not a great loss," the older one said.

        "You are so entertaining, Kadan. You should perform in the square with the other trained monkeys. We can throw you peanuts," So Qunari  _did_  have a sense of humor.

        "It's a dream but it's a good dream,"

        "This isn't like you. You're supposed to be practical,"

        "Yes and what has that accomplished? Death. Dishonor. Exile. There is nothing left to fight for," I motioned to the two Qunari.

        "What about your slain brothers? Don't you want vengeance?"

        "Revenge? What good does that do them? Their corpses will not taste it or share in the victory," This had to have been the hardest one yet, despite the fact that Sten was aware.

        "I wish we didn't have to taste this," the older Qunari said. "What is this anyway? Stew?"

        "It's bread," the younger one said.

        "Of course, it is. Rational men would call this despair," He stood.

        "If you stay here, they'll have died for nothing," I said.

        "For once, you are right, Warden," I took that as a compliment from him. "I owe them a victory," The younger one stood.

        "You can't abandon your post!"

        "Stand aside. I'd hate to see you all die again,"

        "No. We won't let you leave us again," The older one drew his sword. I drew my blades and Sten drew his. The younger one came for me while the older one went for Sten.

        You can defeat him, Realin. I told myself. They are only demons. They are not true Qunari. I twisted to avoid a sword to the throat. I swung my blade for his throat. He brought his sword down in a wide arc. I jumped back to avoid it. I twisted around to go for his back but received a swift kick to my back. I cried out, his foot having connected with the wound I'd received from freeing Alistair. I did a summersault and was on my feet once more. The Qunari charged me. I dove between his legs, slashing the area behind his knees where his armor was weakest. He cried out and fell to his knees. I rolled and was on my feet, running my blade through the back of his neck. I pulled my blade free and staggered back.

        "I am impressed, Warden," Sten was wiping his blade. "I have never seen an Elf take down a Qunari,"

        "I didn't think I was going to be able to," I said. "Even if it was a demon,"

        "Let us be off,"

        "Agreed," I turned to see him shimmering. He nodded at me and disappeared. A door appeared and I went through it for my final destination.

 

        Sloth was in the form of a spirit.

        "What have we here?" he asked when I approached him. "A rebellious minion? An escaped slave?" He laughed. "My, my... but you do have some gall. But playtime is over. You all have to go back now,"

        "Oh, here I am!" I looked over my shoulder at Alistair's voice to see everyone, including my father, behind me. "And there you are! You just disappeared. Well, no matter!" Tristan growled.

        "You made a dangerous enemy, demon, by toying with my mind," Morrigan said. Sten only grunted. The tip of Ainnileas' staff glowed.

        "You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us!"

        "If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier,"

        "I'll make my own happiness, thank you,"

        "Can't you think of someone other than yourself? I'm hurt. So very, very hurt,"

        "And I don't care. I'll take my chances. I'll do nothing you say,"

        "You wish to battle me? So be it. You will learn to bow to your betters, mortal," I drew my blades.

        "We are the Dalish," I muttered "Keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit," I ran towards Sloth as he turned into an ogre. Morrigan, Wynne, Leliana and Ainnileas kept their distance using spells and bow. Sten, Alistair, Tristan and I attacked with swords and teeth. He went down easier than the ogre in the tower with all of us after him. There was an explosion of energy and we were all thrown back.

        "What was that?" I shook my head and saw a Rage Demon racing towards me. Alistair intercepted it and I jumped to my feet. It, too, fell quickly and we scrambled backwards to avoid the bulk of the energy blast. Now he was an Abomination.

        "How many forms does this bastard have?" We assaulted him again. I was feeling weary from all the quick succession battles I'd had since becoming aware of being in the Fade. Another blast and Sloth took on a fourth form, this time a Shade. Tristan and Alistair barreled into him. Sten and I went from behind and sucker punched him. We were thrown back again when he changed back into the spirit. Sten pulled me to my feet and I used the momentum to attack this form. With a final explosion, it was all over. We defeated Sloth.

        "Now what?"

        "We need to go see Niall," I said. "Tell him he's free,"

        "Niall's here?" Wynne asked.

        "He was trapped here, too,"

        "Um, I have a queston," Morrigan said. "Is anyone else wondering who this is?" She motioned to Ainnileas. I sighed.

        "He's the spirit of my father. He's been aiding us the best Falon'Din is allowing him,"

        "Who?" Alistair asked.

        "He's one of our gods. I'll explain him to you later. We need to find Niall and get out of here," Wynne stuck up a conversation with Ainnileas as we walked.

 

        Niall was standing in the same place I'd left him.

        "You defeated the demon," he said when I approached him with my companions. "I never thought... I never expected you to free yourself, to free us both,"

        "Grey Wardens are good at impossible tasks," Ainnileas smiled.

        "When you return... take the Litany of Adralla from my... body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic,"

        "Your body?"

        "I cannot go with you. I have been here far too long. For you, it will have been an afternoon's nap. Your body won't have wasted away in the real world while your spirit lay in the hands of a demon,"

        "You think you're going to die?"

        "Every minute I was here, the Sloth Demon was feeding off of me, using my life to fuel the nightmares of this realm. There is so little of me left... I was never meant to save the Circle or... survive its troubles. I am dying. It's as simple as that,"

        "There must be something we can do," I wasn't going to give up on him. He smiled.

        "Thank you but it is too late for me. I do not fear what may come. They say we return to the Maker in death and that isn't such a terrible thing. My only regret is that I could not save the Circle. But you...," He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can. Take the Litany off my... my body when you return. It is important," I looked at the others and nodded. One by one they disappeared until it was only Alistair and I left.

        "What about you?" I asked as they disappeared.

        "I can rest easy knowing you will save the Circle. I'm not... a hero. Perhaps trying to be one was foolish,"

        "Ordinary people can do great things when they have to," Look at me. I was an ordinary Hunter doing extraordinary tasks.

        "Dark times, greater acts of heroism, eh? You may be right. Before I was taken to the Circle, my mother said I was meant for greatness. That I would be more than my ancestors could have ever dreamed. I hope I haven't disappointed her,"

        "You didn't, Niall," Alistair put a hand on my shoulder.

        "Go,"

        "Not without you,"

        "Go, Alistair," He was the last one aside from me to awaken. He saw I wouldn't awaken until I knew everyone else had. He nodded and soon he, too, had disappeared.

        "It is time for us both to be on our way. Remember the Litany of Adralla. The Circle is all that matters now. Thank you and goodbye... friend,"

        "Goodbye," I turned away from Niall.

        "I wish you could come as well," I said to Ainnileas. "I wish you could have been able to meet Braylyn,"

        "So, Elise gave me another daughter. I, too, wish I could have met her before I died. I wish I could go with you,my child, but my time is over," He pulled me into an embrace. "I am proud of what you've accomplished so far. Perhaps it will be you that will bring the Dalish and the Shemlen together," He kissed my forehead. "Go now and change the world and do not forget where you came from,"


	22. Freed of the Fade

        I slowly came to, hearing the distant sounding voices first.

        “Maker! What happened to her?” Leliana cried. “Is all this blood hers? Surely the Sloth Demon didn’t do this to her,”

        “She had a wound when she helped me against the demon posing as my mother,”

        “Can someone bring wounds from the Fade to the real world?”

        “Unfortunately, yes,” Wynne said. “Let me see what I can do. Young man, see if you can wake her,”

        “Realin? Realin, can you hear me? You need to wake up now. We need you Realin,” My eyes slowly fluttered open. I heard Alistair breath a sigh of relief and saw his, Wynne and Leliana’s worried faces.

        “Why is everyone looking at me like that?” I grabbed Alistair’s arm and pulled myself into a sitting position, wincing as a pain shot through my back. “Oh, I was hoping that was a dream,”

        “What happened?” I looked down at myself. The scratches from Leliana’s demon and the cut from Tamlen reminded me that it hadn’t been a dream. My heart conscricted as I remembered my father's aid.

        “Hold still,” Wynne said. A bluish white light enveloped the two of us and a moment later, my wounds were healed and the pain was gone.

        “Thank you, Wynne,” I said as Alistair helped me to my feet. Something passed over his face that was gone as soon as it had appeared. “Niall,” I turned and found his body. He was clutching the Litany in his hand. I took it and touched his cheek. “Thank you, friend,” And thank you, Father. We left the room as quickly as we could.

        We ran through the halls of the Tower as before. But instead of a Blood Mage or an Abomination, we found a dragon.

        “Why is there a dragon in the Tower?” It ran towards us and we fought it off as we had everything else before. After it died, Wynne shook her head.

        “Where did this come from? There are no dragons in this area,”

        “Whatever the reason, we need to find Irving and stop Uldred in the process,”

        “Agreed,” Sten said. We continued our search for survivors along with battling demons and Abominations until we came upon a Templar that looked like he was in a glowing cage. He watched us as we approached.

        “This trick again? I know what you are. It won’t work. I will stay strong…,” He went to one knee, bowed his head and clasped his hands together. The stance I’d seen many take when they prayed.

        “A Templar and it seems he’s a prisoner,”

        “The boy is exhausted,” Wynne said. “And this cage… I’ve never seen anything like it. Rest easy. Help is here,”

        “Enough visions! If anything in you is human… kill me now and stop this game,”

        “Don’t say it, Realin. He’ll take it the wrong way,” Alistair warned, seeming to sense that I was about to correct him on my race.

        “You broke the others but I will stay strong, for my sake… for theirs. Filthy Blood Mages… getting in my head… I will not break… I’d rather die,”

        “Where are the other survivors?”

        “What others?” He stood. “What are you talking about?”

        “Irving and the other Mages who fought Uldred,” Wynne answered. “Where are they?”

        “They are in the Harrowing Chamber. The sounds coming from out of there… Oh, Maker!”

        “We must hurry. They are in grave danger. I’m sure of it,”

        “You can’t save them! You don’t know what they’ve become!”

        “And you do?” I asked bluntly.

        “They’ve been surrounded b-by Blood Mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts,”

        “His hatred for Mages is so intense… the memory of his friends’ deaths is still fresh in his mind,” Alistair said, the tone of his voice wasn’t something I recognized.

        “You have to end it! Now! Before it’s too late!”

        “What do you propose we do?” I had a feeling it would involve killing every Mage we came upon.

        “To ensure this horror is ended… to guarantee that no Abominations or Blood Mages live, you must kill everyone up there,” I was right.

        “I cannot decide on that until I see for myself what is going on,”

        “That is your choice to make but I beg you to consider what I have to say. You cannot tell Maleficarum by sight. Just one can influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric,”

        “I’ve made my decision,” Nothing he would say would make me agree to kill an innocent.

        “Maker turn his gaze upon you. I hope your compassion hasn’t doomed us all,”

        “It has nothing to do with compassion, Templar. I will not decided what course to take without seeing for myself,” We left the Templar and ran up the fight of stairs to the Harrowing Chamber. The screams coming from the room were a bit unnerving.


	23. Uldred

        Bright flashes of light greeted us. The Mage that had questioned Cailan’s use of the beacon at the meeting before that fateful battle at Ostagar was controlling the lightning. Two Abominations stood on either side of another Mage. His wrists looked like they were bound by the same light that was assaulting him and he was the source of the screaming.

        “By the Creators,” I whispered. Near the wall, three more Mages were struggling against their own bonds. The lightning stopped and the Mage from Ostagar walked over to the tortured Mage and lifted his head.

        “Do you accept this gift that I offer?” he asked. The Mage nodded. The binds disappeared and he fell. The two Abominations joined the first Mage and made a circle around him. The lightning began again. The Mage screamed and flopped around like a fish. When they were done, he stood an Abomination. I couldn’t believe what I had just witnessed. This had to be stopped. We walked forward and the Abominations turned and looked at us. The Mage turned to see who they were looking at.

        “Ah, look what we have here,” He stepped a few paces away from the Abominations and towards us. “Intruders. I bid you welcome. Care to join us in our… revels?”

        “I take it you’re Uldred,” I said.

        “Oh. Very observant. For a Dalish,” I knew he was trying to rile me. “I’m quite impressed you’re still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants. Ah, well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence,”

        “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you upset that we killed your lackeys?” Someone snorted behind me, obviously trying to keep from laughing.

        “We needn’t fixate on who killed whom. That doesn’t help our relationship,”

        “There’s no relationship to speak of. You’re an Abomination,”

        “A Mage is but a larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us Abominations, when we have truly reached our full potential,” Oh how forgetful Abominations were.

        “Not my Chantry,” He ignored the comment and motioned towards the captive Mages.

        “Look at them. The Chantry has them convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something glorious,”

        “You're mad!” Wynne said. “There’s nothing glorious about what you’ve become, Uldred!” He laughed.

        "Uldred? He is gone. I am Uldred and yet not Uldred. I am more than he was. I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all Mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it. But some people can be so stubborn,”

        “Say what you like, I’m still going to kill you,” Uldred threw his hands up in the air.

        “Resistance! Everywhere I go, resistance! How very inconsiderate,” He motioned to one of the Mages, an old man with grey hair and a grey beard to match. “I even have the First Enchanter on my side, don’t I… Irving?”

        “What have you done to him!?” Wynne cried, horrified.

        “Stop him…,” Irving said, weakly and full of pain. “He… is building an army. He will… destroy the Templars and--,”

        “You’re a sly little fox, Irving, telling on me like that. And here I thought he was starting to turn,”

        “N-never!”

        “That’s enough out of you, Irving,” He turned back to us. “He’ll serve me eventually. As will you…,” Never again shall we submit. The Oath came to my mind instinctually.

        “No, I won’t,” My tone having taken on a dangerous tone as I narrowed my eyes. “I would rather die,”

        “Killing you would be a waste. You’re raw potential with the strength of a demon behind it would be unstoppable. I can do that. I can give you power and a new life,”

        “I like the one I have, thank you,” Tristan growled, driving the point home. I drew my swords.

        “If you must. It will just make my victory all the sweeter,”

        “Do not forget the Litany,” Wynne reminded me. “It will thwart Uldred’s attempts to control the Mages and win this fight for us,” I nodded.

        “How is she supposed to use it?” Alistair asked.

        “She has to hold it towards the Mages,”

        “How will I know when to use it?”

        “The Mage will glow and I’ll help keep an eye out with you,” The Abominations charged us and Uldred started glowing and becoming bigger in size until he was bigger then an ogre. He had turned into a monstrous Abomination. He roared and charged us. I felled an Abomination and turned to the next one.

        “The Litany!” Wynne cried. “Use it now!” One of the Mages was glowing. I ran towards him, sheathing a sword and grabbing the Litany from my belt. I held it up and a bright light pulsated from it. I was knocked down by another Abomination raking a claw up my back. I fell and the Litany fell out of my grasp and reach. Another Mage was glowing.

        “Alistair! The Litany! Use it!” I drew my sword and attacked the Abomination from my back. And trust me, that is not an easy task. I saw the pulsating light from out of the corner of my eye and knew Alistair had heard me. The next moment, the Abomination went flying. I was on my feet the next moment, nodding my thanks to Sten. We ran to finish Uldred. When he fell, Alistair gave a final blow to make sure he was dead. I went over to the First Enchanter and knelt next to him. He was alive, if not worse for wear.

        “Maker! I’m too old for this,” He muttered as Wynne knelt on the other side of him.

        “Irving! Are you alright,”

        “I’ve…,” He grunted. “Been better. But I am thankful to be alive. I suppose that is your doing, isn’t it, Wynne?”

        “I wasn’t alone. I had help,”

        “The Circle owes both of you a debt we will never be able to repay. Come,” I helped him to his feet. “The Templars await. We shall let them know that the Tower is once again ours,” He still held onto my arm.

        “Sounds like a plan,”

        “I’ll need you to guide me down the stairs. Ah, curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a Tower,” He leaned on me as we went down the Tower, gathering the Templar, who I learned was called Cullen, and Godwin on the way. Petra was overjoyed to see Wynne and Irving. She mouthed a silent "Thank you" towards me. We took the survivors and went to the great doors, where Irving demanded that Greagoir open the doors. The doors opened and we walked towards the Knight Commander.

        “Irving?” he asked. I could hear the astonishment in his voice. “Maker’s breath! I did not expect to see you alive,” I had a feeling he’d thought we would fail. Or maybe he hoped we would.

        “It is over, Greagoir. Uldred is dead,”

        “Uldred tortured these Mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into Abominations. We don’t know how many of them have turned!” Cullen blurted.

        “What?” Irving turned to the Templar. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

        “Of course he’ll say that! He might be a Blood Mage! Don’t you know what they did? I won’t let this happen again!”

        “I am the Knight Commander here, not you!”

        “Then what does the Knight Commander think?” I asked.

        “We have won back the Tower. I will accept Irving’s assurance that all is well,”

        “But they may have demons within them, lying dormant… lying in wait!”

        “Enough! I have already made my decision,” He turned to me. “Thank you. You have proven yourself a friend of both the Circle and the Templars,”

        “What about the Darkspawn? I require aid,”

        “I promised you aid but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the Mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to them,”

        “You mean the First Enchanter?”

        “Yes, Irving. For now I will oversee a sweep of the Tower. There may be more survivors and we should do our best to tend to them. Please, excuse me,” He turned to the First Enchanter. “And Irving… It is good to have you back,”

        “Ah, I’m sure we’ll be at each other’s throats again in no time,” Greagoir left and Irving turned to us. “Here we are, the Tower in disarray, the Circle nearly annihilated… though it could have been much, much worse. I am glad you arrived when you did. It’s almost as if the Maker Himself sent you,” What was it with all the Shem thinking their god sent me to help them?

        “The Blight drove me here to seek aid,”

        “The least we can do is help you against the Darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight,”

        “So I have your word?”

        “You have my word as First Enchanter. The Circle will join the Grey Wardens in the fight,” At least somebody here was keeping their word.

        “Thank you,”

        “Irving,” Wynne said. “I have a request. I seek leave to follow Realin,” I looked at her, surprised. I hadn't expected that.

        “Wynne… We need you here. The Circle needs you,”

        “I appreciate the sentiment but the Circle will do fine without me. The Circle has you,” She motioned to me. “This woman is brave and good and capable of great things,” For someone that didn’t know me long, she sure was complementing me greatly. And I noticed that she hadn't referred to me by my race. It was as if Wynne didn’t see the Dalish at all, but saw the person within. Who I really was inside. “If she will accept my help, I will help her accomplish her goals,”

        “I would be honored to have you join me, Wynne,”

        “You were never one to stay in the Tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere,”

        “Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?”

        “Then I give you leave to follow Realin but know that you always have a place here," He turned back towards me. "There is much to be done here and I must go. You must forgive me for not being a proper host,”

        “Can the Circle go to Redcliffe to save a possessed child?”

        “The child is possessed? But… killing the demon would mean killing the--,” He paused. “Unless you intend to enter the Fade? Yes… yes, it can be done with a group of Mages… I shall gather what Mages I can and we shall leave promptly. A life is at stake,” I was glad he didn't ask how I knew about that.

        "We will see you there,"


	24. Morrigan's Dilemma

        After we’d set up camp, Morrigan spent time reading the grimoire. Since she set her tent up away from the others, she knew she wouldn't be disturbed. Leliana cooked the meal that night, running Alistair away, much to everyone's relief and amusment. The man just couldn't cook. Sometime I was going to have to teach him. If that was even possible. I took some of the stew she made over to Morrigan. For some reason she didn't mind if I disturbed her, anyone else risked bodily harm. My intention was to give here the bowl and let her continue to study in peace.

        “I have been studying Mother’s grimoire," she said when I handed her the bowl and was about to leave. "Do you wish to hear what I have found?” She'd actually taken me by surprise with the question.

        “What did you find?” She set the bowl down next to her.

        “‘Tis… not what I expected. I had hoped for a collection of her spells, a map of the power she commands. But this is not it,”

        “Disappointed?”

        “No. There is much of interest within her writings, things I did not know. And one in particular I would never have expected. Here, in great detail, Flemeth explains the means by which she has survived for centuries,”

        “A spell of immortality?”

        “If only ‘twere so. Flemeth has raised many daughters over her long lifetime. There are stories of these many Witches of the Wilds though out Chasind legend, yet I have never seen a one and always wondered why not. And now I know. They are all Flemeth. When her body becomes old and wizened, she raises a daughter. And when the time is right, she takes her daughter’s body for her own,” I felt my stomach turn. That explained how she'd lived for so long, but it was really disturbing. Especially now since I knew that Morrigan would be her next form.

        “So why would she risk sending you with Alistair and I? Knowing the danger,”

        “I do not know. Perhaps ‘tis as she said: the Darkspawn threaten her as much as they threaten anyone else. Or perhaps she believes that this journey will make me more powerful. According to the tome, if the… host… is already powerful and trained in magic, it takes far less time for Flemeth to… settle in,”

        “What do you intend to do about it?”

        “There is only one possible response to this: Flemeth needs to die. I will not sit about like an empty sack waiting to be filled. Flemeth must be slain and I need your help to do it.” That was a bit extreme. And Flemeth had saved our lives at Ostagar. I was hesitent. She was Asha'belannar after all but Morrigan had a point.

        "I'll help you if I can,”

        “Then what needs to be done is for you to go back to her hut in the Korcari Wilds without me. If I am present when she is slain, I cannot be certain that she will not be able to possess my body right then. So I must remain at the camp. Confront and slay her quickly. I doubt she will be truly dead even then but it will take her years to find a new host and recover her power. If that is even possible. The thing I must have is her true grimoire. With it, I can defend against her power in the future. Everything else in her hut is yours,”

        “I’ll see what I can do,"

        “I am grateful. The sooner this can be done, the sooner it will set my mind at ease,” I nodded then walked over to my tent to find Alistair waiting for me.

        “You know… maybe this isn’t the best time to be thinking about this but I’ve something to ask you,”

        “Alright,”

        “Chances are we’ll be heading to Denerim soon and when we’re there I wonder if we might be able to… look someone up?”

        “You have a friend outside the Grey Wardens?” I meant it teasingly, but I could see he was serious and he looked as if he wasn’t sure he should be asking anyway. I was actually surprised at how comfortable I was around him. I would never have dreamed I'd be friends with a Shem.

        “I’m not talking about a friend, exactly. And, no, it’s not that sort of friend, either,”

        “Good to know,”

        “Thing is, I have a sister,” So he did have a sister. It wasn’t a desire, but an actual truth. “A half-sister. I told you about my mother, right? She was a servant at Redcliffe Castle and she had a daughter… only I never knew about her. I don’t think she knew about me, either. They kept my birth a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden, I did some checking and… well, I found out she’s still alive. In Denerim,”

        “Have you contacted her?”

        “No, I thought about writing her but I never did. And then we were called down to Ostagar and I never got the chance. She’s the only real family I have left, the only one not mixed up in the whole royal thing. I’ve just been thinking that… maybe it’s time I went to see her. With the Blight coming and everything, I don’t know if I’ll ever get another chance to see her. Maybe I can help her, warn her about the danger. I don’t know,”

        “If you want to, we could try,” His face brightened.

        “Could we? I’d appreciate that. If something happened to her and I never went to at least see her, I don’t know if I could forgive myself. Her name is Goldanna,” He seemed to have forgotten about the Fade episode. Or maybe he rather have forgotten about it. He was quite embarrassed that he’d fallen for the trick. But if he had forgotten that might have explained why he hadn't said anything about my father being a Mage. Or he was afraid to ask. “I think she remarried but still lives outside the Alienage. If we’re in the area, then… well, it’s worth a look,” We then fell into a converation about our respective training. He was curious about the Dalish and our customs. I ended up explaining our gods to him and what my  _vallaslin_  meant. I explained to him that while mine represtented Andruil, the Goddess of the Hunt, there were many gods with many different  _vallaslin_. He in turn explained to me how Templar abilities worked. He said while many had to actually ingest Lyrium for their powers to work, he was one of the rare ones that only had to have it close to him. Then the converation turned to talking about home.

        "I never really felt at home anywhere, though, until I joined the Grey Wardens. And Duncan felt my Templar abilities might be useful for when we encountered Darkspawn magic, so I kept it up. What about you? Do you have anywhere you consider home?”

        “I guess my home is with the Grey Wardens now,” I wasn’t sure if I could ever go back to being a Dalish Hunter after this. I had come accustomed to war and traveling in the few months since leaving home. “With you,” The last was out before I could stop it. We had been through so much together, I couldn’t imagine being without him as a companion. And we shared the burden of being the last Grey Wardens. Those two little words took Alistair by surprise as well.

        “It is? I … didn’t know you felt that way,” he said. “We won’t always be traveling like this, you know. Once the war is over, once the Blight is… well, a time will come when we’ll have to think about having a real home again. Though, that seems like a far ways off. And I suppose the Grey Wardens are gone for good, either way,”

        “They can be rebuilt,”

        “I suppose you’re right. We can create new Grey Wardens but we’ll never get back those we lost. I wonder if it would ever feel the same?”

        “I don’t know,” We fell into silence before Alistair volunteered to take the first watch with Sten. We still had a long way to go before we reached Redcliffe.


	25. Saving Conner

        We joined the First Enchanter and his Mages, who had managed to get to Redcliffe before us. Jowan was standing next to Irving, looking a bit on the uneasy side.

        “Ah, there you are,” Irving said. “We have brought lyrium and begun preparations for the ritual. We can start anytime,”

        “So only one person can go through?” I asked.

        “Yes. We haven’t sufficient lyrium at present to send more than one Mage into the Fade,”

        “Then let’s do this now,”

        “I’m glad we decided to take this route,” Alistair said. “This really is the best option,”

        “Very well,” Irving said. “Who shall go into the Fade?” Morrigan and Wynne had been trapped in the Fade for Creators know how long. And Jowan kept saying he wanted to redeem himself…

        “Jowan will go,” A look of complete shock came over the Blood Mage’s face.

        “What? Me? Are you sure?”

        “What?” Alistair said behind me at the same time.

        “Loose a Blood Mage into the Fade to meet a demon?” Irving asked in disbelief. “What if he takes control of it?”

        “Jowen has yet to deceive us. It was he who suggested that someone enter the Fade to kill the demon to begin with. And this is his chance to redeem himself,” Irving narrowed his eyes at me. I held my ground, knowing he was leveling that look at me in an effort to get me to choose someone else. At least he didn't have Marethari's Disapproving Frown of Doom.

        “You trust too much and too quickly but I shall do as you ask,” That wasn't true. Jowan seemed like he was desperate to atone for his sins. Who was I to deny him a second chance?

        “I’ll… do my best. I promise,” Jowan said, giving me a gratful look. But I saw fear in his eyes at knowing he would be the one to face the demon.

        Jowan seemed nervous as he prepared to enter the Fade. He looked at me then at Isolde as if to remind him why he was doing this.

        “I will not let you down,”

        "I'll hold you to that," I think he knew if he tried to decieve us now that I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He took a deep breath before stepping forward. He took a handful of lyrium and then collapsed.

        “Is that normal?” I asked. I'd never seen any of the rituals Mages did, even in my clan.

        “Yes,” Irving said. “Now we wait,” We all kept an eye on Jowan’s form. Isolde rocked back and forth praying. Leliana prayed with her, their hands clasped together. I stole a glance at Alistair. He was absently biting his lip and I knew he would grasp the power of the lyrium he carried at a moment's notice if Jowan betrayed us. Morrigan looked bored. I never could read Sten. Tristan slept as only a dog could. Wynne watched Jowan intently. It felt as if strings were holding us all up, the tension was so thick. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, Jowan awoke. He seemed exhausted.

        “It is done,” he said, weakly. “She was a Desire Demon. She was powerful but she is dead. The boy is free,” And then he passed out from the exhaustion I was sure that came with fighting a demon.

 

        The nightmare the people of Redcliffe had endured was over. They set about burning their dead, sending them off into small boats and alighting them when they were a certain distance. I had never seen a funeral such as this. It was odd to see the Shem burn their dead instead of bury them. But Shemlen customs were not Dalish customs. I would have to ask Alistair about it later. We had saved all that we could but the village was less populated now. Afterwards, Teagan and Isolde invited Alistair and I to see the Arl. Eamon lay on the bed, unmoving.

        “So it is over,” Teagan said. He looked over at Conner, who was looking at a bookcase and then broke into a run out of the room. “Conner is his old self. He does not seem to remember anything, which is a blessing. I suppose we’ll need to send him to the Circle of Magi’s Tower for… training. Once the war is over. It’s so odd to think of the boy as a Mage, of all things. Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild, should he recover. But at least he can be thankful that both his son and wife are safe,”

        “I owe you my deepest thanks,” Isolde said. “I had nearly…,” She couldn’t finish her sentence, thus she changed the subject. “I can scarcely believe Conner is the boy he once was,”

        “There is still the matter of Jowan. You trusted him and he saved Conner’s life. I am unsure of what to make of that. We will hold him for Eamon to decide his fate. If he doesn’t recover then his fate is sealed. What do you think?” Why was everyone always asking me my opinion on their matters?

        “Why do you want my opinion?” I wasn’t a great lady. Or a Keeper. I was just a Hunter and a Grey Warden.

        “You spoke with him, have you not?” Teagan said. “You know what he has done better than I, even,” Aside from fleeing the Circle for being a Blood Mage and poisoning Eamon, I knew nothing about what he'd done previously.

        “Could you find him useful?”

        “I would not trust him but I would not presume to tell my brother what to do,”

        “My opinion is he has proven himself worth redeeming. Perhaps releasing him?”

        “Release him?” Isolde asked. “Are you mad? Why would you do such a thing?”

        “I agree with Isolde. He is a Maleficer. We cannot simply unleash him on the land and ignore his crimes,”

        “You asked my opinion. And don’t forget that he risked his life to save Conner,” Teagan and Isolde shared a look.

        “Perhaps you are correct,” Teagan said. “But that is Eamon’s decision, not mine. I am sorry but Jowan stays in the dungeon for now,”

        “Fair enough,”

        “Our task is not yet done. Whatever the demon did to my brother, it seems to have spared his life but he remains comatose. We cannot wake him,”

        “The Urn!” Isolde cried, turning around to look at her husband. “The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!”

        “Then I will seek out this Urn,” She turned back to me, tears rimming her eyes.

        “Thank you. I am grateful for your eagerness to restore my husband,” I needed Eamon. Without him, according to Alistair, he and I, as Grey Wardens, stood no chance against Loghain. And I wasn’t doing this for her. I was doing it for Alistair. “Find Brother Genitivi, the scholar, in Denerim. He has been researching the Urn’s location for several years now. The knights that returned say they were unable to find Genitivi but perhaps the Maker will lead you to him,”

        “I must go to the hall and begin rebuilding. I wish you luck and may the Maker go with you,” He left the room.

        “Rest within the castle before you start your journey,” Isolde said. “But begin as soon as you can,” She returned to Eamon's side.

        “We will take a day’s rest then we shall be on our way,”

        "Thank you," Alistair whispered as we left the room. I looked at hm questionly.

        "For what?"

        "For everything,"

 

        We made the most of our rest. Wynne had gone to the library to read. I was sure Morrigan was studying more of her mother’s grimoire. I had no idea where Sten was, but my guess would be in the courtyard sparring or showing the militia the proper way to hold their swords. Alistair, Tristan and Leliana were around the castle somewhere. I was leaning against a desk in what I was pretty sure was the study. Shelves of books lined the walls and books, papers and inkpots littered the desk. Many thoughts were going through my mind. Could we find the Urn? So many of Redcliffe’s knights had failed. Granted, we were becoming good at impossible tasks, but this? The Urn was a legend. Even we Dalish had heard of the Urn and its powers. We would start at Denerim, the only clue we had, but afterwards? Conner’s laugh brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Tristan run past the doorway, followed by Conner. I smiled.

        “Hey!” I heard Alistair cry, followed by a thump. Obviously, Tristan had tackled Alistair. Leliana and Conner’s laughter drifted down the hall. “You mutt!” Tristan barked. I pushed off the desk and knocked something off. I turned and looked down and saw a piece of thick cloth with a cord hanging out of it. I crouched down and picked it up, moving aside the cloth. In my hands was an amulet. It was silver and had a flame adorning it. I knew it as Andraste’s holy symbol, Leliana had the same symbol on her robes when we first met. And I had learned that from Duncan and Leliana. I realized I was holding Alistair’s mother’s amulet. The very one that he said he had shattered against the wall. This had to be it. I examined it closely and saw that it looked like it had been repaired. I carefully rewrapped it and put it in my pack to wait for the perfect time to give it to Alistair. I walked into the hall to see Alistair and Tristan on the floor wrestling. I laughed as I leaned against the wall and watched them. Alistair had shed his armor and was only wearing a shirt and pants. I watched them roll around. My thoughts strayed to my fellow Grey Warden. We had been through much since we met. The battle of Ostagar, defending Redcliffe, the Tower. Events that had brought us closer together as friends. But I felt some other connection to Alistair. Could I? I had been raised hearing about the Shemlens’ evil. How all of them looked down upon us. How they thought they were better than us. Since I had left my clan, those beliefs had been proven wrong several times. Could my people have been wrong about the Shemlen? Alistair never once looked down on me because I was a Dalish. He saw me on even footing. To him, I was a fellow Grey Warden. He had even thrust me into the leadership position. There had been the occasional Dalish joke, of course, but he was the least serious warrior I had ever met. I was pretty sure all Alistair saw was a woman who could hold her own. It had even took him a bit when we first met to even realize I was Dalish. Tamlen’s death had left a hole I didn’t think would ever be filled. Alistair was filling that hole and I didn’t know what to make of it. Could a Shem really feel a deep friendship with a Dalish? I couldn’t understand the feelings I was having towards him. Conner ran over and grabbed my hand, breaking my train of thought. I let him lead me over to the wrestle fest. Tristan jumped on me and licked my face, then pushed me down to where I was on my back with my dog on top of me. Alistair decided to join in and we ended up having our own wrestle fest. Tristan barked and joined the fray. Leilana thought the whole thing funny and had to sit she was laughing so hard. Alistair almost pinned me down but I managed to free an arm and playfully hit his chest. This was the closest we'd been to each other and the pain in my heart had turned to something else I just couldn't place, even with the memories of the wrestling matches I'd had with Tamlen, Fenarel and Merrill. Conner came to my rescue then, jumping on Alistair’s back.

        “Hey! No fair!” As we horse played, I could, if only for a moment, forget I was a Grey Warden and an Elf. I was just another person goofing around with friends.


	26. Gratefulness and Gifts

        When we made camp the first night afterwards, Alistair approached me after setting up his tent.

        “Now that we’re back at camp, I want to talk about what happened at Redcliffe,”

        “What’s on your mind?” Why hadn’t he said anything while we were having our rest and horseplay at Redcliffe?

        “I just wanted to thank you. You went out of your way to save the Arl’s family and you did it, even though it would have been easier not to. There’s been so much death and destruction, it… well, it makes me feel good that at least we were able to save something, no matter how small. I owed the Arl that much,” The Arl meant more to Alistair than he had initially let on, despite the hurt and bitterness from being sent away to the Chantry.

        “If we stop the Blight we’ll save much more,”

        “You’re right. Hopefully, by that time, there’s still enough of Ferelden to save. Good, now that the warm, fuzzy part of the day is over with we can get back to the ritual dismemberments,” I had to laugh. Leave it up to Alistair to make some random joke after a heart felt thanks. “Oh, wait, it’s not Tuesday, is it?” I shook my head as he turned away.

        “Alistair,” He turned back to me as I reached into my pack and pulled out the cloth wrapped amulet. “I think this belongs to you,” He looked at me, puzzled, and took it. Different emotions came across his face when he unwrapped it.

        “This… this is my mother’s amulet,” He said, slowly. I had guessed correctly. “It has to be,” His words had echoed my thoughts exactly when I had found it. “But why isn’t it broken? Where did you find it?”

        “In Redcliffe Castle. In the study,”

        “Oh. The Arl’s study? Then he must have… found it after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don’t understand. Why would he do that?” I could see that the amulet meant a lot to him. I touched the ring that Marethari had given me before I left my clan. The only part of my clan I still had.

        “I don’t know, but it’s yours, Alistair,” The look he gave me was one of gratitude.

        “Thank you. I mean it. I… thought I’d lost this to my own stupidity. I’ll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his… when he recovers, that is. I wish I had this a long time ago,” I put my hand on his arm, a gesture I had never done to anyone save Tamlen. “Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I’m more used to people not really listening when I go on about things,” I thought about making a joke about not listening.

        “Of course I remembered,” I said instead. What came out of my mouth next was not something I had intended to say out loud. “You’re special to me,” He either didn’t notice or he didn’t show it.

        “I don’t know what to say. You’re special to me, too,” Okay, he’d noticed. But at least he wasn’t making a big deal out of it. “Thank you again,” He walked over to his tent, holding the amulet close to his chest.

        Leliana approached my tent next.

        “I must say that traveling with you has opened my eyes to how wrong some are about the Dalish,” I looked at her. What was she about to ramble about this time? “You are not at all savage. And I’ve not seen you snatch away women and children without provocation,”

        “Women and children aren’t my taste. I’d snatch away men,” Leliana giggled. “Besides my people are often misunderstood. We’re used to it,” Which was why we stayed away from Shemlen settlements.

        “If my people were more open to interacting with yours, we could do away with such misperceptions,”

        “There are closed minded individuals on both sides,” I knew several just in my clan.

        “I hear many city folk talk about how wonderful it must be to live simpler lives, close to the earth. They could learn from the Dalish,”

        “We do live quite close to the earth,”

        “How marvelous that must be! I have met very few Elves and those that I have met were…,” She seemed to be trying to figure out how to word what she was saying. “Pledged to the service of Orlesian nobles,”

        “I could never live like that,” I wasn’t pledged to anyone and I never would be. Even as a Grey Warden, the only thing I was pledged to was ending the Blight.

        “Elven servants are well compensated for their services. Some of them live richer lives than humans. A well trained Elven servant is highly valued in Orlais. They are nimble and dexterous and many people find them pleasant to look at,” Her mouth seemed to be running away from her again.

        “Like a prize winning animal?” The look on her face was priceless.

        “No, I did not mean it that way! Oh, my words were clumsily chosen. I did not mean to offend. I am so sorry,”

        “I may be Elven but I am also more than the, Leliana. I am also a person,” Her cheeks had a tint of red to them.

        “Of course. I’m sorry if I implied otherwise. Thank you. You have given me a lot to think about,” I knew she hadn’t meant it to come out the way it had. I went and spoke with Wynne, whom I hadn’t the chance to talk with as of yet.

        “It has been a long day,” the old Mage said. “Rest… rest would be welcome,”

        “Are you alright?” I asked.

        “Yes, yes, of course. I’m just a little… weary. As you may have noticed, I’m no spring chicken,”

        “There’s still some life in those old bones yet, I bet,” I'd seen the way she'd defended the children at the Tower. Wynne smiled.

        “Thank you. You’re very kind to say so. But in all honesty, I do not know how many years I have left in me. I have lived for such a long time. But there is always something else to do and I have to keep going in order to do it. I think I will be glad when I am… done,”

        “I’m sure you’ll be kicking around for years yet,”

        “Oh, I don’t know. I really don’t,” We spoke about the Tower and how she came to the Tower. And she asked about the Keepers and their roles in the clan.

        "May I ask you about the Mage in the Fade?" I'd been dreading that question. "The one you said was your father,"

        "He was. He died whe I was very young. I barely remember him,"

        "Then how did you know he was your father?"

        "My sister has some of his features. And I just knew he was my father. I don't know how. And when he appeared I knew that dream wasn't real. He helped me break free,"

        "They say that in the Fade we can summon our loved ones who've passed on. Perhaps you summoned him without realizing?"

        "He said he'd felt me," Wynne smiled.

        "Then he is still watching over you," It was nice thought. I barely remembered him and I always wished I had more memories of him.

        Alistair was sitting next to the fire between our tents. I joined him and he turned to me.

        “Here,” he said. “Look at this. Do you know what this is?” He had handed me a beautiful rose with red velvety pedals. I figured he had to be gearing up for some sort of prank or joke.

        “Your new weapon of choice?” I asked, attempting to beat him to it.

        “Yes, that’s right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arraignments! Feel my thorns, Darkspawn! Gah! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!” He inhaled deeply and I grinned. “Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know it’s pretty dull in comparison. I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking ‘How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’ I probably should have left it alone but I couldn’t. The Darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I picked it and enchanted it with lyrium and I’ve had it ever since,”

        “That’s a nice sentiment,” I admitted.

        “I thought that I might…,” He suddenly seemed unsure of what to say next. “Give it to you, actually,” He said the last part slowly, as if he was unsure what my reaction to it would be. I just looked at him. Me? He picked a flower to give to me? “In a lot of ways, I think the same when I look at you,” I looked down at the rose in my hand. He didn’t know I was nearly destroyed by the Darkspawn taint. Or did he? I didn’t know what Duncan had told the others about my recruitment. Or did he think the beauty of the rose reminded him of me?

        “I… don’t know what to say,” I said, slowly.

        “I guess it’s a bit silly, isn’t it? I just thought… here I am doing all this complaining and you haven’t exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You’ve had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It’s all been death and fighting and tragedy. I thought maybe I could say something. Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this… darkness,”

        “I feel the same way about you,” He'd been the only constant part of my life since my Joining and I realized that I clung to that.

        “I’m glad you like it,” He smiled and then looked down at his hands. “Now, if we could move right on past this awkward embarrassing stage and get right to the steamy bits, I’d appreciate it,” I grinned.

        “Sounds good,” I said. “Off with the armor, then,” Of course, I didn't truly mean it. It was all a part of the banter. Alistair laughed nervously.

        “Bluff called! Damn! She saw right through me,” His face had started to turn red.

        “You’re so cute when you’re bashful,”

        “I’ll be…” He laughed nervously again. “I’ll be over here. Until the blushing stops. Just to be, uh, safe. You know how it is,” He retreated over to his tent. I looked at the rose and brought it to my nose and inhaled its scent. I smiled, thinking about the intention behind it. Did he really think I was beautiful? Was there more to this gesture? I stole a glance at Alistair, who was still red faced but trying to hide it. I retreated into my own tent. His gift wasn't helping me sort out these feelings I was having.


	27. "We're Taking the Assassin With Us?"

        We were about half way to Denerim when a woman came running towards us. She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing.

        “Oh, thank the Maker!” she cried. “We need help! They attacked the wagon! Please help us!” She was out of breath, like she had been running for some time. “Follow me. I’ll take you to them!” She ran back the way she’d came and we followed her. She led us to a wagon and a couple of dead oxen. She walked up to a blond haired Elf with a tattoo on the left side of his face. We stopped, realizing something wasn’t right. She said something to him before turning to us and smiling. He had two swords peeking over his shoulders. He waved and several men and woman jogged onto the higher ground on each side of us. I realized right then we'd been lured into an ambush. A tree that we had just passed started tipping and those of us closest to the path of its felling jumped out of the way. I jumped forward and did a summersault. I was back on my feet a moment later, swords drawn. The Elf drew his own swords, while the woman took a step back, what looked like lightning engulfing her hands. Great. A Mage.

        “The Grey Wardens die here!” he cried.

        “Leliana! Morrigan! Wynne! Go for the archers and the Mage!” I cried. “Sten, Alistair, Tristan and I will go for the others!” I ran forward towards the Elf. Our blades met and we danced. Tristan rushed him, knocking him into the wagon and out of the fight. I ducked from a lightning bolt, which caused me to set my sights on the Mage next. She could not cast fast enough to protect herself. She fell after my blades took her head. Before long, the ground was stained with blood and littered with bodies and severed limbs. Everyone who'd been a part of the ambush lay dead. Save the Elf assassin. He'd hit his head pretty hard, it seemed, on the wagon when Tristan attacked him.

        "He's still alive," I said, crouching next to him.

        “Kill him now?” Sten asked.

        “I think we should find out why he was trying to kill us,” I bound his hands behind him and waited.

 

        It was late afternoon before the Elf awoke.

        “Mmm…What? I… oh,” He saw us. “I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven’t killed me yet,” He tugged at his bonds. "Mmm kinky," I rolled my eyes.

        “‘Yet’ being the key word here,” I said. “But I have some questions for you,”

        “Ah! So I am to be interrogated? Let me save you some time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly,”

        “The Antivan Crows?” Wynne said with wonder in her voice. She turned to the rest of us to explain. “They are a guild of assassins out of Antiva. I hear they practically run that country,”

        “She is quite right,”

        “Who hired you to kill us?”

        “A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that’s it,”

        “Great,” Alistair muttered. “First spies. Now assassins,” I held my hand up to get him to shut up.

        “When were you to see him next?”

        “I wasn’t. If I succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results, if he didn’t already know. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or at least I should be, at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see Loghain then,”

        “How much were you paid?” I wondered how badly Loghain wanted Alistair and I to disappear to have resorted to a foreign assassin guild.

        “I wasn’t paid anything. The Crows, however, were paid handsomely. Or so I understand,” Loghain was desperate to keep his sins under wraps. “Which does make me as poor as a Chantry mouse, come to think of it. Being an Antivan Crow isn’t for the ambitious, to be perfectly honest,”

        “Then why are you one?”

        “Well, aside from a distinct lack of ambition, I suppose it’s because I wasn’t given much of a choice. The Crows bought me young. I was a bargain, too, or so I am led to believe. But don’t let my sad story influence you. The Crows aren’t too bad. They keep one well supplied. Wine, women, men. Whatever you happen to fancy. Though the whole severance package is garbage, let me tell you. If you were considering joining, I’d really think twice about it,”

        “I’ll take that under advisement,” I said, sarcastically. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

        “Why not? I wasn’t paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely,”

        “Were you paid to talk my ear off, then?”

        “Consider it something I’m throwing in for free. As it is, if you’re done with the interrogation, I’ve a proposal for you. If you’re of a mind,”

        “I’m listening. Make it quick,”

        “Well, here’s the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will. Thing is, I like living. And you are obviously the kind to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you instead,” I raised a brow.

        “And what’s to stop you from finishing the job later?”

        “To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I’ve paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with somebody they can’t touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I’d rather take my chances with you,” I crossed my arms.

        “Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?”

        “I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. That’s not a fault really, is it? I mean, unless you’re the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I… don’t come very well recommended, I suppose,” We could use all the help we could get. And Zevran had willingly given up information we had needed. I drew my belt knife and crouched next to him. I saw fear in the assassin's eyes.

        “Very well. I accept your offer,” I cut his bonds and I saw the relief that I wasn't going to kill him right then.

        “What?!” Alistair looked at me, shock showing on his face. “You’re taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?” I stood as Zevran rubbed his wrists.

        “You’re here, aren’t you? Collecting cast-offs is what I do,” Leliana and Morrigan snickered.

        “Ow. Maybe true, but… ow. Oh, whatever. I’m sure you know best,” I gave him a look. His tone screamed sarcasm.

        “A fine plan,” Morrigan said. “But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you,”

        “That’s excellent advice for anyone,”

        “Welcome, Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan,” Leliana said as I helped Zevran to his feet.

        “Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn’t sure such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely,” Seriously? Flirting already?

        “Or maybe not,” He turned back to me.

        “I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear,” He inclined his head. I wondered if assassins kept such oaths. And I hoped this wasn't going to bite me in the ass later.

        “Let’s get moving, then,” Alistair pulled me aside.

        “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

        “I really hope so. Besides he knows we could have just as easily killed him as to let him join us. I have a feeling he won’t attempt anything,” Alistair didn’t say anything else. And I hoped my gut feeling about Zevran was correct.


	28. Denerim

        I had never set foot inside any of the Shems’ cities before. The villages of Lothering and Redcliffe were one thing. Denerim was a different beast. It was so vast and so crowded. How could anyone breathe? I felt Alistair’s hand on my back in a reassuring way. He seemed to have known I was a breath away from being overwhelmed.

        “I know it’s not what you’re used to, but don’t lose yourself now,” he said. I nodded and took a deep breath, then wished I hadn’t. The city stank of stale air, animals, and unwashed bodies. I missed the crisp clean air and fresh smells of the Brecillian Forest.

        “The faster we find Genitivi, the faster we can leave,” I said. I wanted out of this city as soon as possible. Alistair nodded. We ventured deeper into the city and I couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something familiar about it. This was my first visit to Denerim, Well, any city for that matter. Tristan suddenly ran off.

        “Hey! Come back here!” He returned a moment later with a boy following him. Tristan barked.

        “Puppy!” the boy cried.

        “Where did you find that?” I asked. Tristan barked. “No, you can’t keep him. Go put him back where you found him,” Tristan whined but obeyed. Alistair laughed and shook his head. As we passed by a house close to the market square, Alistair stopped. I walked a few steps before I realized he’d stopped. I turned around.

        “Alistair?”

        “That’s…,” He pointed at the house he had stopped in front of. “My sister’s house. I’m almost sure of it, this is… yes, this is the right address. She could be inside. Could we… go and see?”

        “Are you sure you’re ready for it? If you are, we can,”

        “Will she even know who I am? Does she even know I exist? My sister. That sounds very strange…,”

        “Alistair,”

        “‘Sister’, ‘siiiisssster’,”

        “Alistair,” He seemed to realize why I was saying his name.

        “I’m babbling, aren’t I?” I nodded. “Maybe we should go. Let’s go. Let’s just… go,” I motioned for him to lead the way.

        “Stay out here,” I said to the others. “Don’t draw anymore attention to yourselves than we already have,”

        “Good luck,” Zevran said. Alistair and I went inside the house. We saw no one when we entered.

        “Err… hello?” Alistair called. A woman with reddish hair and a dress I was sure had once been green came out of a back room wiping her hands on a dingy apron. The real Goldanna looked nothing like the one that the demon had posed as. It had apparently assumed that they looked exactly alike. In fact, I really didn't see any resemblance between Goldanna and Alistair at all.

        “Eh? You have linens to wash? I charge three bits on the bundle, you won’t find better. And don’t trust what that Natalia woman tells you either. She’s foreign and she’ll rob you blind,”

        “I’m… not here to have any wash done. My name’s Alistair. I’m… well, this may sound sort of strange, but are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose I’m your brother,” That was smooth. Goldanna gave him an odd look.

        “My what? I am Goldanna, yes… how do you know my name? What kind of tomfoolery are you folk up to?” Her look turned suspicious.

        “He’s telling the truth. Just listen to him,” I said.

        “Look, our mother… She worked as a servant in Redcliffe Castle a long time ago, before she died. Do you know about that? She--,”

        “You! I knew it! They told me you was dead! They told me the babe was dead along with Mother, but I knew they was lying!”

        “They told you I was dead? Who? Who told you that?”

        “Them’s at the castle! I told them the babe was the king’s and they said he was dead. Gave me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way! I knew it!” Apparently, Eamon had been desperate to keep Alistair's birth a secret.

        “I’m sorry. I… didn’t know that. The babe didn’t die. I’m him. I’m… your brother,” Goldanna scoffed.

        “For all the good it does me! You killed Mother, you did, and I had to scrape by all this time? That coin didn’t last long and when I went back they ran me off!” I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.

        “That’s hardly Alistair’s fault, is it?” My words only turned her scorn on me. But it did keep her from yelling at Alistair for a minute or two.

        “And who in the Maker’s name are you? Some Elf to follow him about and carry his riches for him?” I narrowed my eyes at her, but I really wasn't surprised at her words. Alistair seemed to know I was about to say something I would later regret.

        “Hey! Don’t speak to her that way!” he said before I could say anything. I was surprised at the fierceness in his voice as he said it. “She’s my friend and a Grey Warden! Just like me!” That didn't impress her at all.

        “Ooohhh, I see. A prince and a Grey Warden, too. Well, who am I to think poorly of someone so high and mighty compared to me,” I wasn’t going to say it out loud. Or even within Alistair’s earshot. But Goldanna was a bitter bitch. Why blame Alistair for something he had no control over? “I don’t know you, boy. Your royal father forced himself on my mother and took her away from me and what do I got to show for it? Nothing! They tricked me good! I should have told everyone! I’ve got five mouths to feed and unless you can help with that, I got less than no use for you,” Bitter much?

        “I… I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what to say,”

        “Goldanna, Alistair came here hoping to find his family,”

        “Well, he found it. And what good is that to me? None, that’s what, unless he can see to it that his family lives as it should!” So she was wanting money from Alistair.

        “I would love to help you out but… I don’t think we… really have enough money to spare. I wish we did…,”

        “You, a prince, marching in here with your fancy armor and such,” I didn’t think Alistair’s armor was fancy. “And this is all you got to offer? You must think I’m very stupid,”

        “No, wait, I don’t think that at all! I want to help, if I can,”

        “You want to help? You can go to whatever high-and-mighty folks you run with and you tell you’ve got nephews and nieces that aren’t living as they’ve a right to! You do that!” Nice to know we were high-and-mighty. To this day, I haven't the slightest idea how I kept a straight face at her assumption. I looked at my fellow Grey Warden.

        “This is the family you were searching for, Alistair,”

        “Mmm. Yes, apparently so,” He turned his attention back to his sister. “Let me promise you this, Goldanna. I’ll do whatever I can, speak to whomever I must, to ensure that you and your children are taken care of,”

        “Mmm,” She sounded doubtful. “That sounds all well and fine but you’ll have to forgive me if I don’t exactly hold my breath,” I really wanted to slap her into next week. I would have been overjoyed to discover that my brother was alive. But Goldanna was only wanting money from him.

        “You have my promise. I can’t give you more than that. I… Let’s go. I want to go. Goodbye, Sister,” Alistair turned and left. I looked at Goldanna and sighed before following him. Such bitterness and resentment could cause harm to someone. Outside, Alistair turned to me.

        “Well, that was… not what I expected. To put it lightly. I’ll live up to my promise, I suppose, but…this is the family I’ve been wondering about all my life? I can’t believe it,” He shook his head. “I… I guess I was expecting her to accept me without question. Isn’t that what family is supposed to do? I… I feel like a complete idiot,” I could see his sister’s rejection had hurt. It showed clear in those sapphire eyes of his. She was all the only family he had left. They shared a mother, yes, but she shouldn’t have blamed Alistair for who his father was. I placed a hand on his upper arm, reassuringly.

        “I don’t know what to say,” I said, gently. “I’m sorry it turned out like this,”

        “Yes… I’m sorry, too. I guess I should have known better. Let’s just go. I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” I nodded.

        “Let's find Genitivi,”

 

        We found Genitivi’s house and went inside and found a young man.

        “Yes? What are you doing here?” he asked.

        “I am looking for Brother Genitivi,” I said.

        “Brother Gentitivi? Why?”

        “I shall make my purpose known to Genitivi and no other,” I didn’t know this man. He could be a spy of Loghain’s for all I knew.

        “Then I am afraid you will leave with your purpose unfulfilled. I haven’t seen Brother Genitivi in weeks. He’s sent no word. It’s so unlike him. I am afraid something has happened. Genitivi’s research into the Urn may have led him into danger,”

        “Do you think he’s in trouble because of the Urn?”

        “Perhaps the Urn was lost for a reason. I pray for Genitivi’s safety but hope dwindles with each passing day. I-I tried to send help, but some knights came from Redcliffe looking for him not long ago. I sent them after Genitivi and they, too, have disappeared,”

        “Where did you send them?”

        “No, don’t ask me where they went. You’ll go after them and what if ill-luck should befall you, too? This search is a curse on all of us. Some things are not meant to be found. I know that now,”

        “I am willing to risk it. Tell me where he went,” The man sighed.

        “So be it. All he said before he left was that he would be staying at an inn near Lake Calenhad, investigating something in that area,”

        “What exactly was he investigating?”

        “I don’t know. All I discovered from going through his research was that he was staying at the inn,” I raised a brow at him.

        “You just said that he spoke to you and told you that,” Something wasn’t adding up.

        “Y-yes, of course, he told me but I also went through his things to see if I could find other clues to his whereabouts,"

        “You sound nervous. Hiding something?”  

        “I know it sounds suspicious but I swear I’m not lying! I… it’s been a very difficult time for me and sometimes I don’t know what to think or feel. I want Genitivi to be rescued but I don’t want more people to be hurt. You understand, don’t you?”

        “I don’t know if I should trust you,”

        “You do not have to trust me. My conscience is clear. Follow in Genitivi’s footsteps if you must but be careful,” While we had spoken, Tristan was sniffing around the room. He was now pawing at a closed door. Wynne put her hand on the knob. “W-what are you doing? You’re not supposed to go in there!”

        “Why not?” I asked.

        “I’m sorry but that room is not for guests. It’s full of books and papers and I’d rather they were not disturbed,”

        “We won’t mess them up,” Wynne said.

        “I said no. Genitivi was a very private person,”

        “You’re hiding something. I want to know what it is,” Wynne turned the knob.

        “No! Don’t touch that door!” A sudden bolt of energy shot from the man’s hands, striking Alistair before he could react and sending him halfway across the room and into a wall.

        "Alistair!" Leliana’s blade found his back and he turned and sent her flying as well.

        “He’s strong,” Morrigan commented. I looked over at Alistair, who was trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. At least he was alive. I went for the Mage’s neck. He ducked and I could see the power pulsating in his hands as he prepared to send a blast of magic at me. A blast of energy from Morrigan sent his chest to meet one of Zevran’s blades. The Mage screamed in pain, his chest already blood covered and trickling from his mouth. He then beheaded him for good measure. I darted over to Alistair. He had managed to climb to his feet although he was still gasping for breath.

        “I... did not... see that... coming,”

        “Are you alright?” He nodded.

        “I’m fine,” He gave me a reassuring grin and I knew he was telling the truth. Wynne and Tristan had gone into the room and I heard the mabari growl. We joined them in the room and found a body that looked as if it had been there for some weeks. Leliana was going through the books and papers on the desk. She pulled a sheet out.

        “Look,” she said. “This says he was heading to Haven. He thinks the Urn lies somewhere near the southern mountains,”

        “Then we should go to Haven,”


	29. Haven

        We could find on no map a Haven anywhere in the mountains. We were going to have to rely on Genitivi’s journal for directions. Surprisingly, Genitivi’s directions were very accurate. We found the village of Haven and approached it. Haven was nestled in the mountains themselves. The higher up we went, the colder it got. We were stopped by a guard at the entrance to the village.

        “What are you doing in Haven, knife ears?” he asked. “There is nothing for you here,”

        “I have business here,” Alistair said, seeing that he wasn't going to speak to an elf .

        “No, you do not. I would have been informed if someone was expecting a visitor,”

        “Then excuse us and allow us to pass though,”

        “You may trade for supplies at the shop, if you wish. Then I suggest you and your companions leave,” Alistair looked at us as the guard walked away.

        “Did it just get a lot colder?” Alistair asked. “Or is it just me?”

        “They are hiding something,” Morrigan said. “‘Tis obvious, is it not?” We walked through Haven. There were no streets, just icy and worn paths. Tristan ran into a house and we followed. We found the mabari licking what looked to me to be an alter of some kind. And it looked to be covered in blood.

        “Stop licking that, Tristan,”

        “I was not expecting to find something so… unsettling,” Leliana said.

        “Used for food preparation, perhaps?” Alistair said

        “I don’t think so. Even a raw halla doesn’t bleed that much,”

        “I was trying to be optimistic. The other explanation is slightly more disturbing,”

        “That is human blood,” Morrigan said.

        “And she goes for the slightly more disturbing option,”

        “That’s not what I wanted to hear,” I said. We stepped outside and heard a child chanting.

        “Come, come, bonny Lynne. Tell us, tell us where you’ve been. Were you up, were you down? Chasing rabbits ‘round the town. Come, come, bonny Lynne. Tell us, tell us where you’ve been,”

        “That’s not unnerving at all,” Zevran said.

        “Come, come, bonny Lynne. We’ve a bed to put you in. It is soft, it is warm. It will shelter from the storm. Come, come bonny Lynne. We’ve a bed to put you in. Dear, dear, bonny Lynne. Sleeps the peaceful crib within. A mossy stone, a finger bone. No one knows but Lynne alone. Dear, dear, bonny Lynne. Sleeps the peaceful crib within,” I approached him as he chanted. He looked up as I approached.

        “Who are you? You shouldn’t be here,”

        “Where is everyone else?” The village seemed to be empty save for the guard and the boy. He pointed up the hill.

        “In the Chantry. Mother wanted me to go to the Chant, but she doesn’t get to tell me what to do anymore! I’m sick of listening to Father Eirik along with the babies and the girls. Soon I’ll be old enough to go up the mountain and…,” He trailed off as if he were about to say too much. I had never heard of a male priest being referred to as Father only Brother, but I was more curious about what was up that mountain.

        “Go up the mountain?” He shrugged.

        “Nothing. It’s just nicer up there. You wouldn’t understand. Lowlanders don’t belong here,” We went in the direction the boy had indicated.

 

        We were halfway up when we were attacked by several villagers. Three had maces and were swinging them wildly.

        “Holy Andraste!” Leliana cried. I ducked from a would-be blow and got behind my attacker, stabbing him several times before he fell. Alistair and Sten cut through the other armed villagers like they were nothing. Zevran was proving himself by surprise attacking the other villagers as they went after the Mages. They soon lay dead from his blades.

        “Is that how Fereldans welcome strangers?” Zevran asked.

        “Not normally,” Alistair responded. “There’s something not right about this place if they’re attacking people just because they are outsiders,”

        “You think?” We faced a few more before finding the village shop. When we entered, there was no one to be seen. Alistair, Morrigan and I went into a back room to see if we could find the shopkeeper. What we found was what was left of what used to be a man.

        “Creators!” I cried as I knelt next to him.

        “Realin, look at the crest,” A castle tower on a red cliff. This was one of Arl Eamon’s knights.

        “He must have gotten too close in discovering what Haven is hiding. Keep your senses about you,” I stood and we left the shop and were ambushed by more berserking villagers. I took an arrow to the right shoulder in the first wave of surprise. I cursed and pulled the arrow free.

        “Realin!” Alistair cried. I rushed forward, taking the head of a berserker as I passed by, ignoring the screaming pain. Alistair and Zevran were on either side of me, the Grey Warden using his shield to make a path and the Crow’s blades a blur. We fought our way up the path. We reached the Chantry and luckily there were no villagers to attack us here. Blood escaped down my arm from where the arrow had pierced my shoulder.

        “How’s the shoulder?” Alistair asked.

        “It works,” I said. He reached up and started to unbuckle my shoulder guard. I grabbed his hand.

        "What are you doing?"

        "Let me look at it, you stubborn Elf. Let Wynne do something, at least," I let go of his hand and allowed him to remove the shoulder guard. Wynne placed a hand on it and I felt the pain ebb and the wound close. I nodded my thanks and we entered the Chantry.

 

        As we walked in, a man with grey hair and a grey beard and wearing robes was standing in front of a small group of villagers. On ether side of him were guards.

        “We are blessed beyond measure,” Father Eirik was saying. “We are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians. This sacred duty is given to us alone. Rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her. Lift up your voices and despair not, for She will raise Her faithful servants to glory when Her--,” Eirik saw us then and stopped his Chant as I pushed past the gathered villagers. He narrowed his eyes at me and I met it with an icy glare of my own. “Ah… welcome. I heard we had visitors wandering the village. I trust you’ve enjoyed your time in Haven so far?” Really? The villagers here had attacked us for no reason. And I wasn’t going to be cordial at this point.

        “You killed the knights of Redcliffe. I saw the bodies,”

        “This, my brethren, is what happens when you let an outsider into the village. They have no respect for our privacy. She will tell others of us if we let her. Word will spread and then what?” He pointed at me. “You, knife ears, do not understand our ways. You would bring war to Haven in your Elven ignorance,” If he was trying to rile me, it was working.

        “What have you done with Brother Genitivi?”

        “We don’t owe any dirty knife ear explanations for our actions. We have a sacred duty. Failure to protect Her would be a greater sin. All will be forgiven,” The villagers scattered as the guards drew their blades and Eirik reached for his staff. A Mage Priest? What in the Creators' names was this madness? Alistair and Zevran went to one side while Sten, Leliana and Tristan went the other way. I brought my blades down in an arc, leaving deep gashes criss-crossing Eirik’s chest. I dodged the energy blast he attempted to use on me and he took a pair of his guards out instead as I flanked him. From behind, I shoved both my blades through his back. I kicked him off my blades and slashed a guard’s throat with my left blade as he charged me.

        "Not bad for a dirty knife ear, hmm?"

        “I must say,” Zevran said, cleaning off his blades. “You Grey Wardens surely handle yourselves quite well in difficult fights,”

        “You should know, Zevran,”

        “Mm. Point taken,” Alistair and Leliana walked out of a side room as I crouched next to Eirik’s body and took a medallion from around his neck.

        “He’s not in there,” Zevran pointed at a brick wall across from them.

        “He could be behind that wall,” he said. “Where else could this fellow hide someone he didn’t wish to be found?”

        “A false wall,” Leliana said. “A perfect hiding place,” I stood and examined the wall. I'd read how to open one of these a long time ago. I ran a hand across the bricks until I found one that felt loose. I pushed it and the wall slid open. I looked at the others and we went in. There was a older man with a receding hairline lying in the middle of the floor. This had to be Brother Genitivi. He raised his head as I approached him.

        “Who are you? They… they’ve sent you to finish it?”

        “Brother Genitivi?”

        “You’re…,” I knelt next to him. “You're an Elf," There's was a look of relief on his face. "You’re not one of them… Thank the Maker,” His voice sounded pained.

        “My name is Realin,” I said. “We’re here to help you. I thought I would never find you,”

        “I suppose it’s not my time… though I’ve begged for death many times over the past few… nggh!” He took my arm and I helped him into a sitting position. He motioned to his left leg. “The leg’s not doing so well and… I can’t feel my foot,”

        “Morrigan, Wynne,”

        “The leg is simple to fix, but the foot…,” Wynne shook her head. “Even with my skill, it may have to come off,”

        “I was afraid you might say that,” He sighed. “If the foot goes, it goes. There are more important things than an old man’s feet. I don’t have time to rest now. I’m so close. The Urn is just up that mountain,”

        “How do you know?”

        “My research led me to Haven… and I have heard the villagers talking. I know the Urn is here. Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it. The door is always locked but I know what the key is. Eirik wears a medallion that opens the temple door. I’ve seen what he does with it,” I held out the medallion I’d taken from Eirik’s body.

        “This medallion?”

        “Yes, that is your key. Take me to the mountainside and I will show you,”

        “Are you sure you can make the journey?”

        “It’s not that far and…,” Genitivi paused. “Will you let me lean on you? For the Urn, any pain is worth enduring,” I turned and nodded at Alistair and Sten, who left the room, with Tristan following them. They returned a few minutes later.

        “It’s clear,”

        “Alright. Let’s go,” I helped Genitivi to his feet and he leaned on me.

        “I’ll try not to slow us down,”


	30. The Temple

        Despite Genitivi’s attempts not to slow us down, we made slow progress up the mountain. Sure enough, Genitivi led us to a temple built into the mountainside.

        “Wow,” Alistair said, awe in his voice.

        “That  _is_  impressive,” Zevran commented. We went inside and up a flight of stairs to a locked door.

        “Here we are,” Genitivi said. “Give me the medallion and let's see if I can remember,” I handed him the medallion. “Yes,” He manipulated the medallion. “You see, it can be manipulated, just like this and there… a key to open the way,”

        “How did you know how to do that?”  He'd done it so quickly I couldn't follow what he was doing.

        “There are very few keys like this left in the world but I have seen some. When you find the right combination, it just… feels right. It is hard to explain. Now let’s see if we can open this door. There should be a place to insert this,” He found the keyhole and inserted the key. The door let to a vast temple that I’m sure was beautiful at one time. It was still beautiful in a way.

        “By the Creators,” I breathed. We went inside.

        “What I would give to have seen this hall in all its splendor, as it was meant to be. Still, sweep the ice and snow away and traces of beauty remain,” My eyes were sweeping the area, looking for any sign of a trap or ambush.

        “You need to stay alert now, Brother,”

        “I’m sorry… what? I was a little distracted. I apologize,” I chuckled and shook my head. “These carvings were created just after Andraste’s death and they may reveal things about Her life that we do not yet know. I think I need more time to study these statues and carvings,”

        “You want to stay here? Is it safe?”

        “I could not keep up with you with my injuries. I should be safe. I don’t think there are any villagers here. Go. I will be alright. Perhaps my destiny was only to lead you to the Urn,”

        “Is there anything else I need to know about the temple?”

        “It was designed to protect the Urn from those who would steal or do harm to it, namely, the Tevinter Imperium,”

        “What sort of dangers are we talking about here?” I wanted to know what to expect. Walking blindly into anything was never a good tactic.

        “I’m not sure. The legends were never very specific on that point. ‘Only the faithful shall lay eyes on the Sacred Ashes; death and misfortune await the unbeliever.’” I hoped that didn’t include me. I didn’t worship the Shems’ god. “‘The Maker’s gaze has fallen on Andraste’s final resting place. He weeps for His Beloved and His wrath at Her betrayers endures’,” I raised a brow.

        “The Maker is here?” Could a god walk the earth?

        “That is what the legend said and the Maker may indeed watch this place. Read between the lines, however, and you’ll understand that it is merely a simple truth draped in hyperbole and metaphor. After all, no one wants to hear ‘Willy toiled for many a year to perfect the curious mechanisms that would send a sharpened spike up the arse of the unwary intruder.’”

        “Lovely. So keep an eye open for traps,”

        “I think my decision to stay here was the best one, don’t you?”

        “Try not to get into trouble,”

        “I’ll be here if you need me,” We left Genitivi and ventured into the temple.

        “Realin,” I turned to Alistair.

        “Yes?”

        “Look, before we go any farther I want to say something. I appreciate that you took me to see my sister and that you… well, that you were there to talk me down after we left. You’re a true friend. I just wanted you to know that,”

        “So are you,” I said, wondering why he wanted to tell me this now.

        “Well. Now that that’s out of the way…,” I followed his lead.

        “And since we’re on the subject, I want you to know how much I enjoy your company. I feel like I’ve known you forever in the few months since we met,” It seemed like years since my Joining.

        “You know, I was just thinking the same thing. Given the circumstances, things could have been much worse. I’m so grateful you’re you instead of… some other Grey Warden,” I could feel a smile playing at my lips. “Umm… that sounded better in my head. I just mean to say that I’ve come to care about you,” That surprised me. Surely he was meaning as a friend? Would a human care about an Elf other than as a friend?

        “I care for you, too,” And I really did care for him, I realized. The fierceness I fought for him in the Fade. The thoughts I had during our horseplay and when he gave me the rose. The fear I had when the Mage in Denerim had surprised Alistair and knocked the breath out of him. I cared for him. More than I thought I could. My feelings and thoughts were confusing me.

        “Now we just need to be rid of that pesky Archdemon and everything would be back to normal, right?” He chuckled. I smiled.

        “Perhaps,” We kept moving through ice and snow covered halls. It was deathly quiet but it didn’t have the heavy feeling as the ruins where I had been tainted. This temple almost had a peaceful feeling to it. At least until we were rushed by armored men and archers. The fight didn’t last long.

        “Those weren’t villagers from Haven,”

        “No,” I shook my head. “Who are they and why are they here?”

        We walked up a flight of stairs and though a door. Where we were ambushed by archers and a Mage. Morrigan, Wynne, Leliana and Zevran used their spells and ranged weapons as Alistair, Sten, Tristan and I raced forward to take on the Mage, who was being protected by berserkers. Then a creature appeared that I had never seen before. I really don’t know how to describe it, but it looked like it was made entirely of ash.

        “Ash Wraith!” Leliana cried. She and Zevran abandoned their bows and left the Mages to do the ranged work. It took all of us to take down the Ash Wraith. We kept moving afterwards, fighting off berserkers, Mages and Ash Wraiths until the temple gave way to caverns.

        “What is this place?” Wynne wondered out loud. We moved deeper into the caverns and were set upon by several dragon young.

        “What the…,” Zevran started to say before he began defending himself like the rest of us. This must be a wyrmling cavern.

        “I think I know who those men are that we had to fight on our way here,” Alistair said after we defeated the last one.

        “Spit it out. We’re not mind readers,” I said.

        “Dragon Cultists. When the dragons reappeared, some people swore they were gods. They would come and raise a dragon’s young in exchange for the dragon’s protection and blood,”

        “Blood?”

        “Those berserkers we fought are what happens when you drink dragon blood. It’s a bit like having an unchecked taint,”

        “Painful, hmm?”

        “So I hear,” We went through fighting Cultist, drakes and dragon young until we came upon a man with a very large axe on his back and several lackeys gathered nearby.

        “Stop!” he cried, approaching us. “You will go no farther,”

        “Is that so?”

        “You have defiled our temple. You have spilled the blood of our faithful and slaughtered our young,” He must have meant the dragon young, since we sure hadn’t slaughtered any children. “No more. You will tell me now, intruder, why you have done all this. Why have you come here?” At least he wasn't calling me 'knife ears'. Yet.

        “Tell me your name and I will tell you why I am here,”

        “I am Father Kolgrim, leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste. Kill us and you will face Andraste. She will smell our blood and the blood of Her children on you and Her wrath will be great,”

        “What are you talking about?” This man had to be mad.

        “The prophet Andraste has overcome death itself and has returned to Her faithful in a form more radiant than you can imagine!” I looked back at the others. Everyone but Leliana, Wynne and Sten had amused looks on their faces. Leliana seemed appalled and Wynne looked like she pitied him in his madness. Sten’s was like stone, as usual. “Not even the Tevinter Imperium could hope to slay Her now. What hope do you have?” I didn't know much about the Chant but I did know that Andraste had been betrayed by her husband and killed. Thousands of years ago.

        “You’re mad. Andraste is dead,”

        “You know nothing!” Kolgrim screamed. “Andraste revealed Herself to us! We are Her Chosen! To arms, my brethren! Andraste will grant us victory!” I sighed and drew my blades. Why was it always the barking mad ones? I sidestepped the axe as it came towards me and let it meet Sten’s blade. I went for one Mage while Zevran went for another. The sounds of steel against steel echoed throughout the cavern. When his lackeys lay dead, we turned our attentions onto Kolgrim himself. He was a match for Sten, but for all eight of us, not so much.

        “Is he claiming that a dragon is Andraste?” Leliana asked.

        “Considering that he is in a wyrmling lair and mad to boot, I think so,” I said. I walked towards the lighted doorway and we emerged onto the mountain top.

        As we emerged, we immediately looked around for any danger. We heard a roar and looked up to see a full grown High Dragon flying above our heads. We took cover behind ruined pillars until it landed on a ledge and lay down, curling its head under its wing. It either didn’t see us yet or just didn’t care we where there.

        “Hmm. That must be Andraste,” Zevran said.

        “Very funny,” Leliana said, not amused in the slightest.

        “A High Dragon is not a joke,” Alistair said as we slowly emerged from cover. “We best be careful… real careful,” I nodded, acknowledging his warning.

        “There’s another part of the temple straight across,” I said. “If it becomes hostile, I say run like hell. We’re no match for a dragon,” We made our way slowly across to the second part of the temple. The dragon never moved. Either is was used to Shemlen due to the Cultists or it thought we were Cultist. Or it just didn’t care as long as we didn’t bother it. I pushed open the doors to the second part of the temple.


	31. The Gauntlet

There were several fights of stairs to ascend before we came to a hall that led to a large room. At the other end of the room was a door and a tall man with silver armor standing before it. I could see a black beard on the part of his face his helm didn’t cover. I slowly approached him.

“I bid you welcome, pilgrim,” he said. His voice was both gentle and firm at the same time.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes,” Had we actually found it? “I have waited years for this,” I gave him a surprised look.

“For me?”

“You are the first to arrive in a very long time. It has been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the way for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting have I been here and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea,” I went straight to the point.

“How do I get to the Urn?”

“You have come to honor Andraste and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy,”

“I need the Ashes to cure a noble man,”

“Still, you must prove yourself worthy. It is not my place to decide your worthiness. The Gauntlet does that. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself. If not…,” If not, I would die.

“What is the Gauntlet?”

“The Gauntlet tells the true pilgrims from the false. You will undergo four tests of faith and we shall see how your soul fares,” I nodded. I wasn’t one of the Maker’s children, but I had to try. Or at least die trying to save Eamon.

“Let’s get this started,”

“Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in your past. Your suffering and the suffering of others. Tamlen was one of your clan, a blood brother,” I just looked at the Guardian, the mention of my late best friend stopping my heart. “You left him in the ruins, left him to his fate,” I just stared at him. How could he have possibly known that? The only one who had known about Tamlen and the events leading to his death was Duncan. “Tell me, pilgrim. Did you fail Tamlen?”

“How do you know of my past?” I breathed. I could feel the others eyes upon me. I felt the tightness in my chest at the memory of Tamlen touching that Creators forsaken mirror. The Guardian was ripping open a wound that had yet to heal.

“Your path is laid out before me and plain to see. In the lines of your face and the scars on your heart. Do you believe you failed Tamlen?” In a way I did, but I also didn’t. I had told him to stay away from the mirror, but we never did find him when we went back to search for him. If he had listened…

“My answer is my own, Guardian,” I whispered. I couldn’t relive that. Not now. It was still too fresh and I wasn't stong enough to face it just yet. But I knew the others would ask at some point. And I didn’t think I would be able to talk about it even then.

“Very well. You know your own heart,” I wasn’t sure if I did.

“Now you’ve got me curious about how you really feel,” Alistair said.

“I wonder why you do not answer such a simple question,” Wynne stated. _Because I couldn’t._

“I’m glad you declined,” Morrigan said. “This question has nothing to do with our goal,”

“What’s past is past,” Leliana said. “Why bring it up and open old wounds?” I would have to thank her later. The Guardian looked at the others one by one.

“And what of those that follow you? Alistair, knight and Warden,” He turned to my fellow Warden. “You wonder if things could have been different if you were with Duncan on the battlefield,” Alistair’s regret was no secret, but the Guardian seemed intent on bringing up old hurts. “You could have shielded him from the killing blow,” I could see the pain of loss on his face. I bit my lip as the Guardian continued. “You wonder, don’t you, if you should have died and not him?”

“I… yes. If Duncan had been saved and not me, everything would be better. If I’d just had the chance, maybe…,” He trailed off. Alistair would have that regret for as long as he lived. I, too, had wondered if things wouldn’t have been better if Cailan had sent Alistair and Duncan to light the beacon and not I. And if Tamlen and I had never gone to that cave.

“And you,” He turned to Leliana next. “Why do you say the Maker speaks to you when all know that the Maker has left? He spoke only to Andraste. Do you believe yourself to be Her equal?”

“I never said that! I--,”

“In Orlais, you were someone. In Lothering, you feared you would lose yourself, become a drab Sister and disappear. When your brothers and sisters of the cloister criticized you for what you professed, you were hurt but you also reveled in it. It made you special. You enjoyed the attention, even if it was negative,”

“You’re saying I made it up for… for the attention? I did not! I know what I believe!” Wynne saved her from saying anything else.

“Ask your question, Guardian. I am ready,”

“You are ever the advisor, ready with a word of wisdom. Do you wonder if you spout only platitudes, burned into your mind in the distant past? Perhaps you are only a tool used to spread the word of the Circle and the Chantry. Does doubt ever chip away at your truths?”

“You frame the statement in the form of a question, yet you already know our answers. There is no sense in hiding, is there? Yes, I do doubt at times. Only the fool is completely certain of himself,”

“The Antivan Elf…,”

“Is it my turn now? Hurrah, I am so excited,” I had to smile and shake my head.

“Many have died at your hand. Is there any you regret more than a woman by the name of--,”

“How do you know about that?” he interrupted, his usual flippance gone.

“I know much. It is allowed to me. The question stands, however. Do you regret--,”

“Yes,” Zevran said, quickly. “The answer is yes, if that is what you wish to know. I do. Now move on,” Seemed the assassin was hiding a broken heart as well.

“The Qunari--”

“I have nothing to say about my past. It is past and shall stay there,”

“Very well,” The Guardian turned to Morrigan. “And you, Morrigan, Flemeth’s daughter. What--,”

“Begone, spirit. I will not play your games,”

“I will respect your wishes,” He turned back to me. “The way is open. Good luck and may you find what you seek,” He disappeared and the door behind him swung open. I led the way through it.

 

There was eight alcoves each with a spirit standing in them. The first test. I walked over to the first spirit, who took the form of a woman, who asked me a riddle. Of which I answered correctly, mentally thanking Braylyn for her ever persistant riddle games.

“You have to answer riddles to find the Urn?” Sten asked. “A waste of time, just like this quest,”

“We need Eamon, Sten. The Ashes are the only hope we have,” I walked over to the next spirit, a male. And with each question I answered correctly, much to the relief of the Alistair.

“You are good at this,” he commented.

“We played riddle games as children. It was my sister’s favorite pastime,” We continued to each spirit and I answered riddle after riddle.

“What happens if you guess wrong?” Zevran asked.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Leliana said. I finally answered the last riddle. The lock on the door at the other end of the hall clicked loudly, making us all save Sten jump, and the door swung open. We walked through it and down a hall. What I saw at the end of the hall made me stop in my tracks. My heart once again constricted. It couldn’t be.

“It’s so cold here, Sister,” Tamlen said as he turned around to face us. “Do you feel it? The chill eats at my bones,” My mouth worked for a moment before a single word came out.

“Tamlen?” This couldn’t be my best friend. He was dead, killed by the taint.

“You think: ‘This cannot be Tamlen. Tamlen is gone. He is only footsteps in the dust.’ I am Tamlen yet I am not. I am part of the Gauntlet and part of you,” I closed my eyes. Yes, Tamlen was a part of me. He would always be in my heart.

“I wish I could have told Tamlen we looked for him,” I whispered, fighting the tears threatening to form.

“Some things lost can never be found, some mistakes never unmade. Do you still dwell in the past? You said nothing when the Guardian asked you. Do you even know the answer? I wish you well, Realin. We will not meet again,” Tamlen disappeared and I sighed. I hoped the Creators had ushered him safely into the Beyond. I knew I would never see my friend again until I, too, left for the Beyond. I touched the ring from Marethari before I took a step forward. We went into a room beyond that. And beheld a strange sight. Shimmering forms of ourselves. Our doppelgangers drew their weapons and rushed us. It was odd fighting ourselves. As a double fell, he or she disappeared.

“Ok, that has to be the most unnerving thing I have ever seen,” Zevran said after felling his double. Down a hall we found a bottomless pit.

“Oh, this looks fun! I bet we’ll have to work together and join hands and sing a happy song to get across!” Sarcasm was not something I was used to coming from Leliana.

“She’s joking right?” I studied the chasim.

 

_You will undergo four tests of faith._

 

The others were all discussing the test. Tristan was laying down, looking bored and Sten was also studying the pit. Then it hit me. This was a test. I walked close to the edge. I had to have faith that there was a bridge that I couldn't see. I took a step over the edge.

"Warden!" Sten called. I didn't fall. I took another step. It looked as if I were walking on the air itself.

"It's a bridge," I said. I crossed the bridge and turned around when I reached the other side. "Cross one at a time," Once everyone had crossed, we walked down yet another hall and into a room the had a thick ribbon of fire going across the room, blocking our path. Before the flames was an dusty stone alter. I brushed the dust away to read the inscription.

“‘Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak thyself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar: be born anew in the Maker’s sight.’,”

“Um, does that mean what I think it means?” Zevran asked. I heard the lust in his voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This would be interesting. I unstrapped my swords and laid them on the ground next to me. I wasn’t very keen on removing my armor in front of the others, but this was a final test of faith. Faith in a god I did not even worship. Slowly, I removed my boots and gloves. Then I laid my armor on the ground. Behind me, I heard the others following my lead until we all were in our smallclothes. The last step was the hardest, I looked over my shoulder, then quickly turned back around.

"Creators, Zevran! You could have warned me!" Zevran was completely naked. Why did it even surprise me to discover that he wore nothing under his armor?  _Shit_ I thought to myself. I slowly removed my smallclothes, vowing to kill the first person to make a pervy comment. Lucky for them, no one did. I took a deep breath and stepped towards the flames. I could feel its heat and I hesitated a moment. This was the final test. I closed my eyes and stepped though the flames. When I opened my eyes, I was on the other side of the flames, unharmed. The Guardian stood before me, my smallclothes and armor in his hands.

“You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet. You have walked the path of Andraste and, like Her, you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. Replace your armor and approach the Sacred Ashes,” He handed me my clothes before he disappeared again, along with the fire. We quickly replaced our armor, I noticing the crimson on Alistair's cheeks, and I approached the stairs to a dais with a large urn and a statue of, I was assuming, Andraste. I couldn’t believe I was looking upon the Ashes of Andraste. That I had passed the trials. I mounted the steps.

“I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I… I have no words to express…,” Leliana trailed off.

“I didn’t think anyone could succeed in finding Andraste’s final resting place… but here…here She is,” Alistair said, quietly.

“I stand in awe. Really,” Morrigan said, the same awe in her voice.

“I could not have asked for a greater honor than to be here,” Wynne said, softly. “I will never forget this feeling,”

“Nice vase,” Zevran said. “I should get one for my home,”

“Congratulations,” Sten said. “You have found a waste bin,” I opened the lid and took a pinch of the Ashes, ignoring Zevran and Sten’s comments, and placed the pinch of Ashes into a small leather pouch.

“We need to get back to the Arl quickly,”


	32. Alistair's Confession

We made our way back to where we'd left Brother Genitivi. Enroute, Alistair took my arm and pulled me to the back of the group.

"So all this time we've spent together... you know, the tragedy, the brushes with death, the constant battles with the whole Blight looming over us... will you miss it once it's over?" I looked at him, a small smile starting to play on my lips.

"Miss the constant battles? Or miss you?" I wouldn't miss the battles. When it was all over and we survived, I would miss Alistair something fierce. And for more reasons than because of our companionship and the fact we were the last Grey Wardens.

"I know it... might sound strange, considering we haven't known each other for very long, but I've come to... care for you. A great deal," I stopped. Luckily, Alistair and I were at the back of the group. I really couldn't believe what he had just said. He was echoing my thoughts of the past few days. Was it possible? "I think maybe it's because we've gone through so much together," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself," He looked at me in a way he had never looked at me before, making my heart race. "Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever... feel the same way about me?" The wondering I had been doing since shortly before beginning this quest for the Ashes had just been confirmed. A human could care deeply for an Elf. And I knew an Elf could love a human. Yes, I loved Alistair. I stopped trying to convince myself otherwise, it was only causing more confusion on my part.

"I think I already do," I said, softly. He smiled.

"So I fooled you, did I? Good to know," He bent down and kissed me. It didn't matter that we were surrounded by ice and snow in a ruined temple. I felt that the only thing keeping me on the ground was Alistair's lips pressed to mine, his arms pulling me close to him and my hands on those arms. I could have stayed there forever, forgetting the Blight, the Ashes and everything but his warmth and scent.  He pulled away. "That... that wasn't too soon, was it?" I smiled.

"I don't know. I need more testing to be sure," He grinned, breathless.

"Well, I'll have to arrange that then, won't I? Maker's breath, but you're beautiful. I am a lucky man. Now, let's get back to... what we were up to before. Lest I forget why we're here," We joined the others, who had met back up with Genitivi while Alistair and I were distracted.

"Where were you two?" Morrigan asked. Wynne had a knowing look on her face. I hoped she wasn't going to call us out on it.

"Thought we saw movement and we went to check it out," Alistair said, saving me from having to make up something. "Just a fox,"

"You were gone for quite some time," Genitivi said. "Well? Did you find it?" I held up the pouch of Ashes. "Is that... Oh, there is some dust on—no, that's not dust... Oh, Maker!... I am not worthy to look upon... What... what was it like? Coming to the Urn, I mean?"

"Nothing has touched me more deeply," My old emotional wounds had been opened. Although I'd been surprised at the faith I'd shown to a god I didn't even believe in. Maybe it was truly the Creators that had guided me, but something told me they didn't have a hand in it.

"You are a very fortunate person. And so am I. Perhaps my research will not seem so much like blasphemy to the Chantry now. I must return home. I have much to do. If you ever find yourself in Denerim, please visit me. I am not a rich man but I have a small collection of... interesting artifacts and I do owe you a reward for coming to my rescue. I hope to see you soon, my friend,"

After seeing Genitivi off on his horse, along with a spare and provisions, we began our journey back to Redcliffe. When we set up camp, Sten approached me.

"The Blight. How will you end it?"

"We have to fight the Archdemon," I though it had been obvious.

"Is that all? It is surrounded by an ocean of Darkspawn. How will you reach it? If you reach it, how will you slay it? You say you are a Grey Warden. I have stories of this Order,"

"Wait, you doubt I'm really a Warden?" First it was my womanhood, now this?

"Great strategists and peerless warriors. That is what we hear of the Grey Wardens. So far, I am not impressed," I glared at him and rose to my full height. I only stood at the bottom edge of his chest. Looking back, it probably looked pretty comical.

"I'm not here to impress you,"

"Evidently not. It remains only to see what you are here for," He walked off before I could respond to that. I shook my head. First he doubted I was a woman, now he doubted I was a Warden. I would never understand Sten.

"Sten trying to rile you up again?" Alistair asked.

"He's an odd one,"

"Indeed,"

"Alistair, I need to tell you something. About my recruitment," I felt like I owed him an explanation for The Guardian's question and the spirit I'd spoken to.

"I'm listening,"

"But first, what did Duncan tell you when he sent word that I was coming?"

"He said he'd found a promising recruit among the Dalish named Realin and he would arrive in a few weeks to complete the Joining with the others. I was actually surprised that you were a woman. He'd never mentioned your gender,"

"And no details?"

"No. What's on your mind?" I sat next to the fire and he followed.

"Tamlen was my best friend. We'd grown up together and did everything together. We were hunting and found some Sh... some humans who had ventured too close to camp," I didn't want to have to explain to him what a Shemlen was right now. "They told us about a cave they'd found and, after we ran them off, Tamlen and I went to check it out. It was human ruins but with Elven artifacts. We found nothing save spiders, strange creatures and walking corpses," I bit my lip. It was painful still to speak of Tamlen. "The feeling in that place was heavy. Like we shouldn't have been there. We found a mirror and despite my warnings, Tamlen touched it. I woke up two days later back at camp,"

"What happened?"

"Tamlen released something with his touch. Duncan found me outside of the cave, but didn't know Tamlen had been with me. Merrill, the Keeper's First... her apprentice..., and I went back to look for Tamlen, but we never found him. Only Darkspawn and Duncan. Duncan was impressed that I was even walking around, let alone fighting Darkspawn,"

"Why?" His curiosity showed on his face. It was obvious he didn't know the story, although I was sure he suspected what I was going to say next.

"Because the mirror was tainted and Tamlen's touch released it and tainted us both," Alistair blinked. With what I knew now about the Wardens' abilities, I was sure he'd sensed the taint within me.

"What?"

"Yes, I was a tainted creature when we met. Joining the Grey Wardens was what would keep me from dying a slow, agonizing death. That episode I had in the Wilds was a product of the taint, not the emissary's magic, like I let you believe,"

"What happened to Tamlen?"

"We never found him. I had been aided by the Keeper's healing magic and my own sheer will to survive. It's how I was able to survive long enough to do the Joining. Tamlen was unaided. I only hope his death was quick,"

"Is that why the Guardian asked if you thought you failed him?"

"Yes. In a way, I do but I also don't. I could have pulled him away from the mirror, insisted that we continue the search. But Tamlen had touched the mirror after my warnings," I still felt guilty, but it was both our ideas to go into the cave. Curiosity killed the Dalish.

"I'm sorry," His voice told me he truly was.

"But if he hadn't touched the mirror and I hadn't become tainted, I would never have met you and discovered how wrong the people are about some humans," I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned close to him. Before the mirror incident I would never have considered being this close to a human. Alistair understood my intention.

"Who am I to refuse you?" He said with a smile and closed the gap between us, laying a soft kiss upon my lips. "Are we going to be making a habit of this?"

"We'll see," I said with a wink. The former Templar's cheeks flushed.

Leliana approached the fire where I was sitting after Alistair went to wash the bowls from the evening meal. I still though her stange but she was turning into a treasured friend. After she regaled me with another quite hilarious story about a noble and the mess live song birds did to her hair, we ended up having a conversation about shoes and hair.

"It's just that I... I feel so comfortable talking to you, like I could say anything and you wouldn't judge me," she said after we finished talking about why I kept my hair the way I did.

"Well, we are friends, aren't we?" I said with a smile. She returned the smile.

"Yes, very much so. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time. I really enjoy your company,"

"You are a treasured friend, Lethallan," And she was. She knew I didn't worship the Maker and even though she was a Sister, she respected my views and I respected hers.

"What does that mean?"

"It is what we call those close to us. Close friends and clansmen," Leliana smiled.

"Thank you. I am honored you feel that way," She reached into her pack and pulled out a pair of boots. "The assassin we picked up may like these. I believe they're Antivan leather. It would be a motion of trust and friendship if you were the one to give them to him," She had a point. "I found them in the shop where we found the Redcliffe knight,"

"That is a wonderful idea, Leliana," I walked over to Zevran. "I have something for you," I said and handed him the boots. He inhaled.

"Hmmm. That smell... this is Antivan leather, isn't it? I would know that anywhere! I don't know how you knew I was missing my homeland, but this does the trick nicely. Thank you,"

"You're quite welcome,"

"Now if only you could find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was home!" He laughed as he put the boots on. "And they fit, as well! Marvelous!" He went over to his tent and I returned to the fire and sat next to Alistair.

"Could I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," It was something curious actually and I had been wondering since our kiss in the temple. "If you were raised in the Chantry, have you never...?" I was sure he'd get my meaning.

"Never...? Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?"

"You know what I mean," I knew he wasn't as thick as he pretended to be.

"I'm not sure I do. Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?" I feigned a pout and hurt feelings.

"Now you're making fun of me,"

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought. Well, tell me have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?" I had literally attempted to. Tamlen had dared me to. I ended up getting my tongue stuck to it and I didn't talk to Tamlen for weeks. I did get him back by succeeding in licking the lamppost, although I cheated to do so. He only got his tongue stuck and I laughed so hard. But I had my payback. Of course, with Alistair, there was no telling what he meant.

"Why yes, I've licked a lamppost in winter,"

"Just the once? And you didn't lose half your tongue in the process? I'm impressed," He laughed. "I, myself, have never had the pleasure. Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but... you know,"

"You've never had the opportunity?"

"Well, living in the Chantry is...," He added another stick to the fire. "Not exactly the life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful women such as yourself. That's not so bad, is it?" This was the second time he'd called me beautiful. Did he really think that?

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Of course, you are and you know it. You're ravishing, resourceful and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying," I smiled.

"You flatter me,"

"That's what I'm here for. It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it," I laughed. "But we should retire for the night, lest your risqué talk make my ears blush,"

As we packed up camp the next morning, I heard Tristan growl. I turned and saw Sten kneeling in front of him. Sten gave an angry snarl. I stopped, watching the spectacle. Tristan gave a vicious growl.

"What are they doing?" Alistair asked. "Having a growling contest?"

"Looks like it," Sten gave a loud roar. "I think I officially will never understand the Qunari," Tristan barked fiercely and lunged at Sten, snapping at him.

"You are a true warrior and worthy of respect," Sten said. Tristan barked.

"Was he testing your dog?" I shook my head.

"Mythal, help us," Sten stood as if that was nothing strange.

We found a group of Darkspawn who immediately set upon us. Zevran proved himself again by killing one who had gotten behind me. His blades spun in a blur as he went and saved Alistair's behind. Sten's sword swung in a wide arc, taking three Darkspawn at once. Morrigan and Wynne let bolts of energy or fire at the Darkspawn as they attempted to come for them. Soon they all lay dead.

"Wardens: One. Darkspawn: Zero," Zevran said. Leliana chuckled. I had to smile and I saw Alistair shake his head.

"Let's go before we attract any more," I said. We returned to our journey. We had only gone a few yards when I heard a thump behind me. I turned and saw Wynne on the ground. I ran back to her as she stood. She must have seen the concern.

"Uhh... I... fell...," she said.

"Are you alright?"

"For a moment there I thought I was... I thought it was all over...,"

"You need rest, that's all," I was sure her magic drew a lot from her as old as she was and the fact that she played the healer of our group I was sure that, too, drew from her.

"I... I will explain everything when we make camp. Now is not the time," I nodded. I understood. She wasn't ready to share. But we needed to get back to Redcliffe. We didn't know how long Arl Eamon had.


	33. Andraste's Ashes

We quickly made our way back to the main hall and found Teagan. His face brightened.

"You return. Might you have news?" he asked. I heard the hope in his voice.

"What is Arl Eamon's condition?"

"Unchanged, I'm afraid. We've tried more magical healing but nothing works. As time passes, I become more and more convinced the Urn might be our only hope,"

"Then I bring good news. We found the Urn,"

"You have?" I could see that hope move to his face. "Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn's healing powers live up to their reputation!"

The room was full of tension. A Mage used the Ashes and did a spell as we looked on. Isolde had her hands folded together and I could tell she was praying. Teagan was looking on, worry creasing his forehead. I knew Alistair was worrying about the man that had raised him for the first ten years of his life. I touched his hand. A small gesture but it seemed to mean a lot to him. He nodded at me as if to say "Thank you for doing this". We turned our attention back to Eamon. He suddenly seemed to have a red glow around him. Isolde gasped and Teagan took a step back. Alistair squeezed my hand, having moved his hand on top of mine. I squeezed back, letting him know I was with him. Eamon slowly opened his eyes. It had worked. The Ashes had truly worked! The legend was true. He looked around as Isolde knelt next to his bed.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"Be calm, my brother." Teagan said. "You have been deathly ill for a very long time. Do you remember nothing?"

"Teagan? What are you doing here? Where's Isolde?" Isolde took her husband's hand.

"I'm right here, Eamon,"

"And Conner? Where is my boy? Where is our son?"

"He lives, though many others are dead. There is much to tell you, Eamon,"

"Dead? Then... it was not a dream?" Had he been in the Fade all this time?

"Much has happened since you fell ill," Teagan said. "Some of it will not be... easy for you to hear,"

"Then tell me. I wish to hear all of it,"

We had gathered in the main hall as Teagan informed Eamon of the events since he had fallen ill, from Cailan's betrayal and death to his son being a Mage and the small group of ragtag heroes that came to Redcliffe in the nick of time to save it. Although some of Teagan's story regarding our daring rescue of the village was exaggerated. Shem can be quite strange sometimes. And Isolde wasn't any better with her tale of our saving Conner and herself by going to the Mages. All this was a bit uncomfortable, being hailed a hero when all you were doing was what a betrayal had set you to do. When all was done, Eamon turned away from us. After a moment he spoke.

"This is most troubling," he said. He turned back to us. "There is much to be done, that is true. But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much. Realin, not only have you saved my life but kept my family safe as well. I am in your debt. Will you permit me to offer you a reward for your service?" What was it with Shemlen and giving people rewards?

"If that is your wish, I will not object,"

"Then allow me to declare you and your companions Champions of Redcliffe. You will always be a welcome guest within these halls," I blinked, surprised. A very honorable gift he had bestowed on us. Along with always being welcome in Redcliffe. I inclined my head.

"Thank you. But there is much else to do now,"

"Indeed," Teagan agreed. "We have no way of knowing what Loghain will do once he learns of your recovery,"

"Loghain instigates a civil war even though the Darkspawn are on our very doorstep. Long have I known him. He is a sensible man; one who never desired power,"

"I was there when he announced he was taking over the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you,"

"Mad indeed. Mad enough to kill Cailan, to attempt to kill myself and destroy my lands. Whatever happened to him, he must be stopped. What's more, we can scarce afford to fight this war to its bitter end," Eamon had a point. There was a Blight to worry about. Bringing Loghain to justice would just be a bonus.

"What are you proposing?" I could tell he had a plan.

"We have no time to wage a campaign on him. Someone must surrender if Ferelden is to have any chance at fighting the Darkspawn,"

"But once everyone learns what he's done...,"

"I will spread word of Loghain's treachery, both here and against the king. But it will be but a claim without proof," He turned away from us and towards a roaring fireplace. "Those claims will give Loghain's allies pause but we must combine it with a challenge that he cannot ignore. We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than his daughter, Queen Anora," I didn't think I liked where this was going. I made a quick glace at Alistair. He didn't like where this was going either, judging by his expression. But it was Teagan that voiced it.

"Are you referring to Alistair? Are you certain?" I heard Wynne's quick intake of surprised breath.

"Eh?" Zevran whispered. They were the only two that hadn't known, which was actually surprising considering the way the others gossiped like old women. Eamon turned away from the fire and back to face us.

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative. But the unthinkable has occurred," Now I really wasn't liking this train of thought.

"You intend to put Alistair forward as king?" I asked surprised. Alistair had been certain that Eamon would be next in line.

"Teagan and I have a claim through marriage but we would seem like opportunists, no better than Loghian. Alistair's claim is by blood,"

"And what about me?" Alistair asked. I knew he wouldn't be quiet about it. He didn't want to be king. He'd rather live his days as a Grey Warden in battle, not in a court of high and mighty Shem who cared for nothing but themselves and power. "Doesn't anyone care what I want?"

"You have a responsibility, Alistair. Without you, Loghian wins. I would have to support him for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?" I looked at Alistair. Sometimes we had to do things we didn't want for the sake of duty. And Alistair's blood seemed to have finally caught up with him after running from it for so long.

"I... but I...," He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "No, my lord," He didn't want Loghain to win anything and neither did I. Not after his betrayal that cost us our mentor and friends. Not after he sent an assassin to kill us. The man had gravely underestimated us.

"I see only one way to proceed. I will call a Landsmeet, a gathering of all of Ferelden's nobility in the city of Denerim. There Ferelden can decide who shall rule, one way or another," Great. Politics. And Shemlen politics at that. The worst kind. And I would be completely lost. I knew nothing of politics as the Dalish had nothing like that. "Then the business of fighting our true foe can begin. What say you to that, Realin? I do not wish to proceed without your blessing," My blessing? I was a Dalish Grey Warden, not some great lady. But it was my companion, and my love, that he was proposing to place on the throne. I was aware that every eye in the room was on me.

"I say we proceed with your plan," I said. Why did it always come down on me to decide things? The irony of a Shem deferring to a Dalish was not lost on me.

"Very well. I will send out the word," He turned to his brother. "But before we proceed, I believe there is the matter of the Mage... my son's tutor. He still lives, I understand,"

"He does. He is in the dungeon,"

"Have him brought here, Teagan. I wish to see him," Teagan himself went to fetch the Blood Mage. When he returned with him, Jowan's head hung in shame. "Jowan, what you have done is not in question. You tried to assassinate me and set into motion a series of events that nearly destroyed everything I cherish. What have you to say in your own defense?"

"Nothing, my lord... other than to say I am sorry. I expect no mercy for what I have done,"

"I see. Realin, have you anything to say on Jowan's behalf?"

"He confronted the demon in the Fade and saved Conner's life," He may be a Blood Mage, but he proved he was willing to atone for that and other sins. I thought he should be judged fairly, not just because of a bad choice he'd made.

"Thus spared my wife from offering herself as a sacrifice, as well, I understand. But has he done all this to save his own skin? And what would you have me do? As the injured party, my ability to see the merciful path is... strained," I knew my suggestion would not be taken lightly, if Teagan's reaction to it would be any indication.

"Give him to the Circle of Magi," I suggested instead. Irving himself had seen him go into the Fade and return successfully, freeing Conner from the demon's hold and not becoming possessed himself. I only hoped that the First Enchanter would also see mercy on Jowan. Although I had a feeling that it would be the Templars that judged him.

"True enough and wisely said. Jowan, I hereby turn you over to the Tower of the Circle of Magi. May the Maker have mercy on your soul," Jowan inclined his head.

"Thank you, my lord," He turned to me. "And thank you for your mercy," Two guards escorted him back to the dungeon.

"Now, back to the matter of the Landsmeet," Eamon said after they'd left. "It will take some time to recall my forces and organize our allies. I would prefer to wait until that is done before calling the Landsmeet. In the meantime, I suggest you pursue the remainder of the Grey Warden treaties. We will need all the allies we can get if we are to defeat the Darkspawn horde,"


	34. Wynne's Secret

The first night after making camp, Wynne approached me.

"I think I owe you an explanation for what happened on the road a few days ago," she said.

"You mean when you collapsed after the battle?"

"You should know that... something happened to me at the Tower, before you came along. Remember my apprentice, Petra?"

"Yes," She'd been worried about Wynne going into the Tower and had even asked me to keep an eye on the old Mage.

"She encountered a demon in the Tower. It would have killed her if I hadn't intervened. I saved her life that day but I did not survive that encounter with the demon," That didn't make any sense. Either I was speaking with a ghost or she was exaggerating.

"But you're standing right here," Wynne seemed to sense my confusion.

"Let me explain fully. I engaged a very powerful demon to rescue Petra. It sapped me of all my energy and will and left me drained. It took everything I had to defeat it and when I was done, I no longer had the strength to keep my heart beating. I remember my life ebbing away. Everything receded from me... sound, light... I remember being enveloped in complete, impenetrable darkness. And then I sensed a presence enfolding me and cradling me, whispering softly to me. The sensation is impossible to describe. I was being... held back, firmly but gently, as a mother would a child eager to slip from her grasp. I felt life and warmth flowing through my veins again. I began to become aware of small sounds. And the discomfort of my hip pressing into the cold stone of the Tower floor," Which explained Petra's concern about Wynne going into the Tower with us and Wynne's talk of death earlier.

"So you were never really completely dead then?"

"The Fade contains spirits both benevolent and malicious. The benevolent spirits seldom make themselves known because they want nothing to do with mortals, unlike the demons. It was one of those spirits that saved me. Without it, I would be dead. And it has not left me. It is with me, even now, bonded to me. You see, I am supposed to be dead. It is the spirit that is keeping me in this world and this is not the way of things. Perhaps the spirit did not expect this but it is weakening, gradually. I am living on borrowed time,"

"How long will the spirit last?"

"I do not know. I can feel when the spirit weakens so I should have fair warning. But come, let us not talk about this. There is time yet," I nodded. I walked towards the fire. Zevran stopped me before I reached it.

"I have a question, if I may," he said.

"Go ahead,"

"Well, here is the thing: I swore an oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you're on and this is all very fine and well. My question pertains to what you intend to do with me once this business is over with. As a point of curiosity,"

"You could go if you wanted," I wasn't going to force him into my service once we defeated the Blight. He seemed surprised at my answer.

"Could I? And what if I didn't wish to leave?"

"Well, I could always use a friend. I highly doubt I will be able to return to the life I once led," Of course, I didn't completely trust him yet. Just because he saved our lives a few times didn't mean he wouldn't turn around and take them.

"Indeed? Hmm, I might even be glad to call myself such, come to think of it. It is good to know what my options might be. But that is for another time. For now, we have much to do, yes?" He retreated to his tent and I took a bowl of food over to Tristan, who was digging furiously.

"Trying to find a way through the earth, are we?" He looked up at me and barked, then went back to digging. "It's going to take some time, you know," For a wardog, Tristan could be funny sometimes. He gave a short bark and kept digging. I set the food down a little bit away from the hole and flying dirt. "Well have fun with that," I shook my head with a smile.

Before we went to Orzammar, there was the matter of Flemeth. I had told Morrigan I would take care of her problem. I didn't want to involve everyone, so I picked three of my companions to go with me. I motioned for Alistair, Sten and Wynne to join me at the edge of camp.

"What is it?" Sten asked when we were gathered.

"I need your help on a side mission,"

"This should be good," Alistair said.

"Morrigan discovered how Flemeth had lived for so long,"

"She's not immortal, I take it?"

"She's not immortal at all. When her body begins to age and wear down, she raises a daughter and when the time is right, she acquires her body,"

"Oh my," Wynne said.

"She what?" Alistair said, shocked. "Are you telling me Flemeth takes over her daughters' bodies?"

"Exactly. As you can expect, Morrigan wasn't too happy about that,"

"So we are to do her dirty work for her?" Sten asked.

"What he said," I gave Alistair a look.

"If we don't kill Flemeth, when we defeat the Archdemon and if Morrigan returns to the Wilds, she'll no longer be Morrigan, but Flemeth,"

"And you do remember Flemeth saved our lives,"

"Yes, I do. And so did Morrigan. Do you want Flemeth to take over Morrigan's body?"

"No I don't. That is a scary thought,"

"So we are doing this to save Morrigan?" Wynne asked.

"Yes and bring her peace of mind,"

"Then let us do this quickly," Sten said.


	35. Freeing Morrigan

We left without telling anyone. It was a two day journey to the Wilds and Flemeth's hut. We were passing through an area with a ridge. As we approached it, an Emissary appeared on it. It looked at us for a moment before a pair of fireballs appeared in its hands. Before we could react and Alistair could put up his Templar guards, it combined them and threw the massive fireball it made at us. It exploded at our feet, sending us backwards. Wynne was the first back to her feet. I had managed to get to one knee but I felt sapped. Alistair and Sten were still on the ground. Alistair shook his head and attempted to rise. Wynne looked at us and seemed to understand we were not in the best fighting condition. Darkspawn were coming at us from both directions. Alistair looked over at me. Wynne raised her staff in the air and twirled it over her head. A blue light emitted from her staff and hands. She threw her hands to the sides and I felt my energy return. I drew my swords and launched myself at the nearest Darkspawn. Alistair and Sten were on their feet a moment later, their blades cutting down Darkspawn. Whatever Wynne had done had given us the strength we needed to fight. Wynne went after the Emissary. I finished off the Darkspawn I was engaging and ran up the ridge. I snuck behind the Emissary and surprised it with a quick sweep of my blade. His head landed a moment after his body crashed to the ground. I went back down to the others.

"Good hit," Alistair said. I walked over to Wynne, who was holding her head.

"Oh, hmm. That was interesting... and draining," she said.

"What was that?" I asked, concerned.

"I called forth the spirit that sustains me so it could lend us aid. I did not realize it would take this much out of me. It seemed a good idea at the time, if a little rash. I think I may have weakened the spirit a little,"

"So you could kill yourself doing that?"

"Well... er, that's certainly conceivable. I guess I shouldn't be using that particular trick to entertain children at parties," I smiled. "I promise I'll be careful. And thank you. Your concern is touching,"

"What is she talking about?" Alistair asked. "What spirit?"

"I'll explain when we return to camp, Alistair," We continued a short distance and destroyed a barrier that seemed to trigger another group of Darkspawn.

"Well, jeeze," We easily dispatched those ones and continued on our journey.

"So, tell me, Realin. How did you become a Grey Warden?" Wynne asked.

"I met Duncan and he liked me?"

"Ah so you're keeping this tale to yourself, I see. Fair enough. Forgive me for prying," I sighed.

"It's just a tale that I have trouble sharing, but the short version is I was tainted and the only the Joining could save me,"

"Then you became a Warden out of necessity. But Duncan must have also seen something special in you. The Order does not take in recruits just to save their life. You must be proud to be able to represent your clan and the Dalish as a Grey Warden,"

"I was honored to have been chosen by Duncan," I guess in a way I was. Not many elves, city born or Dalish, get an opportunity to become Wardens.

"Sometimes it gives me comfort to think that everything will end up the way it's supposed to, that it will be all right. You were chosen: you survived the Joining when others did not. Perhaps it was meant to be," I made a glance at Alistair over my shoulder.

"Perhaps it was," Alistair walked up behind me and put an arm over my shoulder.

"And she is proving herself to be more than Duncan expected," he said with a grin.

"Oh, go away," I pushed him off as he laughed. Wynne laughed as well.

"And I must agree with him. You bring honor to both the Dalish and the Wardens,"

"Thank you, Wynne,"

 

We found the path leading to Flemeth's hut and slowly made our way to it. Flemeth must have knew we were coming; she was standing outside her hut waiting for us. Instead of wearing the worn dress we'd seen her in previously, she was wearing something that looked like she was ready for war. Her clothing was form fitting brown leathers with boots of the same color that reached her thigh. the bottoms were split on the sides clear past her hips and around her waist was a skirt that only went around the back. She wore black and red gloves and on her shoulders looked like a pair of birds were resting on them. I was pretty sure this would be a tough fight.

"And so you return," she said, looking us over. "Lovely Morrigan has at last found someone willing to dance to her tune. Such enchanting music she plays, wouldn't you say?"

"We know your little secret, Flemeth," The Witch of the Wilds laughed.

"Which one, I wonder? What has Morrigan told you, hmm? What little plan has she hatched this time?"

"She knows how you extend your unnatural lifespan,"

"That she does. The question is, do you?"

"I do,"

"But it is an old, old story. One that Flemeth has heard before and even told. Let us skip right to the ending, shall we? Do you slay the old wretch as Morrigan bids? Or does the tale take a different turn?"

"And how are  _you_  proposing this tale ends?"

"Morrigan wishes my grimoire? Take it as a trophy. Tell her I am slain," I raised an eyebrow.

"And you think she'll believe that?" Just telling her that Flemeth is dead along with presenting her the grimoire wasn't going to work. I was sure Morrigan would know if we were lying.

"We believe what we want to believe. It's all we ever do,"

"And what happens to you?"

"I go. Perhaps I surprise Morrigan one day. Or I may simply watch. It would be interesting to see what she does with her freedom. Enlightening, even. Would you give an old woman that?"

"No. Forget it," If we let her live, she would still return and acquire Morrigan's body, despite any promise she made.

"Shame. What will it be, then?"

"You die," I really couldn't believe that I was doing this. She was Asha'bellanar after all. Not to mention she had saved mine and Alistair's lives. Flemeth sighed.

"It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remembers the steps. Come," She stepped away from the hut and onto higher ground a few yards away from it. "She will earn what she takes. I'd have it not other way," She then changed shape from an old woman... into a dragon. We all took a few steps back. Flemeth roared.

  _Shit!_  Alistair, Sten and I charged at her while Wynne kept her distance using various spells. While Alistair and Sten kept her occupied, I darted underneath her and went for her legs and belly. She roared when I made contact. She then made contact with a forefoot and I went flying into the hut, missing Wynne by mere inches. I gasped for breath and coughed. Wynne helped me to my feet. I nodded at her to let her know I was alright and went back into the fray. Flemeth swung her tail around at us. Sten and I ducked. Alistair didn't. Her tail caught him in the side and a splash told me that he'd landed in the swampy water. His head broke the surface and I breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way out of the water and back into the fight, although he was protecting his left side now. Flemeth brought her head around and hit Sten, who went backwards, fell and rolled a few feet. Wynne scrambled out of his way. This only succeeded in pissing him off. He growled and charged. I went for her back legs while Alistair charged forward towards her side. She seemed to know that was where I was headed and the full force of her tail hit me in the stomach and I crashed into Alistair's shield. We both fell. Unlike in the Tower of Ishal, where we had ended up jumbled and tangled in each other, I hit the shield hard enough to bounce off it and the force had caused him to lose his footing. I tried to catch my breath as Alistair staggered to his feet, then fell to one knee, dropping his sword and clutching his injured side. I staggered to my feet as Sten leapt upon Flemeth's head and buried his sword there. She roared and tried to shake him off. He held on and ended up looking like a rag doll being shaken by a child throwing a temper tantrum. She fell and the sword came loose. Sten landed on his back and was on his feet a moment later, bringing his sword down upon her neck. Flemeth was dead. He looked at me and nodded. I nodded back. Alistair was still on his knee, the pain showing in his face.

"Alistair!" I cried as I darted to him.

"I think...," He grimaced in pain. "I think she broke a few ribs... when she hit me with that... massive tail of hers," Wynne knelt next to him and I carefully took the shield off his arm, trying not to jar his side and cause him more pain than he already was in. Sten joined us as she healed Alistair's side.

"Are you alright, Kadan?" he asked me. I'd have to ask later what that meant. I nodded, actually surprised I hadn't broken anything when I hit Alistair's shield. Or either time Flemeth had hit me.

"Are you?"

"Perhaps you should let the Mage look at you in case?" Wynne had finished with Alistair and had turned to me. Alistair no longer looked pained at least. Wynne administered to me despite the fact that I had no major injuries, only massive bruises. Which surprised all of us. I would perhaps be sore and hurt for a few days, but it was a small price to pay. I went into the hut and found the grimoire. We left Flemeth's body, which was still in dragon form, and started the two day journey back to camp.


	36. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution. Very Mature Scene ahead.

When we returned to camp, Tristan basically tackled all four of us. Leliana looked relieved to see us. As did Zevran.

“Where have you been?” Leliana asked while Tristan was standing on Alistair’s chest giving him a slobbery bath, fists on her hips and reminding me of Braylyn just then. “You disappeared for four days and no one knew where you’d gone! And the only thing Morrigan would say was ‘They will return soon.’,” Her impression of Morrigan was pretty funny.

“We had something we needed to do. It’s done with now so no need to worry any more,” I said, attempting a reassuring smile. The others didn't need to know what that something was.

“Leliana, you should know that it shall take much to kill the Wardens here,” Zevran said. “It is done, whatever they had to do and now we can get back to being a holy terror to Darkspawn,” I shook my head and walked towards Morrigan. She stood when I approached her. I pulled out the grimoire from my pack and handed it to her. She gasped.

“Mother’s real grimoire, is it?” Her face had brightened. “I am glad you were able to find it after all. My thanks for retrieving it. And Flemeth?”

“Dead. Sten gave her the final blow,” She held the grimoire to her chest.

“You have my gratitude. I cannot thank you enough for doing this. I shall begin studying this immediately and unlock the power it holds! Many, many thanks, Realin,”

“You’re welcome,” I turned away to let her begin her study. I was passing Wynne’s tent when she stopped me.

“I must ask, Realin. What does being a Grey Warden mean to you?” she asked. I wondered if she asked Alistair the same question.

“It means I was chosen to do something important,” I answered.

“There’s that, of course, but there’s more to being a Grey Warden than killing Darkspawn and saving the world from the Blight,” I could tell she was winding up for a long one. “Ultimately, being a Grey Warden is about serving others, about serving all people, whether Elf or Dwarves or men,” She must have known that I had been thrust into the world without proper training as a Grey Warden. I knew only what Alistair had told me, which wasn’t much.

“You mean to say I serve as a protector?”

“As a Grey Warden, you are a guardian of men. And you guard them because their continued existence is more important than you are. Thus it is you who serves, not they,” Not everyone was cut out to be a Grey Warden. Daveth had failed to master the taint. Jory had failed to master his fear. The thought of the rogue who'd escaped the noose only to die painfully from the taint saddened me. Perhaps it was better he died from the taint than torn apart by the Darkspawn.

“I suppose that makes sense,”

“A good king, a true king who cares for his land, uses his power to rule firmly but fairly. He serves his people first and foremost. The king who does not do this, who believes he is entitled to his power, who abuses it and uses it for his own means, is a tyrant,” I didn’t plan on ruling anything, but I could understand the reference.

“So in a way, having power confines you,”

“If you live apart from others and your actions only affect you, then you may do as you wish. But if you have power, influence and strength, your every action will be as a drop of water in a clear still pond. The drop causes ripples and the ripples spread. Think of how far they will go, how wide they become. How will they affect the pond? But I’ve lectured enough for today. I should stop before I wear out my welcome,” I smiled. Wynne had given me much to think on, even if she did tend to speak as if she were giving lessons at the Circle. She retired to her tent and I went over to the fire.

 

Leliana had retired and Sten and Zevran were on the edge of camp with Tristan between them. Alistair joined me by the fire.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better. How is your side?”

“Healed completely. Wynne has quite the talent in the healing arts,” I nodded. “I was thinking about how Flemeth could have easily killed us. I don’t know what I would have done had something happened to you,” I gazed at him and he returned the gaze. There was something in his eyes I had never seen there before.

“I would have lost it,” I admitted. “I was afraid when you were knocked into the swamp. You have no idea how relieved I was when you surfaced,”

“I thought you would be out of the fight when you hit the hut,” He pushed a strand of hair that had escaped past the braid around my head back into place. “I thought…,” he trailed off. His hand lingered a moment before he pulled it away. I didn’t know what I would have done had I lost Alistair. I couldn’t think about it. I didn’t want to think about it. All I wanted to think about was him. He suddenly leaned down and kissed me, breaking any coherent thought I had. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had. There was lust there. I broke away to catch my breath.

"Alistair," I gasped, actually surprised at his passion.

"I've never felt like this about anyone," he said. "I've never...,"

"I want you. But I don't want to push you," I didn't want to chase him away and ruin what we had by moving too fast. I hadn’t felt like this towards anyone. Ever.

"You know that I’ve never done anything like this. With anyone. I was… quite sheltered, after all,” Obviously, having been raised in the Chantry from age ten until Duncan recruited him into the Wardens. He stroked my cheek. “I care for you so much. Whenever I think of this, I feel like a bumbling idiot, all hands. I wish I could be better at this… I want it to be right,” I touched the hand that was stroking my cheek.

“Just relax, Alistair,” I said with a smile. I was sure he could hear the pounding of my heart at what I was about to suggest. "Join me in my tent only if you really want this,"

“I really do, don’t I? I keep telling myself that. I don’t know. I’m willing to… give it a shot, if you are,” I smiled.

“Yes. I’m willing,”

“Right. I’m going to… stop talking now…,” I stood and went into my tent and Alistair followed. The moment the tent's flap fell, we practically tore each other's armor off and soon we were in only our smallclothes. Then even they disappeared. Alistair cupped my face and leaned in and kissed me. I put my arms around him and deepened our kiss. How did it come to this in the short time we’d know each other? Had anyone told me in the past that I would fall for a human man, I would have laughed at them. So much had happened in my life in a few months. Love was not something I expected in dark times such as these and I don’t think Alistair, either, had set out to find a woman. I slowly leaned back and he followed, his left hand supporting me as his right began to travel down the hills and valleys of my body. I was trembling. He broke the kiss at feeling me tremble.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand stopping its journey and concern in his voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

“I have a confession,” I whispered.

“What?”

“I’ve never licked a lamppost in winter,” Alistair laughed.

“Glad to know that,” Yes, Alistair would be my first. It was beautiful thing we had. Going from a death sentence to an influential Grey Warden in a few months. And meeting a jokester that blossomed into a close friendship that turned into something more. How does the son of a king and the daughter of a Keeper find something like this? How does a human and a Dalish find themselves in each others arms? His lips followed his hand's journey. His lips softly brushed my hot skin down one side the across my belly and up the other side, stopping to gently kiss the bruises on my sides and the scars on my chest. His left hand joined his right in exploring every inch of my body. My own hands began traveling down his torso, my fingers brushing against the scar he received at Ostagar. I gasped as he took the only innocence I had left, his sex sliding slowly into mine. He gave his own gasp as I dug my nails into his back. We were each other's firsts. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. We were both a bit awkward at first, as neither one of us had any experience, but we soon had a steady motion as we rode wave after wave of ecstasy. Sweat rolled of our hot bodies as we made love. Passion and pleasure rode hand in hand. The concept of time was lost upon us as we swam in a sea of that passion. We shared a beautiful moment. A moment that I would never forget for as long as I lived. Afterwards, we lay in each others arms, panting and enjoying each other’s company, my head on his chest and Alistair wrapping his arms around me.

“You know,” Alistair said, running his fingers gently down my bare back and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “According to all the sisters at the monastery, I should have been struck by lightning by now,” I smiled at him.

“Not for that performance,” Alistair laughed.

“Meaning it was so great that the Maker Himself has decided to spare me the usual punishment, right? Aww,” I saw a blush start to appear on his cheeks. “You realize the rest of our little party here is going to talk, right? They do that,”

“First smart comment and I feed them to the Darkspawn,” His laughter was hearty.

“See? This is why I love you. So… what now? Where do we go from here?”

“I really don’t know. We take it day by day I guess,”

“Just so long as we’re on the same wavelength. Good to know. Before we go, I just want to thank you. No one’s ever made me feel this way. I wasn’t… sure it could happen, in fact,” I put my hand on his chest.

“I feel the same way. I never thought I would feel like this,” He leaned in and kissed me.

“Good to know,” I wanted to stay in his arms forever. Damn the Blight. Damn the treaties. I didn't want this perfect night to end.


	37. Orzammar

We made for the Dwarven city of Orzammar, our second stop to have the treaties fulfilled by ancient Grey Warden allies. As we passed into the Frostback Mountains we approached a group of six men. When we moved closer they rushed us.

"About time a Warden showed!" one cried. "Loghain sends his regards!" The name seemed to anger Alistair. He rushed forward, slamming his shield into the nearest bounty hunter. I ran at his side, my own blades carving a crimson path. They had fallen before the others could barely react. I slipped into the Elven tongue as I cursed Loghain's tactics. First an assassin, now bounty hunters?

"That was... interesting," Wynne said. "They very mention of the name and you two are upon them as if they were Darkspawn," I shook my head. Wynne seemed to understand. We went to the gates of Orzammar without any more run ins.

"King Loghain will not suffer the delay of his appointed messenger!" A man was saying to a very bored looking gate guard.

"King?" Alistair asked. "Teagan was right,"

"Enough!" The gate guard said. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign Dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time,"

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger!"

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled," I walked up at that point.

"I have urgent need to speak with your king," I said. Loghain's messenger looked at me.

"Who doesn't? If I don't get in, no one should,"

"Orzammar has no king. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war," I pulled the Dwarven treaty from my pack. I had the way in. And I wanted to rub it in the face of Loghain's messenger. Perhaps a bit rash and dangerous for me to do so, but by the time Loghain had word of Alistair and I being here we would have moved on to the Elves. I held it out to the gate guard.

"I am a Grey Warden. This treaty obliges Orzammar to aid me," The guard took the treaty.

"The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They are sworn enemies of King Loghain!" I was very close to snapping his neck if he referred to Loghain as king once more.

"Well that is the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Warden, you may pass," He handed the treaty back to me.

"Thank you," I returned it to my pack. Loghain's messenger wasn't too happy.

"You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner?" he cried. "In the name of King Loghain," He pointed at me. "I demand you execute this... stain on the honor of Ferelden!" I looked amused. Alistair shifted into a defensive stance. I shook my head to tell him and the others to stand down.

"Run to your false king. The Dwarves will not hear him today," I said, dismissively.

"You... you'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered!" He turned on his heel and marched down the steps. Zevran gave him a wave as he retreated. Morrigan chuckled. Alistair gave me an approving nod.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Warden, though I don't know what help you will find," The gates were opened and we went into Orzammar. After the doors shut, we were met by another guard.

"Well met, Warden," he said. He must have heard the conversation outside. "Your arrival is a mixed blessing. We prefer that outsiders not witness our infighting but your presence will be tolerated," We descended down a flight of stairs to a hall filled with various statues.

"Those statues are Dwarven Paragons, if I remember right," Alistair said when he saw my looking at one curiously. "The best of their ancestors," We made our way through the hall.

"You can stop flinching, Sten," Wynne was saying. "I'm not going to harm you," It was hard to imagine Sten flinching at Wynne. Or anything for that matter.

"I do not fear harm to myself,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"An unbound Mage is like a wildfire. As prone to simply consume itself as it is to devour all that surrounds it," Alistair and I shared a look. He only shook his head.

"I do wish you wouldn't refer to Mages as 'it'," The conversation ended there because we walked through the doors into the Commons of Orzammar.

 

As we walked in, several Dwarves were gathered nearby.

"It is the Assembly who makes a king and a king who nominates his successor," a grey haired Dwarf was saying. "None of it is carried in the blood," A younger, red haired Dwarf took a step forward.

"Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup. Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side,"

"I'll have you thrown in prison!"

"You've bitten off more than you can chew!" A dark haired Dwarf stepped towards them.

"Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!" A blond haired Dwarf drew his axe.

"You'll not speak that way to the man who should be king!" He knocked the dark haired Dwarf's feet out from under him and then brought the axe down on his chest. The Dwarf was dead when the axe was withdrawn. The grey haired Dwarf and his followers fled. The red haired Dwarf, whom I assumed was Bhelen, and his followers calmly walked away.

"Well...," Alistair started to say, but didn't finish the sentence.

"Stone-blind idiots!" A guard cried. "I'll not have fighting in the Commons! Especially in front of outsiders! I find that sodding fool I'll have him in the Legion," We approached him. "Greetings, Surfacer. I am bid to let you walk the Commons but keep your place. Warden or not, I want order,"

"The Blight is coming and I am in need of Orzammar's assistance,"

"Surface problems. Well, we have no king to hear you. You can join the shouting at the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter," He motioned vaguely in the general direction. "If you want. Bunch of deshyr lords bickering over sand. Bhelen. Harrowmont... is one so different? No Paragons here,"

"Sounds like Bhelen and Harrowmont are the ones to talk to,"

"They've caged themselves for fear of each other. As you've seen, keeping order down among us working people is dodgy. No place for a proper lord. Bhelen speaks through his second, Vartag Gavorn, in the Assembly. Lord Harrowmont speaks through Dulin Forender from his estate,"

"Thank you," As we walked away towards the Diamond Quarter, Wynne marveled at the Dwarves' architecture.

"For a tiny people they certainly build such high ceilings...," Morrigan tried not to laugh but failed. We passed several merchants peddling their wares and I had to pull Leliana away from one that was selling beautiful fabrics.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon," I looked over at my shoulder at Alistair and realized he was talking to Wynne.

"Canary,"

"What?"

"I look like the cat that swallowed the canary,"

"I once had a very large cat. But not my point. My point is, why are you smirking?" I listened to the conversation while keeping Leliana from shopping. I didn't think it was a good idea to let her loose in a market of any kind. Wynne chuckled.

"You were watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact I believe you were enraptured," I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"She is our leader. I look to her for guidance," Leliana giggled.

"Oh I see. So what guidance did you find in those swaying hips, hmm?" He was staring at my behind? Leliana was about to have a laughter fit.

"No, no, no. I wasn't looking at... you know, her... hind-quarters," I could imagine his face was becoming quite crimson. We were stopped by this point, Zevran having gone to retrieve Tristan from chasing a creature that looked like some sort of hairless rabbit. I had my fist against my lips. I stole a glance at Alistair. Sure enough his cheeks were a shade of red.

"Certainly,"

"I gazed... glanced in that direction, maybe. But I wasn't staring. Or really seeing anything, even," He was so cute when he was bashful. After being caught staring at my rear.

"Of course," I was trying not to laugh, but I was afraid I wasn't succeeding.

"I hate you. You're a bad person,"

"Why is Alistair blushing?" Zevran asked when he and Tristan returned. "And why does Realin have the lower part of her face covered with the back of her hand?"

"Never you mind, Zevran,"Alistair said, flustered. Leliana laughed out loud.

"We should go find the Assembly building... hall," I said. By the Creators! That woman was like the grandmother I never had. And one day she was going to succeed in causing me to turn crimson, like Hahran Paivel did once. Okay, he did several times. The old Hahran was old enough to be my grandfather, but was more of a father to me than anything. But I am straying... We found the doors leading to the Diamond Quarter.


	38. Dwarven Politics

The Diamond Quarter was better maintained then the Commons, being more organized and cleaner. The air of the place was that of arrogance as with the nobility and upper class of any city, according to Alistair.

"Raise your voice in support of Lord Harrowmont!" A Dwarf standing near one of the estates cried. "The one true king of Orzammar and our future savior!" A Harrowmont supporter. Or at least someone on his payroll. We went up a flight of stairs; what was with Dwarves and stairs?; and approached another crier.

"Lord Bhelen's impending marriage to a casteless proves his dedication to change! No Dwarf is without worth, he has been heard to say!" And this one seemed to be working for Bhelen.

"So how is it the Dwarves have a king?" Alistair wondered out loud. "I thought they voted on everything or something like that," I shrugged.

"You're asking me?" Alistair chuckled.

"I guess a Dalish wouldn't know, huh?"

"I would think not,"

We finally found the Hall of the Assembly. The hall leading to where the Assembly gathered looked like it had been cut directly from the rock of the mountain and not smoothed, like everything else in Orzammar. The walls and ceiling were rough as if the Dwarves had just quarried it. We walked towards a pair of massive doors guarded by a lone Dwarf.

"The Assembly is in session," he said. "Enter quietly if you wish to observe," Alistair, Wynne and I went through the doors while the others chose to stay in the hall. All eight of us entering would have been a distraction. The deshyrs were arguing when we entered and stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the Assembly floor.

"Your mind has gone to dust if you think we would pass such a writ," a blond beardless Dwarf was saying. A beardless Dwarf was an odd sight to be sure. All the ones we'd met so far had beards. "Half our houses would go broke without the surface trade,"

"The proposal is only effective until we have a king to ensure we are respected by the surfacers!" A black haired Dwarf replied.

"Leaving you conveniently positioned to take over all contracts. I'll see your head on a pike first!"

"Deshyrs, lords and ladies of the Assembly," A silver haired Dwarf standing in the middle of the floor said, his voice weary. "I've already doubled the guard to prevent violence. Must I summon more?"

"Steward Bandelor," The beardless Dwarf said. "Bhelen's sympathizers are laying our hands with trivialities! They may as well open us to the sky!"

"I suggest we put the matter to a vote," a female Dwarf said.

"And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace!" the black haired Dwarf cried.

"Enough!" Bandelor cried. "The Assembly is in recess until the members can regain control of their emotions," He turned and saw us. He motioned us out as he walked towards the stairs we were standing at. We retreated back to the hall as he came closer.

Once we had left the Assembly with Bandelor, the guard shut the doors.

"Stone-forsaken fools and dusters...," Bandelor muttered. "I'm sorry. This is the Assembly of the Clans. Only deshyrs and occasional guests of state are allowed in,"

"You don't recognize a Grey Warden?" Everyone in Orzammar knew we were here by now.

"Forgive me. I am so exhausted. I completely forgot about the message from the gate guard. Welcome to Orzammar, Warden. I hope you can forgive our unrest. The loss of our king has hit us hard. Respect for your role is great but you won't receive a proper hearing until we have a king on the throne,"

"Is there any way to break this stalemate?" If Grey Wardens were as respected as he said, perhaps we could help out.

"I must admit, I am at a loss myself. It lies with Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont and they are slow to trust anyone in these uncertain times. Dulin Forender, Harrowmont's man, can be found at the Harrowmont estate. Vartag Gavorn, Prince Bhelen's second, is often found here in the Assembly. I only wish there was more I could do for you," Bandelor returned to the Assembly. I sighed. So we were going to have to help with the decision for the throne.

"I would back the prince, I were you," Zevran said. Leliana and Morrigan agreed with him.

"I care not which you decide to back," Sten said.

"Neither one sounds like a wonderful candidate," Wynne said. "I have heard it said that Bhelen betrayed his brothers to their deaths and Harrowmont's words were what caused the king's death. But perhaps the prince would know how to rule better?"

"Doesn't necessarily mean he knows how to rule," Alistair said. I had forgotten that he would be in the running for the kingship of Ferelden once we were completed with our mission of gathering allies against the Blight. Not something either one of us were looking forward to.

"He was raised in the royal palace. He...," I held my hand up.

"Zevran, shut it," He gave me a mock bow and grinned when I shot him a dirty look. "Let's find this Vartag,"

We found Vartag in a side hall. He looked up from reading something.

"Welcome, Warden," he said. "It is always a blessing to host your order. I am Vartag Gavorn, top advisor to our good Prince Bhelen. What news do you bring?"

"You know who I am?"

"It would be hard not to notice the Grey Warden and her entourage," I had to smile at that. We did stand out among the Dwarves; two Elves, two humans, two Mages, a Qunari and a dog would be like a black mark on a white wall in Orzammar. "I hear you seek the aid of Orzammar's finest,"

"I need aid against the Blight,"

"Yes, the treaty. I've seen it in the Shapers' libraries. Now, the difficulty is that the treaty only compels our king and we are sadly lacking on of those right now,"

"Is there some way we could help?"

"My prince is the rightful king but a disappointing number of lords back the upstart, Harrowmont, for the throne. If you show your support for Prince Bhelen, he might be able to assist with your requests,"

"Very well," I just knew he was going to ask me to do favors for him.

"Harrowmont promised the same portion of his estate to two different deshyrs, Lady Dace and Lord Helmi. Harrowmont can't possibly grant it to both of them but they won't find out until after the vote is cast. I have copies of the promissory notes Harrowmont gave each of them. Once they see those, they should both reconsider their votes,"

"A corrupt politician," Zevran said. "How nice,"

"Where do we find them?" I ignored Zevran's comment.

"Lady Dace doesn't leave the quarter much. But Lord Helmi's adventurous. He likes to spend his time at Tapster's in the Commons. Remember, don't tell them you got these papers from me. You learned of them and drew your own conclusions," He handed me the papers and we left the hall to find the Dace estate. We had to pass by Bhelen's crier on the way.

"News of the hour! Two more clans endorse Lord Bhelen as the new king! Change is inevitable and it must come quickly!"

Lady Dace was standing outside her estate when we approached it.

"What do you want?" she asked. "Oh, I suppose you're the Grey Warden everyone is talking about," Good news travels fast.

"Are you Lady Dace?"

"I am. And what business would you have with me?"

"You might want to look at these papers," I handed her the notes. She took them and read them over.

"Well... these are exactly surface broadsheets. Where did you get these? Never mind. It is true enough. But there is nothing I can do about it. This deal was made on behalf of our entire house. Only my father can revoke it,"

"Where is he? I'll bring these to him,"

"He is leading a Deep Roads expedition trying to secure an ancient thaig. It's unlikely that he'll be back before the election but perhaps this vote is important enough for you to brave the tunnels to tell him? The Dace family would be in your debt," Lovely. The Deep Roads was Darkspawn territory.

"How would I know where to find your father?"

"He was searching an old Aeducan site. He left me with this map in case his expedition never returned," She handed me a map and a seal. "I'll give you a pass as well. Usually, no one is allowed past the front lines. Good luck, Warden, and Ancestors guide you," But before we ventured into the Deep Roads, we needed to find Lord Helmi. Which meant we needed to go to the Commons.

"News of the hour!" Harrowmont's crier called as we passed the Harrowmont estate. "Three more clans endorse Lord Harrowmont as the true voice of the Dwarven folk! Is Paragon-hood far behind?"

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Wynne said. For someone to be raised to a Paragon, Duncan had told me, was to be called a living ancestor. They had to do something or invent something great to be raised to Paragon-hood. I wasn't seeing that in either one. As we closed the distance to the doors leading to the Commons we passed a Dwarf with flaming red hair and beard and red armor arguing with another Dwarf.

"It will be two years tomorrow. By all the holy sodding ancestors, how can you people just ignore that?" The red haired Dwarf said.

"Branka didn't go alone, Oghren. She took the whole house. Everyone but you. So just get yourself over to Tapster's and drown yourself already. You know as well as I do that's how this always ends,"

"You think I'm afraid of some cub warrior who's barely off the teat! I'll—,"

"You lift a weapon or attack a single citizen of Orzammar and you're stripped of your caste and exiled! Even you can't have forgotten that. Get out of here before I call a guardsman," Oghren muttered and grumbled, storming off in the direction we were heading. He shoved his way past Alistair and Leliana.

"What a pleasant Dwarf," she said. "Such manners," I knew she was becoming much more comfortable with us for her sarcasm the show like that.

We found Tapster's, and Oghren drowning himself in ale.

"Is this some sort of mass suicide?" Sten asked when we walked in. Zevran chuckled.

"This is just where people drink themselves stupid," he said. We were directed to Lord Helmi by a barmaid, who tried to get us to taste some Dwarven Ale. Alistair advised against it and I took his word for it. He saw me approach.

"Lord Denek Helmi, honored deshyr of the Orzammar Assembly and terrible disappointment to my esteemed mother, who doesn't like me spending time in taverns," I chuckled. "You understand what I'm saying right? On the surface there are no castes and it works fine. Am I right, Warden?"

"Most humans treat my people like your casteless,"

"But there are those like you who see this with concern, no? Well, I've taken the time to actually talk to the other castes. You know, most smiths and tavern-keeps would make decent deshyrs if we give them a chance and a seat in the Assembly. Orzammar is so mired in tradition no one bothers asking if the castes are even necessary," My Dalish curiosity peaked. You'd think with what happened with the mirror, that would have cured me of that, wouldn't you?

"How does the caste system work anyway?"

"Badly," I waited. "Oh, you're serious. Well, its simple I guess. The king and elected deshyrs of the Assembly are at the top, then it's the nobles. Then the warriors and all the craftsmen. At the bottom are servants. The casteless and criminals are below even that. Your caste is determined by that of your same-sex parent and that's where you stay your whole life, whatever your skill," So moving up in the world of the Dwarves relied heavily on the children, it seemed. I was glad I wasn't a Dwarf.

"Did you know Harrowmont is double dealing you and Lady Dace?" He sighed.

"I'd ask for proof or why you care but, frankly, I'm so tired of it I'm not even surprised anymore. I don't even want the land but my house would kill me if I turned it down. Responsibilities, you know. Now I'll have to go through the whole process of rejecting the deal and they'll both have to try something else. And I thought it was going to be a nice day,"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news,"

"You're just doing what you think is right. I'll have to inform Mother that Lord Harrowmont hasn't bought our vote after all," Helmi walked away.

"Off to the Deep Roads I presume?" Alistair asked.

"That's the plan,"

We approached the guards to the Deep Roads.

"What's this?" The commander asked. "An Elf?" What gave that away? "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you past the front lines without a deshyr's permission. And I've heard nothing of any new patrols scheduled to leave today," I held up the seal Lady Dace had given me.

"I am looking for Lord Dace's patrol,"

"I see you have his daughter's seal so I will not stop you. But be careful. Just because the beasts have pulled back from Orzammar doesn't mean there are any fewer in the Deep Roads. Either we finally have the edge, which I doubt, or the beasts are building up numbers for the next attack,"

"Actually, they've made their move. On the surface,"

"The surface!" one of the guards cried. "But I thought the vermin never went up that far except—,"

"Except during Blights," The commander finished. "Ancestors help us if that's what's happening,"

"Are the Darkspawn the only dangers in these tunnels?"

"Of course not. Down here, you're bound to run into giant spiders, deepstalkers and other vermin,"

"Deepstalkers?"

"Ugly beasts they are. Walk on two legs but they have the head of a worm and hunt in packs. Watch out, they're not afraid to take on a group their own size,"

"Thank you for the warning,"

"Best of luck," They let us through and we ventured into the Deep Roads.

The Deep Roads was once the highway system between the Dwarven cities before the first Blight. Now they were a crumbling mess. Many of the tunnels had collapsed due to neglect and war. Or so I'd been told. We traveled through side tunnels and main roads and had mini battles with Darkspawn, deepstalkers and spiders. The usual. Funny how having a run-in was becoming a normal way of life. The joys of being a Warden. At least one of the last. After some time we came upon a group of Dwarves who were fighting off deepstalkers. We charged at the tiny creatures. Which, by the way, are vicious little bastards. They are no bigger than a chicken but they pack a punch. After we felled them, one of the Dwarves approached me.

"You pulled us from a tight spot, friend," he said. "You have my gratitude. I am Lord Anwar Dace. So how does an Elf come to be down here anyway?"

"Lord Harrowmont is trying to cheat your family," I said, going straight for the point. I didn't come down to the Deep Roads for my health.

"What are you talking about? I've dealt with Harrowmont many times and he's always been forthright. I'm not ungrateful for your assistance but I hope you have some evidence to back up such accusations," I handed him the notes.

"See for yourself,"

"I don't understand. What could...?" He read. "These are the terms of a deal I made with Lord Harrowmont but... the charlatan! He's promised the exact same land to Helmi! Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I owe you twice now, my life and my house's fortune,"

"Will you tell your daughter not to vote for Harrowmont?"

"We will certainly not support a man who would use my family like that. I will tell everyone I know what a wretched trick Harrowmont tried to play. I must return home now. My men need healing and I want to look into this. Do you wish to travel with us?"

"Safety in numbers, right?" Lord Dace chuckled.

"Then let us reach Orzammar before more beasts find our scent,"


	39. Dust Town

We traveled with Lord Dace's patrol and split off when we'd reached his estate. We went back to the Assembly hall to find Vartag.

"Legion of the Dead warriors secretly wear Prince Bhelen's colors! Our prince has Orzammar's deadliest warriors behind him!"

"Not a secret any more," Sten said. Zevran chuckled. We found Vartag in the same place as before.

"Lady Dace just came through the quarter on a tear," he said. "She's telling everyone who'll listen what a leech and a liar Harrowmont is. Good job. So you were serious about wanting to help us. Are you ready to meet Bhelen now?"

"Whenever you're ready to leave,"

"I warn you, be on your best behavior. And keep your weapons sheathed,"

 

Vartag led us to the Royal Palace and into a study of some sort. I was correct in assuming the younger Dwarf we had seen arguing in the Commons when we arrived was Bhelen. The prince approached us.

"I am impressed, Warden," he said. "Not many outsiders so quickly grasp Orzammar's rather... convoluted politics," I wouldn't say I'd grasped it. I actually had no idea what I was doing. Period. "I am Prince Bhelen. Vartag told me of your efforts against the usurper who tried to claim my father's throne,"

"I take it you're not too fond of Harrowmont,"

"Harrowmont spent his entire life in the Assembly. He only knows how to lead through compromises and capitulation. That's not what Orzammar needs. The Darkspawn are massing for a Blight. The lands topside have been torn apart,"

"No kidding," Zevran muttered. Bhelen obviously didn't hear him.

"We need a strong leader, someone who can stand up to the Assembly, someone who will rule, not persuade,"

"And you're that man?"

"Do you expect modesty? That is no valuable trait for a king. This is a time for action, not cultured debate. We need absolute unity to fight against the fulcrum of true evil,"

"Then you'll honor the agreement with the Wardens?"

"Absolutely. And sworn on the mail of my ancestors as soon as Orzammar is united under my rule. Unfortunately, while this debate rages I have no power to send the troops you need. You've seen yourself, the city is a slaughterhouse. Criminals run lawless. I could never hold the throne if I allowed such chaos. Jarvia and her carta are behind this bedlam. If you could eliminate them, I promise as king, I will send as many troops as you need to fight the Darkspawn. Unfortunately, I have little information on Jarvia. Her base of power is in Dust Town, the lowest part of the city, and my men have few sources there. Maybe the casteless will speak more freely with a stranger," Lovely. More errands.

"I'll look for her,"

"And I will await eagerly for your return," We left the Royal Palace and headed to the Commons.

"Grey Wardens present in Orzammar, endorsement of Lord Bhelen a clear statement against the backwards policies of Lord Harrowmont,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Alistair said. I sighed.

"This must be how the news travels so fast around here," I said.

"News of the hour! Lord Bhelen, unable to win own battles, rely on Grey Wardens!"

"That is getting annoying," Morrigan said.

 

Dust Town was just that, a dusty town in itself. The moment we set foot into the casteless world, we were attacked by a few random thugs. Of course, they were no match for us. We heard several beggars call out for coin and even spoke to a few, but no one was willing to talk. We approached a woman seated by a fire. She wobbly stood, positioning a crutch under her arm.

"Well, look at that. It's not often ol' Nadezda sees a fine-dressed stranger here in Dust Town. Help a poor cripple?"

"What will you give me in exchange?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you know a woman named Jarvia?"

"Know her? I used to run with her. Jarvia took over the carta not more than a year ago and already she has every duster with both legs bearing swords for her,"

"Where do I find her?"

"Won't be easy. She's gotten real careful since Beraht died. Real paranoid. She's got carta members all carrying these finger-bone tokens. She scratches some mark into them, so she'll know they came from her. There's doors to her base all over the city but only one is ever open at a time and if you show up without a token, you'd never know it was there,"

"Where do I find one of these tokens?"

"Can't help you there, stranger. The carta members keep them real tight. But... that's worth something, right? Maybe just a little," She had given us information that would be quite useful. I handed her ten silvers.

"Thank you, Nadezda. You take care of yourself," Her eyes brightened when she took the coin.

"I'll think of you when I go to bed with a full stomach," she said as she lowered herself back down.

"Realin," Leliana jerked her head towards a pair of thugs as they went into one of the houses. "My bet is one of them may have a token," I nodded and we went into the house.

"Well, look what we have here," one of the thugs said. "Jarvia said you were looking for trouble. Congratulations. You found it,"

"Perfect," I drew my swords as they rushed us. Leliana and Zevran went for the archers. Alistair, Sten, Tristan and I met blades with the others. Wynne kept us going with healing spells while Morrigan used offensive spells. The thug leader gave up after we'd killed three of them.

"D-don't kill me!" he cried. "Sodding ancestors, what do they teach you on the surface? You fight like a bleedin' Archdemon!" That was actually a bit funny considering what the Joining entailed. He looked around. "Sweet bloody Stone, look at them all!"

"Tell me where your base is,"

"The base is below the city. Y-you can get to it through the wall of the third house on this row," He handed me his finger-bone token. "Put this through the slot and it'll open. Will... will you let me go now?" I was sure he wouldn't have been doing this if he had any other choice.

"Go. And you won't want to be at Jarvia's when I get there," He looked surprised.

"R-really? Oh thank you! You're a... a good person. How do they say it? The Ancestors have shown their favor. Bless you!" He and the surviving thugs fled from the house.

"Do you think that is wise, Warden?" Sten asked. "He works for the woman we are seeking. He may warn her,"

"Did he look like he would warn her?" Sten grunted.

"He wasn't doing this by choice," Wynne said, before Sten could counter. "Do you think he would be a carta thug had he any other choice?"

"Perhaps you are correct, Mage,"

"Are you done now?" I asked. "We can argue about this later," Leliana and Zevran snickered. We found the door the thug spoke of. I looked it over and found the slot for the token. I put the finger bone into the slot and heard a loud click. I pushed open the door and we walked into Jarvia's base. We were stopped by a doorman.

"What's the password?" Nadezda or the thug hadn't mentioned a password. Which meant no matter what I said, we'd have to fight our way through.

"Um... 'die, scum'?" Zevran snickered.

"Looks like we have a martyr, boys," We killed them and moved on. As we moved through the halls, Wynne spoke quietly to me.

"You're quite taken with each other, aren't you?" The comment through me off guard.

"Are you still going on about Alistair staring at my rear?" She chuckled. Between Alistair enraptured by my "swaying hips", as Wynne had put it, and our closeness at camp, I was actually surprised no one else had said anything. "And yes, quite,"

"I've noticed your blossoming relationship," I think it had gone beyond blossoming. "I wanted to ask you where you thought it was going," She had gone into caring grandmother mode. Or she was worried about someone getting hurt with both of us being Grey Wardens. And different races. "Alistair is a fine lad, skilled in battle, but quite inexperienced in affairs of the heart,"

"And I am?"

"I would hate to see him get hurt," I gave her a questioning look.

"Are you saying I might hurt Alistair?"

"Not intentionally, no. But there is a great potential for tragedy here. For one or both of you. You are both Grey Wardens. And he is the son of a king. You both have responsibilities which supersede your personal desires," This I knew and Alistair and I would address that when the time came.

"I can handle my responsibilities and my relationships,"

"Love is untimely selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one's mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else. A Grey Warden cannot afford to be selfish," She was lecturing me about my relationship? But it was something I'd come to expect from Wynne. "You may be forced to make a choice between saving your love and saving everyone else and then what would you do?" I didn't want to answer that question or make that choice.

"You're making things sound more dire than they are," I said instead.

"Nothing is certain. Not in these times. You cannot take anything for granted. I want you to be aware of this," So she was concerned about my getting hurt as well. Alistair and I were crossing boundaries as it was. Humans and Elves didn't have relationships due to so much bad blood in our histories and the taboos of both our worlds. It was an unspoken rule and we were breaking it. She wanted to make sure I was aware that there was a possibility that I would not have a happy ending. And if Alistair became king I wouldn't. No Elf would sit on a throne. Not in Ferelden. Humans did not treat Elves with respect and I was sure my Order was the only reason I halfway was. But I would tackle that when the time came.

"I'll keep in mind what you have said, Wynne,"

"I'm just trying to minimize the suffering that may come to either of you. I have given my advice. Do with it what you will,"

"I understand,"

 

We went through the carta's hideout killing carta members, assassins and mercenaries as they attacked us and I disengaged traps as we came to them. We came upon a jail of some sort and the thugs here rushed us. The sound of steel against steel echoed throughout the room.

"Please... stranger...," a male dwarf in one of the cells cried after we had killed everyone. "Let me out. I see you have no love for Jarvia. Please. Help me," I found the key to the cell and opened the door. "Thank you. We've been down here... It's been so long," He pointed to the other cell. "My friend didn't make it. Just stopped eating one day and...," He shook his head. "All for a stupid bet,"

"Get out of here while you still can," I said.

"Thank you," He fled and we continued through the hideout. After a few more fights, we found Jarvia herself.


	40. Another Favor

Jarvia was flanked by several of her carta and she had her arms crossed when we approached her. I quickly surveyed the room for any traps or ambushes.

"So Bhelen finally realize that his throne means nothing if he can't hold it, yet he still doesn't bother to send his own men," she said. "Well, you picked the wrong side, stranger. It doesn't matter who's king, as long as there's a queen!"

"You're awfully cocky for someone who's entire carta is dead," I heard Zevran snicker behind me.

"You'll pay for their deaths a hundred times over! Kill them! But leave the pretty one alive. I have plans for her," I knew that would set Alistair into protective mode but he knew I could hold my own. I quickly dispatched the Dwarf who rushed at me, leaving a deep gash in his chest. I spun around and the next in line lost his head. Something hit me from behind and I pitched forward. I did a summersault and was on my feet again, swinging my blades in two arcs. They met Jarvia's twin axes.

"You have skill, surfacer," she said when I blocked her attacks. "But that is not enough to best me,"

"We'll see," I feigned a hit to her left. She took the bait and I spun around and brought both of my swords down her back. She spun around, aiming her axes at my torso. I jumped back, she missed by less than an inch. I felt the wind of them passing. I kicked her back. Alistair ran up behind her and hit her with his shield, sending her into my swords.

"Seems your plans aren't going to happen," She was dead before she hit the floor. I nodded my thanks. He nodded to acknowledge it.

"Now what?" Leliana asked.

"Let's get out of here,"

We were back in the Diamond Quarter and heading back to the Royal Palace. I actually wondered what the criers would say this time. We passed Harrowmont's crier first.

"Orzammar questions Lord Bhelen's ability to win the throne without Grey Warden assistance. Can he rule without them as well?" Up a flight of stairs and Bhelen's crier made his announcement.

"Lord Harrowmont furious at the Grey Wardens' interference! Claims no one can stop his plans to strip Orzammar's defenses, say insiders!" I would be glad when someone was crowned. The sooner we could get allies for against the Blight, the sooner we could leave behind the politics of the Dwarves.

"Well, you've simply outdone yourself," Bhelen said when we returned to the Palace. "They're talking all over the city about how someone finally went through Dust Town and slaughtered the carta like genlocks," I have failed to mention there are different types of Darkspawn, genlock being the smallest and weakest. I have learned the different types as I fight them, but truthfully I care not to identify the types I kill. A dead Darkspawn is the only type I care for. "You have done the city a great service. I promise, as soon as I take the throne, I will send the troops you need. Killing Jarvia brought me greater favor but to truly displace Harrowmont, we'll need something dramatic enough to end the debate forever," I managed not to pinch the bridge of my nose. Creators, what does he want us to do now?

"Such as?"

"What do you know about the Paragon Branka?"

"Just the name,"

"She is a girl of the Smith Caste who rose to nobility and Paragon-hood for her brilliant inventions. Two years ago, she heard of something the Ancients created. It inspired her to leave everything behind and venture into the Deep Roads. She is the only Paragon in four generations and she turned her back on her responsibilities. A Paragon is like an Ancestor born in this time. If she returned, her vote would outweigh the entire Assembly. Anyone with her support could take the throne unchallenged," Having already been down there briefly, I knew what she was facing. And she didn't have the advantage of being able to sense them.

"If she went into the Deep Roads, what makes you think she's still alive?"

"She had an entire house with her, dedicated to her protection. With the numbers of ruins still intact, they could last for a long time. Especially in Caridin's Cross. And Harrowmont is looking as well. It's too risky to assume she's dead, only to have him take credit for finding her,"

"Where is Caridin's Cross?" I sighed.

"You must enter the Deep Roads through the mines. To protect the city, that's the only path we leave open. Caridin's Cross lies many miles deep into the tunnels. It was once a main thoroughfare but before Branka, no one had stepped foot there in generations,"

"Then the sooner I find her the better," He handed me a map of the Deep Roads.

"You have my thanks. Seek her in Caridin's Cross. I will try to delay the vote until you return,"

Outside the palace, Alistair turned to me.

"You know we'll be running blind down there,"

"I know. Hopefully, I won't have to decide another throne after this,"

"News of the hour! Grey Wardens approve of Lord Bhelen's plans to deal with the Darkspawn threat! Lord Harrowmont addled and confused!"

"Where do they get their news?" Leliana asked.

"Truthfully, I think they are making all of this up," Zevran said.

"Grey Wardens endorse anarchy in Orzammar! Support Lord Harrowmont! And his stand for true Dwarven values!"

"Like that," I shook my head. We traveled through the Commons and headed back to the entrance to the Deep Roads. Where Oghren, the Dwarf we'd seen arguing with the noble earlier, approached us.

"Stranger!" he called. "Have you seen a Grey Warden hereabouts? I heard tell that he... or was that she- you understand this was several flagons ago- was setting out to search for Branka on the prince's own orders," Alistair, Leliana and Zevran were all trying not to laugh. I was amused.

"I am the Grey Warden. And that would be she,"

"Well, if you're the best they got, then standards must have fallen down," I raised my brows at him. "But I guess that would account for an Elf being down here. Say could I ask you a favor?" He makes a comment about my race and skill then wants a favor?

"Didn't I see you bickering with some noble earlier?"

"Aye. That blowhard Loilinar. And if you asked him, all he probably said is 'Oh , that Oghren, he pisses ale and kills little boys who look at him wrong.' And that's mostly true, but the part they never say is how I'm the only one still trying to save our only Paragon. And if you're looking for Branka, I'm the only one who knows what she was looking for. Which might be pretty sodding helpful in finding her,"

"Why haven't you gone after her yourself?"

"Believe me, I have. But where she was going, it's a lost thaig. No one's seen it in centuries. I searched as far as I could but... It would take a team of warriors searching weeks on end to cover enough ground to hope to find it. Which I assume is what Bhelen's scouts have done. And they gave the fruits of their labor to you. But they haven't found Branka herself and that means whatever they've got, it's not enough if you don't know what she was looking for. If we pool our knowledge, we stand a chance of finding Branka. Otherwise, good sodding luck," And we had just been wondering how we were going to find Branka. Seems the Creators weren't going to let us descend into the Deep Roads blindly.

"Sounds like we have a deal,"

"You should know that Branka was looking for the Anvil of the Void, the secret to building golems, which was lost centuries ago. The smith Caridin built it and with it Orzammar had a hundred years of peace while it was protected by the golems forged on the Anvil. As far as anyone knows, the Anvil was built in the old Ortan Thaig. Branka planned to start looking there, if she could ever find it. All she knew was it was past Caridin's Cross. No one's seen that thaig for five hundred years,"

"Why do you care so much about finding Branka?"

"Why? We were sodding married until she left me and took our whole house into the Deep Roads on her mad quest for the Anvil. It was a stupid move. If I'd been with her, she's have made it back years ago. But I forgive her," I felt there was more to that story, but we didn't have time for tales.

"Let's get going,"

"Great. Once we're there, I should be able to pick up her trail no trouble. Lead on," The guards we had met earlier let us pass without any word and we descended into the Deep Roads once more.


	41. The Deep Roads

"I can't believe Bhelen actually tracked this place down," Oghren said once we reached Craidin's Cross. "This used to be one of the biggest crossroads in the old empire. You could get anywhere from here. Including Ortan Thaig,"

"So you know where to go from here?" I asked.

"Aye. Branka dug up some maps of the ancient empire. It's a little tough to tell with so much of it collapsed now but near as I can figure we're on the right path to Ortan Thaig,"

"What is so important about Ortan Thaig?"

"It's the home of Caridin, the Paragon who made the Anvil. He was an Ortan before he founded his own house and even then he spent most of his time in their thaig. Branka figured it was the best guess for where the Anvil was located,"

"Do you know anything else about the Anvil?"

"No one but Caridin ever really knew more than that it had some kind of Stone-blessed power. Every golem who ever ranged across the empire was hammered on the steel of that Anvil but no one ever knew exactly how they were made. But Branka was sure she could find out,"

"Then let's go,"

"I've been waiting for someone to say that for two sodding years," We followed the path without any incidents, save a very odd conversation between Oghren and Alistair.

"So, uh, what do you do with her legs?" Oghren asked. What kind of question was that?

"Who's legs?"

"Her legs. That's the problem with Dwarven legs. They're useless as an accessory," Dear Creators! Who was I feeding to a Darkspawn?

"I didn't do anything with them. I don't know what—,"

"Ah, say no more. Just got 'em outta the way and went about your business. Good on you, son,"

"Umm, thanks?" I turned and looked at Oghren.

"What?" I shook my head and we continued on. We came upon several dead Darkspawn, which meant someone had been there. Perhaps recently. We took a tunnel. Which had a few Darkspawn and I was able to see Oghren's skill with that axe of his. He let his rage go and it added to his strength. I believed he would be a great ally if he decided to join us. And also made me glad he was on our side. After they were dead, we continued through the tunnel and were surprised by Shrieks that came out of nowhere. Now a Shriek is a tainted creature, a step up from a ghoul, I think. While ghouls retain their original form, Shrieks take on a more grotesque form. It's hard to explain what they look like and I really can't do it justice. But they were easy to kill.

"What the Maker was that?" Zevran asked.

"Shrieks," Alistair said. "Short story is they're tainted and do the bidding of the Darkspawn,"

"Let's go before any more show up," The tunnel lead to another section of the Deep Roads where we were ambushed by Darkspawn. We cut them down and walked down the path towards more waiting. We killed them and went through another tunnel that lead to yet another section of Caridin's Cross.

"This looks like the right way out. It won't be long before we reach Ortan Thaig," Oghren said.

 

"By the tits of my Ancestors!" Oghren exclaimed when we reached the ruins of the thaig. I raised a brow at him. "Ortan Thaig. I never thought I'd see this place in the flesh. I can see Branka all over this place. She always took chips from the walls at regular intervals when she was in a new tunnel. Check their composition. If she were still here, though, she'd have sentries out by now,"

"What do you know about these ruins?"

"Aside from being Caridin's home thaig? He was an Ortan before he became a Paragon. Even stayed here when he could have had his own house. I guess he didn't want to move his people to Bownammar,"

"Bownammar?"

"The city of the dead. Caridin built it to honor the Legion of the Dead but it was more like a sodding mausoleum than anything. Of course that was before he built the Anvil. After that he was the city's pet genius until he angered the king and fell into disfavor," I wondered what he did to anger the king but time was short and we needed to find Branka.

"Let's move on,"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," We moved deeper into the ruins. "Ah, Wynne...," Oghren said. "Care to partake of Oghren's fine homebrew? It's the drink of the gods," I smiled to myself.

"Mm, ale, is it?" Wynne replied. "And I hope it's brewed hygienically?" Zevran and Leliana snickered.

"Of course! I may not know clean from a beggar's ass when it comes to most things but I don't mess around with my ale,"

"Very well. Let's have a taste,"

"You may regret that," Zevran said. Wynne ignored him and had a taste of the ale he carried in a bag at his side.

"Well? Well? What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't be trying to get one of our Mages drunk," I said. Oghren grunted.

"Very nice," Wynne said.

"You like it? Well I never...,"

"Attractive amber color. Nutty flavor, slightly sweet, just a hint of toastiness," Alistair chuckled. "There's some spice to it... I'm finding it hard to place...,"

"Yes? Yes?"

"Is it... cloves?"

"Cloves! By the Stone! You're a lady after my own heart. If I weren't buckled into this armor, I'd take you round the corner and... well, you know,"

"Dear Maker!" Alistair cried. I saw the mischievous smile on the old Mage's face.

"Give me more ale?" I laughed out loud. Zevran doubled over with laughter. Leliana's face turned a deep red and Morrigan chuckled. Sten was as stony-faced as he always was. We entered a tunnel and found a few spiders. Personally, I was getting tired of seeing spiders everywhere we went. The Tower and the Wilds were the only two places I hadn't come across them. After defeating them we went on to find Darkspawn, an ogre and several spiders attacking each other. We stayed back allowing them to kill each other. Until a couple of the spiders came towards us. We fought them off and continued on our way. We came to a vast hall and as we walked through, we saw a Dwarf dart away and into a tunnel.

"Who was that?" We followed him and found him a few feet in the tunnel.

"There's nothing for you here!" the Dwarf cried. "It's mine! I've claimed it!"

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"You've come to take my claim! You surfacers are all alike. Thieving scoundrels!" I raised a brow. I could sense the taint in him. "Well, I found it first!"

"Bah!" Oghren said. "He's a bloody scavenger. Good as sodding gone,"

"Begone you!" The Dwarf cried. "You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch your bones!"

"Word has it you can only survive down here by eating the Darkspawn dead,"

"Eww," Leliana said.

"Darkspawn blood is poison," I said, remembering the vile taste of it the night of my Joining. "Men have died from drinking it," Good men. Like Daveth. The thought of the impish rogue saddened me. Yes, I missed him even though I hadn't known him very long before his death.

"No kidding," Alistair muttered. Tristan had nearly died from swallowing it before I had come to Ostagar.

"It burns when it goes down! It burns!" This Dwarf was tainted. And it had driven him mad. "It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!" He ran down the tunnel and we followed cautiously. He ran to what had looked to be a campsite, long abandoned. "Go away! This is mine! Only I gets to plunder its riches!"

"Is this Branka's campsite?"

"It's mine! I'm the one who found it. I drove out the crawlers. Now it's mine!"

"Was this campsite here when you found it?"

"Everything was here. Everything the crawlers did not already take! Rocks and tents and worms! It's all mine!"

"I'm not here to steal anything. I promise,"

"Pretty lady... pretty eyes, pretty hair... smells like the stream of burning water, blue as the deepest rock... So... the pretty lady won't take anything from Ruck? You won't take Ruck's shiny worms and pretty rocks?"

"I just want to talk. I won't take anything,"

"Oh. Ruck not mind that, maybe...,"

"I have a few questions for you,"

"I will answer your questions, pretty lady. Anything you wish,"

"When did you arrive here?"

"Too long ago. I must think... five years? Six? Ruck no longer remembers the smells and sights of the city,"

"How did you survive here?"

"When the dark ones were here, I kept to the shadows. They don't look in the shadows, not if you're quiet. Not if you eat their flesh," Yuck. "Then the dark ones think you're one of them. They leave you alone. But now they're gone," Eat a Darkspawn and of course they would think you were one of them. The taint was good for that. Although I was clueless on how the taint worked with the Wardens.

"Do you know where the dark ones went?"

"I thinks they went south, pretty lady. Far, far to the south. That is where the dark master calls them with his beautiful voice. So much joy when he awoke!"

"He's talking about the Archdemon, huh?" Oghren asked. I nodded.

"After the dark master awoke, he called his children and they all went. I wanted to go, too, and gaze upon his beauty,"

"Where is the dark master now? Do you know?"

"He stopped calling. I wish I could go see him but Ruck, no, no, Ruck- Ruck is a coward,"

"But there are still giant spiders here, correct?"

"The crawlers. They used to eat the smallest dark ones. Now the crawlers go hungry,"

"Did you find anything unusual here?"

"Bits of things but only bits. The crawlers took almost everything. They takes things of steel and things of paper. They takes the shinies and the words,"

"Paper and words?" Oghren asked. "That sounds like someone was taking notes. Do you think Branka camped here?"

"They bring them to the great nest, the nest they makes for the eggs. They puts the shinies inside, they do,"

"We should go,"

"Enjoy your tainted mud, you poor sodding duster,"

"It's not so bad. The dark and the burning keeps Ruck warm... warm like Mother's arms,"

"Look at him," Oghren shook his head. "He's like a pale mud worm. He should've been sent to the mines. Instead he chose this. I'd put him out of his misery,"

"As much as I hate to agree," Alistair said. "Oghren's right. The taint will only get worse," I wondered if Tamlen hadn't died quickly, if he would have gone mad like this. If I would have. I would want someone to end it for me. I wouldn't want to live like this.

"You're right," I agreed. Death would be much better than this.

"Sodding right, I'm right. Now do it quick so we can get back to business," Ruck screamed.

"The pretty lady is treacherous! Don't hurt Ruck! No!" I reached for my belt knife but Zevran had snuck behind him and ended it, sinking his own knife into Ruck's heart.

"You shouldn't have been the one to do it," he said. "That's what I'm here for, no?"

"I thought killing tainted creatures was the Wardens' jobs," Morrigan said.

"Shut up," Alistair said.

"Let's go," I said before anything else was said. We left the camp.

"Looks like that bone-picker was living in Branka's old camp," Oghren said. "Did you see the marks on the floor? There were a lot of people and fires there once. Those must have been Branka's papers he said was taken by the spiders. Nothing that fragile would be left from the thaig," We emerged from the tunnel and went towards a bridge over an underwater river. On the other side of the bridge was yet another tunnel. As we followed the tunnel, it felt as if we were going deeper within the earth. At the end of this tunnel, we found another bridge. As we crossed the bridge, we came to another vast hall. We split up, but stayed within ear shot of each other, to search for clues of Branka. I came across a journal and leafed though it, surprised to see it was written in the Common Tongue. Then I saw something that caught my eye and called to the others.

"Listen to this," I said when the others gathered. "'We found evidence today that the Anvil of the Void was not built in Ortan Thaig. We will go south, to the Dead Trenches. The Anvil is somewhere beyond. My soldiers tell me I am mad, that the Dead Trenches are crawling with Darkspawn, that we will surely die before we find the Anvil... If we find it. I leave this here in case they are right. If I die in the Trenches, perhaps someone can yet walk past my corpse and retrieve the Anvil. For if it remains lost, so do we all. If I have not returned and Oghren yet lives, tell him... No, what I have to say should be for his ears alone. This is my farewell.',"

"Branka was thinking about me?" Oghren said, amazed. "I knew she still cared! Old softy. Looks like the Dead Trenches is our next stop, then,"

"So looking forward to that," Alistair said dryly.

"They say the Darkspawn nest there. Whole herds of 'em. But if that's where Branka went, then that's where I'm going," We headed to the Dead Trenches.


	42. The Dead Trenches

When we arrived, I was hit with such a strong feeling of recognition. I looked around me, trying to place why it looked so familiar. Alistair had the same look on his face.

"You too?" he asked.

"I've never set foot in Orzammar or the Dead Trenches, but I feel as if I'd seen it before. I...," I crept over to the edge and looked down into a gorge. It was filled with Darkspawn.

_The horde was massive, filling a gorge with their numbers._

"Alistair," This was the gorge I'd seen in my dreams. I looked up and around and soon saw the rickety bridge I'd seen the Archdemon standing on.

"I know. I've seen it too," Alistair and I crept closer to the edge when suddenly the Archdemon himself barreled upwards. We took a couple of steps back. "Maker's breath!" The Archdemon landed hard on the bridge. His back was to us as he belched fire and roared. We crouched and watched him.

"What are you waiting for?" Oghren asked. "Now's your chance," I shook my head.

"We don't have an army behind us," I said. "And if we attempted and failed, the Darkspawn would take it out on the Dwarves first before completing their campaign on the surface," I wasn't going to admit it out loud, but Alistair and I had no idea exactly  _how_  to kill the Archdemon. Oghren grunted.

"Wise words, Warden," Sten said, respect in his voice. Alistair and I looked at each other as the Archdemon reared up and slammed his forelegs down on the bridge. The gathered Darkspawn began to march off. The Archdemon took flight and flew off into a different part of the Trenches. We watched him fly off and stood. So The Dead Trenches was indeed the lair of the Darkspawn.

We followed the path and came upon a group of Dwarves battling Darkspawn.

"The Legion gives no quarter!" one cried. "Send 'em to the Stone!" They fought like demons and Alistair and I matched them in skill. We ran ahead, cutting through Darkspawn and an ogre like water through filth. The Legionnaires ran after us once they all lay dead.

"Well, Grey Warden," the commander said. "I'll give you credit for backbone. You've dug a line through the 'spawn. Still no sense in your head, but you've got skill," I ignored the attempted insult. If I'd had any sense, I wouldn't have been tainted by a sodding mirror nor joined the Wardens.

"You know I am a Grey Warden?"

"I recognize a fighter of Darkspawn. It marks you. It's why we in the Legion of the Dead abandon our lives so we can face them without fear. It's a sacrifice I understand the Grey Wardens are familiar with. What do you want here?" The Legion of the Dead would be a treasured ally against the Blight, as from what I understood from Duncan's lessons, they fought to the death against the Darkspawn between Blights.

"I am Realin and I am looking for allies,"

"The name's Kardol. This is an odd tactic, recruiting on the frontline. The Darkspawn pitch their camps in our tunnels between your 'Blights', you know,"

"I am aware of that,"

"Our place is here, Warden. And watch yourself. Drunks make poor allies," Oghren grumbled something under his breath. We left the Legionnaires and continued on our journey through the Trenches. Even though they were referred to as trenches, they were far from that. They weren't any different from the halls and tunnels we'd been in previously. Aside from having more Darkspawn. After cutting our way through various Darkspawn, ogres, spiders and Shrieks, we came upon a tunnel lit with a red fire light and we went inside.

 

We made our way through the winding tunnel to another massive hall. Surprisingly, we weren't ambushed by Darkspawn or spiders. We traveled through abandoned halls and rooms until we crossed a bridge. Halfway across, we were surprised by Shrieks. The bastards just pop out of nowhere. Bit unnerving if you ask me. They died as quickly as they appeared.

"I wish they wouldn't do that!" Leliana cried.

"Maybe the Crows should give them a job," Morrigan said.

"Very funny," Zevran retorted. We crossed the rest of the bridge without incident. We emerged into another great hall. And no ambush waiting for us. Odd. I'd been expecting one. As we followed the hall, we suddenly heard a female voice.

"First day, they come and catch everyone," I stopped, surprised.

"Where is that coming from?" Zevran asked. We continued on more cautiously than before. The farther we went, the more we began to see the similar flesh and blood mess that we'd seen in the Tower, although this was clean compared to mess there. This looked more like fleshy sacks while the Tower looked more like those sacks had exploded.

"Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat. Third day, the men are all gnawed on again. Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate," We seemed to be coming closer to the source of the voice. "Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn,"

"That's not disturbing at all," Alistair said.

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams," Not only was _I_ creeped out at the rhyme but also at the way she was saying it. "Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew,"

"Eww,"

"Eighth day, we hated as she was violated,"

"I know that voice," Oghren said. The voice was growing louder. "I just can't place where,"

"Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin,"

"Lovely," Zevran said. I looked over at him and saw him shudder.

"Now she does feast, as she's become the beast," The voice was louder now. We turned a corner as, she began her poem again. We slowly walked towards a blond Dwarf crouched down and sifting through debris. She realized we'd approached her and she stopped mid sentence and stood. She slowly turned towards us. She looked like she'd been down here for ages. She looked warn and her face was darkening around her eyes as if she hadn't slept since she came down here. Her eyes betrayed the madness within.

"By the Stone!" Oghren exclaimed. "Hespith?" She ignored Oghren and looked me up and down.

"What's this? An Elf? Exotic and impossible," she said. That was a first. Being referred to as exotic, that is. "Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors," I looked over at Alistair.

"Is this Darkspawn corruption?" I asked. I hadn't seen anything like this before. "It looks... different,"

"Corruption!" Hespith cried. "The men did that! Their wounds festered and their minds left. They are like dogs, marched ahead, the first to die," Tristan whined. I placed a hand on his head. "Not us. Not me. Not Laryn. We are not cut. We are fed. Friends and flesh and blood and bile and... and... All I could do was wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her so that I would be spared. But I had to watch. I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"Are you from Branka's house?"

"D-do not talk of Branka, of what she did. Ancestors preserve us, forgive me. I was her captain and I did not stop her. Her lover and I could not turn her," Now we knew the real reason she'd left Oghren. "Forgive her... but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become,"

"What did she do, Hespith? What did Branka do?" It sounded like she was no longer the great Paragon she had been before descending into the Deep Roads.

"I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn! I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" She turned and ran.

"What was she talking about?" Oghren wondered aloud.

"The taint is driving her into madness," Alistair said. "I'm sorry, Oghren, but she is well on her way to becoming a ghoul. Or worst," I didn't like the sound of "Or worst". Oghren nodded.

"What did Branka do?" We went in the direction she had fled and heard Hespith's voice again.

"She became obsessed. That is the word but it isn't strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil. We tried to escape but they found us. They took us all, turned us... The men they kill... They're merciful. But the women, they want. They want to touch, to mold, to change until you are filled with them...," We followed her voice into a hall that led to a tunnel. "They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood,"

"I'm starting to think there is more to this then the taint," Alistair said. Leliana looked like she would be sick at any moment.

"And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and became grey and she smelled like them. They remade her in their images. Then she made more of them," I swear the color drained from Alistair's face. The deeper into the tunnel we went, the more of the... debris... we came across. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before. I also felt like a group of Darkspawn would come running towards us any minute. "Broodmother...,"

"What the Maker is a broodmother?" Zevran asked.

"I have no idea," Wynne said.

"Nothing pleasant," Alistair said. He had a look on his face as if he did not like what he'd just heard. Ahead of us was a bend in the tunnel. We crept forward and took the bend. A roar caught our attention and we all took a couple of steps back. Before us was the Broodmother.

 

She was the biggest creature I had ever seen. Her skin was grey and she had several tentacles waving about on each side of her.

"Maker's breath!" Alistair cried.

"By the Creators!" I said at the same time. Had this creature been Laryn once? It was hard to imagine this creature was a corrupted Dwarf. She roared and swatted a tentacle at us. Alistair, Sten, and Oghren jumped to the right. Leliana, Zevran, Morrigan and I jumped to the left. Tristan raced forward, dodging it while Wynne sidestepped to the right. Oghren, Sten and Alistair raced towards her, swords drawn. Morrigan and Wynne used spells against her, while Zevran, Leliana and I used our bows. Yes, Zevran and I were archers as well. A tentacle sent Sten backwards. And he was a hard one to knock back. I'd only seen it twice before. They had to keep an eye on her tentacles as well, it seemed. Between our arrows, the Mages' spells and the others' melee attacks, it wasn't long before she gave one last howl before slumping and moving no more. Oghren gave the Broodmother one final blow to make sure she was indeed dead.

"That is where they come from," We looked up to see Hespith on an outcropping above the Broodmother. "That's why they hate us... that's why they need us. That's why they take us... that's why they feed us. But the true abomination is not that is occurred but that it was allowed. Branka... my love.... The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal," With that, Hespith turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

"We need to find Branka," Wynne said. "And soon. If what Hespith has said is true, then I fear she has gone mad down here,"

"More like Anvil mad," Oghren muttered. We found our way out of the Dead Trenches.


	43. The Anvil of the Void

I was beginning to wonder if we would ever find Branka. We had gone through more tunnels and I was starting to loose track of time. How long had we been down here? Weeks? Months? Maybe it was the stifling air of the underground. I would be glad to taste fresh air again. We exited the tunnel and into a larger room. Once we passed though the entrance and were several paces in, a loud slam sounded behind us. We spun around to see a large metal door had slammed shut, blocking our exit. A woman suddenly appeared on a ledge above us.

"Let me be blunt with you," she said. "After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope,"

"Shave my back and call me an Elf!" I gave him a look. Really? "Branka? By the Stone, I barely recognized you!" She didn't seem as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"Oghren. It figures you'd eventually find your way here. Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily," She turned her attention to me. "And how shall I address you? Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale-breath?"

"Be respectful, woman! You're talking to a Grey Warden!" That didn't impress Branka.

"Ah, so an important errand boy, then. I suppose something serious happened. Is Endrin dead? That seems most likely. He was on the old and wheezy side," This was supposed to be a great Paragon? I wasn't impressed at all.

"His heir, Bhelen, seeks your support to become king,"

"Hmm. Bhelen, is it? Twisted cretin, the last I heard. Not surprising he's done so well for himself. I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne. Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very Darkspawn it should be fighting. The Anvil of the Void. The means by which the Ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first Archdemon ever to rise. It's here. So close I can taste it,"

"Bhelen would change things. Move Orzammar forward," I hoped he would, at least.

"A thousand Bhelens could die and history wouldn't notice. I'm looking for the one thing that will return our days of glory. The Anvil lays on the other side of a gauntlet of traps designed by Caridin himself. My people and I have given body and soul to unlocking it's secrets," That was an understatement. "This is what's important. This has lasting meaning. If I succeed, the Dwarves people benefit. Kings, politics... all that is transitory. I've given up everything and would sacrifice anything to get to the Anvil of the Void,"

"Obviously," Leliana muttered.

"Does that include Hespith and the others of your house?" Hespith had been right. She was obsessed.

"Enough questions! If you wish me to get involved in this imbecilic election, I must first have the Anvil. There is only one way out, Warden. Forward. Through Caridin's maze and out to where the Anvil awaits,"

"What has this place done to you!?" Oghren cried. "I remember marrying a girl you could talk to for one minute and see her brilliance,"

"I am your Paragon," She turn away and disappeared.

 

With the way back blocked, we had no choice but to move forward. We followed the path to a room filled with a green gas and a few golems. I peeked in the room and saw, from the angle I was standing at, two levers on either side of the room. My guess was they were for the gas valves.

"Cover me," I took a deep breath and darted into the room towards one lever. One of the golems came to life and turned to towards me as I reached the lever. I heard steel against stone and knew someone had followed me in. I shut off the valve and turned to see a second one. I ran over and closed the second valve. Now only half the room was filled with the gas. I ran across to the other two levers. I pulled the first lever. My lungs were burning by the time I reached the last lever. Trust me, running while holding your breath, not the best tactic in the world. After the gas cleared, I exhaled and gasped for breath. But only for a moment before I ran headlong into the battle. We defeated the golems. We left the room and continued down a hall to the next room. I disengaged a blade trap, which awoke two golems. After they fell, I disengaged a second blade trap and we were set upon by two more. We defeated them just as easily. Down another hall and to another trap where we had to fight spirits. Which wasn't as easy, but we discovered hitting the nearby anvils dispersed them. We went down yet another hall and found ourselves in a massive room with several golems lined in a row. Lava flowed down like a waterfall on the far wall. We looked around us, expecting the golems to attack us. The biggest golem, that looked to be made of metal and not stone like the others, suddenly spoke, causing every one of us to jump.

"My name is Caridin. Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the Dwarves of Orzammar. If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story or be doomed to relive it," I all but gaped.

"Caridin? As in _the_  Caridin? Of Caridin's Cross?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame and earned my status based on a single item: the Anvil of the Void. It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone as flexible and clever as any soldier. As an army, they were invincible. But I told no one the cost. No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life. To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere,"

"Sounds like blood magic. A dangerous road,"

"The Darkspawn were pressing in. Originally, I took only volunteers, the bravest of souls willing to trade their very lives for the chance to defend their homeland. But King Valtor became greedy. He began to force men... casteless and criminals... his political enemies... all of them were to be given to the Anvil. It took feeling the hammer's blow myself to realize the height of my crimes,"

"So you sealed it away?"

"I entombed myself here to find a way to destroy the Anvil. It must not be used again!" Branka raced in, having followed us once we had done what she couldn't.

"No! The Anvil is mine! No one will take it from me!"

"You! Please, help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let it enslave more souls than it already has!"

"You were a Paragon. I'll help if you will support a new king,"

"Don't listen!" Branka cried. "He's been trapped here for a thousand years, stewing in his own madness. Help me claim the Anvil and you will have an army like you've never seen!"

"Branka, you mad, bleeding, nug-tail!" Oghren exclaimed. "Does this thing mean so much to you that you can't see what you've lost to get it?"

"Look around. Is this what our empire should look like? A crumbling tunnel filled with Darkspawn spume? The Anvil will let us take back our glory!"

"The Anvil enslaves living souls!" I said. "It must be destroyed," Standing for what was right was something the Grey Wardens did. Now that we knew how the Anvil worked, I couldn't allow it to be used again. Who would lose their lives? How many innocent souls would be enslaved in the form of a golem?

"Thank you, stranger. Your compassion shames me,"

"No! You will not take it! Not while I still live!"

"Branka! Don't throw your life away for this!" Oghren was still trying to get through to his wife. But I feared it was a battle he would not win.

"We have to destroy it, Branka,"

"Just give her the blessed thing! She's confused... maybe once she calms down we can talk to her,"

"She's obsessed beyond redemption,"

"Bah! You are not the only master smith here, Caridin! Golems, obey me! Attack!"

"Fuck!" I heard Zevran cry as the golems around us came to life. It described the situation perfectly.

"A control rod! But... My friend, you must help me! I cannot stop her alone!" We had already drawn our weapons. While the others had their attention on the golems, Alistair and I went after Branka. For a smith, she had skill with the blade. She slammed her shield into me, sending me backwards a few paces. I rolled out of the way of a golem's fist. I regained my footing and went back to Branka. She and Alistair were pushing each other with their shields. Alistair saw me running up behind her and gave a massive push. She staggered backwards and I crossed my arms. I quickly swung my arms back, catching Branka's neck between my blades. Her head landed before her body realized it was no longer there.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Are you?" He nodded. Caridin walked up to us.

"Another life lost because of my invention. I wish no mention of it had made it into history,"

"Yeah, you ain't kidding," Oghren said, bitterly. "Stupid woman. Always knew the Anvil would kill her,"

"But at least it ends here. I thank you for standing with me, stranger. The Anvil waits there for you to shatter it,"

"It was good to meet you, Paragon," Wynne said. I smiled. Always so polite and full of manners. "I intend to ensure that your warnings about the golems are heard by the Circle of Magi,"

"Is there any boon I can grant you for your aid? A final favor before I am freed from my burden,"

"I need a Paragon's support to settle an election,"

"For the aid you've given me, I shall put hammer to steel one last time and give you a crown for the king of your choice," He turned and walked over to the Anvil. For a couple hours, the steady rhythm of the hammer banging against steel filled the massive room. We all sat and waited. Leliana and Zevran spoke softly to one another. Even with my hearing, I couldn't understand what they were saying over the hammer's banging. I leaned against Alistair, stealing a small moment with him, our fingers entwined. We both treasured any moment together we could steal. Finally, everything became quiet and Caridin walked towards us with the crown he'd made. We all stood as he approached.

"There," He handed the crown to me. "It is done. Give it to whom you will. I do not wish to hear their names, nor anything more of them. I have already lived far beyond my time. I have no place here,"

"I will destroy the Anvil, as agreed," Caridin and I walked up to the Anvil while the others watched. I picked up the hammer, which wasn't as heavy as it looked. I raised the hammer up and brought it down with all my might. I felt the shock of the impact go through my arms. With a loud crash, it fell to pieces. I looked down at my arms, amazed. There was no way I could have destroyed it with one blow. Maybe a thousand years of disuse and a massive swing did the trick. Caridin looked over my handiwork. He then turned and walked over to the edge. The fall looked like it would take a few minutes.

"You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Farewell. May you always find your way in the dark," He let himself fall over the edge. I could only watch as he fell.

"Creators guide you to your final rest," I whispered. The others were waiting at the base of the stairs.

"Well," Oghren said, sorrow in his voice. "That pretty much beat the sod out of how I imagined it. You ready to head back and share the news,"

"To the Assembly, then,"


	44. Promises Kept

We made our way back to Orzammar, managing not to have many run ins with Darkspawn, spiders or deepstalkers. Once back in the city, we quickly made our way back to the Hall of the Assembly. The guard escorted us into the hall, where the deshyrs were arguing. Big surprise.

"Lords of the Assembly!" Bandelor cried. "I call for order! This argument gets us nowhere!"

"Then why these delaying tactics?" Bhelen asked, his voice as confident as always. "I call for a vote right now. My father has one living child to assume the Aeducan throne. Who would deny him that?"

"Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him," Harrowmont said.

"I apologize for the interruption, Lord Steward," the guard said. "But the Grey Warden has returned," Only Oghren and I had gone into the middle of the floor. The others waited at the side.

"Well, Warden?" Bhelen said. "What news do you bring?" I knew he was expecting Branka at my side, not her estranged husband.

"I bear a crown from the Paragon Caridin for his chosen king," I answered, my voice ringing clear throughout the hall. There were gasps and murmurs from the gathered deshyrs.

"Caridin was trapped in the body of a golem," Oghren said. "Realin granted him the mercy he sought, releasing him and destroying the Anvil of the Void. Before he died, Caridin forged a crown for Orzammar's next king chosen by the Ancestors themselves!"

"I would like to believe Oghren's word," Harrowmont said. "But it's well known the Grey Warden is Bhelen's hireling,"

"Silence!" Bandelor raised his hands. He he took the crown from my hands and examined Caridan's handiwork. "This crown is Paragon make and bears House Ortan's ancient seal. Tell us, Realin. Whom did Caridin choose?"

"He wished me to give it to whomever I chose,"

"Why would a Paragon trust someone who knows nothing of us with such a decision?" Harrowmont protested. "This is preposterous!"

"We've argued in these chambers for too long," Bandelor said. "The will of the Paragon is that the Grey Warden decide," I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this again. All eyes were on me.

"I grant the crown to Bhelen," I kept my word. I only hoped that Bhelen would keep his.

"At last," Bhelen said. "This farce is ended and I can take my rightful place on my father's throne," Bandelor took the crown from me. Oghren and I retreated to the side of the chamber and joined the rest of our party, while the deshyrs descended to the floor. They took their staves and began a rhythmic pounding of them on the floor as Bhelen descended the stairs from where he had been standing. He approached Bandelor and knelt before him. The Steward placed the crown upon his head.

"Let the Memories find you worthy, first amidst the lords of the houses, the king of Orzammar," Bhelen stood.

"Do you acknowledge me as king?" he asked Harrowmont.

"I... cannot defy a Paragon. The throne is yours..., King Bhelen," He went down to one knee and bowed his head.

"Then as my first act as king, I call for this man's execution! Guards, seize him!" A look of horror came over Harrowmont's face as the guards came for him.

"I did not give you that crown so you could be a tyrant," I said.

"You know better than anyone the war facing us, Realin. Orzammar cannot afford to be divided. Anyone undermining my reign is serving only the Darkspawn. I will return to my palace to gather my generals and prepare our forces for the surface," I was glad that he would be keeping his word. "I will see you there. You have my gratitude for all you've done for me,"

 

At the Palace, Bhelen took time from the nobles who had come to pledge their loyalty to him.

"You have proven yourself and more, Warden," he said. "Without your aid, I would not have taken this throne so smoothly and so soon. My generals are already preparing for a mission to the surface. When you have need of us, you shall have every able-bodied Dwarf in Orzammar. Since you did more than I expected, I offer a personal reward as well," He picked up a maul and handed it to me. What in the Creators' names was I going to do with a maul? "This was a maul favored by my brother Trian. Take it with you as a reminder of your ties to Orzammar. Now, I have much to do. If there is nothing else...,"

"I will return to the surface. Thank you for your aid," I inclined my head respectfully.

"Good luck, Realin. May we both crush our enemies," We backed away and found the exit. Outside the Royal Palace, we met Kardol again.

"The throne restored and legends put to rest," he said when we emerged. "Incredible. If I'd heard it second hand I'd have called it a sodding lie. Warden, we have a king because of you. The rest, impressive, but the Legion is grateful most for restored leadership. It frees us to fight the Darkspawn properly,"

"Can I count on you to fight the Blight at my side?" I had to try again. The Legion would make great allies in the war against the Blight, having been fighting the Darkspawn nonstop themselves.

"Nay, our place is here. When you break the Blight, and you've got the skill, we'll make sure they have nowhere to retreat. You'll have us indirectly. That's more than any surfacer can say,"

"We need you topside. Show the world your skill," Kardol paused a moment.

"You alone have the skill to back up your words," he said. "Each of the Legion owes our homeland a death but if our lives are better shed on the surface, so be it! Back to Orzammar when we win, though. I'll not stay topside to lose my stone sense," I smiled.

"Fair enough," He held out his hand and we grasped forearms. He left to relay the news to the rest of the Legion of the Dead.

"Shall we get topside?" Alistair asked. "I think I'm ready to see some sun and smell fresh air," I chuckled.

"Let's go," When we reached the Commons, I heard my name called.

"Realin?" I turned to see Oghren behind us. "Look, thank you for helping me run down Branka,"

"I'm sorry we couldn't have saved her,"

"Yeah, me too," he said sadly. Oghren looked around him at all the bustling Dwarves, going on about their business, before looking back at me. "Branka took our entire house down there. With my wife and house dead, I have nothing left here. I guess what I'm trying to ask is if I could join you when you go topside,"

"You'd lose all your rights as a citizen of Orzammar," Alistair said. "Your caste, everything,"

"Son, I've already lost everything. There's nothing left for me here,"

"If that is what you truly want, Oghren, I'm not going to say no to a Dwarf with your skill,"

"Great!" He said with a grin, hefting his axe onto his shoulder. "Ready when you are,"

 

I was glad to smell the fresh scent of trees again, despite the cold air that went up my nose when I inhaled. Oghren stopped and sighed.

"Give me a moment," he said when I turned to him. I had forgotten that this might be the Dwarf's first foray to the surface.

"Take your time," He looked up at the blue vastness of the sky.

"By the Stone. I feel like I'm about to fall off the world with all that sky up there,"

"Take your time. I need you ready to fight," We always managed to find a fight. Or one always found us. Either way would work.

"If I could take on Randar Vollney's second after downing fifteen lichen-ales in half an hour, I'm not going to be put off by a high sodding ceiling," I only looked at him amusingly. "Well, let's get moving. We're losing...whatchacallit? Daylight," I gave a laugh and descended down the stairs and away from the gates of Orzammar. As we descended down the mountain, Oghren harried Alistair about our relationship. Which apparently he'd overheard someone talking about.

"So... With the boss, aye?"

"Pardon?"

"You and the boss. Rolling your oats,"

"I don't know...,"

"Polishing the footstones,"

"...what you're...,"

"Tapping the midnight still, if you will," I couldn't help but laugh at the names Oghren was giving it.

"What are you going on about?" Zevran started laughing at this point.

"Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat," He had to be making these up. I turned and looked at them. Alistair knew what he was talking about judging by the fact his face was turning a nice shade of red.

"Oghren!" I said throwing my hands up. He wasn't out of Orazammar five minutes and he was already at ease. Or he'd been drinking before he found us in the Commons.

"Are you just making these up right now?" Alistair asked.

"Nope. Been saving 'em," Morrigan was laughing so hard she was having to lean on her staff. I shook my head and we found our way out of the Frostback Mountains. The Brecilian Forest would be our next stop. I was going home.

 

After we had set up camp, Alistair motioned for me to follow him to the edge of camp.

"Alright," he said. "I guess I really don't know how to ask you this," He seemed very nervous. More so than the night we shared in my tent.

"Are you sweating?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean... I'm a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or... well, yes," The rambling was endearing. And he only did it when he was nervous. Which made me wonder what he had to ask to turn him into a bumbling idiot. "Oh. How do I say this? You'd think it'd be easier but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head is about to explode. I-I can't think straight," I knew how he felt. Any stray thought about him and my heart fluttered. And it was hard to think straight when we were close. Like now.

"I feel the same way,"

"Well, I hope you mean the head exploding thing in a good way," he said with a nervous laugh. "Here's the thing. Being near you makes me crazy but I can't imagine being without you. Not ever. You're the first woman I've ever spent the night with and if I have my way you'll be the last,"

"My being an Elf doesn't change anything?" It was always in the back of my mind.

"Of course not,"

"But you're going to be king," Which would mean that there wouldn't be an us if he gained the throne. I loved him. And I would cherish each moment I had with him until then. But that wouldn't make it any easier when the time came.

"Maybe. You have to know how much I'm looking forward to that idea," He sighed. "If I do become king, I don't know what that will mean for the two of us," He had been wondering about that, as well. He stroked my cheek. "I never thought I would find someone like you, after all. But if you want to stop this now, before it goes any farther...," I put two fingers to his lips, cutting off what he was saying.

"Of course not," I whispered. He took my hand and kissed those fingers before pulling them away.

"Good. I'm glad," He kissed me before we went and rejoined the others.

 

We were in need of meat and I chose to go and hunt. Zevran accompanied me. I had been one of the best Hunters in my clan and I quickly brought down a buck.

"Quite the shot," Zevran said as I retrieved my arrow from a clean shot to the heart.

"Dalish Hunters are the best Hunters and warriors in the Brecilian Forest,"

"What of all of Ferelden?"

"Hunters yes. Warriors, I'm not so sure anymore,"

"Yet you were a Hunter, yes? And you are one of the greatest warriors in Ferelden, perhaps all of Thedas,"

"I won't go as far as to say all of Thedas," Zevran chuckled. We returned to camp with our kill and I began the process of skinning it and cleaning the meat from the bones. Zevran helped me. It was a learning process for him, since he had never been trained to hunt.

"Tell me a little about Antiva," I said to put him at ease.

"Oh? You wish to know about Antiva, do you?" he said with a chuckle. "The only way to truly appreciate it would be to go there. It is a warm place, not cold and harsh like this Ferelden. In Antiva, it rains often but the flowers are always in bloom... or so the saying goes,"

"Don't you want to go back?"

"It is not the matter of wanting to go back. I cannot go. At least not yet. I hail from the glorious Antiva City, home to the royal palace. It is a glittering gem amidst the sand, my Antiva City. Do you come from someplace comparable?" I chuckled. It was no secret I was Dalish. And it was common knowledge that the Dalish were a wandering people.

"My people have no cities,"

"Ah yes. Of course. The wandering life of the Dalish! That truly is better. I'm jealous," I smiled. "You know what is most odd? We speak of my homeland and for all its wine and dark-haired beauties and the litlo flutes of the minstrels... I miss the leather the most," I looked up and raised a brow at him.

"This I have to hear,"

"I mean the smell. For years I lived in a tiny apartment near Antiva City's leather-making district, in a building where the Crows store their youngest recruits. Packed in like crates. I grew accustomed to the stench, even though the humans complained of it constantly. To this day the smell of fresh leather is what reminds me most of home more than anything else,"

"You sound like you've been away from home forever," Zevran shrugged.

"Oh, not so long, I know. It's my first time away from Antiva, however, and the thought of never returning makes me think of it constantly. Before I left, I was tempted to spend what little coin I possessed on leather boots I spotted in a store window," He motioned to the boots he was wearing. The ones Leliana had found in Haven and had given to me to give to Zevran. "Not so much different than these. The finest Antivan leather, perfect craftsmenship... Ah, but I was a fool to leave them. I thought 'Ah, Zevran, you can buy them when you return as a reward for a job well done!' More the fool I, no?"

"Your home is still there, Zev," He gave me an odd look and I realized I'd used the nickname he'd told us his friends called him.

"True and it's a comforting thought. One simply never knows what is to come next. How could I ever have expected I would end up defeated by a beautiful Grey Warden? A woman who then spares my life? I could not," I stopped and looked up at him.

"'Beautiful' is it?"

"I say you are beautiful because it is true. Should I not?"

"Just took me by surprise. At least coming from you," Zevran chuckled.

"I was just about to ask if your lover reminds you of your beauty,"

"Zevran,"

"If it's all the same to you. I would prefer not to speak of home. It makes me wistful and hungry for a proper meal," We finished the deer mostly in silence, Zevran asking the occasional question about the Dalish customs and my people in general. When we finished, we cleaned up and I gave a leg bone to Tristan to chew on.

 

Alistair and I spent more time together by the fire.

"What changes about you after the Joining?" I asked as I leaned against him. His arm was around my shoulder.

"You mean other than becoming a Grey Warden?"

"I mean what changes physically?"

"You know I asked Duncan that same question and all I got was 'You'll see.'," Alistair entwined his fingers through mine.

"He wouldn't tell you?"

"It's not that Duncan wanted to keep it a secret. It's just that the Grey Wardens don't discuss it much. I gather it's not a pleasant topic. The first change I noticed was a change in appetite. I used to get up in the middle of the night and raid the castle larder. I thought I was starving. I'd slurp down every dinner like it was my last, my face all covered in gravy," I laughed at the image. "When I'd look up, the other Wardens would stare... then laugh themselves to tears," He smiled at the memory. It wasn't fair that he had gotten to live and converse with the others, while I had been thrust into battle and became one of the only two left literally over night.

"So it was a joke?"

"More like an initiation. They all went through it, too," I hadn't had the need to eat like a pig. "Oh... and then there were the nightmares. Duncan said it was part of how we sense the Darkspawn. We tap into their...," he paused trying to think of what to call it. "Well, I don't know what you'd call it. Their 'group mind' And when we sleep it's even worst. You learn to block it out after a while but at first it's hard. It's supposed to be worst for those who Join during a Blight. How is it for you?" His face looked concerned. I'm sure on the nights when I slept under the sky, like we all did when the night was warm, he had seen me wake in a cold sweat. Or had heard me breathing heavily after waking suddenly from one.

"Nightmares... Yes, I know what you mean," It was why I didn't sleep much. Just enough to be rested.

"Some people never have much trouble but that's rare. Others have trouble sleeping their entire life. They're just more sensitive, I suppose. Everyone ends up the same, though. Once you reach a certain age, the real nightmares come. That's how a Grey Warden knows his time has come," I turned and looked at him. What did he mean?

"His time has come?"

"Oh, that's right. We never had time to tell you that part, did we?"

"No. I was told the Joining would cure me of the taint,"

"Well, in addition to all the wonderful things about being a Grey Warden, you don't need to worry about dying from old age. In your case, Joining kept you from dying a slow and agonizing death or becoming a ghoul or...," he hesitated. "Or something just as nasty," With the way he hesitated, I didn't think I wanted to know what that was. "It just prolonged your life a bit. You've got about thirty years to live. Give or take," He was watching me for my reaction. I was still going to die from the taint. Duncan just saved me from dying sooner than later. "The taint... it's a death sentence. Ultimately, your body won't be able to take it. When the time comes, most Grey Wardens go to Orzammar and die in battle rather than... waiting. It's tradition," I didn't blame them. I'd rather die fighting then just sitting around waiting for death to take me.

"How cheery," I said sarcastically. I wondered if Duncan had mentioned  _that_  to Keeper Marethari. Probably not. He probably gave her the same information he'd given me; very little. Whether I had died months ago or in thirty years, it didn't matter. I had been and still was tainted. Despite losing my best friend to the taint and nearly losing my own life and the fact being one would kill me eventually, I was actually happy being a Warden. I had attained something no Elf could; respect from most humans. And I had found a love that I had never expected.

"And you wondered why we kept the Joining a secret from the new recruits. There you have it,"

"I never wondered that. I understand," I guess Duncan never had the chance to give me the information I needed about the Grey Wardens and their personal sacrifices before he was killed.

"You know, Duncan... He started having the nightmares again. He told me that. In private. He said it wouldn't be long before he went to Orzammar himself. I guess he got what he wanted," Alistair's voice took on the sadness that it did every time Duncan was mentioned. "I just wish it had been something worthy of him," I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek.

"He'll be remembered, Alistair. As will all the others,"

"I know. Ending the Blight should make this all worthwhile, right?" I lay my head back on his shoulder and we fell silent, enjoying each others closeness and the warmth of the fire.


	45. The Dalish

I crouched down and studied the tracks.

"How exactly are we supposed to find a people that have perfected hiding to an art?" Leliana asked for the hundredth time. Alistair sighed.

"For starters, we have one of those people who have perfected hiding to an art tracking them,"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. I _can_ hear you," Wynne chuckled.

"Is this your clan that your tracking?" she asked.

"My clan is farther north. They had packed up camp shortly after I left,"

"Then who's clan is this?" I shook my head.

"I won't know until we find them and speak to the Keeper," I stood. "The halla tracks lead this way," I lead the way, keeping an eye out for the signs of the camp. When we drew closer to the camp, a woman I recognized as a Hunter called Mithra approached us. She recognized me as Dalish right away.

"Andaran atish'an, ma falon. You have come a long way. I give you the welcome of our clan," I touched my forehead, a greeting among Hunters, to which she returned. She looked at the other suspiciously. "These are curious companions you have. Might I ask the purpose of your visit?"

"I have come on behalf of the Grey Wardens, lethallan," I had no worry of Loghian's men being here or of his spies finding their way to the Dalish. They would have run them off faster then you could blink. And tales about us kept humans at bay mostly anyway.

"The Grey Wardens? You... have joined their ranks?" She sounded surprised that a Dalish would be a Grey Warden. Or would be in the company of humans for that matter. "How unusual! Excuse my surprise. I will take you to the Keeper right away," She turned and led us to the camp.

"Stay close," I said. "Especially you four," I motioned to Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne. "Dalish are not trusting of humans. For good reason," Mithra led us to the clan's Keeper, whom I knew. Zathrian looked the same as he had four years ago at the Arlathvhen, the gathering of the clans. The Arlathvhen was every ten years, where the Keepers would share what lore about the Elves they had gathered and the clans would mingle with each other share news and gossip for a few days. It was said that Zathrian had rediscovered the immortality of our ancestors, which I halfway believed. He was old when my grandparents were children. He turned to us when we approached.

"I see we have a guest," he said. "And one of our own, no less,"

"She is from one of our sister clans to the north, Keeper, but claims to have become on behalf of the Grey Wardens," Zathrian's eyebrows rose.

"The Grey Wardens? How unusual that one of our own should join their ranks. How did such a thing occur?" The clans did not have contact with one another save for the Arlathvhen and in times of war, which was rare. Although the clans had stayed in contact during the war against Orlais. And Alerion Clan usually kept in close contact with Sabrae.

"It's a long story. Perhaps another time?" Which meant I didn't want to tell him at the moment.

"Perhaps so. At the moment, I'm afraid I have little time to spare for long tales," He turned to Mithra. "Thank you, Mithra. You may return to your post,"

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper," She left and Zathrian turned back to me.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Zathrian, Keeper and Hahran of this clan. You are?" I wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize me.

"I am Realin,"

"Realin? Ainnileas Mahariel's daughter?" So he  _did_  know me.

"The same," I was praying he wouldn't mention that my father had been a Keeper. The others, save Zevran and Oghren, already knew he'd been a Mage, thanks to the Fade.

"His passing came too early. I pray he has found peace in the Beyond,"

"We did not come to speak of my father and his passing, Keeper,"

"If you came to brings news of the Blight in the south, it is not needed. I had already sensed its corruption. I would have taken the clan north by now had we the ability to move. Sadly, as you can see, we cannot,"

"Yes, it seems like you've had your own troubles," Alistair said. "What are the odds?"

"Do not allow our troubles to burden you, though I suspect they may have an impact on your mission. I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago. Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made. This will require some... explanation. Please follow me," He walked away and we followed him to an area where the sick were tended to. Several men and women, both Hunters and not, filled the cots here. Many cried out in agony. All looked like they had been in a war recently. "The clan came to the Brecilian Forest one month ago, as is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always wary of the dangers in the forest but we did not expect the werewolves to be lying in wait for us," I had heard the centuries old tales of the werewolves of the Brecilian Forest, although I had never come across them or their tracks. But it was said the center of the forest was their home and the forest itself protected them from outsiders. "They... ambushed us and though we drove the beasts back, much damage was done. Many of our warriors lie dying as we speak. Even with all of our magic and healing skill, we will eventually be forced to slay our brethren to prevent them from becoming beasts. The Blight's evil must be stopped but we are in no position to uphold our obligations. I am truly sorry,"

"Is there no way to help your clan?"

"The affliction is a curse that runs rampant in their blood, bringing great agony and then ultimately death or a transformation into something monstrous," So the werewolf curse wasn't much different than the taint. "The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse itself and that...," he hesitated. "That would be no trivial task to retrieve," That was all I'd done since we began gathering the armies we needed to battle the Blight. And this was one trivial task was one I was willing to preform without hesitation.

"We're good at non-trivial tasks," This brought an attempted suppressed laugh from Leliana.

"Within the Brecilian Forest dwells a great wolf. We call him Witherfang. It was within him that the curse originated and through his blood that it has been spread. If he is killed and his heart brought to me, perhaps I can destroy the curse but this task has proven too dangerous for us," He motioned back to his aravel. "I sent some Hunters into the forest a week ago but they have not returned. I cannot risk any more of my clan,"

"But he can risk us," Zevran muttered.

"Hush, you," Wynne said.

"You said you can 'perhaps' destroy the curse?" I asked. It was a dangerous task to be hanging on a maybe.

"There is no guarantee that this will work as I suspect but it's the only hope we have left,"

"Then I'll find Witherfang for you,"

"You may know this, but I must warn your companions. More than werewolves lurk in the forest. It has a history full of carnage and murder. Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead. But if you can indeed help, then I wish you luck. Go see Master Varathorn. I will instruct him to put aside some supplies for you, the kind the Hunters use. I must return to caring for my people. Creators' speed on your way,"

 

I had known Master Varathron for most of my life. He came to our clan in between Arlathvhens sometimes. I didn't know his apprentice, though.

"What are you doing?" He was saying to the young man. "You've warped the wood completely. Did you leave it out in the rain?"

"No, Master Varathorn. I... I think I just used too much heat...,"

"You're not smelting ore like a blacksmith! This is living wood! It requires patience and delicate hands, not more heat!" Before I became a Hunter, Master Varathorn and Master Ilen had both tried to convince me to become apprenticed in the bow making craft. Varathorn had said I had delicate hands better suited to crafting than hunting. Those delicate hands were now the most dangerous in Ferelden. I mentally chuckled at the memory.

"My actions bring me sorrow,"

"And so they should. Truly the art will be lost to us forever at this rate! Throw away your dead wood and start anew and I shall speak to our guest," He smiled when he saw me. "Greetings, Realin. It has been a few years since I met Master Ilen at the last Gathering. He is still hale, I hope?"

"He was fine when last I saw him, yes,"

"That is good to hear. Your clan is more familiar to us then most, since we do not stray far from each other in this land. I met your father. He was once Keeper of your clan. You carry many of his features," Here I was hoping that Zathrian wouldn't reveal that, when it was Varathorn who did. I was aware of seven pairs of eyes boring into my back. Which meant I would be having to explain that. "He spoke at an Arlathvhen shortly before you were born, telling the clans that more of us need to voyage into the Shemlen world and learn their ways. He would be proud to see his daughter a Grey Warden, I think,"

"I barely know anything about him, save the he was once Keeper,"

"Ah yes. I understand the circumstances of his passing were... tragic. It is unpleasant to speak of such things. My apologies,"

"You seem quite advanced in the old craft," I wanted to change the subject. I was sure someone was going to ask about it. Varathorn seemed to understand.

"What little of the craft I have learned has been passed onto me through generations, such is the time it has taken us to learn a fraction of what has been lost. I do not make bows as fine as Master Ilen's, perhaps, but mine have caused more than one Shemlen to drool at the thought of possessing them. There is wood that, if treated properly, is as hard as steel but far lighter. It grows only in this forest, ironbark. The Keeper has forbidden us from entering the forest to collect the wood. This means I cannot make our finest crafts for years to come,"

"What if I found some ironbark for you?"

"I would be hesitant to ask it of you... but if you should come across some, I suppose there would be no harm in gathering some. You know what it looks like?"

"I do,"

"And you know to harvest the bark that has fallen off the tree from age. If you find some, bring it to me and I'll craft it for you,"

"Keeper Zathrian said you could supply us with equipment,"

"Yes," He walked over to a chest and opened it. "I gathered some of the equipment the Hunters use. Take a look and see if you can use anything,"

 

We were passing near the halla pens on our way to venture into the forest when I noticed the handler had separated one from the rest of the herd.

"Leliana, have you ever seen a halla in person?"

"No. I have heard many stories of them, though,"

"Come on," We went down to the handler. She looked up when we approached.

"I was so busy attending the halla, I did not hear you coming," she said.

"I take it you're the master herder,"

"I am indeed. I am Elora and it is my place to speak to the halla and care for their needs. In return, the halla guide us where we need to go,"

"I noticed you separated this one from the rest of the herd,"

"I fear she may have been bitten during the werewolf attack. I have tried speaking with her but she is too agitated for me to understand," The handlers had the ability to literally speak with and understand the halla. As far as I knew only the Dalish had the ability. "The curse would not affect her as it would us but it would still be lethal. And it may prove contagious to the rest of the herd, as well. I can find no wound on her but if she's truly ill, then...," Elora sighed. "Then I will have to put her out of her misery. For her sake as well as that of the others," Tristan nudged the back of my leg. He remembered me helping him when he was sick. He seemed confident that I could help the halla.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I wasn't a handler and I didn't have the ability though.

"I don't know. Do you have any skills that might help her? If you do, I would be grateful," I examined the halla to see if my eye might catch something Elora missed. There was no bites or other injuries. "Well?"

"I see no injuries either,"

"I am glad you attempted it, regardless," There was one last thing I could try. I approached the halla and spoke to her in the Elven tongue. I placed my hand on her neck and continued to speak to her. I was hoping to clam her down enough for Elora to understand her.

"Yes, that's it... She's calming down! That's it, love. Be calm. Tell me what troubles you...," She paused as I continued to stroke the halla's neck. "Ah, I see. It is her life-mate that is sick, not her. He was bitten on the leg during the attack and she fears greatly for him. I did not realize another halla had been injured during the attack. This will allow me to prevent the sickness from spreading to the entire herd. Thank you. You have done my clan a great boon this day. I will always be grateful for your help," I inclined my head.

"I was glad to help," We walked away.

"How did you do that?" Leliana asked. "What did you say to her?"

"I just told her to be calm and let Elora help her with what troubles her. I guess living within the forest my entire life helped me be able to get her to calm down,"

"Or she knew you were Dalish,"

"That's possible,"


	46. Venturing into the Forest

We entered the Brecilian Forest. I wasn't familiar with this area of the forest; my clan stayed to the northern part.

"Let's try not to get too lost," Alistair said. "It's easy to get turned around in a place like this,"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Zevran chuckled.

"Considering that not only is Realin Dalish, she is a wonderful tracker," Wynne said. "If we do get lost, she'll be able to get us back,"

"Thank you, Wynne," We walked deeper into the forest. And the topic of my parentage came up. From Alistair, of all people.

"So," he said. "I knew you were a Mage's daughter. But a Keeper's daughter as well. Why didn't you say you were a Dalish princess?" I spun around on him and he took a step back.

"I am  _not_  a princess! My father was  _not_  a king!"

"You had to bring  _that_  up," Morrigan was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Yes I did, Mr. I Don't Want To Be King," Morrigan lost the battle of trying not to laugh. Zevran chuckled.

"The Dalish hierarchy is different from the humans," the assassin said.

"Oh? And you're a Dalish expert?"

"Maybe not but I did live among them for a short period. You weren't honest with her on your parentage when you met, no?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You had your reasons. Why wouldn't she have hers?"

"Maybe we should ask her instead of standing here bickering about it?" Wynne said. I rolled my eyes.

"Being a Keeper's child isn't anything special, like being a king's child is,"

"Point taken, Realin. And I take what I said back,"

"Good,"

"I have been waiting for the day when Alistair's joking crossed a line," Morrigan said. Alistair gave her a look that would kill if it could.

"Why didn't you become Keeper?" Leliana asked.

"Because, for starters, a five year old doesn't make the best leader. And I have no magic. Not only is a Keeper the clan's leader, he or she is also the healer and, in Zathrian's case, the spiritual leader as well. Neither my sister nor I inherited our father's magic. Keeper Marethari kept the clan together after my father's death so Mother chose her to replace him,"

"So Marethari wasn't your father's First," Alistair asked. He'd remembered me referring to Merrill as Keeper Marethari's First.

"His First died in the same... tragedy," I hoped they wouldn't ask me for details. I didn't want to delve into the family tragedy.

"What does it matter now?" Sten asked, before anyone else could ask another question. "It is past and she is obviously not Keeper or ever will be. We should move on and remain on the task at hand, not Realin's personal life," I gave the Qunari a grateful look, thanking the Creators for his duty focused mind. I didn't want to explain my father's death to them. I only knew hearsay about it anyway. Even though I was told I witnessed the entire thing, I don't remember one bit of it. Perhaps a good thing.

"The Qunari has a point," Morrigan said. "I think our task is more important than Realin's parentage," We continued through the forest, but Alistair had to say one last thing.

"Will 'I'm sorry' be acceptable?" he asked. "You never once have made a crack about my being a bastard prince and I should have done the same courtesy to you. I'm sorry,"

"If I accept, will you shut up?"

"Possibly," I gave him a look and he gave me a smile. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I can't stay mad at you when you smile like that,"

"You had me worried there,"

"Quit while you're ahead," He held his hands up in surrender. We had approached a waterfall and several small bridges leading to an island in the river. Tristan growled as three werewolves approached us. They stood on their hind legs like men, but they were taller than a man. The lead werewolf growled.

"The watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters," he said. I should have been surprised at a talking wolf but I had grown up with the legends of the werewolves of the Brecilian Forest. There were few legends about their power of speech but apparently those were true.

"The wolf is talking, Realin," Alistair said, leaning close to me. "How is it he's talking?"

"Because they were once human? How the hell should I know?" The werewolf ignored our comments.

"Another of the Dalish come to put us in our place. Come to make us pay for our attack,"

"And who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

"You speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Turn back now. Go back to the Dalish and tell them you have failed," I raised a brow. "Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long. We will watch them pay!"

"You're the werewolves that ambushed the Dalish, then?"

"We are. I regret only that we did not infect every single one of them with the curse that night,"

"You sound as if you hate the Dalish a great deal," My clan had never had a problem with werewolves, only roving bands of mercenaries purging the world of heathens in the name of the Maker, Wild Sylvans and wild animals. With the rare Darkspawn and tainting thrown in. And that was a one time occurrence, at least as far as I am aware of.

"That we do. How dare they send you here against us! Turn and leave while you still have the chance!" I waved my hand dismissively at him.

"Begone, beast, or suffer the consequences," I really didn't want to risk infecting the others with the curse if it came down to a fight, but technically he had threatened us first. Swifrunner growled.

"Very well. I will not risk throwing my people at you like unthinking brutes," He was smarter than I gave him credit for. "Come, brothers and sisters, let us retreat. The forest has eyes of its own and it will deal with intruders as it always has," Swiftrunner and the two wolves with him retreated.

"So now what?"

"We find the heart of the forest,"

 

I caught sight of a fallen tree with bluish bark. Ironbark. I walked towards it to collect the bark. As I neared it, a nearby tree came to life, startling us.

"A Wild Sylvan!" I cried, warning the others. "Watch for the branches!" Just so you know, a Wild Sylvan is a tree possessed by a spirit. They can remain dormant for years but once they sense someone nearby, they attack, usually catching their victim by surprise. I'd been caught unaware by a few before. I nearly shared my father's fate the first time I met one... We were able to bring it down but afterwards we were more careful. I collected the bark and we moved on. We battled a few more Sylvans before we came upon a large rhyming oak tree, who asked us to find an acorn that was stolen from him in exchange for a way to travel through out the forest without being bothered by the spirits that protected it. He told us where we could find the thief. We found that the thief was a mad Mage who made us play a question game before he would allow us to trade for the acorn. We returned to the Grand Oak, as he called himself, and I returned his acorn.

"My joy soars to new heights indeed! I am reunited with my seed!" His long twiggy fingers took the acorn and tucked it away. "As I promised, here it be. I hope its magic pleases thee," He pulled a branch off himself and handed it to me. "Keep this branch of mine with thee and pass throughout the forest free. I wish thee well, my mortal friend. Thou brought my sadness to an end. May the sunlight find you, thy days be long, thy winters kind and thy roots strong," He returned to his previous form.

"How is a branch supposed to help us?" Zevran asked.

"It'll allow us into the heart of the forest,"

 

We came upon an abandoned campsite. Everything seemed fresh as if the occupants had just left maybe a few hours earlier. I was instantly suspicious. The fire pit was still smoldering. I looked around, expecting an ambush. Maybe it was the Blight and the Grey Warden in me talking. Or maybe it was all the ambushes we'd already survived.

"Now this is peculiar," Alistair said, surveying the camp as well. "Whoever this camp belongs to must have recently abandoned it. We should be careful,"

"You're probably right," I said, glad I wasn't the only one with raised hackles. "Keep an eye out," We looked about the camp. I suddenly felt as if I hadn't slept for days. The last time that happened, I was trapped in the Fade for Creators know how long.

"You know," Alistair said, rubbing his forehead. "I feel as if I could sleep for days," He voiced what I had just been thinking. "Do you feel it? It's... not quite right,"

"I feel it, too. But we need to stay awake,"

"I do not wish a repeat of the Circle Tower," Sten said.

"What happened in the Tower?" Oghren asked, stifling a yawn. Zevran was examining the fire.

"I am surprised that fire hasn't burnt out. We should tend it... Is there a stick about?" He yawned. "I am tired,"

"Stay alert. This could be a trap,"

"We should go before we fall prey to it," Wynne said.

"Agreed," I said. I turned to leave the campsite when I heard a thud. I turned back to see that Tristan had fallen prey.

"'Tis too late it seems," Zevran and Leliana fell next.

"Anyone see a sloth demon?" Alistair said, his sword drawn. Oghren grunted and hefted his axe. Sten's pose was a defensive one, his own sword drawn. I drew my swords.

"I wish it would show its damn self!" The Qunari growled. A clatter of armor caused us to turn. Oghren had fallen prey to the trap, Alistair following shortly afterwards.

"Damn it!" The only ones left standing were the Mages, Sten and I. Why wouldn't it show itself? I was fighting the same desire to sleep that had taken the others. I glanced at them. Only Oghren and Alistair had the willpower to draw their weapons. Willpower. One of the things that had helped me survive the taint long enough to reach Ostagar and complete the Joining. I needed my willpower now, the willpower that failed me at the Tower. We heard a screech. We turned and I was hit with a powerful backhand that sent me into Morrigan. She managed to keep us both from falling by bracing us with her staff. A Shade was assaulting Sten while Wynne attacked from a distance.

"Go!" Morrigan launched me towards the Shade. My blades were a blur as I attacked from behind. Between the Qunari's greatsword and my duel blades the shade fell. Sten nodded at me. After it had been dispatched, the others who had fallen prey to it began to stir. Alistair shook his head.

"What happened?" Leliana asked. "How did I get down here?" Zevran looked around as he stood. Sten helped Leliana to her feet.

"What did we wander into?" he asked as he helped Alistair to his feet. The illusion had faded with the Shade's death. Around us, we could see that the campsite was ancient, littered with the skeletons of those it had lured here, their bones lying as if at sleep.

"This was a demon that fed once on travelers and remained to trap more as they passed. Like a spider in its web. Creepy," Alistair's look changed. "And if Sten, Wynne, Morrigan and Realin hadn't had the willpower to resist the trap, we all would be like these poor souls,"

"Let's move on," As we left the camp, I turned once last time towards it.

"Creators, guide their souls into the Beyond,"


	47. The Heart of the Forest

With the branch gifted to us by the Grand Oak, we were able to pass through the barrier that the forest had erected to protect its heart. Minutes afterwards, we ran into Swiftrunner.

"The forest has not been vigilant enough. Still you come," he said. "You are stronger than we could have anticipated. The Dalish chose well. But you do not belong here, outsider. Leave this place!" As he spoke, he was joined by others.

"You don't actually expect us to just leave, do you?" I asked.

"You came even though we warned you not to. You are as treacherous as the Dalish. We will not allow harm to come to Witherfang!"

"Does he not realize she  _is_  Dalish?" Oghren said in a low voice.

"Apparently not," Zevran said in a voice just as low.

"Why do you call the Dalish treacherous? You attacked them,"

"And they deserved no less! You are an intruder in our home! You come to kill as all your kind do! We have learned this lesson well. Here Witherfang protects us. Here we learn our names and are beloved! We will defend Witherfang and this place with our lives!" He howled and launched at me. I dodged to the left and drew my swords. He landed where I had been moments before. He had attacked me; all bets were off. The three werewolves with him attacked. Sten dispatched one when it tried to pounce him. After a few moments, Swiftrunner and the remaining werewolves backed away. I advanced on them, a few paces ahead of the others. I raised a sword, intent on Swiftrunner. Suddenly, I was knocked on my back and slid backwards, covering the space between myself and the others. I stopped at Alistair's feet. A white wolf barked and snarled but did not advance. Alistair helped me to my feet. The wolf howled as the werewolves retreated and then followed them.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked, his hand still on my arm from when he helped me up. And I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Been a while since I've been knocked on my ass like that, but yes, I am alright. Let's go see where those cowards have ran and hidden themselves," We jogged in the direction they had retreated. We came upon another werewolf. He took a few steps back when he saw us.

"We are invaded!" he cried. "Intruders have deceived their way into the forest's heart! Fall back to the ruins! Protect the Lady!" He howled and he and several werewolves fled.

"I didn't realize we could scare the Blight out of a werewolf," Zevran said

"I want to know who this Lady is they're protecting," I walked past the ruined archway and stopped. Before us was a massive ruin. The memory came unbidden.

 

  _"It looks like the Shem was telling the truth. But these ruins look more human than Elven," Tamlen said._  

 

I stood looking at what used to be a massive building. It was leaning and looked as if the earth had claimed half of it.

"I think this is it," Alistair said, stepping beside me. "Werewolf city. Kind of flea heaven, isn't it?" I must have had some sort of look on my face, because his suddenly became worried. "Is everything alright?" I sighed.

"Yes," He didn't seem convinced. I sure wasn't. My last venture into ruins in the middle of the forest didn't end happily. "Anyone attempts to touch any mirrors, I'm kicking their ass," I hesitated a moment longer before entering the massive doorway, the door having long rotted away.

 

We made our way through the ruins. I had drawn my swords the moment we entered, half expecting giant spiders to drop down as we entered. As we approached a flight of stairs leading downward, two hidden doors on either side of us opened. Instead of spiders, several skeletons rushed out at us.

"What the...?" Oghren started to say before cleaving one in two. They fell quicker than the corpses Tamlen and I had returned to the dead. We went through the ruins, fighting spiders and skeletons. We even found a small dragon in the lower level. After we killed it and I disarmed a few traps, we entered a hole in the wall and continued to look for the werewolves lair.

We searched through many side rooms to find some sort of entrance. In one room, I found a strange gem-like artifact with what looked like fresh blood inside.

"What do you think this is?" I asked.

"That's a phylactery," Wynne said. "The Circle uses them to keep tabs on the Mages and to track them down if they go rogue. But this," she motioned to the gem. "This can't be from the Circle. The ones they use look like vials,"

"We have little knowledge of the magic used by the Elves of Arlathan's time," Leliana said. "The Magisters of Tevinter were more interested in subjugating the Elves than recording their history,"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I didn't know that," Zevran chuckled and Alistair grinned.

"It looks Elven, all right," Zevran said. "Considering what I know of my ancestors you could fit into a gem half that size, that's all I could really tell you," I was in the same position.

"Is that blood in there?" Alistair asked. "Whose, I wonder. You'd think it would be all dried up after so long. There must be magic involved,"

"What do you think a phylactery is, Alistair?" Morrigan asked. "You'd think as a Templar you'd know that,"

"Bite me,"

"I can think of better things to put in my mouth,"

"Will you two shut up?" Leliana said. I touched the gem, realizing too late I may have just made the same mistake Tamlen had. But instead of a bright flash or odd ripplings, images and memories that were not mine flooded my mind.

"Whoa,"

"What?" Alistair asked.

"There's a presence within the gem," I said slowly. The presence seemed alarmed and I felt fear that was replaced with a sense of loneliness and imprisonment. "I didn't mean to frighten you,"

  _Please, don't leave. It has been so long since I have seen another_. It sent more images, this time they felt so real, like I was actually there. It swamped my mind with so many visions. I couldn't make sense of most of them. _I have been in this Life-Gem for so long, I do not recall the name I was once called._  I saw the image of a proud Elf in shimmering silver armor. I couldn't make out the gender.

"What is this place? What happened here?" It showed me a place of serenity from the time of Arlathan. I saw an Elder in slumber and younger Elves coming to pay tribute to him and the Creators. Then it flashed to a war, human and Elf, men and women, laying dead. "Was this a war with the humans?"

  _Humans... It was the humans who built this place to honor the Elves and their Elders and their gods. Maybe the war was with other humans. Or perhaps with something else that came and killed both the humans and the Elves that were here. I cannot recall..._

"How did you end up in this gem?" It answered with an image of a great battle. Elves and humans fighting and dying side by side. Those same Elves and humans fleeing, many screaming. I could sense a terrible presence but the image was not clear on what it was.

  _I escaped the destruction by fleeing my body, sending my spirit into the Life-Gem. I was sure someone would come for me. To rescue me. But no one came. No one came for me. They left me here. No one came for me. Until you._

"You were a Mage?" I saw the image again of the Elf in armor.

  _I was a Mage and a warrior. We were called Arcane Warriors. We were an order of Elven Mages that could channel our spells into our strength. We could fight as Arcane Warriors to defend our charges. I can give you what knowledge that remains in me on how to become one. I can sense you are no Mage but you can perhaps teach this to those that are. This is all I have left to offer. In exchange, I only ask for oblivion._

"How would I give you the release you seek?" It gave me an image of a stone alter. Then I saw my hands placing the gem upon it. The gem vibrated a bit and then exploded, destroying both the gem and the spirit within.

  _This is all I ask, stranger._

"Alright,"

  _I do not remember where the alter is. I only know the Life-Gem must be placed upon it._  It sounded desperate. I stood and looked around, seeing the alter, and my companions' worried faces. I walked towards the alter with the gem. The spirit in the gem was suddenly overcome with emotion.  _Could this endless nightmare finally be over?_ I stood before the alter, the gem laying in my palm.  _Do you still wish to learn the skills of the Arcane Warrior? To teach to those that can use the abilities?_  Morrigan would make use of those skills I knew.

"Yes," Images flooded my mind, hazy and incomplete but one could glean the abilities and talents of the Arcane Warrior from them.

  _I ask now that you keep your word, stranger. Release me from my imprisonment._  I placed the Life-Gem upon the alter. I felt joy coming from it.  _Thank you. May the Creators guide your path._

"May the Creators guide you to a peaceful rest," The gem exploded and I staggered back now that the contact had been severed. Alistair steadied me. I hadn't realized he'd moved in so close. I shook my head.

"What was that? Are you alright?" he asked.

"It was once an Arcane Warrior. Either there was a great war or something attacked the people that lived here and its spirit fled to the Life-Gem, as it called it. It's been trapped within the gem since then. Thousands of years,"

"An Arcane Warrior," Wynne breathed, astonishment in her voice. "I have heard many, many legends about that order,"

"If you and Morrigan can access the memories it gave me, then you both can be one,"

"Truly?" Morrigan asked. "It gave you the knowledge of the Arcane Warrior?"

"Yes," I was aware of Alistair's hand on my back and I didn't want to break that contact. And he didn't seem to either. "We need to find that lair," I added before I forgot our purpose.

 

We continued down the musty and dusty halls. And Wynne, of course, broached a subject that was not for everyone's ears.

"Alistair,"

"I wasn't looking in that direction!" Wynne chuckled. I smiled to myself, remembering the conversation between the two in Orzammar.

"I'm sure but may I have a word?"

"Of course. Anything for my favoritest Mage ever," I heard someone snort, no doubt suppressing a laugh. I'll bet coin that it was Zevran.

"It seems you and our fearless leader are inseparable these days. Joined at the hip almost,"

"That's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?"

"Well then. Now that you're in an intimate relationship, you should learn where babies really come from,"

"Pardon?" I knew she wasn't about to do what I thought she was going to do. At least I hoped she wasn't.

"I know the Chantry says you dream about your babies and the good Fade spirits take them out of the Fade and leave them in your arms...," I stopped, my jaw dropping in surprise. She was not! "But that's not true at all. What really happens is that when a girl and a boy really love each other—," I turned around. Alistair's face was bright red, to the amusement of Zevran, Leliana and Morrigan.

"Andraste's flaming sword! I know where babies come from!"

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I certainly hope so!"

"Oh alright then. Aww, look, you're all red and mottled. How cute,"

"Wynne," I said, giving her an exasperated look. Now I knew how Hahran Pavial felt when I did stuff like that.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Now, now, Alistair. Why would I do such a thing?" Wynne had an innocent look on her face.

"Because you're wicked. That frail old lady act? I'm so not fooled. I'm onto you now!" I laughed.

"What about you, Realin? What do the Dalish say about where babies come from?" I felt my own face flush. Why did she think we didn't know this? I had seen almost twenty four springs. I would hope by now I knew where babies came from.

"By the Creators, Wynne! I believe my mother gave me this talk when I came of age! I know where babies come from!" She smiled. She was the like the grandmother that had to say something to embarrass the grandchildren.

"Judging by your cheeks, I think you do,"

"I'm with Alistair on this. You're an evil person," Wynne laughed.

"I didn't think anything could make her blush," Zevran commented.

"Shut up, Zevran!" Even Sten looked amused.


	48. The Lair of the Werewolves

We continued through the ruins. Of course we had to fight our way through more of the spiders and skeletons. You thought we'd have an easy time of it? Of course not! We finally reached what looked at first to be a dead end.

"Please don't tell me we just did all that and there is no way into their lair," Zevran said. I approached what looked like a pool. The water was dark. Much darker than the fountains we had seen throughout.

"I know that look, Realin," Alistair said. "And it usually precedes you doing something insane," I never realized I had a certain look that tipped off what I was about to do.

"What if this isn't a dead end?"

"Please share with the rest of the class," Leliana said. I pointed at the pool.

"What if that is the entrance to their lair?"

"I didn't know Dalish could breath underwater. How long can any of us hold our breaths?" Alistair said.

"I'll go in. If it's too far then we'll have to find another way in,"

"Like I said. Insane," Alistair shook his head.

"Not as insane as what led me down this path to begin with," I took a deep breath, filling my lungs and jumped into the pool, feet first. The water embraced me and I swam down and towards a light. My head broke the surface and I let out my breath. I shook my wet hair from my face and looked around. The pool was hiding a tunnel. I was treading water and I swam forward a bit until my foot touched something solid. I thanked all the Creators that it was the floor and not some water beast. I went back to the others and told them of my discovery.

"Guess she isn't as mad as she looks," Zevran said with a grin. One by one, I led them to the tunnel. Alistair was the last to swim in. As we followed the tunnel, the water became shallower and shallower, until it barely came to our ankles.

"Look," Leliana said. She pointed at an opening in the ceiling.

"Who's going first?"

"I'll go," I said. "I'll make sure it's clear," Sten, being the tallest out of us, helped me up and I used his shoulders as a launch pad. I crouched, my belt knife drawn and looked around. Sten sent Tristan to check things out with me.

"Smell or see anything?" I whispered. Tristan sat and looked at me. I went back to the tunnel entrance. "It's clear," I replaced my knife and helped the others out as Sten and Alistair helped them up. Sten was the last one out. We passed through a door and was set upon by several werewolves. We defeated them and went on until we came upon the werewolf that had told the others to fall back and protect the Lady. The three werewolves flanking him went into a offensive pose, ready to attack.

"Stop!" he cried. "Brothers and sisters, be at ease," They slowly eased out of their positions. I motioned for my companions to do the same. "We do not wish anymore of our people hurt. I ask you this now, outsider. Are you willing to parley?"

"Like you parleyed with the Dalish?" I asked.

"That was different. The Lady believes that the Dalish have not told you everything, so she has asked that you be brought to her. She means you no harm, provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one," I crossed my arms, suspicious and wary of a trap.

"And how do I know I won't be walking into another ambush?" I did not want the curse spread to my companions.

"What would be the point? You have already proven your strength. We have no wish to anger you farther,"

"Hmm. They're smarter than they look," Morrigan said.

"Then take me to this Lady,"

"Follow me. But I warn you, if you break your word and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay," He turned and we followed.

 

The room he led us to was full of werewolves. He led us to Swiftrunner, who only growled and snarled at us. I made a quick look around. We were surrounded, which I didn't like at all. A woman walked between the werewolves. She was clothed in branches and leaves, her skin took on a greenish hue. She had black flowing hair that reached her mid back and she was barefooted. She reached up to stroke Swiftrunner's arm with twiggy fingers. Swiftrunner went to a knee. The other werewolves followed. This must be the Lady, although I was not expecting a forest spirit.

"I bid you welcome, mortal," she said, her voice soft and musical. "I am the Lady of the Forest," The werewolves rose.

"I must admit, I was expecting another werewolf," I said.

"No, that I am not. If I could have revealed myself sooner, I would have,"

"Do not listen to her, Lady!" Swiftrunner cried. "She is Dalish! She will betray you! We must attack her now!" I held my hands out to my companions. Any hostility on our part could cause them to attack without warning. I did not want to give them cause.

"Hush, Swiftrunner. Your urge for battle has only seen the death of the very ones you have been trying to save. Is that what you want?"

"No, my Lady. Anything but that,"

"Then the time has come to speak to this outsider, to set our rage aside," She turned her attention back to me. "I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles with his nature,"

"As do we all, Lady,"

"Truer words were never spoken. But few could claim the same as these creatures. That their very nature is a curse forced upon them. No doubt you have questions, mortal. There are things that Zathrian has not told you,"

"How do you know what he has or has not told us?"

"Because there are things he would not tell. Things you should decide for yourself whether you need to know. It was Zathrian that created the curse that these creatures suffer, the same cure that his own people now suffer," I blinked in surprise. She studied me a moment. "Your people," So she saw that Swiftrunner had been correct . But why would Zathrian create the curse? "Centuries ago, when the Dalish first came to this land, a tribe of humans lived close to this forest. They sought to drive the Dalish away. Zathrian was a young man then. He had a son and a daughter he loved greatly. While they were out hunting, the human tribe captured them both," Swiftrunner took up the story.

"The humans... tortured the boy and killed him. The girl they raped and left for dead in the forest. The Dalish found her but later she learned she was... with child. She... killed herself,"

"Oh my," Leliana breathed. I remained quiet. Any Dalish woman would rather die than carry a Shem's child, especially if it wasn't her choice. There were many like that now. Of course they wouldn't go anywhere near a Shem, let alone sleep with them. Honestly I had been the same way. In my old life. Before I joined the Wardens and met Alistair. Now I was surprised anyone recognized me as Dalish anymore since I sure didn't act like one most days. Sometimes I didn't recognize myself.

"So Zathrian cursed them?"

"Zathrian came to this ruin and summoned a terrible forest spirit, binding it to the body of a great wolf. So Witherfang came to be. Witherfang hunted the humans of the tribe. Many were killed but others were turned by his blood, becoming twisted and savage creatures,"

"Twisted and savage just as Witherfang himself is. They were driven into the forest. When the human tribe finally left for good, their cursed brethren remained, pitiful and mindless animals," I had never heard this in our legends. And perhaps for good reason. Swiftrunner fell to one knee.

"Until I found you, my Lady. You gave me peace," The Lady touched his shoulder.

"I showed Swiftrunner that there was another side of his bestial nature. I soothed his rage and his humanity emerged. And he brought others to me,"

"Oh a werewolf whisperer," Zevran muttered. I heard him grunt and I knew someone had elbowed him.

"Why did you ambush the Dalish?" I asked. "For revenge?"

"In part," The Lady admitted. "We seek to end the curse. The crimes committed against Zathrian's children were grave but they were committed centuries ago by those who are long dead. Word was sent to Zathrian every time the landships passed this way, asking him to come but he has always ignored us. We will no longer be denied,"

"We spread the curse to his people! So he must end the curse to save them!" Swiftrunner said.

"Is Zathrian's clan the only one you have attacked?"

"We do not wish to involve the other clans," The Lady said. She seemed to sense why I was asking. "We have no quarrel with them. Our quarrel is with Zathrian and Zathrian alone," I hid my relief knowing that my clan, my family, was safe from the werewolves' anger. "Please, mortal... You must go to him. Bring him here. If he sees these creatures, hears their plight... surely he will agree to end the curse!"

"With the hatred he holds for you, why would Zathrian agree to come here alone?"

"If Zathrian comes, I shall summon Witherfang. I possess that power. I also have the power to ensure that he is never found," Everything suddenly fell into place. If it came to killing Witherfang, I would know how to find him. "Tell him this: If he does not break the curse, he will never find Witherfang and he will never cure his people,"

"Agreed. I will tell him,"

"Then we shall await your return. Outside this chamber, the passage leading back to the surface has been opened for you," She motioned to her right. "Return with Zathrian as soon as you can,"

 

We went in the direction she had indicated and took a flight of stairs back to where we had entered the ruins. I stopped when I saw Zathrian himself in the middle of the room examining our handiwork from earlier. And why did it not surprise me that he was there? He looked up when he heard us approach.

"Ah and here you are already," I sighed.

"Somehow I figured I'd find you here,"

"Did you?" He stood. "Aren't you the intuitive one. There was no way to tell what would happen once you reached this ruin, so I decided to come myself,"

"You wanted to make sure we did your dirty word, did you not, sorcerer?" Morrigan said.

"Do not call me that, witch!"

"She's right, Zathrian," My tone was dark. A tone I would never had dared in the past to use with a Keeper. "You mean you came to make sure I got the heart,"

"Just so," he admitted when I called him out on it. "Did you?"

"No," I answered flatly.

"Then may I ask why you are leaving the ruin?"

"The Lady of the Forest wishes to speak to you," Zathrian looked amused.

"Oh? Is that what the spirit calls herself now? And what does she want with me, if I might inquire?" And now he decides to play stupid?

"You should know that she says that she will not summon Witherfang until you break the curse,"

"You do understand she is actually Witherfang?"

"I figured as much,"

"Wait, you knew that she was Witherfang?" Zevran asked me.

"Put two and two together, Zevran," Alistair said. "A spirit saying she can summon a wolf or ensure he is never found is more than likely said wolf,"

"So you're not the complete idiot like you let everyone believe?" Morrigan said. Alistair actually ignored her, knowing this was not the place to bicker. I sighed and shook my head.

"She is the powerful spirit of this ancient forest that I summoned long ago and bound to the body of the wolf. Her nature is that of the forest itself. Beautiful and terrible, serene and savage, maiden and beast. She is the Lady and Witherfang both, two sides of a single being. The curse came first from her," I raised my brow at him. "Those she afflicted with it mirrored her own nature, becoming savage beast as well as human,"

"The werewolves have regained their minds, just so you know,"

"I find that difficult to believe. They attacked my clan and they were the same savage beasts then that they have ever been. They deserve to be wiped out and not defended. I will accompany you back to the ruin. Let us go and speak with the spirit and I will force her into Witherfang's form. He may then be slain and the heart taken," He wasn't willing to listen to what the spirit had to say. I never thought I would loose respect for a Keeper, but it was slowly fleeing.

"At least consider talking to them,"

"Why? You claim they have regained their minds but they are still savage beasts. Their nature is unchanged. All they want is revenge... or a release I cannot give them. No, let us take the heart and end it,"

"Do you still have so much hatred after all this time?" My patience, and respect, were dangerously thin.

"You were not there! You did not see what... what they did to my son. To my daughter. And so many others! You are Dalish! You know how we must struggle to be safe, how we must fight for justice. I could not let their crimes go unanswered!"

"Yes, but I do not hide behind the fact that I am! Those crimes were committed centuries ago,"

"I remember them as if it were yesterday. Even if they are more than animals now, they desire nothing but revenge. They will never let my clan be,"

"Are you willing to let your clan suffer for it?" This gave him pause. I had struck a cord with him. "Just meet with them. Hear them out. That all I propose,"

"And what if it's revenge they want and not talk? Will you safeguard me from harm?"

"I don't think it will come to that as long as you don't make any hostile moves towards them," He could see I was going to stand my ground on this. He sighed.

"I fail to see the purpose of this... but very well. It has been many centuries now. Let us see what the spirit has to say,"


	49. Lifting the Curse

The werewolves growled when we returned with Zathrian. I stood next to him when we faced the Lady, while the others stood a couple of paces behind us.

"So here you are, spirit," Swiftrunner leapt forward. I took a step forward and in front of Zathrian. Swiftrunner stopped inches from me. He growled and I put a hand on his chest and gave him a look of warning.

"She is the Lady of the Forest! You will address her properly!"

"Swiftrunner," I said in a low voice. He backed away and returned to the Lady's side. I returned to my original position.

"You've taken a name, spirit? And you've given names to your pets? These... beasts who follow you,"

"It was they who gave me a name, Zathrian. And the names they take are their own. They follow me because I help them to find who they are,"

"Who they are has not changed from who their ancestors were. Wild savages! Worthless dogs! Their twisted shape only mirrors their monstrous hearts!"

"He will not help us, Lady!" Swiftrunner cried. "It is as I warned you! He is not here to talk!"

"No, I  _am_  here to talk," Zathrian gave me a dirty look, which I ignored. "Though I see little point in it. We all know where this will lead. Your nature compels it, as does mine," The Lady approached Zathrian.

"It does not have to be that way," she said. "There is room in your heart for compassion. Surely your retribution is spent,"

"My retribution is eternal, spirit, as is my pain. This is justice, no more," The Lady returned to where she had been standing.

"Are you sure your pain is the only reason you will not end this curse? Have you told the mortal how it was created?"

"He said he summoned you and bound you to the body of a wolf," I answered.

"And so he did. Witherfang and I are bound as one being. But such powerful magic could not be accomplished without Zathrian's own blood," I looked at him, shocked. Had he used blood magic to curse them? "Your people believe you have rediscovered the immortality of their ancestors, Zathrian, but that is not true. So long as the curse exists, so do you,"

"No! That is not how it is!" The shock gave way to anger. This was not what Keepers did. They put the clan before themselves.

"You betrayed our people's trust? For revenge?"

"You don't understand, Realin...," I had lost  _all_  respect for Zathrian. He had cursed the humans, thus making himself immortal in the process and deceiving our people. I understood plenty.

"Would Zathrian's death end the curse?" I asked, not giving him the chance to explain why he mislead our people all these centuries.

"No. The curse has a life of its own, though Zathrian's life depends on it. His death plays a part in its ending, however,"

"Then we kill him!" Swiftrunner said. "We tear him apart now!"

"For all your powers of speech, you are beasts still! What would you gain from killing me? Only I know how the ritual ends and I will never do it!"

"You see? We must kill them all!" Zathrian turned to me.

"See?" he said. "They turn on you as quickly! Do what you have come to do, Grey Warden, or get out of my way," I glared at him. I would not allow him to continue this betrayal. And he obviously no longer saw me as Dalish.

"I don't care, Zathrian," I said, putting the Dalish aside and becoming the Warden I was. "I will not help you do this,"

"We're standing for what's right here," Alistair said. I knew he would have my back in this. "No matter what," Zathrian stalked to the other side of the room.

"Then you die with them! All of you will suffer as you deserve!" The Lady took the form of Witherfang as Zathrian raised his staff. Witherfang howled as the Keeper sent a spell across the room, freezing Witherfang, the werewolves and Tristan in place. I cursed.

"Do not kill him!" I said as I rushed forward. Zathrian summoned three Sylvans as I drew my swords. I dodged past branches and roots, cutting away the ones that came for me. I went behind Zathrian. He seemed to know I was behind him. He spun around and swung his staff at me. I ducked. He sent a blast of magic at me that I could not dodge. I slid a few paces then rolled. I twisted around so that I came to a stop I was crouched. I had dropped my swords as I rolled. Alistair dispatched a Sylvan and turned, throwing his shield up just in time to deflect a blast from Zathrian. He saw me crouched. I gave him a nod. I needed him to use his Templar abilities. He nodded and rushed at Zathrian with a cry. The Keeper sent another blast of magic at him. Like at Redcliffe, the magic hit a barrier, only this time the barrier was larger. I used the distraction to ram my shoulder into Zathrian's back. He lost both his concentration and his staff. We struggled a bit before he threw his hands up.

"No, no more. I... I cannot... cannot defeat you...," He sat up and went as far as he knees. The Lady, who had gone back to the form of the spirit, and Swiftrunner joined us. Zevran handed me my swords and I sheathed them.

"Finish him!" Swiftrunner said. "Kill him now!" He stepped back a few paces.

"No!" Leliana cried. "Don't kill him! Please, Lady, stop him!" I had stepped between the two, protecting Zatherian. The Lady stepped between the werewolf and I, protecting me.

"No, Swiftrunner," she said, holding her hands up. "We will not kill him. If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect there to be room in his?"

"You stand between me and death, Realin?" Zathrian said to me, surprise in his voice. "Knowing my betrayal of our people,"

"It is not the Dalish that protects you, Zathrian," I answered, heat that I hadn't intended to show in my voice. "But the Grey Warden," He sighed and looked at the Lady.

"I cannot do as you ask, spirit, I am too old... to know mercy," He started to stand. I held my hand out to aid him. He allowed me to help him to his feet. "All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I... I cannot do it,"

"Would you really let your clan die?" I asked. "For this?" He hung his head. I had shamed him with my words. I left my clan to protect them from my taint. I would have willingly died if it would have protected them.

"Perhaps I have... lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient gnarled root. It has consumed my soul. What of you, spirit? You are bound to this curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?"

"You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life. Yet of all things, I desire nothing more than an end. I beg you, maker... put an end to me. We beg you... show mercy,"

"You shame me, spirit. I am... an old man, alive long past his time,"

"Then you will do it?" Hope colored her voice. "You will end the curse?"

"Yes. I think it is time. Let us... let us put an end to it all," We stepped back. "Realin, you shame me as well. You could have killed me when I attacked you, yet you chose not to. And you could have allowed Swiftrunner to kill me, yet you stepped between us. I should have known the daughter of Ainnileas would become greater than her father. Perhaps you will accomplish his dream for the People. Do not think any less of me," I nodded. Swiftrunner placed a paw on the Lady.

"It is alright, Swiftrunner," she said as if soothing a scared child. "I wanted this,"

"Are you ready, spirit?"

"I am," Zathrian raised his staff and said a few words in our native tongue. He brought the staff down and a blue glow came from him and dissipated. Zathrian then collapsed, his life fleeing now that he'd lifted the curse. When he collapsed, the Lady put her hands to her mouth. She then closed her eyes and looked to the sky and held her arms out to her sides. She glowed white and disappeared in a flash of white light. The werewolves looked at each other and then one by one fell to their knees, glowing white. When they stopped glowing, they were human once more. They looked at each other and at themselves, many laughing. A dark-haired man approached me.

"It's... over," Swiftrunner said. It was odd seeing him as a human. "She's gone and... we're human. I can scarcely believe it,"

"What are you going to do now?"

"We'll leave the forest, I suppose. Find other humans, see what's out there for us. It should be quite interesting, don't you think?" I smiled. "Thank you. We... we'll never forget you," They left and we made our way back to the Dalish camp.

 

"It is done," Lanaya, Zathrian's First, said when she met us after we returned. "The essence of the wolf's heart has banished all traces of cursed blood from the Hunters. It is too bad that Zathrian had to die. I ... I felt it when he departed. I think he was ready to go,"

"I'm sure he was," I may no longer have held Zathrian with respect but I did not want to taint his name among the Dalish or his clan. I would perhaps take that knowledge to the grave with me. The others I wasn't too sure about, but they held their tongues.

"It will be difficult to fill Zathrian's shoes. He was our Keeper for many centuries and he will be sorely missed. But I am Keeper now. Let me say it officially. I hearby swear to uphold the terms of the ancient contract our people formed with the Grey Wardens. Call and we shall come with great speed and purpose and we shall strike at your foes. This I swear,"

"Thank you, Keeper Lanaya,"

"As you know, it has been a long time since the Dalish marched to war but I trust that in the end, we shall make a difference for you," And I knew they would.

 

I went to Master Varathorn. His apprentice was busy shaping a bow while Varathorn himself was testing the strength of one he had just finished. He smiled when he saw me.

"Good to see you survived your encounter with the werewolves," he said. "Just like I knew you would. We are working hard to make enough equipment for all the Hunters. Our armaments will be superior to anything else you find the battlefield," I smiled.

"I found some ironbark. This should help nicely," I handed him the bark.

"Truly?" His face brightened. "And a substantial quaintly of it as well. Well done! An agreement is an agreement and I will craft something from this wood for you. What would you like? A bow? Or perhaps a breastplate?"

"Neither. I'm sure the clan needs it more than I do,"

"That is very generous of you. Thank you. I see that you have not lost your Dalish roots in the time you've spent with the humans," I chuckled.

"Mostly,"

"I will not allow your generosity to go without at least some reward. I shall make something of the wood you bring," He left with the wood and I chuckled and shook my head. He returned a few minutes later and handed me an amulet. "I have reformed the wood to my will. It is but a small token of our gratitude but take it with my blessing," I nodded.

"Thank you, Master Varathorn," I turned to leave.

"Realin?"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"Make us proud," I smiled and inclined my head.

 

I gave one last look around me as I stood next to the pond in the middle of the camp. Children were playing and laughing. An elder was telling a tale to the small group gathered around him. A pair of Hunters held each other, happy that the ordeal of the wolves was over. Alistair wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, felling a bit homesick for my own clan.

"Yes," I said. I took a deep breath. "We should go back to Redcliffe,"

"If you want to stay a while longer...," I shook my head.

"As much as I would like to, we do have a Blight to stop," He nodded and released me. We joined the others and went back to the entrance to the camp. Mithra was standing guard with two other Hunters.

"I understand we will be joining you in battle as soon as the Hunters have recovered," she said, smiling. "I look forward to it, Sister,"

"So do I," I said, returning the smile.

"Until then, Creators guide your path,"

"And may they guide yours,"


	50. Haunted

_I was running through the ruins in the cave, looking for Tamlen. I found the room with the mirror._

_"Realin! Help me!" Tamlen was surrounded by Darkspawn._

_"Tamlen!" The Darkspawn were holding onto him. I ran towards him, intent on freeing him. I heard wing beats and looked up. We were no longer in the ruins, but in an open field with a rocky incline nearby. Tamlen was still struggling to free himself. The Archdemon roared as he flew. He landed hard on a rock outcropping. He continued to roar tossing his head from side to side. More Darkspawn rushed at us._

_"Realin!" I turned and saw Duncan and Alistair fighting side by side towards me. I was surprised to see him. "You and Alistair need to flee! Leave the Archdemon to us!"_

_"No! I have to save Tamlen!"_

_"Tamlen is beyond our help!" I was torn._

_"Realin!" Tamlen called. "Run!" The Darkspawn overpowered him._

_"TAMLEN!" I screamed, the grief and horror at watching the Darkspawn overwhelm my best friend evident in my voice._

_"Realin," Alistair grabbed my arm to keep me from rushing forward._

_"Let us deal with the Archdemon!" Duncan said. "I want no heroics from you two!" Duncan ran forward with four other Wardens. The Archdemon took flight again. He dived at the Wardens that had gone to face him. They fell quickly under his bulk._

_"No!" Alistair cried._

_"Creators! How do we stop him!?" The Archdemon bellowed and looked directly at us._

 

I bolted upright, gasping for breath. The night was warm and all of us had forsaken the tents and laid our bedrolls on the ground. I looked around, my heart feeling like it was going to beat out of my chest. Alistair was also sitting up next to me, beads of sweat on his forehead and also breathing heavily. We'd pulled our bedrolls next to each other. He looked over at me.

"You're awake! Did you... did you feel it, too?" I nodded, not yet trusting my voice and also trying to even out my breathing and steady my heart. That was the worst nightmare yet. I hadn't dreamed of Tamlen for many months. Not since Alistair had begun to heal the hole he'd left in my heart. "It was like the Archdemon saw us. Saw us! What does that mean?" I shook my head. I wondered what had been in Alistair's dream. We must have startled Leliana awake. She was sitting on her bedroll giving us both worried looks.

"I don't... I don't know," I said. But something just didn't feel right."

"I think—," We both heard rustling and our attention went to the direction it was coming from. And I could feel the taint. "Wait! Did you hear that?" I grabbed my swords and stood, the taint growing stronger. Four Shrieks and something smaller that I only caught a glimpse of rushed into camp.

"Shrieks!" I cried. Alistair and I rushed forward and took down one. Morrigan and Zevran kept the attention of another. Ours fell and I went to the third to help Leliana. I leapt and stabbed it in the back. It spun around, claws flashing. I ducked and stabbed. It screeched and died. I sensed the taint behind me and spun around, expecting a Darkspawn trying to sucker punch me. But it was no Darkspawn. I froze mid attack, not expecting in a hundred years to see who I was seeing now, my heart currently in my throat and my breath catching from the shock. It couldn't be. His hair was gone and his face was taunt and his eyes screamed the agony he was in. I could barely see his vallaslin. I slowly lowered my weapons.

"You...," he cried, just as surprised to see me as I was him. "Realin...," I stepped back.

"Mercy of the Creators!" I cried. "It can't be!"

"Don't...," His voice showed the agony the taint was giving him. "Don't come near me! Stay away!" I heard the others coming towards us.

"Stay back, everyone," He ran towards the far side of the camp and I gave chase. I had to know. I had spent all this time thinking, believing, he was dead, only to discover he was now a ghoul. My best friend. My Tamlen. He wouldn't look at me.

"Don't... look at me! I am... sick...,"

"Tamlen. What's happened to you?" I knew the answer. I just didn't want to say it.

"The song... in my head. It... calls to me. He sings to me!" He clutched his ears. "I can't stop it!" It was killing me to see him like this. His taint had gone unchecked for months. In my heart, I knew it was too late for him. "Always... loved you, Realin," Those simple words nearly stopped my heart and made the loss hurt even more. Why had he never said anything? Why did we think it a good idea to go into that cave even after the humans had told us they'd seen a demon? So many whys... "Don't want... to hurt you. Please... stop me!"  It was too late, he'd already hurt me. I could feel the sting of tears beginning to form.

"Don't, Tamlen," I whispered. "Don't ask me to do that," I looked at him, knowing that it could have easily been me standing there. "I wish we had never gone into that cave,"

"I'm... so sorry, Realin. Never wanted this... Please... end this!" I shook my head. The pain and hurt stabbed through my heart again, threatening to undo what healing Alistair had accomplished.

"I looked for you! The entire clan looked for you!"

"I loved... you. If you ever... loved me in... return.... Please... I don't want to hurt... you anymore,"

 

_I would want someone to end it for me. I wouldn't want to live like this._

 

I nodded, fighting the tears. It was  _killing_  me to agree to this. I sheathed my left sword and put the hand that had previously held it on Tamlen's shoulder. I placed the tip of my right sword against his chest. He touched my cheek and nodded.

"May the Creators... May the Creators grant you peace," I squeezed my eyes shut and thrust the sword through his chest, not wanting to watch myself kill him. He gasped and I withdrew the sword.

"Thank you," Tamlen smiled before he collapsed. I took a few steps back, numbness threatening to overtake me.

"Realin?" Alistair asked. I put a hand on his chest and gave him a gentle push. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Let me be right now," I turned away and went into the trees. I needed to mourn my friend.

 

I walked until I found the stream and dropped my sword. I leaned against a tree and slid down it, my tears flowing freely now. I had just killed my best friend. But it was too late for him. Becoming a Grey Warden would not save him now. It was what he wanted me to do. What I would have wanted him to do if our places had been switched. What I would have wanted anyone to do if Duncan hadn't been in the Brecilian Forest that day. I kept repeating that in my head, but for some reason I felt no closure from it. I had put my best friend, someone I loved, to the sword myself. My elbow rested on my knee and my head rested in my hand. I heard someone coming and turned away.

"Realin?" Alistair asked, concern in his voice. He crouched next to me. "Who... was that?" He saw the traitorous tear that fell just then and gently wiped it away. I looked at him, more tears threatening to spill forth.

"His name... his name was Tamlen,"

"Tamlen?" He paused, realization showing clear on his face. "Oh, Realin! He was the one with you when... I'm so sorry, but this is what happens—,"

"When the taint is left unchecked," I finished his sentence. My grief and rage burst forth, the mask I've had in place since that fateful day at the ruins shattering. "That could have been me, Alistair! That would have been me if Duncan hadn't...," I looked down. I never was able to thank him. Alistair suddenly pulled me close to him and I wept into his chest. I had never allowed myself to grieve for Tamlen. Or for Duncan, having been thrust into the quest of gathering allies against the Blight.

"Did Duncan know?"

"What?"

"Did he know Tamlen could have still been alive?"

"I... I don't know...,"

"Did he really believe that he was dead or taken by the Darkspawn. Had he known and just didn't tell me?" He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"I don't know if he really knew that Tamlen was alive or not. And I'm sorry that you had to be the one to grant him mercy from his suffering," The thoughts made me weep harder. I finally allowed myself to grieve for them now. We stayed that way for some time before I wiped away my tears and pulled away.

"Thank you, Alistair, but I need to be alone now. I need to sing for Tamlen," He nodded and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Alright. Take all the time you need, my love,"

 

After I sang for Tamlen, I returned to camp, I returned to camp with a heavy heart. Alistair was waiting for me near the trees.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know," he said. I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Thanks," He took my hand.

"I want to show you something," He led me over to the others. Tamlen was wrapped in the canvas from one of the tents and was laying next to a hole. Wynne was holding a sapling and Leliana was standing with her hands clasped in front of her. I realized what was going on and I looked at Alistair.

"You remembered me telling you?"

"Tamlen was your best friend. And he was still Dalish despite the taint. He should be treated as one, even in death,"

"I don't know what to say," I was deeply touched, the tears once again threatening to come to the surface.

"Come," Wynne said. "Let us send your friend off to the Beyond," I walked over to the grave they had dug for Tamlen as Leliana began to sing. I didn't know she knew a dirge but I will be forever grateful for it. She sang in the Elven tongue. But I shall give you the translation of her song.

 

 

_Elder, your time is come_

_Now I am filled with sorrow_

_Weary eyes need resting_

_Heart has become grey and slow_

_In waking sleep of freedom_

_We sing, rejoice_

_We tell the tales_

_We laugh and cry_

_We love one more day_

_We sing, rejoice_

_We tell the tales_

_We laugh and cry_

_We love one more day_

 

As she sang, we placed Tamlen's body into the ground and covered him in the dirt of slumber. Wynne handed me the sapling and I planted it on his grave as Leliana finished her song. I dusted the dirt from my hands and looked at each and everyone of them.

"Thank you," This meant more to me than I could ever say.


	51. Facing Loghain

We returned to Redcliffe Castle and found Arl Eamon, Teagan and Isolde in the main hall.

"Ah, you return," the Arl said. "You've gathered all the allies you could?"

"Yes, we have,"

"That's good. We can call the Landsmeet, if you are ready," I was far from ready. Politics was not something I was accustomed to. And I knew Alistair was farther from ready than I was. But it was not something we could afford to postpone. "I prefer not to give Loghain time to consider but it is up to you. I do not wish to go to Denerim unless you are with me,"

"Then we shouldn't delay any longer,"

"I shall make the arrangements. Let us be off to Denerim and may the Maker watch over us,"

 

We approached the gates of Denerim, but instead of trying to blend in and keep from drawing attention to ourselves, this time we were part of an Arl's entourage. And I wasn't looking forward to returning to the smelly city. Just the thought made my stomach turn.

"Denerim," Eamon said as the gates loomed closer. "The heart and soul of Ferelden. The city of King Calenhad and the birthplace of Andraste. As stubborn as a mabari and as good to have on your side," Tristan barked and the arl chuckled. "If we defeat Loghain here, the rest of the nation will follow us," We passed into Denerim as he spoke. "By calling the Landsmeet, I've struck the first blow. The advantage, for the moment, is ours. He'll have little choice but to show himself to oppose us directly. He will strike back at us. The only question is how soon?" Like all of the arls, Eamon had an estate in Denerim. He had servants show us to our rooms. We were still getting settled in when a servant came in to inform me the Arl wished to see me in the receiving hall. Alistair met me in the hall and together we went to see Eamon. We had barely arrived when Loghain walked in, a man and a woman I didn't recognize trailing behind him. The man had an arrogant air about him and the woman had a proud stance. We met them about half way. As much as I wanted to jump on Loghain right then and there I had to restrain myself, not only for my sake but for Ferelden's sake. It needed all its The Grey Wardens, not half of them. I glanced over at Alistair and our eyes met. We'd have our chance, just not now.

"Loghain," Eamon said. "This is... an honor. That the Regent himself would find time to greet me personally,"

"How could I not welcome a man so important as to call every lord in Ferelden away from his estates while a Blight claws at our land?" Loghain answered dryly.

"The Blight is why I'm here. With Cailan dead, Ferelden must have a king to lead it against the Darkspawn,"

"Ferelden has a strong leader; its queen. And I lead her armies,"

"Considering Ostagar, perhaps we need a better general," I said. I couldn't hold my tongue.

"And who is this, Eamon?" Loghain looked me up and down. Obviously, he didn't recognize me. We were both in that war meeting where it was decided that Alistair and I would light the beacon. Perhaps he thought the two sent to the tower were overwhelmed by the horde. Let him think that. "Some new stray you picked up on the road? And here I thought it was only royal bastards you played nursemaid to, not wild Elves,"

"Well, you're admitting the 'royal' part," Alistair said. "That's a start,"

"I am a witness to your crimes at Ostagar,"

"You should curb your tongue," He took a step towards me, stopping inches from me. "This is my city and no safe place to speak treason. For anyone," He paused waiting to see if I would back away. I only looked him in the eye the best I could, I was a several inches shorter than him due to my race. He studied me a moment before he backed away and turned back to Eamon. I'd seen the recognition in his eyes. "There is talk that your illness left you feeble, Eamon. Some worry that you may no longer be fit to advise Ferelden,"

"'Illness'? Why not call your poison by its true name? Not everyone at the Landsmeet will cast aside their loyalties as easily as you and these...," He motioned to the two people behind Loghain. "Sycophants,"

"How long you've been away from court, Eamon! Don't you recognize Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine and Teyrn of Highever?" I heard Alistair scoff. This was the man who'd hired the elven spy we met in Redcliffe. I was expecting someone more... menecing, not an arrogant bastard. But if the rumors and reports we heard about Highever were true, he was a cunning arrogant bastard. Which made him dangerous.

"And current Arl of Denerim since Urien's unfortunate fate at Ostagar," Howe added what Loghain failed to mention. "The Regent has been... generous to those who prove loyal,"

"Boot licking appears to be profitable these days,"

"Don't interrupt, churl," the woman said. "Your betters are talking," Alistair placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from saying something insulting to her.

"Enough, Cauthrien," Loghain said. "This is not the time and place," He turned back to Eamon. "I had hoped to talk you down from this rash course, Eamon. Our people are frightened. Our king is dead," Alistair squeezed my shoulder. I took it as him asking me to hold my tongue. We'd started to be able to communicate without words. "Our land is under siege. We must be united now if we are to endure this crisis. Your own sister, Queen Rowan, fought tirelessly to see Ferelden restored. Would you see her work destroyed? You divide our nation and weaken our efforts against the Blight with your selfish ambitions to the throne,"

"You're the one who divided Ferelden," I said.

"I was not talking to you,"

"I cannot forgive what you've done, Loghain," Eamon said before I could retort. "Perhaps the Maker can but not I. The people deserve a king of the Theirin bloodline. Alistair will be the one to lead us to victory in this Blight,"

"Oh, is that all I have to do? No pressure...," I managed to hide a smile. Loghain stood toe to toe with Eamon.

"The emperor of Orlais also thought I could not bring him down. Expect no more mercy than I showed him. There is nothing I would not do for my homeland," He turned on his heel and left, followed by Howe and Cauthrien. That's odd. I was under the impression that it had been Maric that brought the Orlesian occupation to an end, not Loghain.

"Hmm," Eamon said, before turning around and facing Alistair and I. "That was... bracing. I didn't expect Loghain to show himself quite so soon,"

"And you," Alistair pointed at me. "Are insane,"

"You're not the first to tell me that," Alistair grinned, no doubt remembering that that was one of the first things he'd said to me at Ostagar. I turned to Eamon. "Now what?"

"Calling the Landsmeet is only the start. Now we must ensure that every noble there sees Loghain's duplicity. We have no small task ahead of us,"

"No surprise,"

"We need eyes and ears in the city. Loghain has been here for months. The roots of all his schemes must begin here. The sooner we find them, the better we can turn them to our advantage. Go have a look around and see what you can turn up. Better yet, find the nobles who have arrived for the Landsmeet. Test the waters, see how many will support us. When your ready to talk strategy, come upstairs to my sitting room. We can lay out our plans for the Landsmeet then,"

"Sounds good,"

"I will see you then," Eamon left.

"I don't think I would have been able to trade words like you did with Loghain without it going south," Alistair said. "You're a better leader than I can hope to be. How could I possibly do this?" He touched my cheek. "Things are getting complicated and I'm not liking it,"

"Things are very complicated, now. I'm not looking forward to this, but it has to be done,"

"I meant us. I don't know—," I put a finger to his lips.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now we need to figure out how to turn the nobles against Loghain," He nodded and took my hand.

"How are you holding up?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't said much since...since Tamlen. I just want to know you're doing alright," I smiled at him.

"I have closure now. Ever since I became tainted, I carried the burden of not knowing what became of him. All of us, including Duncan, I believe, assumed he was dead. I guess it's a relief knowing he's no longer suffering. And I think the bit that was holding onto my pre-Warden life died with him," He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"For the record, I think your Dalish abilities will come in handy, just like my Templar abilities do. Don't completely let go of your past. It does find a way to bite you in the ass," I chuckled. "Let me know when you're ready to go wander around Denerim," He gave me a kiss and went into the main part of the estate. I smiled. But I knew our time was becoming limited. And we cherished every moment we had. Whether he became king or one of us made the ultimate sacrifice, we didn't know how much time we had. I walked towards the rest of the estate.

 

Wynne stopped me.

"Realin, may I have a moment?"

"Of course,"

"I have watched you and Alistair for a time and... perhaps I was wrong. There seems to be something special between the two of you. He seems less guarded when in your company, allows himself to relax. And he seems genuinely happy,"

"And I am happy with him,"

"I have noticed that, myself. You are more open around him. You seem more human than Elf around him. No offense,"

"None taken,"

"You are both different around each other. I think I was too harsh in my judgment before and I am sorry,"

"You only wanted the best for both of us,"

"What you have may not last forever, death and duty may part you but love's worthiness is not diminished because of that. I should have seen this before. Instead you learned to cherish every precious moment that you spend together, knowing it may be the last. And for those of us watching," She smiled. "Well, it brings warmth to these old bones to know something so beautiful can be found in the midst of chaos and strife," It reminded me of what Alistair had said when he gave me the rose. "Cherish it, Realin, like you are. It gives me hope to see something like this blossoming,"

 

I nearly ran into Teagan as I rounded a corner. I quickly side stepped to avoid crashing into him.

"You're quick," he said with a smile.

"Well, where I'm from you have to be,"

"No doubt. I was actually just looking for you. I wanted to talk to you out of ear shot of the others, especially my brother,"

"What about?"

"Jowan actually," Teagan motioned for me to walk with him. "See, after you left, the Templars went down to the dungeons to collect him to escort him back to the Tower. Only when they arrived, Jowan was gone," I stopped and crossed my arms.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Teagan raised his hands.

"Oh! Of course not! But I did see two of your companions sneaking around the night before. The elf and the red haired girl," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Naturally," I sighed. "I really wouldn't have put it past them to free him,"

"I hope he learned his lesson and gives up Blood Magic,"

"So do I,"

 

I was looking for Alistair to let him know I was going to venture out, when he came out of Eamon's study.

"I was just coming to look for you," he said.

"What a coincidence. So was I," He motioned to the Arl's study and we went in. Eamon was there with a dark haired Elf wearing a pale purple dress.

"Ah, Realin," Eamon said when Alistair and I walked in. "I trust you've made yourself comfortable,"

"Yes, thank you,"

"Good. Because it's likely to be your last rest for a while," He motioned to the Elf. "This is Erlina. She's —"

"I am Queen Anora's handmaiden. She sent me here to ask for your help," Loghain's daughter? Asking help from the Grey Wardens? I smelled a trap. But I would hear Erlina out, although I was surprised to hear the same accent coloring her voice as Leliana's. Considering her father's aversion towards Orlesians.

"Or the young lady prefers to speak for herself," I chuckled.

"Why would Anora ask us for help?"

"The queen, she is in a difficult position. She loved her husband, no? And trusted her father to protect him. When he returns with no king and only dark rumors, what is she to think? She worries, no? But when she tries to speak with him, he does not answer. He tells her not to trouble herself,"

"Are you saying that the queen believes that Loghain killed Cailan?"

"My queen suspects she cannot trust her father. And Loghain, he is very subtle, no? But Rendon Howe, he is privy to all the secrets and... not so subtle. So she goes to Howe. A visit from the queen to the new Arl of Denerim is a matter of courtesy. And she demands answers,"

"And I guess that didn't go well?"

"He calls her every sort of name, 'Traitor' being the kindest and locks her in a guest room,"

"Loghain would allow that?" She was his daughter. Would he allow something to happen to his own flesh and blood?

"King Cailan was like a son to him and Loghain left him to die. Does he love Anora more? Who can say? I think... her life is in danger. I heard Howe say she would be a greater ally dead than alive. Especially if her death could be blamed on Arl Eamon. Or even the Wardens," I shook my head. Loghain was a greater villain than I thought.

"Would Loghain kill his own daughter just to frame Eamon? Or Alistair and I?"

"We may have no choice but to trust Anora. The queen is well loved. If Loghain succeeded in pinning her death on me...,"

"It would go badly for us," I finished. Eamon was right.

"I'm not sure that's a risk we can afford to take,"

"What's the plan?"

"I have some uniforms," Erlina said. "Arl Howe hires so many new guards every day, a few more will not cause much stir. I will show you to the servants' entrance. We must slip in and out with my queen before anyone is the wiser. I will go ahead to Howe's estate. Meet me there as soon as you can,"

 

The whole lot of us would draw attention to us, so I decided I'd take Wynne and Zevran with Alistair and I. Zev was proving to be quite handy with his blades and I was beginning to trust him and Wynne was our best healer. Of course finding them was going to be the challenge. I was sure we'd find Wynne in the library, but Zevran could be anywhere.

"How did you become a Grey Warden?" I asked as we looked for them.

"The same way you did," he said. "You drink some blood, you choke on it and you pass out. You haven't forgotten already have you?" Smart ass.

"Ha ha! Very funny," Alistair grinned.

"I do my best. What can I say?" I chuckled. "Let's see. I was in the Chantry before. I trained for many years to become a Templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills,"

"What skills might those be?" Alistair laughed.

"It wasn't an easy life, you know. I don't know whether or not you've noticed but I'm not the Chantry type,"

"Oh I noticed," I gave him a wink and smiled at the red tint that appeared on his cheeks.

"The Grand Cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually, and was she ever furious when he did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky,"

"Why did she want to keep you?"

"I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly. I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens is all. The Chantry didn't lose much. And I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow rather than sitting in a temple somewhere. I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never... I wouldn't have...," I stopped and put my hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Any talk of Grey Wardens always brought up Duncan.

"No, it's... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be... it's fine. He died a hero. They all did," We didn't continue the conversation since we found Wynne, and surprisingly Zevran, in the library. We told them the plan and we left the estate.


	52. Rescuing Anora

Before we made for Howe's estate, we headed to Brother Genitivi's house. He had said next time we were in Denerim to come by. And I wanted to make sure he'd gotten home in one piece.

"Will the Tower ever be rebuilt?" Alistair asked Wynne.

"I don't know," she said, sadly. "A great number of people died. It will be difficult to imagine rebuilding with that cloud hanging over everything for many years to come,"

"Do you think you'll be there? To help rebuild, I mean? Once this is all over with?"

"I cannot say. Even if I survive this Blight... I am a very old woman, Alistair,"

"Why? Because of some grey hair?" I smiled. "You are a formidable woman, Wynne. You could see that it happens,"

"I think you overestimate the number of years I have left. But perhaps you are right. Or perhaps the memories of what happened there... will be too strong for me to face,"

"I have a hard time believing that,"

"Well its good to have someone that believes in me so. Now if I could only feel the same way myself. That would be something,"

"Ah, Wynne," Zevran said. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You've saved all of our behinds a few times. I have to agree with Alistair,"

"As do I,"

"Thank you. You are wonderful people," We arrived at Genitivi's house and I knocked. The door opened and Genitivi's face split into a wide grin.

"If it isn't the champion who succeeded in the quest for the Sacred Urn!" he said. "I had not expected to see you so soon! Come in! Come in!" It had actually been several months since we rescued him from the Cult of Andraste. He led us to his sitting room. The foot had managed to be saved but he walked with a very noticeable limp and a cane. "I've written to the Chantry, telling them of your adventures. They are interested in having me lead an expedition! What do you think of that? I'm quite excited,"

"That's great news," I still wasn't sure about revealing the location of the Urn to all of Thedas. I still felt it would be exploited by the so called faithful.

"You made this all possible. I could never thank you quite enough but I'm certainly going to try. Here," He handed me a dagger and sheath that would attach to my arm and could retract and extend with a flick of my wrist. "Take this. I want you to have it. It will certainly do more good in your hands then lying around this dusty house, eh? And the Arl is in Denerim for the Landsmeet? I was relieved to hear he is alive and well. It really is a miracle. And now if you'll excuse me, I have so much to prepare for. I wish Weylon was here to see all this...,"

"Thank you, Genitivi. And good luck,"

 

We made for Howe's estate but ran into trouble. Of course. We were passing a flight of stairs that led to an abandoned estate when a man appeared at the top of them.

"And so here is the mighty Grey Warden at long last," he said. "The Crows send their greetings, once again,"

"Sheesh, you guys don't give up easily do you?" I quipped.

"So they sent you, Taliesen," Zevran said, stepping up to my right side. "Or did you volunteer for the job?" I was suddenly wary of him standing so close. I had a sudden wonder if this had been planned and that Zevran was betraying Alistair and I and finishing what he started so many months ago.

"I volunteered, of course. When I heard the great Zevran had gone rogue, I simply had to see it for myself,"  _The great Zevran_?

"Is that so? Well here I am. In the flesh," That feeling abated a bit at his words and I had a sense the two really didn't like each other to begin with.

"You can return with me, Zevran. I know why you did this and I don't blame you. It's not too late. Come back and we'll make up a story. Anyone can make a mistake," Zevran scoffed. I sensed a trap. I knew what would happen if he went back with Taliesen.

"Don't listen to him,"

"Don't worry. I know what he wants to do,"

"Have you gone soft?" Taliesen asked.

"I'm sorry, my old friend, but the answer is no. I'm not coming back and you should have stayed in Antiva," He drew his swords. "Ambush, Realin," I drew my swords just as several assassins came at us. Alistair and Wynne held them off as I took on another assassin and Zevran and Taliesen went head to head. They were both equal in skill but Zevran was loosing ground. I maneuvered behind the Crow and gave him a swift backstab. He spun around to attack me and Zevran used my distraction to take his head, erasing any doubts I had of his loyalty.

"Now that was interesting," Wynne said.

"You alright, Zev?"

"I am," He looked down at Taliesen's corpse. "And there it is. Taliesen is dead and I am free of the Crows. They will assume I am dead along with Taliesen. So long as I do not make my presence known to them, they will not seek me out,"

"That's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing. It is, in fact, what I had hoped for ever since you decided not to kill me. I have enjoyed our company but I am wondering if it is not time for me to leave. That would be the practical thing to do, no? There is a freedom awaiting me that I have never known. But I suppose the decision is yours. Will you let me go?"

"I wish you would stay. I still need your help,"

"Do you? I suppose there are worst things I could do with my time than save the world...," I chuckled.

"I ask that you stay as a friend, not as someone bound to me," This time it was he that chuckled.

"And who could resist such a request? Very well, I will not abandon you. Let us return to the task at hand, then. There is still much to be done, yes?"

"Let's go," I turned and briefly caught a dirty look from Alistair towards Zevran. I smiled to myself. Zevran had been flirting with all of the women of the party from day one. Alistair had nothing to worry about. There was no competition.

 

We heard the shouting before we reached the estate. Erlina waved at us.

"Over here!" she cried and darted over to a wagon where she was out of sight of the crowd. We joined her. "The servants' entrance is on the other side of the house. We must slip past the crowd to reach it. We will have to be very careful; Arl Howe is inside,"

"What's the crowd gathered for?"

"The estate is in poor repair. The new Arl, he has not been prompt in paying his workman. Come. Let us be off," We snuck around to the back and Erlina led us to the servants' entrance. We stopped and back tracked quickly before the guards there saw us.

"I can distract the guards," Erlina said. "But you must move quickly," She waited until we had the helms to the guard uniforms on before she went up to the guards. She lured them away from the door and we slipped inside. A few minutes later, Erlina joined us.

"I thought I would never be rid of them!" she said. "You must be careful now. The servants, they will not look closely at anyone in uniform. All guards are alike to a cook, no? But you should not draw attention to yourself. Most of the guards are new. They will not know you for a stranger at a glance. It is best you keep your distance from all of them and try to blend in," Easier said than done.

"Where's Anora?" I asked.

"She is in a guest room off the main hall. Andraste guide us," Erlina went ahead of us and we followed several paces behind her. And let me tell you, I have no idea how anyone can stand wearing a helm. They are stifling and block your peripheral vision. But it was part of our disguise. We had to go through the dining hall to reach the main hall. Unfortunately, it was full of guards. We somehow managed to pass through them without raising an alarm or even an eyebrow. No one paid us any mind. We found the main hall and Erlina darted off to the side. We quickly followed her. She stopped in front of one of the doors. There were no guards present. What was stopping the queen from just walking out of the estate?

"The Grey Warden is here, my lady," Erlina said.

"Thank the Maker!" A woman's voice, whom I assumed to be Anora, cried from the other side. "I would greet you properly but I'm afraid we've had a setback,"

"What sort of setback?" I asked.

"My 'host' was not content with leaving me under heavy guard. He's sealed the door by magic," Of course. It couldn't be as easy as sneaking in, freeing Anora and sneaking back out. I swear the Creators enjoyed giving me complicated tasks.

"Great," I muttered. "How do we open it?" I added louder.

"Find the Mage who cast the spell. He'll most likely be at Howe's side,"

"So much for secrecy," Alistair muttered.

"I'll be back soon," I sighed.

"Thank you, Warden. My prayers go with you,"

"Teyrn Howe will probably be in his rooms. They're at the end of the hall on the left," Erlina said.

"Thanks,"

 

Erlina stayed with her mistress and Alistair, Zevran, Wynne and I went in the direction she told us. We found Howe's rooms but no Howe. Alistair and I went through some of his papers. I found a document chest and I picked the lock. I went through them and found something that Howe shouldn't have in his possession.

"Alistair," I stood with a set of documents bearing the Grey Warden seal in my hands. "What is he doing with these? And how did he get his hands on them?" Alistair looked them over a frown on his face.

"That is a very good question,"

"Shall we ask him?" Wynne chuckled and we went down a flight of stairs and through another door. Once we went through the door, a guard called to us.

"Who goes there?" he asked. Before any of us could say anything, a pair of arms came out of the cell behind him and grabbed him. One arm went around his neck in a choke hold. I pulled my helm off as they struggled. Alistair took his own helm off as the prisoner snapped the guard's neck. The guard dropped and the prisoner took the keys off him and unlocked the door. He was dragged into the cell. Alistair and I looked at each other, my fingers around my belt knife. A moment later a black haired man, wearing the guard's armor, emerged.

"I thank you for creating such distraction, stranger. I have been waiting days for the opportunity. Do you think you could...," He trailed off when he saw my fellow Grey Warden. "Alistair? Is that you?" I looked at Alistair.

"Who...? Wait I do know you. You were at my Joining," He turned to me. "He's one of us. A Warden from Orlais," That gave me hope. And meant that we weren't the last of the Order. "Jader, I think. Or was it Montsimmard? I'm afraid I don't remember your name," The Warden gave an unsteady bow and I could see the pain on his face and the exhaustion in his eyes.

"I am Riorden, Senior Warden of Jader, but born and bred in Highever and glad to be home,"

"Excuse my bluntness and do not think I am not glad to see another Warden, but why weren't you killed at Ostagar?"

"Because I wasn't there. I was sent from Orlais when we received no word from King Cailan. The king had invited all the Wardens of Orlais and their support troops to join him and then... nothing,"

"How did Howe capture you?"

"With an offer of hospitality and a poisoned chalice. I was fool enough to think Loghain did not yet know who I was," Which also explained how Howe had gotten his hands of the Warden documents. I held them out to Riorden.

"Are these your papers?" He smiled.

"Yes. These are my records. The names of the dead I could recognize at Ostagar. What I could find of Duncan's own recruitment records. Copies of the Joining ritual I rescued from our Denerim vault. Those should never be seen by any outside eyes but I trust in their encryption,"

"The Joining ritual? You can induct other Wardens?" I was hopeful. That would give us an edge and help in the rebuilding of the Order.

"Wish that I could for Ferelden sorely needs them,"

"No kidding," Zevran said. Riorden looked at Wynne and Zevran then decided what he had to say could be said in front of them as mine and Alistair's companions.

"For the Joining to work, the recruit needs not only fresh Darkspawn blood but also a drop of blood preserved from an Archdemon. Ferelden's supply should have been in the vault but it was gone. I can only imagine someone took it out and Loghain either confiscated or destroyed it," I sighed. So that's how Grey Wardens didn't go mad. And explained the nightmares.

"You haven't happened to see Howe lately?"

"I saw him go into the dungeons. He may still be there," Riorden was in no condition to aid us in finding him or freeing Anora. Alistair had the same thought.

"We are staying with Arl Eamon at the Redcliffe Estate," he said. "Go there and tell him that Realin and I sent you. He'll give you what aid you need,"

"Thank you, Alistair," Riorden turned to me. "And good luck,...Sister," He said the last with a smile and went in the direction we had come from.

"I never thought I'd say this but off to the dungeon," Alistair said.

"Sounds kinky," Zevran said.

"Creators," I breathed before I replaced the helm and led us into the dungeon.


	53. Howe's Dungeon

I pushed open the door that led into the dungeon and was met by a guard.

"Who goes?"

"Very funny. You know who I am," I bluffed, hoping it would work. He scoffed.

"Anyone who comes in here without Howe's say so, we get to do what we like with 'em," he said. Well, shit. Bluff called. "I think we finally got a bit of entertainment here, lads," He drew his sword and attacked along with the others. It didn't take us long to defeat them. We fought our way through the dungeon until we reached a line of cells. I took the keys off the body of one of the guards and went down the cells, looking for anyone who might still be alive. Might as well free Howe's prisoners while I was at it.

"They're sounding the horns for retreat!" A man cried when we approached his cell. "Do you hear it? Do you hear the dogs howling?" I unlocked his cell door. "They said to retreat. The horn sounded and we turned and then the screams... We rode and they screamed and screamed and...," He wept. We looked at each other.

"What do you mean retreat?" I asked. "Were you at Ostagar?"

"Mother, can you smell the blood? They said it was only Darkspawn but we ate them, too,"

"Um... gross," Zevran said. "What is with the eating of Darkspawn lately? Is that the new white meat?"

"Seriously, Zev?" I asked.

"They died and we left them. In the swamp. The witch. The witch!"

"He's obviously mad," Alistair said. "I don't think you'll get anything more out of him," I didn't sense the taint in him so he must have gone mad from being here too long or from what he saw at Ostagar.

"You're free. Go some place safe,"

"Safe. Is there a safe? Perhaps next door...," The man walked out of the cell and wandered down the hall in the direction we'd come from.

"That was... interesting," Wynne said. We found an Elf in another cell. I unlocked it and opened the door wide.

"What month is it?" He seemed dazed. "Are you some enemy of Arl Urien's? Please... I feel like I've spent half my life down here,"

"Arl Urien died months ago," I told him.

"Dead? Than who's ruling? His son, Vaughan.... He struck me down and I woke up here. People were so angry. They were thinking of petitioning the king...,"

"The king is dead as well. Loghain," I spit the name out. "Rules in his place,"

"There has been... many changes since they caught me. I... I need to find out what happened. I-I need to get home. Or... or flee the city. I... I thank you for your aid, stranger. I wish I had more than gratitude to offer," He jogged down the hall and we continued on. We heard a man's screams and followed them. We found the source of the screams, a young man being tortured on a rack. His torturers saw us and charged at us. We slew them quickly. When everything settled, the man called out to us.

"Don't leave me here! Get me out of here! That's an order!"

"Must be a noble," Alistair said. I walked over and freed him from the rack. He wobbly stood, Alistair steadying him, and looked at each of us, a pissed off look on his face.

"Was this supposed to be a lesson? Did my father think it funny to leave me for so long before sending you?"

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

"Then... my father didn't send you?"

"Sorry but no,"

"I am Oswyn, son of Bann Sighard of the Dragon's Peak Bannorn. If you aren't one of our soldiers, pray tell me, who should I be thanking for my rescue,"

"You can call me Realin," I wasn't going to advertise I was a Grey Warden here. Not yet. The time would come for that. Oswyn studied me.

"I can see you are not one of my father's soldiers," I braced for the knife ears insult. "You have my heartfelt gratitude and, I assume, the gratitude of the entire Dragon's Peak Bannorn. If my father sent no one after me, I can only assume that he does not yet know the true colors of the snakes he has allied with. But if you talk to him, I am certain he would offer you any reward you might ask. Dalish or no,"

"Will your father side against Loghain at the Landsmeet?"

"Then there is a Landsmeet after all? Howe said the Arl of Redcliffe was dead and the Landsmeet called off. I swear, if there be any forum to speak out against Loghain, my father will be there. Now, please, I must try to get to him. I ... I cannot see the last of this place too soon," He ran from the place and I really didn't blame him. We had freed a few prisoners, including a young blond haired Elf that looked like she was being used as an outlet for all of the guards', and probably Howe's, frustrations, but we had still not found Howe.

 

We found him down the hall and through a door. Howe seemed to be waiting for us.

"Well, well," he said crossing his arms. "The Grey Warden. I must say I'm surprised Eamon would condone you invading my castle and murdering my men. Is he loosing faith in the persuasive powers of his Landsmeet?"

"I know your game," I said, drawing my swords. The others followed my lead. "No more words," Howe scowled. It seemed that I spoiled the gloating he was planning on doing.

"You should have left when you had the chance, Warden. Slunk off to the Anderfels to hide with the rest of your kind," My eyes narrowed. How dare he speak of my brothers and sisters like that! "This Landsmeet is a farce. Loghain will triumph and you will die,"

"We'll see who will be the one to die," Two of his guards rushed at me and I defended. Wynne set her sights on his Mage while Zevran and Alistair focused on the other guards. I beheaded the two guards that rushed me and snuck behind Howe. He spun around and brought his sword down. I crossed my blades and blocked the blow that had been aimed for my face. We both pushed against each other's strength. I kicked him back and he came after me again. I blocked with one sword and brought the other across his chest. He backed away and swung his sword towards my middle. I jumped back and the tip of his blade missed my abdomen by inches. He brought his sword down again. I crossed mine again. The tip of his blade found my cheek and left a shallow scratch there. He pushed and I bent backwards to avoid it finding its way into my face. He pulled his blade back and raised it again, leaving himself open. I shoved both of my blades into his chest while Zevran's dagger found his back. We both stepped away from him and he collapsed.

"Maker spit on you... I deserved... more...," he said before he died.

"Good riddance," I took a key from his body and went to the nearby cells. A few of the prisoners were dead, but a couple still lived.

"Who's there?" A man called from the first cell we came across that still held a live person. "Stay away! You can't do this to me! I'll have you all flayed! I'm the Arl of Denerim!" We looked at each other.

"Arl Urien died at Ostagar," I said. "Who are you?"

"I am Vaughan Kendells, heir to the arling of Denerim! It's true! Too many of our troops were lost at Ostagar. When the riots started, Howe came with men to reinforce the garrison here. Or that's what he claimed. As soon as I let him in the place, he threw me in here. 'One more victim of the Elven uprising,' he said. Let me out of here! I'll do anything!"

"What caused the Elves to rebel?"

"How should I know? They're prickly and take offense to anything," I raised a brow at him. We do not. At least Dalish didn't. "It's only their laziness that keeps them from being trouble most of the time," I crossed my arms and cleared my throat.

"Really?" Alistair said. "You're going to say that to the Elf that has the key to your cell?"

"What? She...," He trailed off when he realized that I was indeed an Elf. I smiled and held the key up. "Well, um, I know nothing of the Dalish, but I do not take back what I said regarding the city Elves,"

"A Landsmeet has been called. I need your voice," I chose to ignore his comments at that moment. He was a bigot and probably always will be.

"Of course! Anything! Just let me out!" I had a feeling that he would say that. I unlocked his cell.

"Betray me and you'll find out more about the Dalish than you care to," It was a threat I would carry out.

"I swear you won't regret this!" I opened the door and he ran out. Zevran snorted. I put a hand on his shoulder and leaned close to his ear.

"After the Landsmeet, do what you do best. Make it clean," The assassin smiled and nodded, his eyes brightening. I didn't trust the man at all. If he betrayed us at the Landsmeet, I'd kill him myself. The only reason he wasn't dead already was because of the Landsmeet. I went to the next cell to find a man praying.

"Andraste, Bride of the Maker, have mercy on me," I unlocked and opened the door and he looked up. "Alfstanna... is that you, little sister?" He realized I wasn't his sister a moment later. "No... I don't know you... do I? Are you real?"

"Who are you?"

"I... I'm Irminric, Knight-Lieutenant of the Denerim Chantry," What was a Templar doing in Howe's dungeon? "You aren't one of the Teyrn's men?"

"He sounds like he's in lyrium withdrawal," Alistair said. "He has all the signs: Confusion, weepiness... He probably doesn't even know what he's saying," He'd probably seen it plenty, having been in Templar training since he was ten. "If the Grand Cleric knew he was in here, she'd be spitting hot coals. Nobles don't have authority over Templars,"

"I... failed in my duties. Maker, forgive me, I failed and there's no telling what he's done...,"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Maleficar. He had turned blood magic upon Templars and Circle Mages to escape from the Tower. Near Redcliffe, I cornered him... But the Teryn's men took him from me... and brought me here...," Alistair and I looked at each other. I turned back to Irminric.

"This Maleficar. Was his name Jowan?"

"Yes. He... destroyed his phylactery... we were spread out trying to find him... I was alone. I ... you are real, aren't you? My dreams are... so strange now. Please, if you're not a dream, help me,"

"What do you want me to do?" He handed me his ring.

"Give this... to my sister, Alfstanna. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry. Please. Ask her... to pray for me," He knelt and started praying again.

"I think the only way he's leaving is if he sees his sister," Wynne said. I nodded in agreement and placed the ring in my pack.

"We need to get back to Anora and then get ourselves out of here,"

 

We went back to the room that Anora was in and she emerged wearing armor when Erlina assured that I had returned.

"My thanks," she said.

"Let's go," I said.

"Thank you. I'll trust you to lead us safely out. If Howe's people find me. I'll be killed. And my people will insist on escorting me back to the palace... where my father may also have me killed,"

"Then the sooner we slip out the better," The plan was to slip back out through the servants' entrance. We were going to take our original path through the main hall and the dining hall. But as we walked into the main hall we found the door and our path to escape blocked by Cauthrien and several of Loghain's guards.

"Uh oh," I said. Yes, I know I said I hate the "uh oh" but in this situation, it worked perfectly.

"Wardens!" Cauthrien said taking a few steps towards us. How the hell did she knew we were here? "In the name of the Regent, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Rendon Howe and his men-at-arms. Surrender and you may be shown mercy," That was a laugh. And "surrender" was not in my vocabulary.

"She doesn't know the whole story," Wynne said, her voice low.

"And she and Loghain will only care for their version of things. They do not wish to see any other viewpoint,"

"What about...," She trailed off, not wanting to mention the queen by name.

"They want Alistair and I. Make sure they get out unscathed,"

"This should be fun," Alistair said. "We're highly outnumbered here. Story of our lives,"

"Lay down your weapons and surrender," I drew my swords.

"You'll have to come and claim them,"

"Bring them down! Loghain wants the Wardens dead or alive!" The guards rushed at us.

"Get them out of here!" I threw off the confining helm and met the guards' blades against my own. Alistair was right. We were highly outnumbered. But if we served as a distraction that allowed Anora to escape, so be it. I felled one guard, only to have two more replace him. We'd been in more hopeless scrapes before. I spun around and beheaded another guard. Something struck the back of my head, causing my vision to blur and my head to explode in pain before I fell into darkness.


	54. Escaping Fort Drakon

I slowly became aware of my surroundings again. I'd lost count of how many times I'd been in and out of consciousness. This time, I was laying on my back on cold stone. I heard screams of pain and I really hoped that they weren't from Alistair. I blinked several times before my eyes stayed open and focused. The back of my head was still aching from where I'd been hit the first time and my right knee had a dull, throbbing pain. Well, my whole body had a dull, throbbing pain, but my knee felt like it was the worst. I slowly sat up and saw I was in a cell. And in my smallclothes. I staggered to my feet and nearly went down again. I braced myself on the door, gritting my teeth from the pain in my right knee. I heard a breath of relief behind me.

"Oh, you're awake!" I turned, relieved to see Alistair sitting against the wall not far from where I'd been laying. He was wearing pants,but no shirt and was holding his shield arm close to his chest. He was bruised and bloody and I wondered if I was as equally bruised and bloody. He stood, wincing as he did so. "I was starting to worry they'd killed you," I limped towards him, and he reached out with his sword arm to help me.

"Are you alright? Where are we?" My memory of the last few... hours, maybe?... was very fuzzy. Perhaps for good reason.

"I've been worse," he shrugged. I actually doubted that. "I'll be better still when we get out of here. Here being Fort Drakon,"

"Did Anora escape?"

"When the fighting started Wynne took off with Anora and Erlina. Zevran stayed behind and fought. One of them sucker punched you and they overwhelmed me a moment later. They let Zevran go and then brought you and me here,"

"Well, I'm not going to wait around to be executed or for the others to try to break us out,"

"I hope you have a plan," At the moment, I had nothing that even looked remotely like a plan. I turned and went back to the door and studied the lock. It wasn't a complicated one, thankfully.

"I can pick this,"

"With what? Your nails? They took all of our equipment when they threw us in here," I only smiled and reached under my hair. At the base of my skull I had a small braid. Tucked into this braid was a pair of simple lock picking tools. I knew Cauthrien and her lackeys wouldn't think to completely search me. Who else would keep lock picks at the base of their skull? I pulled them free and held them up for Alistair to see. He shook his head and smiled. "I should have known," he said.

"Keep a watch out for the guards," It took me several minutes of picking before the lock clicked open.

"Is that a Dalish thing? Lock picking? I though only pick pockets had lock picks," I returned the tools to their hiding spot.

"No, just a skill Tamlen taught me. Thought the ability would prove useful some day. You know, in case we came across a locked chest in some Elven ruin. Never really thought I'd be using the skill to break out of prison,"

"And that it has. I guess the Dalish wouldn't be around prisons, huh?," I shook my head.

"Let's get out of here,"

"Are you going to run around Fort Drakon in your smallclothes? And may I remind you that your knee is twice the size it should be and you're limping and I have a broken wrist," I pointed to a chest.

"We search those until we find our equipment. Wynne likes to put health potions in my pack when she thinks I'm not looking. I'm hoping we have enough to deal with the worst of our injuries," I pushed open the door. The jailor ran towards us.

"Trying to be tricky, are we?" I balanced on my good leg and swung my fist, punching him in the jaw. I hit hard enough that he went down, unconscious. Quite a feat for someone four inches shorter than normal humans. I nearly went down myself. Alistair caught me and helped me regain my balance.

"Remind me not to get you mad enough to punch me," I chuckled and took the key off the jailor's belt, along with his purse for good measure. We searched the chests until we found our equipment. First thing I did was look to see how many potions I had. Wynne had been sneaking potions into my pack ever since she'd joined us. I knew she was doing it but I never said anything to her, allowing her to think I didn't know where they came from. Figured they would come in handy one day. And they did. I gave Alistair most of them to heal his wrist. I only took enough for the pain in my knee to be ignorable and to be able to walk without a limp. Wynne could heal it the rest of the way.

"What now?" Alistair asked after we'd dressed in the guard armor we'd been captured in.

"We need to get out of here without drawing attention to ourselves,"

"Easier said than done,"

"Indeed,"

 

We left the area with the cells and made our way through the halls. We didn't run into any guards at first.

"You know, there's something about being trapped in a fortress full of people who want me dead that makes me think, hmm, being a Templar might not have been so bad," I chuckled. We heard someone heading our way and we ducked down another hall and into a recess. After a few tense minutes, we emerged from our hiding place.

"That was close," Alistair said. "I have a feeling we may have a few more of those," I couldn't count how many times we had to duck and cover before we took refuge in a room that was occupied. I heard a mabari growl and Alistair and I glanced at each other before we slowly turned around. Two mabari and a guard was standing behind us.

"Shit," Alistair muttered.

"What are you doing here?" the guard said. "Wait...," He drew his sword. "You're the two Wardens they brought in here earlier today," I drew my swords as Alistair drew his blade. The mabari charged at us. I side stepped one and slashed at the other. It jumped back and snarled. The one I had side stepped away from leapt at me. Alistair stepped between me and it. It face planted into his shield and fell back dazed. The guard went for Alistair's back. I blocked the blow with one sword and planted the other sword into his chest. One of the mabari leapt at me again and I held both blades to where it impaled itself while Alistair finished off the other one.

"That was way too close for comfort," Alistair said. "And thanks for watching my back,"

"Thanks for watching mine,"

"Let's get out of here before someone walks in here and raises the alarm," We dragged the bodies away from the door and hid them.

 

We were in a hall when I heard a couple of guards coming. I pushed Alistair into a room and closed the door. We probably didn't breathe until they had passed. We both let out our collective breaths and I looked around. We had taken refuge in the armory. And I had an idea. I went over to an armor stand and tossed the armor there to Alistair.

"This didn't work in Howe's estate,"

"It did until we got to the dungeon," We changed into the guards' uniform. "As long as they don't realize I'm of Elven blood and we don't run into one of Loghain's guards or Cauthrien, I think we may just be able to walk out of here," Alistair didn't look convinced.

"I hope you're right. Make sure you keep that helm on," We walked out of the armory and down the hall. A guard walked past us and then stopped and turn.

"You're supposed to be reporting to the Colonel," he said.

"Right, um, I got a bit turned around here," I said.

"Easy to do around here," He chuckled. "Especially the new recruits," He gave us directions to the Colonel. The Colonel looked up when we entered.

"What's this? Ah! You must be the new recruits we were expecting. You're late. The rest of your patrol is in the storage room. Find them and get yourself ready for inspection,"

"Yes, Ser," Alistair and I walked out.

"Inspection? How are we supposed to pass inspection and not be caught?"

"Cool it. He didn't know who we were. Keep your head," We found the other guards from our "patrol". One of the guards turned when we approached.

"Do you need something?"

"I was told we needed to get ready for inspection,"

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before,"

"We're new recruits. I'm Elise and this is Ainnileas," They were the names of my parents but they were the first alias that came to mind.

"Norick and this is Gorin,"

"Thank the Maker!" Gorin looked at Norick.

"What are we going to do about... him, though?" Norick sighed.

"Is there some problem?" Alistair asked, seeing what I was doing.

"So the assistant quartermaster... is a little miffed with us at present," Norick said.

"I told you we should've put those potatoes in the cellar straight away," Norick ignored Gorin's comment.

"Some things went amiss. Mistakes were made. The quartermaster got chewed out by Teyrn Loghain and then he chewed out his assistant...,"

"And now to get back at us for landing him in trouble, the assistant quartermaster won't give us our blades. And you can't pass inspection without a regulation sword,"

"Then let me handle him,"

"Really?"

"Elise is good at handling difficult people," Alistair said. I managed not to laugh at how true that statement was.

"I hope she is," They led us down the hall to the room where the quartermaster's assistant was. He crossed his arms when he saw us.

"You two blighted fools make a new friend?" He looked me up and down. Then his eyes turned to Alistair. "All four of you can forget about getting swords. You two chose the wrong fools to be about," And cue my silver tongue.

"I've orders to get them ready for inspection,"

"Then I suggest you post for a new patrol,"

"I've orders from the Colonel. I don't think you want to defy him," I really hoped he was a man not to defy. The assistant's tone changed drastically.

"You're right. That man would probably think of some harsh punishment like cleaning the rafter with my tongue," He went over to the weapons rack. "Regulation swords, right?" He returned with four swords. "Take these. Just mind you take care of them. That's good steel," He gave us the swords and we left the room.

"Thanks," Norick said. "We owe you,"

"Let's get ready for inspection then," We returned to the Colonel. I followed the men's lead, since I had never seen how an inspection was done or been in one. We stood in a row shoulder to shoulder. I hoped he would think I was just a short woman. I was a good four inches shorter than the men. He walked up and down the row. I pushed the fear and near panic down.

"So, you think you're ready to go on your first patrol mission, do you?" He said when he stopped in front of me.

"Yes, Ser!" I said. He smiled.

"That's what I like to hear!" He looked over at Gorin, who was standing next to me.

"You there!"

"Yes, Ser!"

"Stand up straight! You're a soldier in the King's Army and the King's own men don't slouch! And you!" His attention was now on Norick, who was standing next to Alistair.

"Yes, Ser!"

"Stop fidgeting! You can fidget on your own time!"

"Yes, Ser! Thank you, Ser!"

"Kiss-arse. You there, blondie," Now it was Alistair's turn.

"Yes, Ser!" His voice was the strongest I'd ever heard it.

"What's the one thing a soldier can't do without?"

"Honor, Ser!" He answered without missing a beat.

"Hmph. Better than I expected. Honor is the best thing a man can have. See to it that you keep yours at all times. I expect the lot of you back here by sunup. Now get out of here. And Maker watch over you,"

"Yes, Ser!" We said in unison. We turned and went to the main hall. Alistair visibly relaxed and I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. We approached a door with a pair of guards.

"Password?" one asked boredly. I hoped one of these guards knew it.

"Ah... 'Rabbit'. I think,"

"Going on your first patrol, are you?" the second one asked. "Good luck," We walked past them and through another door into a large room with ballistas and lots of bustle. Alistair quickly squeezed my arm.

"Stay sharp out there," a woman standing by the door said. We were getting closer to freedom. Alistair and I were still keeping an eye out for Cauthrein, but no one else even gave us a second glance. If I didn't have the helm on they probably would have. My tattoos would have given us away long ago. When we reached the hall leading to the entrance, we had more guards wishing us luck. Now the next task was ditching the two guards. We walked right out of Fort Drakon without anyone but the jailor the wiser.

 

We ran into Wynne, Zevran and Leliana.

"So much for our grand plan," Leliana said.

"You didn't think we could handle ourselves?" I asked.

"You know them, Elise?" Norick asked.

"Yes, these are good friends of Ainnileas and I,"

"Don't be stupid, Norick," Gorin said. "These are those Grey Wardens' companions,"

"Don't be silly,"

"Look, we owe you two for what you did for us," Gorin turned to Alistair and I before the others did anything. "We'll make up a story that we were separated and couldn't find you,"

"By the time you return, it'll be discovered that we made a break for it,"

"And we didn't know you two were Wardens," Norick said. "Go. With the Blight coming upon us, we need you. We can't defeat any Archdemon without you,"

"We'll cover for you. Consider us even,"

"Thanks," We parted ways and went back to Redcliffe estate. Perth gave us a double take.

"My heart is glad to see you in one piece, Wardens,"

"I am glad to still be in one piece," Alistair said. I chuckled.

"Well, I don't plan on landing in a cage again anytime soon,"

"I wouldn't blame you for that. The Arl is in his study. He will be glad to see you,"

 

Alistair was stopped by a couple of the knights and I went on to talk to Eamon.

"Kadan," I turned at Sten's voice. "The Mage and the assassin told us what happened. I am glad to see you escaped unharmed,"

"The jury is still out on that, Sten,"

"Then be glad I did not accompany the others. The Mage and the archer did not think it wise for me to come," I just looked at him. This quiet outsider would have killed to free me. I had no idea how to react to that. "But I must take my leave, Kadan, knowing you are now safe," He inclined his head and turned.

"Sten?" He turned back towards me. "What does  _Kadan_  mean?"

"In Qunlet, the language of my people, it means 'Where the heart lies'. It is what we call those close to us,"

"But why do you call me that?"

"Because I see you as a friend. And one worthy of the title. I have come to realize that you could have allowed me to remain in that cage to die, but you chose to free me so I may have atonement for what I did . And I would never have found Asala without you," Right before leaving Redcliffe, we'd noticed one of the Dwarf's men from the village was carrying a large greatsword. Sten had confronted the man about it and I realized that this was the sword Sten had lost the night he and his men were ambushed by the Darkspawn. A loss that had led to him killing the farmer and his family that had taken him in, which led to him being in that cage. I convinced the thug to give it back to Sten. Something the Qunari was grateful for. I smiled at Sten.

"I'm glad you joined us. And thank you for your concern, but I think I'll be fine," Sten nodded and then walked away.

 

I walked into Eamon's study. The look of relief on his face erased the previous signs of worry.

"Maker's breath" he breathed. "It's good to see you in one piece, my friend,"

"Indeed," Anora added. "We have been praying for your safe return,"

"It's good to see you're alright, Anora,"

"Thanks to you. I was... uncertain you would respond as you did, considering the consequences. I am glad you did. I thank you. Now, however, we must work together. And quickly. My father has gone mad. I didn't believe it at first but he is gripped by a paranoia so severe it prevents him from seeing sense. He saw me as a threat, yet even now I'm certain he will be telling the nobles you are dangerous murderers that have kidnapped and mind-controlled me. He may even believe it,"

"Can he still take the throne without you?" I asked.

"Perhaps. It will be more difficult for him but if my father says the Grey Wardens are the enemy, many will believe it. He is a legend,"

"It's true," Eamon said. "Our position in the Landsmeet is not strong and this does little to help us,"

"At least that snake Howe is dead. That alone will not be enough, however. My father is committed to his path. You will need ammunition for the Landsmeet and there I can help. You have only just arrived in the city, so perhaps you are unaware of some... recent events. Denerim has been in turmoil since Ostagar. Many people here are angry or grieving. Strangely, the unrest is worst in the Alienage. Few Elves accompanied the army. They should have little reason to be upset. Which means Howe and my father must have given them a reason. I don't know what is happening there but I am certain my father has his hands in it,"

"So we send the Dalish in and hope the city born will talk to her?"

"It may help. You  _are_  an Elf after all," I could feel my temper beginning to rise.

"A useful lead, Anora," Eamon quickly said before I could say anything. "But... you could have sent this information with your maid,"

"That is true. I feared for my safety as Howe's prisoner but to tell the truth I sent Erlina to you because I hoped we might join forces. You need evidence for the Landsmeet but you need a stronger candidate for the throne. You need me,"

"It sounds more like you need us," I said.

"I have no doubt Alistair is biddable enough, and decent, but even with his blood he is no king. You think only I can see it? Not only that, he is a Grey Warden. It will look like you are trying to put a Grey Warden on the throne, despite your claims. I am a neutral party. And I am already queen,"

"Anora, you are indeed Calian's widow but...,"

"I am the daughter of Ferelden's greatest general. Who do you think truly ruled this nation for the last five years? Cailan? I am what this country needs not an untrained king who does not even want the throne. I can help you stop my father," It was true. Alistair didn't want to be king. But was Anora truly the best option to rule Ferelden? "Consider what I have said. For now, I think I will retire to my room. Realin, when you have a moment I ask that you speak to me in private," She and Erlina left the study and Eamon and I watched her go. I looked back at Eamon. Have I mentioned how I did not like politics? Eamon crossed his arms.

"Well, she's quite... spirited. I remember when Loghain first brought her to Denerim. Poor Cailan was a good boy but Anora was always two steps ahead. Had him jumping when she snapped since the first time she batted her eyelashes. I cannot help thinking she is trouble. But we should keep her close, all the same,"

"Why do you think she's trouble?" I didn't trust her, but we didn't exactly have much of a choice other than to ally with her.

"This is an alliance of convenience. For the moment we are united against Loghain. Be careful how much trust you place in her. I do not for a moment think Anora means to give up her power easily,"

"Neither do I,"

"And I would rather have her where we can watch her rather than actively working for Loghain,"

"What do you think he's doing in the Alienage?"

"Maker knows what that man is capable of now. If I might make a suggestion?"

"Of course,"

"Go speak to Anora. She will either make a powerful ally or a powerful enemy and the sooner we know which she is, the better,"

"Agreed," I left the study and went to find Anora's room.

"Realin," Alistair walked towards me. I smiled at him.

"I see you were able to escape the knights,"

"Barely. Wynne caught me next and is being grandmotherly again. I'd try to avoid her for a while,"

"There's no avoiding her if she wants to find someone," I laughed. Alistair smiled.

"True," The smile faded. "I've thought about how far you've come from the Dalish recruit to the respected and clever Grey Warden you are now," I had come a long way from the tainted Hunter. "Watching you bluff our way out of Fort Drakon made me realize how much you've changed. I barely recognize you as Dalish," I frowned. But he was right. How could anyone else know me as Dalish when I no longer acted like one?

"I'm acting more and more human aren't I?"

"You are," He touched my cheek. "I don't want you to lose yourself and who you are,"

"I was sent on this path the day I left the Brecilian Forest the first time,"

"Realin, you have achieved something no Dalish has ever done: Respect. When you speak, people listen. Not one Elf in Ferelden commands that type of respect," He paused a moment. "You are a wonderful leader and you never let the fact you are Dalish deter you. You stood toe to toe with Loghain and didn't back down. You held your own against Howe," He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. "I fell for a Dalish Warden who is afraid of nothing. You're strong and brave; things you are because of your birth. When we defeat the Blight and we survive, I think you should spend some time among your clan for a bit. To regain your roots,"

"And if I can't?" He smiled.

"I think you will," He gave me a kiss. "I know you're probably on a mission, so I'll let you get on with it," I chuckled.

"When am I not? And thanks for your concern,"

"Always," He turned to go into Eamon's study and stopped. "I know Ainnileas was your father but who was Elise?" The names I'd given to Norick and Gorin.

"Elise is my mother," Alistair nodded. "Why?"

"I was curious,"

"That's how I got tainted. Being curious," Alistair chuckled and went into the study.

 

I found Anora's room and went in. Erlina was nowhere in sight. At the moment. Anora smiled and sat, motioning me to the other chair. I sat and waited to hear what she had to say.

"It's good you came to speak with me. I will be blunt. I can see that your voice will be a strong one in the days to come. It is to you that Eamon listens and for good reason, although truthfully I did not expect you to be an Elf, let alone one of the Dalish. My father must be stopped but once that is done Ferelden will still need a ruler. I would welcome your support for the throne," So this was what she wanted to speak to me privately about? To talk politics?

"Are you proposing an alliance?"

"That is exactly what I'm proposing. When the time comes, you support my bid in the Landsmeet to remain on the throne. You will be seen as my father's enemy, yet you will be in support of his daughter. You will be seen as supporting the interests of Ferelden as opposed to solely those of the Grey Wardens. In return, I add my voice to yours. Do you see? Together we can do what alone we cannot," Support her for the Ferelden throne? Yes she was already queen, but Alistair was the son of King Maric. The bastard son but he was still of royal blood. And someone I would trust to put the people of Ferelden first. But what Anora didn't know was I could play the politics game also.

"Then I'll support you," A lie, of course, but we needed her voice against Loghain. As far as I understood, it would be up to the nobles to decide on the ruler, not me. If they chose Anora, Alistair would be happy and our relationship would continue without being questioned. If they chose Alistair, he wouldn't be happy and I didn't know what would happen to us, but I knew despite his trepidations, he would make a great king.

"That is good to hear. So we have a deal, Warden. I trust you'll keep your end of the bargain... now, I suppose, comes the task of dealing with my father. That will be no small feat, of course, but I am certain you already know this,"

"I specialize in 'no small feats'," Anora laughed.

"I wish you luck, Realin,"

 

I knew we were going to have to tread lightly in the Alienage. And bringing the whole group was not going to be the best idea if we were to get to the bottom of Loghain's activities there. Tristan came running out of my room and slid to a stop. He jumped up, put his paws on my shoulders and gave my face a drool bath. I laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

"Glad to see you, too," He went into a fit of barking as if he were scolding me for not taking him on the mission to rescue Anora. I smiled and shook my head.

"You get to come this time, Tristan," His tongue rolled out of his mouth and he wagged his tail happily. I went into my room to change back into my armor and thought about who else I would take along with me. Alistair, of course, would come. Sten would just scare them. Leliana, I wasn't sure. She had been in the group that were planning on breaking Alistair and I out. But she and Wynne I knew would try to help out every orphan and beggar in the Alienage and I didn't want to be mobbed by the city born. I heard stories from Pol, a city born who'd found my clan shortly before my tainting. Oghren would just offend every Elf he came upon; he didn't have a brain-mouth filter. Morrigan could always tell when someone was hiding something. And Zevran was an Elf; perhaps they would be more comfortable talking to him then a Dalish or a human. I had my mind set. Tristan walked at my side as I went to find Alistair, Morrigan and Zevran.


	55. Playing Politics

We were in the courtyard when I turned to the others.

"Loghain is up to something in the Alienage," I said. "That something has the Elves riled. So we should be careful when we go in there,"

"Another dangerous task, I see," Morrigan said. "'Tis becoming a normal thing for us, is it not?"

"Maybe we should see if we can hear some rumors first," Zevran said. "Taverns are the place to listen in,"

"And find trouble," Alistair put in.

"We can kill two birds with one stone," I said. "We can get a feel for where the nobles here for the Landsmeet loyalties lie and maybe hear a rumor or two about the Alienage,"

"She has a point,"

 

We went to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, which was across from Genitivi's house. When we walked in we heard a pair of nobles talking about Howe's demise. They both seemed very pleased that the man was dead.

"A place for the wealthy nobleman to drunkenly lounge about and wait for their turn to be pick-pocketed," Zevran said. "Marvelous!" I rolled my eyes.

"Try not to pick-pocket anyone," I said. "That will not help our cause," Morrigan chuckled. A waitress walked up to us.

"The nobleman in the booth over there wishes to speak with you," She indicated one of the nobles who had been speaking of Howe.

"Looks like you have an admirer of the noble kind,"

"Ha ha, Morrigan," I went over to him and he looked me over. I hoped my annoyance at the way he was looking me over wasn't showing on my face. Actually, I hoped it was. The Elven racism was getting very old, very quickly.

"I thought it was you," he said. "The Dalish woman. My son described you in great detail, right down to your tattoo and eye color. He tells me that I owe you his life," Not what I was expecting to hear. Truthfully, I was expecting some comment about some knife ears intruding on his escape from the stresses of the Landsmeet.  I realized then that this must be Bann Sighard, the father of Oswyn, the young man we had freed from Howe's torturers. "Oswyn is my only son. You may ask any reward it is in my power to find," He was indeed grateful for his son's rescue. I could see it in his eyes. And in the fact that he was ignoring that I am an Elf.

"All I want is for you to speak out against Loghain," Sighard nodded.

"Thank you again. Know that I will stand behind you at the Landsmeet with all the support I can muster. In fact," he added with a smile. "I shall be taking my supper today with Bann Reginalda of the White River Bannorn. I'll speak to her about this at once,"

"My thanks,"

"No, my thanks for returning my son to me. I will be forever grateful for this," We left him and Zevran and Morrigan split away from us to see what they could hear. I spotted a dark haired woman in light armor that looked a lot like Irminric. Alistair and I approached her. She looked up at us.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Excuse the intrusion but are you Alfstanna?"

"How did you know my name?" I pulled Irminric's ring from my pack.

"I was asked to give you this," I handed it to her. She studied it.

"This... is Irminric's. Explain yourself! My brother would no more part from this ring than with his own head!"

"Irminric asks that you pray for him,"

"I haven't heard from him in months. Where is he? What happened?"

"He was captured while chasing a Maleficar,"

"Captured by whom? And why? I think I will have to get this story from my brother himself. Thank you for bringing me this news. If you will be so kind as to tell me where he is, I will go to him at once,"

"If I tell you this, I would like your support against Loghain at the Landsmeet," Alfstanna chuckled.

"Ah, politics. You're more canny than I thought. Appearances can be deceiving indeed. My voice will be yours then, assuming I find Irminric alive," Fair enough.

"He's in the dungeon of Howe's estate here in Denerim. He was alive when I saw him last,"

"Thank you. Take this," She handed me a necklace with a blue green stone. "Waking Sea will not forget your assistance," She excused herself and left the tavern. And I wondered what it was with humans insisting on giving gifts as rewards.

"You scare me," Alistair said. I gave him a puzzling look. "If I didn't know better, I would have said you'd grown up doing that. You've grasped the politics game very quickly,"

"Well, I kinda had to, didn't I?"

"Good point," We were joined by Zevran and Morrigan.

"Not a single rumor can be heard about the unrest, but there are several nobles who support the Grey Wardens,"

"Well, that's good news," We left the tavern and Alistair led the way to the Alienage. Zevran read a notice on the Alienage wall and chuckled.

"Realin, Alistair, look at this,"

"'Don't believe the lies!'" Alistair read aloud. "'Friends of the Grey Wardens assemble. The hidden pearl holds the key to resistance. The griffons will rise again,'"

"At least we still have allies," I said. We turned and went into the Alienage. Pol had lived in the Alienage before coming to my clan. But even with his stories, I really had no idea what to expect among the flat ears.


	56. Unrest in the Alienage

The Elven Alienage wasn't much cleaner than the city itself. In fact, I think it was dirtier. How could anyone willingly live like this? This is what our lost kinsmen were forced into after the fall of the Dales? I pitied them. Not because of the way they were forced to live, but because they would never know the freedom of wandering the forest. Of hunting. They would never know the sound of the wind rustling the trees or the quietness of being one with the forest or the rush of pursuing a buck through the trees. These thoughts made me miss my clan. Perhaps I would take Alistair's advice when we defeated the Archdemon and ended the Blight. I couldn't lose what made me Dalish.  _We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last Elvhenan. Never again shall we submit._ The Oath of the Dales. I hadn't thought of it in months. I was Dalish. I would die Dalish, but I would also die a Warden. My old life and new life come together. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. The time would come for me to face myself.

"Keep a tight hold on your purses," Zevran said.

 

We needed to find out what was going on. We went to a random house and knocked. The Elf that we had freed from Howe's dungeon opened the door.

"It's you!" he cried. "Come in!" He led us into the small house. The Elven woman we'd freed as well was there. She was sitting in a chair staring at the tiny fire in the fireplace. "I didn't thank you before, did I? I-I wish I could give you something," She looked up when we entered and stood. "Everything I owned was lost to looters after the purge. Not that I had anything valuable to begin with. Oh, dear. I'm being so rude. I'm Soris," He motioned to the other woman. "This is my cousin, Kyrie," Kyrie nodded her greeting.

"Realin. What's going on here?"

"It's a plague. Or so they say. I've seen a few sick people since we've been back but I don't know how bad it really is. There are Mages from Tevinter here helping to treat it. But there's something odd going on, though," I had the same thought. Something didn't feel right. "Our cousin, Shianni, could tell you more. You can't miss her. Just look for the angriest woman in the Alienage,"

"The second angriest woman in the Alienage," Kyrie said, bitterly.

"That's probably true. Vaughan murdered her betrothed on their wedding day before we ended up in that dungeon," Kyrie glared at Soris.

"Are you going to tell them everything?" I was pretty sure angry didn't quite describe Kyrie.

"The Chantry allowed foreign magic here?" Alistair asked, changing the subject.

"I guess so. I'd expect Templars here otherwise,"

"If there's a plague, why hasn't the Alienage been closed off?" I asked. In my experience since coming into the human world, they would cut off the Elves from Denerim and abandon them if it meant the humans wouldn't get sick.

"Between the civil war and Ostagar, the city doesn't have enough soldiers left to seal the Alienage. And only Elves and refugees have gotten sick," Convenient. "I'm sure that if anyone important gets the plague, the Alienage will burn. I guess the plague's been pretty bad. I've seen a few sick people myself but by the time we got here it seemed to be under control. I... I know you've already done a lot for us but... I have to ask... Could you talk to Shianni? Please. I... I don't know what's going on here but I know she's in over her head. She has a knack for getting in trouble,"

"I'll see what we can do,"

"Really?" He must not have thought we would. Or he thought I would turn away from him. Pol had told us that many of the city born thought the Dalish were only a myth. "I don't know what to say. Thank you! Maker bless you! Err...," He seemed to remember that I wasn't a City Elf.

"Take care of yourself," I had gotten used to everyone blessing me in the Maker's name. Soris gave me a grateful look. He showed us out. Back on the street, we made our way in the direction we had been heading in. There were several notices through out the Alienage. I chuckled when I read one.  _Bearing arms is strictly prohibited. Elves who bear swords shall die upon them._ I'd like to see them try. We heard a crowd and followed the noise. We saw the biggest tree I had ever seen in my life growing in the middle of the Alienage. Even the Brecilian Forest didn't harbor a tree so large. "Wow," I said. I knew it to be a  _Vhenadhl_ , the Tree of the People. It was meant to represent Arlathan and the homeland we'd lost. Pol said the City Elves no longer remembered why it was kept, but it was now just the only tree they were allowed to have. He'd heard that some Alienages no longer had theirs, that they'd allowed it to die and they used it for firewood. The Denerim Elves kept theirs well. There were a few candles around the Vhenadhl, much like my people kept candles around the small statues of our gods when we camped.

"That is a big tree," Alistair said. "I wonder if the children get to climb it?" We walked closer and heard a woman's angry voice.

"How do you even know they're working magic? They could just be chanting jibberish! It's not as if you'd ever know. Didn't the wedding teach you anything? Nobody is coming here to help us. We have to help ourselves!" We approached the woman, who was wearing a faded green dress and her vibrate red hair was cropped short. She was standing near the crowd of Elves.

"I have children at home!" one silver haired woman said. "I can't wait out here for another day,"

"So go home!" the red haired Elf said. "The best thing you can do for your children is not trust these charlatans!"

"Everyone remain calm," One of the Mages stepped out of the building everyone was gathered in front of. "We will help as many as we can today so long as we can do this in an orderly fashion,"

"Oh, you're 'helping' us, are you, Shem? Like Valendrian and my Uncle Cyrion. You helped them, didn't you? Helped them never to be seen again!" The Mage sighed.

"We've explained this to you before, girl. More whining will not persuade us to let you into the quarantine to carry plague back out to the Alienage,"

"Quit trying to get us all killed, Shianni," a man said. "Some of us have still got things to live for!"

"If this spell of theirs works, then why are half the people they quarantine perfectly healthy?"

"What's going on here?" I asked. Shianni turned to us.

"You must not be from around here," she said sarcastically. She gave Alistair and Morrigan suspicious looks. Then she gave me a good look. "Wait... Soris and Kyrie told me about you. You're the Dalish who freed them from the dungeons. These foreigners say they're here to help with our outbreak of plague," She seemed to have decided that I was trustworthy. "Funny thing, though, all the people they 'help' disappear,"

"That's not true and you know it, Shianni," the silver haired woman said. "Both my sisters got the Tevinter spell cast on them and they're fine," I had a bad experience with a Tevinter mirror. I really didn't trust them.

"Where's your niece, then? And my Uncle Cyrion? And Valendrian?"

"Slow down and just tell me what's happening here," I said. I wasn't about to admit that Anora had been right about them speaking to me becasue I was an Elf. In fact, I was pretty sure she was only talking to me because I'd saved her cousins from the Kendells' dungeons.

"These foreigners have taken dozens of Elves into that house over the last few weeks and none of them have been seen again. One of them was our Hahran, Valendrian. And I don't know what we're going to do if we don't get him back," My clan would be lost without Hahran Paival. He was just as important as Keeper Marethari. I didn't think that the City Elves had Keepers, though. They were always Mages.

"Then I need to take a look inside the hospice,"

"They won't just let you in,"

"Maybe there's another way in?"

"Well... there is another entrance in the alley. There's no crowd watching, no Mages and only one guard. You can try. Those guards mean business,"

"And there's that look again," Alistair said.

"Is that bad?"

"Depends,"

"Shut up, Alistair,"

"Good luck,"

 

We stalked into the alley and saw only one Elven guard. He stopped us.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go inside just for a moment," I said.

"No, you can't go inside 'just for a moment', so you might as well walk right back around to the front doors. You shouldn't be out on the streets now anyway. What with the plague,"

"Keeping your people from their families doesn't bother you?"

"Look this is how things are. I didn't make the Blight or the plague or anything. I'm just trying to make a living. Not that a Dalish would understand," I ignored that.

"Aren't you afraid of getting the plague yourself?"

"What's worse? Dying of the plague or dying of hunger? I'll take my chances with the plague, thank you, if it means I'll get paid. I've been hungry. The novelty's worn off," As we spoke, Zevran had slipped behind the guard, dagger in hand.

"Sorry but I really need in there," Zevran's blade found its way into the guard's neck. When the guard lay dead, Zevran cleaned his dagger and returned it to its place. He plucked the back door key off of him and turned and unlocked the door. He opened it and gave a bow.

"Ladies first," Morrigan and I both rolled our eyes. Tristan snarled and rushed forward. We drew our weapons and ran after him. He tackled a guard and began to bite and shred at him. We took out the rest and we stalked around the room looking for clues on what was going on here. On a desk, I found a note and a key. I frowned when I read it.

"What?" Alistair asked.

"'Bring eight males and six females for the next shipment.'," I looked at Alistair. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"I certainly hope not," I walked over to the door across from the desk and opened it.

"By the Creators!" There were two cages, mostly filled with Elves. They  _were_  doing what I thought they were.

"Maker's breath!"

"Help us!" one Elf cried. "We're not sick! Let us out of here!" I took the keys off a hook on the wall and unlocked the cages. The Elves scattered. The one who spoke remained. "Thank you, friend,"

"Where's Hahran Valendrian?"

"They took him away already. Through the back alley. We don't know where, exactly,"

"You should get out of here,"

"You don't have to say that twice," He took off.

"This may be a bit rash, but I say we put the Tevinter Mages out of business," Alistair said.

"Sounds good to me," We headed to the front door.

 

We caught the guards by surprise and sent them sailing out the front door, catching the Mages outside completely off guard.

"What in the Maker's name is this?" one Mage cried. Then he saw me give a guard a swift kick to the behind, sending him face first into the dirt. "Stop her!" Zevran, Tristan and I handled the guards while Alistair and Morrigan handled the Mages. But there were more Mages than guards. Alistair got the same look on his face he had in Redcliffe before displaying his abilities.

"Morrigan, get to the alley! Now!" he cried.

"What? Why?"

"Because what I'm about to do can harm you also," She seemed to realize he was about to delve into his Templar training and retreated.

"Get back, Zev," I said, following my own order and jogging backwards. Alistair looked to make sure Morrigan wasn't anywhere nearby. With a cry he threw his arms out, a white light going out from him. When it touched the Mages, they collapsed. Alistair staggered as Zev, Tristan and I went to finish off the Mages. I went over to Alistair when they were all dead. He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

"You alright?" I asked, worried that he'd overexerted himself.

"Been a while since I've done that one,"

"What exactly was that?"

"I drained their mana to keep them from casting spells,"

"Quick thinking,"

"Thanks," Zevran had gone to find Morrigan and returned a few minutes later.

"I should thank you for the warning, Alistair," she said, looking at the bodies of the Mages. "Perhaps having a Templar at your side wasn't such a bad idea after all,"

"You're welcome?" Tristan nudged Alistair and he reached down and scratched him behind the ear. "I'm alright," Tristan gave a short, happy bark. Shianni ran towards us as Alistair straightened.

"What happened? Some of the Elves ran out but I didn't recognize any of them! Where are all the others?"

"They were the only ones inside. And I found this note. You might want to see it," I handed it to her and she read it.

"What does this even mean? They can't be shipping people, can they? Shipping them where?"

"Have you seen them bring anything out of the hospice?"

"No. People go in but they don't come out. They aren't shipping anything out of there that we've seen," Shianni thought a moment. "They could be using the back alleys. There are all sorts of buildings back there. They could be using one as some sort of... warehouse? Staging area?"

"There was a key with the note,"

"There are apartments off the alleys. I would go to the back of the hospice and follow the alley from there. If you find any more information, please let me know. I refuse to accept that they're all simply... gone!"

 

We went down the alley to the back of the hospice and followed that alley to run down buildings. We went inside and saw that this was the apartments that Shianni spoke of. It was grimy and dusty. And deathly quiet.

"Anyone else feel like something is going to pop out at us any second?" Alistair said.

"So you can scream like a little girl?" Zevran said.

"I do  _not_  scream like a little girl," I smiled and shook my head while Morrigan chuckled. Tristan put his nose to the ground to smell out anybody and sneezed. He sneezed and snorted a few more times before the silence descended again. After several long and heavily silent minutes we finally found a sign of life. An Elf was sweeping debris into a pile.

"Who's there?" he asked when he heard us coming. "Stay away!"

"Where are all the people who lived here?"

"I don't know. You gotta ask someone else,"

"You must have seen what's going on here. Tell me,"

"Nothing is going on! Everything's fine!" He laughed nervously. "You can't bully anything out of me! Nothing you can do is worst than being the only one left...,"

"Where is everyone else?" My voice was sterner this time.

"They took them!" Just the simple change in tone caused him to confess. "Took them right out of their beds! Dragged them down the hallways. Maker, the little ones crying...,"

"Where did they take everyone?"

"Through the landlord's old office. They go in there, they never come back,"

"What about Hahran Valendrian?"

"I saw him. They marched him through the hall with a bunch of others. All tied together like pack mules,"

"What else have you seen?"

"Every few days they come back. It's like a parade. A silent one. Men and women and children... You have to go. They'll be back soon. They'll find out I talked and they'll take me, too! Please, just go!" He ran into the apartment we were standing by and slammed the door shut. We left him alone and walked down the hall. Zevran stole into a room.

"Wardens, you should see this," We followed him inside and saw dried blood on the floor along with a broken vase with dried blood and some hair on it.

"I'm not liking this at all," In another room, a set of chairs was arranged around a table as if a family was just about to sit down to eat. I crouched down and picked up a dirty and patched up doll, left abandoned. If this little girl had been anything like me as a young child, that doll wouldn't have left her company unless forced to. I ran my fingers across the doll before I stood and set it on the pallet. We needed to find these Elves. And pray that they hadn't already been shipped out to a slave market. I picked the lock to the landlord's office and found a small group of the slavers.

"A nosy one, aren't you?" one said. "We'll fix that!" He and his fellow slavers charged us. We cut them down easily and left the apartments. We were met by a few soldiers.

"What's this?" one asked when he approached us. "Another shipment already? We weren't...," He trailed off once he realized we weren't slavers.

"Wait. You're no Tevinter. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Quick! Get them! Hurry!" He lost his head before he'd barely finished his command. Morrigan sent an ice spell on everyone and we went and destroyed everyone. We quickly entered the building they had been guarding. An Elf with a elaborate bow approached us and crossed her arms.

"What is the meaning of this? We were told there would be no interference from the authorities!"

"No interference in what? What is going on here?" I asked, hoping for a confirmation on our theory that these were slavers hunting in the Alienage.

"You simply fought your way in here to ask questions, did you? You will regret this, you know?"

"If I had a silver for every time someone had told me that, I could retire to a large estate," I said. Zevran chuckled. The Elf was not amused.

"Believe it or not, we have been given dispensation to do our business here. The humans talk a great deal about how wrong slavery is but isn't it funny how quickly the smell of gold overcomes such ideals," So we were right. They were using the plague and the hospice as a front to enslave the Elves. Again.

"You're an Elf. How can you willingly be a part of sending your kin to slavery?"

"Oh? This makes us kin? Don't be a fool. I am a Tevinter first and a servant of the Minrathous Circle second. Those are the things that matter!" I was wrong. She was no Elf. Not anymore. "But enough. I am here to halt your slaughter, nothing more,"

"I'd certainly like to see you try," I drew my swords.

"Let us finish this then. I intend to see you pay for the damage you've done here,"

"Then stop talking," We rushed at each other while her guards rushed at the others. I will admit she was a match for me. It had been some time since I'd had an adversary that didn't smell of evil and had bad breath. We both used duel blades. We both broke through each other's defenses, she leaving a deep gash on my right forearm, I leaving a deep, and fatal, wound to her chest. She fell and I turned to help the others. When the adrenaline ebbed, my arm began to throb. Alistair took bandages from his pack and tended to my arm.

"There we go. Good as new," It was still throbbing but at least I wouldn't be leaving a trail of blood in my wake. At least not _my_  blood anyway.

"Let's go and see what she was protecting," We fought our way through the warehouse until we came upon a large room with a couple of cages against the wall. It was full of Elves. We were on the upper level of the room. We looked down upon a bald Mage with a goatee.

"I am Caladrius," he said, as if we cared. "And you, I assume, must be the Grey Warden I've heard so much about,"

"Get to the point. What do you want?" I said.

"What I want is my business here to be concluded smoothly. If that requires that you and I come to some terms, then so be it,"

"Just how would you know if I were a Grey Warden, anyhow?" He chuckled.

"One can hardly get a word out of Regent Loghain besides 'Warden' these days. It surpassed even 'gold' in popularity,"

"How exactly do you know Loghain?"

"Yes, you would be curious about that, wouldn't you? I have heard you are trying to erode Loghain's support. It must be a difficult task, yes? Like washing away a mountain. Perhaps you could use some help?" I raised a brow.

"Oh this should be good,"

"Sarcasm is beneath us both, my dear Warden. Truth be told, there was always a limit to how long we were going to be able to operate here. We've paid for many of Loghain's troops but once the Landsmeet is over we become... inconvenient. So here is my offer. One hundred sovereigns from you for a letter with the seal of the Teyrn of Gwaren upon it, implicating him in all of this. Then we leave a few days earlier than planned with our profits and remaining slaves, unharmed," I crossed my arms.

"You're trying to bribe me?" Everyone spoke at once as Tristan growled at Caladrius.

"'Tis a reasonable enough starting offer," Morrigan said.

"I suggest you look those Elves in the eye before you agree to have them hauled off to slavery, Realin," Zevran said. I could hear the coldness in his voice. He'd been in their place once.

"I feel dirty. We're not considering this, are we?" Alistair asked.

"Of course not," I turned to Zevran, "And you should know me better than that,"

"So... do we have a deal? Even a Dalish must admit it's much better than resorting to barbarism, yes?"

"We do  _not_  have a deal. As you pointed out, I  _am_  Dalish. So I should tell you that bribery doesn't work on us," Caladrius sighed.

"Pity. It looks as if we shall have to settle this the hard way then. My apologies," I leapt off the balcony we were on, landing on one of the guards and snapping his neck with my weight. I darted over to the next guard while Morrigan and Caladrius had a Mage's duel. Zevran's bow sang and the sound of blade against blade rang loudly. Caladrius tried to send a blast of magic at me. I grabbed the guard I had been engaged with and used him as a shield. The blow killed the man. I shoved him into the Mage and spun around, leaving two deep gashes on his back. He screamed and fell to his knees.

"Enough! Enough!" he cried. "It... seems your reputation is an accurate one. I surrender," I scoffed. If I let him go, he'd only return for more slaves.

"Surrender? I think not," He threw his hands up.

"Wait! Hear me out, dear lady! Were I to... use the life force of the remaining slaves here, I could... augment your physical heath a great deal! Allow me to leave this place alive and I would be more than happy to do this little service for you,"

"An interesting offer," Morrigan said. "If a tad messy,"

"So... is my offer of interest to you? Yes?"

"Do I look stupid? I didn't fight my way here for you to use these Elves as a source for your blood magic. No. It is not of interest to me,"

"Then... I don't suppose you would consider just letting me go?" Apparently, he did think I looked stupid. Let him go so he could try again? Nope.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that," Caladrius sighed.

"Ah. Well that is a shame, isn't it?" He stood and I shoved my blades into his chest before he could consider fighting me. I took the letter, and a key to the cages, off his body and went and freed the Elves. An older man, who reminded me much of Hahran Paival, walked over to us once he had made sure everyone was free.

"An Elf with no chains? Now that is unexpected. Are you one of them? What happens to us now?"

"Are you Hahran Valendrian? Shianni was looking for you,"

"Shianni? Did she send you here? Praise the Maker!" A smile warmed his worn face. "We will not trespass long on your good graces," He turned to the others. "Come, everyone, let's go home," He lead the others out and once I made sure no more Elves lingered, we followed them.

 

After some asking, we found Valendrian's house. I wanted to make sure he made his way home safely. I knocked and sure enough the Hahran had made it home. His face split into a wide grin.

"Ah, it's you! Welcome! Come in! Come in!" His house was just as small as Soris'. "Tell me. How is Duncan?" Alistair and I looked at each other. He hadn't heard?

"You know Duncan?" I asked slowly.

"He's been a friend of mine for many years, yes. From the look on your faces, I take it the news is bad,"

"He," I sighed. "He died at Ostagar," Valendrian looked down. When he looked back up his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I am... sorry to hear that. I knew the Wardens had suffered great losses at Ostagar but a few escaped... I had hoped Duncan might be one of them,"

"More like two," Alistair muttered. I touched his arm.

"How did you know Duncan?"

"He came here now and then to look for potential recruits. Perhaps that seems strange to you but Duncan was a man who knew that talent could emerge in the most unlikely places," I smiled. That I did know.

"It's not strange at all,"

"Considering where he found you," Alistair added. Valendrian chuckled.

"Yes, considering he managed to convince a Dalish to join the Grey Wardens," I didn't have much choice, but that no longer mattered.

"What will you do about the plague now?"

"We've been through outbreaks of pestilence during the war with Orlais. We'll endure. I doubt very much now that Tevinter intervention would have helped us anyway," He turned and opened a chest and pulled out a sword. "Please. Take this. Duncan gave it to me years ago. I suspect you'll put it to better use than I would," The sword was light, perfect for a rogue who used duel swords. On the blade closet to the hilt was etched the Grey Warden Griffon.

"Thank you, Hahran Valendrian," Now a part of Duncan would help defeat the Blight.

"And good luck, Grey Wardens," We found Shianni to give her the news that the slavers had been driven out.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you before," she said. "Andraste's ass, you'd think I'd learn some social graces! Anyway, what I mean by all this is thank you. For everything,"

"Try to stay out of trouble," I said with a smile. She laughed.

"I can't promise that," She left us and we began to make our way out of the Alienage.


	57. Cleansing

I had to do a double take at seeing a single Templar in the Alienage but considering there had been Mages here, maybe I shouldn't have been surprised. Although I would have expected there to be more than one.

"Is someone there?" he called. I stopped, a bit surprised. He turned to us. He was clean shaven, bald and scarred. And blind. His eyes were clouded over almost like a sheer veil, his scars mostly around them. "Maker's blessing to you, child," He seemed to sense my surprise at seeing a blind Templar. "Be not afraid. I still have some sight to see you by,"

"I'm Realin,"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Ser Otto," He inclined his head. "I am a Templar. I lost my sight in a battle with a powerful Maleficar. He called flame from the air and burned my face. My scars have faded much but my sight will never recover,"

"I'm sorry," That was what humans said to each other when they suffered a loss or pain, wasn't it? I knew I still had a lot to learn about the human world.

"Don't be. Many of my brothers died in that battle,"

"What's a Templar doing here, if I may ask?"

"We'd heard rumors that there's an enclave of Maleficarum hidden in the Alienage," I was sure he was still able to perform his duties, otherwise the Chantry wouldn't have sent him.

"Have you found anything?"

"I have found no evidence of Maleficarum in the Alienage. However, There is something else. This place... it's scarred, like me. When I came here, I immediately could feel an air of... hopelessness, despair. But over time, I've felt the wrongness runs far deeper than that,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But the feeling of wrongness never wanes and so I attempt to puzzle it out. I don't suppose I could impose on you?"

"Alright," Why not? I seemed to have a sign over my head that said "Ask me to do anything! I'm not busy!"

"It took patience but some Elves opened up to me and I've heard their sad tales. But I've found no real evidence to support my fears. Ears alone have done all they can. I was hoping you could be my eyes. Look around the Alienage for anything out of the ordinary,"

"What should I look for?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that there is something to be found, though. You seem capable. I have hope that you will find what I seek. Maker watch over you, child,"

 

We'd gone out of earshot of Otto.

"So how do we find a needle in a haystack?" Morrigan asked.

"And what do we look for?" Alistair asked. Tristan barked and ran off.

"Where are you going?" We jogged after him to an abandoned building. A feral dog growled at us.

"Now that's just unsanitary," Alistair said, referring to a dead dog that looked like it'd been there for a while. "Even for here," Zevran sniffed the air.

"What smells like dragon farts?" he asked.

"How would you know what a dragon fart smells like?" Alistair asked. I gave him an odd look.

"I quit trying to figure them out a long time ago," Morrigan said. The smell of bad eggs was strongest when we stood near a pool of blood that looked fairly fresh.

"I think this would count as out of the ordinary?" I said.

"I agree," We started to head back to Otto when a young woman spoke.

"You're not one of the bad men, are you?" she asked, a wild look in her eye. "I just want to make Grandma happy,"

"Bad men?"

"The house men. They came the night of shouting. All of us orphans were in there. Then the blood. Oh, the blood! Still bleeding. Poor animals. Poor us,"

"You're talking about the riots?"

"So many died... So many. The orphanage is all dead now. Don't go into the orphanage. The bad men will take you, too!" She huddled down. We looked at each other and went back to Otto.

 

Otto heard our approach.

"You return. What have you found?" he asked.

"We found a pool of blood that smells of rotten eggs," I swore if Zevran or Alistair said anything that sounded remotely like "dragon" or "farts" I was going to smack them both.

"There's been no fighting in the Alienage recently... Which means the blood is not congealing. I suppose there could be some explanation for it... Hmm, that's by the orphanage, right? A sad place. Did you find anything else?"

"What's the orphanage's story?" Alistair asked.

"When the Elven riot was being suppressed, the orphanage was stormed. It was... bad. Very bad,"

"There was a dead dog in the alley next to the orphanage that looks like it's been there a while," Zevran said.

"I'll report that at once. I have heard afflictions can spread even from a corpse," He paused. "I suppose someone may not have known that... One odd thing I am willing to believe, but two is no coincidence. Let's head to the orphanage. Both of your clues were near there,"

"Let's go,"

For a blind man, Otto sure could move quickly. We followed him to the orphanage and went inside.

"Whoa," Alistair whispered, taking a step back.

"What?"

"I can't explain the feeling in this place,"

"The... feeling," Otto said. "Is intense here. This is the right place. I know not if it's the work of Maleficarum but there is definitely evil here," He turned to me. "You go first. I will follow," Alistair and I led, while Otto followed and Morrigan, Zevran and Tristan followed at the rear. We stepped into a hall and we heard whimpering that sounded a bit like a child's. Odd, since the place looked like it'd been abandoned for months. We passed by rooms with abandoned toys littering the floor. We passed into another hall and heard a little girl's voice.

"Do you hear me, Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem?" she sang. "I'm a falling, Ser Wilhem, today. I'm a maiden, Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem. But I'm dying, Ser Wilhem, Ser Wilhem, in pain," I looked around. No one had been here in some time. The only footprints in the dust was from us.

"That wasn't creepy at all," Zevran said. Morrigan actually shuddered. The orphanage was a bit creepy with the dirt and dust and abandoned toys littering the rooms and the voices we were hearing were not helping things.

"Let's... keep moving," Alistair looked uncomfortable. We slowly made our way through the halls. I stepped out of one room and into another hall and took a step back, surprised to see the shadowy form of a child run away me.

"No! Noooo!" He ran through a wall.

"Now I'm seeing ghost children...," The only sound that could be heard was our boots on the wooden floor. And with the thick silence, we sounded like a heard of halla stomping through the underbrush. I pushed open the door to see the ghost of a woman, who laughed manically.

"So red. So very, very red," She laughed again. "I can't die! I will never die!" Her laughter echoed through the room before she disappeared. The laughter slowly died moments later. Tristan whimpered.

"One, two, Maric's run through!" Alistair stopped at the child's voice singing about his father. "Three, four, the kingdom's at war! Eight, nine and now you die!" A very creepy child's laugh was heard before the silence took over again. I could feel goosebumps crawling up the skin of my arms, causing me to rub them.

"I am officially creeped out," Alistair said. Morrigan shivered.

"You're not the only one. And I thought growing up hearing Flemeth's stories would help me not feel so," We traveled farther into the orphanage. The closer we got to the heart, the heavier the air felt. And we began to hear screams.

"Creators," I breathed. If I wasn't creeped out before, I was now. Even Otto was beginning to become a bit unnerved. And the blood on the floors and walls wasn't helping with things. I fought the urge to turn around and run. But Grey Wardens don't run away. Especially Dalish Grey Wardens.

 

We passed into a room where I felt like a weight had landed on my shoulders and I felt nauseous. I stopped to gather myself and Otto took a few steps past me.

"You alright?" Alistair whispered.

"Do you feel that? I haven't felt anything like this since...," I couldn't finish my sentence. He seemed to understand what I meant and didn't press, only nodded. Otto held his hands out.

"This. This is the center of it,"

"Leave, mortal!" a deep voice suddenly cried, causing both me and Alistair to jump. Tristan's ears flattened and he growled. "You do not belong here!"

"Blessed be the Maker and His prophet Andraste—,"

"Your pathetic Maker is nothing compared to my glory!" Otto took a few steps forward.

"I command you: show yourself, demon! Hide in the shadows no more!" A fiery hand came through the floor, followed by the other hand, head and torso. A Rage Demon.

"You dare to command me!?" it cried as it pulled himself out of the floor. "Let us see if your precious Maker can protect you now, worm!" Morrigan, Alistair, Tristan and I all had experience against Rage Demons. Morrigan used her ice spells against it while the rest of us did the hack-and-slash approach. Until it summoned a couple of Shades to aid it. The demon fled, leaving the Shades to fight in its stead. Soon they all lay dead.

"We won...," Otto said, surprise in his voice. "At one time, I considered myself quite the warrior but you accomplished here what I never could,"

"These aren't the first Shades we've faced," Alistair said. "Or demon,"

"I see," The Templar still looked troubled. "Something still isn't right. I feel there is more to this. Nearby," He looked to his right. "The building next to us," He walked towards the wall and put his hand on it. "I can feel it, just on the other side of this wall," He turned back to us. "Let us go!" We went through the door on the same wall that led to a long hall. We heard a child's scared whimper.

"Nan, who are they?"

"Please," a woman said. "Leave the children. Take me but just...," The woman screamed.

"Nooo!" The child began to cry.

"Andraste, I don't want to go yet," a little girl prayed. "Please... It's so cold now... So cold...," Her scream was a terrified one. Personally, I would be glad when we got to the bottom of what was going on here. We wandered through empty rooms and halls before we found the ghost of a little boy. He looked at us surprised.

"Leave me alone!" he cried. "Just go!" He turned and ran towards a door at the end of that hall. "The voices will protect me! They will!" He went through the door and a moment later two Abominations broke through the door.

"Nice," I drew my swords and rushed them. "They fall, run like hell," It was said for Zevran's benefit. I was sure Otto knew that already. They fell and we ran down the hall and were barely out of range of the blast.

"I hate that," Alistair said. We went through the door the Abominations had come from.

"You think you are safe?" The Rage Demon asked. Otto dropped to one knee.

"Though the Golden City has fallen, I have seen Your face and Your light. I am Your—,"

"Save your pathetic Chant for your sermons, Templar. You have killed my brood!" Otto stood as the demon spoke. He stepped forward.

"The Maker compels you: Show yourself!"

"The Maker? There is no Maker. There is no Golden City. But there are demons, yesss...," A book rose into the air and barreled towards Otto as if it had been picked up and thrown. Otto must have sensed it coming and knocked it away.

"I hear not your blasphemy. By Andraste and all the Divine after Her, I order you to face me!" The Rage Demon climbed out of the floor.

"You delusional fool!" It attacked and we defended. It was not match for the six of us. It fell before it could summon anything. Otto turned to me.

"We have done it again. I feel the darkness receding. I have seen the work of demons before. Some Maleficarum consort with them. But the Maker must have guided—," His words were cut short by the sudden appearance of a trident. The prongs passed through his chest and with enough force to cause him to take a few steps forward.

"Otto!" He looked down and reached up, shock showing on his face. Flames burst from the floor several feet behind him as another Rage Demon appeared.

"And now you die!" I watched in helpless shock as the demon lifted Otto several feet into the air and then dropped him. And that was a feeling I never wanted to have again. Otto landed on his knees and then on his side, the life having flown from him before he'd hit the floor. We drew our weapons and attacked. It and the demons that had come to its aid fell quickly. When it was all over, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from the orphanage. It felt much lighter. I knelt next to Otto's body and closed his sightless eyes.

"Creators guide you to your final rest...," I whispered. "And may you find peace with your Maker," I stood. Alistair nodded at me. I turned and something caught my eye. I picked up an Elven amulet. Something told me it belonged to the beggar woman we had spoken to earlier. The moment we stepped out of the orphanage, the beggar ran towards us.

"The bad men...," she said. "They are quiet. They call for blood no more," I pulled out the amulet I found.

"Is this yours? I found it in the orphanage," Her face brightened.

"It's my grandmother's! You found it, Ser! May I have it?" I handed it to her.

"If it was your grandmother's, then yes," She put it on. Something in her eyes changed. They didn't have that wild, insane look any longer.

"I feel... I feel like a mist is leaving. Oh, thank you, Ser. I have to... to live my life," She walked away, clutching the amulet around her neck.

"Shall we go now?" Alistair asked.

"Let's," We found our way out of the Alienage and back into the world of the humans.


	58. The Landsmeet

We returned to Redcliffe Estate. We parted ways and I went to find Eamon. I entered his study and saw him speaking to Riordan.

"Ah, there you are!" Eamon said when I entered. "I was about to send out a search party," Riordan gave a bow and left the study. "I've been hearing of a great commotion in the Alienage. What exactly happened there?" I pulled out the letter that the slaver had tried to bribe me for.

"Loghain was collaborating with a Tevinter slaver,"

"Maker forgive me. I should be appalled that such a thing could exist here but I'm overjoyed you can implicate Loghain. We must end this civil war quickly. What the Blight does not corrupt in this land, politics surely will. The last of our allies have arrived in the city. We cannot delay any longer. I will call for the Landsmeet to convene. Bring Alistair and join me at the palace as soon as you are ready, Realin," Eamon left. So the time had come for the nobles to choose a ruler. I went to find Alistair. I passed Riordan in the hall.

"I cannot thank you and Alistair enough for coming to my aid. Good luck to you at the Landsmeet, Sister,"

"Thank you, Brother,"

 

I found Alistair in my room, of all places. After searching the whole estate for him.

"So," he said when I entered. "I'm guessing someone told Anora I was planning to steal her throne. She has a nasty glare. Did anyone mention this wasn't my idea? I think she's a great queen. As far as I'm concerned, she's welcome to it,"

"And you think I'm the one that ran my mouth off?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Not at all. Not with the way you've been playing politics lately. Besides, you're the type that would rather measure the threat level before saying anything,"

"Um, thanks?" He smacked himself in the forehead.

"That came out wrong again, didn't it?" I touched his arm and he lowered his hand.

"I think you'd be a great king, Alistair,"

"Really? What ever would give you that idea?" I smiled at the sarcasm coloring his voice.

"You have a kind heart and a strong sense of justice,"

"Well, it's nice that you think so. What do you think I should do? Just go ahead and be king? Just let it happen?" I sighed, taking his hands into mine and entwining our fingers. My hands were so much smaller than his.

"Do you really have a choice? You are Theirin. You had no say in that than I did in being a Mahariel or being born into Sabrae Clan or a Keeper's daughter," He thought a moment.

"Maybe not," he said slowly. "There's good reasons for me to be king, I know that. I just thought Anora didn't seem like a bad choice. It's just that everything I've heard about Queen Anora is that she's the one who really ruled here, not Cailan. She's smart, tough, determined... while I feel a bit like Cailan's replacement. I think I'd be better off against the Darkspawn. 'Alright, Alistair, enough whining!'" His voice went deeper. "'Thank you, Alistair. That's excellent advice. I'll do my best!'" I laughed.

"Don't you listen to him," Alistair chuckled.

"No, no, it's alright. The moment has passed," His smile faded and he sighed. "Time to face the music. I hope Eamon doesn't expect me to give a speech. Maker, he probably does, doesn't he?" He groaned as we left my room, our fingers still entwined. I suddenly grinned.

"We could just run away together,"

"Oh, yes," he said, returning the grin. "We could go to Orlais and live in sin," I giggled and we then split up to gather the others.

 

We traveled to the Royal Palace. And I was surprised to see Norick and Gorin guarding the entrance.

"The Landsmeet has begun," Norick said. "Good luck, Wardens," They allowed us past. Gorin turned before he closed the door.

"Lady Warden,"

"Lady Warden?" He chuckled.

"Will we ever know your true names?"

"Perhaps after the Landsmeet,"

"Fair enough," He closed the door. We walked down the great hall, only to have Cauthrien and four of her guards block our path.

"Realin, I am not surprised it has come to this. And Alistair. If you were even remotely worthy of being called Maric's son, you would already be in the Landsmeet, now wouldn't you?" She was bold. She pointed at me. "You have torn this nation apart to oppose my lord and never once tried to understand why he is a hero to Ferelden. But do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself," She motioned to the doors behind her. "The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as Regent and we can finally put this to rest. Once you are gone,"

"Just shut up and show us what you can do with that sword of yours," Alistair said, surprising me with the aggressive tone to his voice I had never heard before. Obviously, he was still ticked about her and her guards besting us the first time and our time in Fort Drakon. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can end the threat you pose to Ferelden! To arms, men!" Of course she was going to bring the guards in. She drew her sword and we drew our weapons. Alistair got to Cauthrien first. I took out the guard trying to sucker punch him and stayed at his back, protecting it from anyone else with the smart idea to attack it. When the guards had fallen, I spun around and sank a sword into her side. She cried out and swung at me. I bent backwards to avoid the blade, then twisted around and cut the back of her legs while Alistair's blade went through her chest. She fell.

"She did a very good job at keeping us out," I said. Zevran laughed. I turned to Alistair. "Let's get this over with," I walked up to the doors where the Landsmeet was being held and pushed one open.

"My lords and ladies of the Landsmeet," Eamon was saying as we made our way through the crowd. He was standing in the balcony of the chamber, clad in red steel armor with a greatsword at his back. Teagan stood next to him. Neither had seen us enter. "Teyrn Loghain would have us give up our freedoms, our traditions, out of fear! He placed us on this path, yet we should place our destiny in his hands? Must we sacrifice everything good about our nation to save it?" Several of the nobles cheered. Loghain, who was standing at ground level, began to clap.

"A fine performance, Eamon, but no one here is taken in by it," The nobles gave us room once they realized we were walking through the crowd. "You would attempt to put a puppet on the throne and every soul here knows it. The better question is 'who will pull the strings?'" Loghain's attention went to the movement of the nobles as Alistair, Tristan and I broke through the crowd. The others chose to stop at the edge. "Ah! And here we have the puppeteer! Tell us, Warden. How will the Orlesians take our nation from us? Will they deign to send their troops or simply issue their commands through this would-be prince?" Really? He was convinced that he single-handedly kept the Orlesians out? His ego was bigger than I thought it was. The three of us walked towards him and his two guards stepped between us and him. "How much Ferelden blood does Orlesian gold buy these days?" Did he seriously just call us traitors? Again. And suggest we were being bribed by the Orlesians? He obviously didn't know the Dalish.

"I'm not the one who betrayed Ferelden," I said.

"Some of us are curious, Loghain," A red-haired lord on the balcony to my right said. "About precisely what happened at Ostagar," Murmurs of agreement surrounded us. Loghain walked forward towards us and past his guards.

"So one of Cailan's killers would dare speak of betrayal?" So he was still riding that araval, was he? "You led our king to his death with your grandiose tales of griffons flying into battle," A few snickers were heard. Yes, a Dalish had grandiose tales of the Grey Wardens and told them all to the king in ten minutes. I barely knew the man before he sent his half-brother with me to light the beacon that his father-in-law had ignored. He must have told that lie so many times that he now believed it and I didn't think there was any use in arguing it. I stepped away from him and held up the slaver's letter with Loghain Mac Tir's seal on it.

"You sold Ferelden's citizens into slavery to fund your civil war,"

"What's this?" Sighard asked. "There is no slavery in Ferelden. Explain yourself,"

"There is no saving the Alienage," Loghain knew I had the proof. And he knew he couldn't lie his way out of it. Several nobles gasped at his admittance. "Damage from the riots has yet to be repaired. There are bodies still rotting in their homes. It is not a place I would send my worst enemy. There is no chance of holding it if the Blight comes here. Despite what you may think, Realin, I have done my duty. Whatever my regrets may be for the Elves, I have done what was needed for the good of Ferelden," Which left himself open for the next charge.

"Was sending an Apostate to poison Eamon your duty as well?"

"I assure you, if I were going to send someone, it would be my own soldiers. I would not trust to the discretion of an Apostate," So he was going to deny that one.

"Indeed?" Alfstanna asked. She leaned over the balcony. "My brother tells a very different tale. He says you snatched a Blood Mage from the Chantry's justice. Coincidence?" Apparently, he'd forgotten about Irminric. This brought the Grand Cleric into the discussion.

"Do not think the Chantry will over look this, Teyrn Loghain. Interference in a Templar's scared duties is an offense against the Maker," The nobles began to shout and show their outrage at Loghain.

"Whatever I have done, I will answer for later. At the moment, however, I wish to know what this Dalish has done with my daughter," And he brought race into it. And didn't even call me a Warden. How rude of him. He knew he didn't have a leg to stand on now so he tried a low blow. Very Loghain.

"What have I done? I've protected her from you!"

"You took my daughter, our queen, by force, killing her guards in the process! What arts have you employed to keep her? Does she even still live?" Anora had walked in as he spoke and now stood several paces behind Loghain's guards.

"Ask her yourself," I said.

"I believe I can speak for myself," Anora said at the same time. The nobles gasped and there were several murmurs around us. "Lords and ladies of Ferelden, hear me!" She walked deeper into the room. "My father is no longer the man you know," She pointed at Loghain. "This man is not the hero of River Dane," River Dane being the most decisive battle in the war against Orlais. "This man turned his troops aside and refused to protect your king as he fought bravely against the Darkspawn. This man seized Cailan's throne before his body was cold and locked me away so I could not reveal his treachery. I would have already been killed if not for Warden Realin," I could feel everyone's eyes on me as if to confirm her story.

"The queen speaks the truth,"

"So the Wardens' influence has poisoned even your mind, Anora?" Loghain said sadly. He sounded as if he had expected Anora to side with him. "I wanted to protect you from this," He turned away from his daughter and looked around at the nobles and gave one last attempt. "My lords and ladies!" he shouted. "Our land has been threatened before! It's been invaded and lost and won times beyond counting! We Fereldans have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we stand united! We must not let ourselves be divided now! Stand with me and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!"

"The Warden!" someone who sounded a lot like Vaughan shouted. "I'm with the Warden!" So the voting had begun.

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens!"

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Wardens!"

"Dragon's Peak supports the Wardens!"

"Western Hills is with you, Loghain! Maker help us!"

"I stand by Loghain! We've no hope of victory otherwise!"

"I stand with the Wardens! The Blight is coming! We need the Grey Wardens!"

"Redcliffe stands with the Grey Wardens!"

"Rainesfere supports the Wardens!" A few more shouts of support for the Grey Wardens was heard.

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain," I said. "Step down gracefully,"

"Traitors!" Loghain cried. I should have know he wouldn't. "Which of you stood against the Orlesian Emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives? You fought with us once, Eamon! You cared about this land once! Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk! None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!?" I could only see one way to end this. I looked over at Alistair and he nodded.

"Call off your men and we'll settle this honorably," I left off the insult I thought about saying. Even Loghain couldn't back down from that.

"Then let us end this. I suppose we both knew it would come to this. A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me,"

"Let's find out,"

"Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel,"

"It shall be fought according to tradition," Alfstanna said. "A test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome,"

"Will you face me yourself or have you a champion?"

"I fight my own battles," Loghain nodded as if he expected me to say that.

"It is you or me the men will follow. So let us fight for it. Prepare yourself," The gathered nobles on the floor level stepped back several yards to give us plenty of room. I studied him for any weaknesses in his armor and he studied me. We circled each other like wolves about to fight over dominance. Loghain drew his sword as I drew my twin blades. Loghain rushed at me. I dodged to the side and spun around, slashing the left sword towards his back while keeping my guard up with the right, expecting his sword to come at me. The left blade connected with his shield. He brought his sword down and it connected with my right. Loghain swung his shield at me. I used the opening to thrust a sword. It connected with his shoulder, passing through a small gap in the armor. He stepped back and glared at me. I only gave him a small smile before I went forward, giving the duel my all. My blades blurred at the speed. He could barely keep his defenses up. He managed to knock me back with his shield. He brought his sword down at me and I crossed my blades. I used all of my strength to push him back and I could tell he was doing the same. With a shout and a burst of adrenaline, I pushed him back. He staggered back and came at me again, swinging his sword in a wide arc. I pitched forward and did a summersault, his blade missing me by inches. I cut the back of his leg and then kicked his back. He stumbled forward and spun around, attempting to hit me with his shield again. I kicked him in the chest and once again attacked with a flurry of blades. Loghain dodged out of my reach before he raised his hands and went to his knees. I backed away, expecting a trick.

"I underestimated you, Realin," he said, breathless. "I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war," He climbed to his feet. "I was wrong. There's a strength in you that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. And the stories of the Dalish honor and skill are true. I yield," Something I did not to expect to hear come out of Loghain's mouth.

"You will pay for what you have done,"

"There is another option," Riordan said, walking towards us. Where the hell did he come from? I didn't see him when we came into the room. I could see Alistair raise a brow out of the corner of my eye. "The Teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining,"

"What? You want to make him a Warden? Why?" Had Riordan had his skull cracked during his imprisonment?

"There are three of us in all of Ferelden. And there are... compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the Archdemon,"

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not?" Anora asked. How the hell would she have known that? I didn't even know that when I was recruited. "If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?"

"Absolutely not!" Alistair cried. "Riordan, this man betrayed our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals! He tortured you! How can we simply forget that!?"

"Alistair has a point," I said. "Loghain sent assassins, bounty hunters and mercenaries after us. And as Alistair pointed out, he tortured you. What he has done is not something that can be forgiven easily. If at all," I shook my head. "No, Riordan. His betrayal led to the death of King Cailan and the Grey Wardens. He must die for his crimes," I couldn't feel mercy for Loghain. Perhaps once he had been an honorable man. But that honor died when he abandoned Cailan and Duncan on the battlefield and left them to die at the hands of the horde.

"You can't do this!" Anora cried. "My father may have been wrong but he is still a hero to the people,"

"Anora," Loghain said gently, the father in him coming to the surface. He was consigned to his fate. "Hush. It's over,"

"Stop treating me like a child! This is serious!"

"Daughters never grown up. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever,"

"Father," Her voice betrayed her grief at Loghain's impeding death. He touched her cheek and then took a few steps towards me.

"Make it quick, Realin. I can face the Maker knowing that Ferelden in in your hands," I nodded.

"Very well," I could give him a quick death. I looked at Alistair, who nodded at me and handed me his sword. A sign that he wanted to be involved in Loghain's death.

"For Cailan and Duncan," he said. It was a little heavier and longer than I was used to but I could lift it. I took Alistair's sword and Loghain went to a knee. In one swift swing, I beheaded Loghain. The gathered nobles gasped as he fell and Anora ran to her father's side. She fell to her knees and wept. Cailan, Duncan and the Grey Wardens that had been massacred at Ostagar were avenged.

 

After a few moments, Anora allowed Loghain's body to be taken away.

"It is decided," Eamon said after Anora regained her composer. "Alistair will take his father's throne,"

"Wait, what?" Alistair said. "No! When did this get decided? Nobody's decided that, have they?" I really wanted to smack him in the back of the head at that moment.

"He refuses the throne!" Anora cried. "Everyone here has heard him. I think it's clear then. He abdicates in favor of me,"

"I hardly think you're the appropriate person to mediate this, Anora," Eamon turned to me. "Realin, will you help us?" I looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Will you help us settle the throne?"

"Eamon, that isn't fair to her," Alistair said.

"You want an Elf to decide?" Anora asked at the same time. I held my hands up.

"I can settle this,"

"Realin...,"

"It's alright," I walked past everyone and turned around and faced Alistair and Anora.

"As the arbiter of this dispute, what is your decision? Who will lead Ferelden?" It all came down to me. The leadership of Ferelden was in the hands of a Dalish Grey Warden. I could feel the eyes of every single person in the room on me. My word decided who ruled. No pressure at all. I looked at Anora. Yes, she was already queen and she claimed it had been she who had ruled for the past five years, not Cailan. But she was Loghain's daughter. If she ruled, so would a part of Loghain. I looked at Alistair. The only living son of Maric. The one that never dreamed that the bastard son of a king would be in the running for the throne. The throne should be his by birthright, whether he wanted it or not. And there was us. If I chose Anora, we could be together with no one questioning us. If I chose Alistair, we couldn't. _Being a Grey Warden means making personal sacrifices._  I heard Duncan's voice in my head. He had told me that on our journey to Ostagar when I asked if I would ever see my clan and family again. This was going to be a sacrifice I did not wish to make, but it had to be made.

"Alistair Theirin will rule," In this formal setting, I thought I should use his full given name. Alistair closed his eyes a moment and I felt a heaviness in my chest I knew all too well. I knew he'd hoped I choose Anora.

"This is where I wake up, usually. Or everyone points and laughs because I have no clothes on...," Either he was trying to make light of it or he really didn't believe I had just made him king. Probably both.

"Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you," Eamon said. "You must now swear fealty to our king and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs,"

"If you think I will swear this oath, Eamon, you know nothing of me,"

"We cannot leave Ferelden in a state of civil war. We must have unity. If she will not swear fealty to you, Alistair, and renounce her claim to the throne, she is a threat to us all,"

"What do you want me to do, exactly? Kill her? I can't do that," Alistair sighed. "I guess... put her in the tower for now. Lock her up. Maybe we can find someplace to send her. Later,"

"Thank you, Alistair. You show me mercy that I... would not have shown you,"

"If I fall fighting the Blight, there should be someone who can rule Ferelden.  _If_   I fall, you will be queen," Anora nodded in agreement.

"And if you survive, I will swear fealty to you. You have my word in the sight of the Maker,"

"Fair enough,"

"Very well, then," Eamon said and motioned to the guards. "Guards, take her away," The guards escorted Anora out of the room. He turned back to Alistair. "Your Highness, would you address the Landsmeet?"

"Oh... that would be me," Alistair said. I managed not to laugh but I couldn't keep the smile from coming across my face. He walked to the middle of the room. "Right, um... I never knew him but from all I've heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land. I may be Maric's son but I am also a Grey Warden. I took an oath. I swore I would stand and fight the Darkspawn, no matter the cost to myself. I can't break that oath just to wear the crown. I have to go with my fellow Wardens to face the Blight. When the Blight is over, I'll come back and take up my duties... whatever they are... as king," There were a few cheers. "Until then, I think Arl Eamon will have to be my Regent," Eamon bowed.

"Then I can do Maric's memory no less honor than you do," he said. "I accept. And may the Maker bless your efforts against the Darkspawn,"

"Realin Mahariel will, I hope, take Loghain's place as the leader of my armies," Did he just appoint me as his general? Truthfully, I was surprised, but honored. Alistair turned to me. "Shall we finish this thing together?" I smiled.

"I could do no less," He returned the smile and turned back to the gathered nobles.

"Everyone, get ready to march. It's going to take all of Ferelden's strength to survive this Blight," The nobles cheered loudly. "But we will face it! And we will defeat it!" The cheering and applause continued as he turned back to Eamon, Riordan and I. "We'd better get going. Ferelden is depending on us,"

"Return to my estate and gather your belongings. Teagan and I will return to Redcliffe ahead of you," Eamon said. "But come quickly,"


	59. A Personal Sacrifice

We were all, save Alistair, gathered in Eamon's study. Eamon and Teagan had already gone ahead. The door opened and we turned to see Alistair walk in. He made a beeline for me.

"We... need to talk," He glanced at the others. "Privately," He motioned out the door and we left the room, Tristan trailing behind us. Alistair led the way to the room he had taken during our stay here. "I don't really question why you did what you did. I didn't want to become king and you knew that but it had to be,"

"It wasn't an easy choice, Alistair," He sighed. He was acting a bit like he had when we first approached Redcliffe village and he grudgingly told us about his parentage. He had something to say and didn't want to say it. I had a guess on what it could be.

"Being king... raises questions about us. About you and me," The conversation I had been dreading since I named him as king. My guess was correct.

"What sort of questions?"

"First, there's the fact we're both Grey Wardens. It's not just a question of obligation but of blood. You know that Grey Wardens don't usually live to become old, right,"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Because of the taint,"

"As king, I'll be required to have a child. Even more so because my death is assured. That's assuming that someone with the taint can or even should have a child," Already talking children? He hadn't been king for a few hours yet. Well, technically, he wasn't king. Okay, I'm rambling.

"Don't Grey Wardens have children?"

"Not with each other. Even one parent with tainted blood means having children is not recommended. All the Grey Wardens I knew with children had them before they joined the Order. I will need to find a wife, one who can bear a child. Who will live to raise it. I don't relish it but... I have a duty as the king," I looked away.

"I guess you don't have to worry about me giving you half blood bastard children then,"

"That's not what I meant, Realin. I don't care that you are an Elf," Alistair put his hand on my cheek, turning my face towards hims, although I couldn't meet his eyes. "I love you. More than I ever thought possible but... I have to face what this means. I can't run away from it anymore,"

"Is this revenge for making you king?"

"No, of course not. I said I understand why you decided what you did and I do. But at the same time I cannot avoid what that entails," I looked down. I knew this would happen after Alistair became king. But it didn't mean it hurt any less. He lifted my chin. "You are more of a Grey Warden than I could ever be," He looked into my eyes and I knew he could see the hurt in them. "You made that decision knowing what that could do to us, didn't you?"

"It's not an easy sacrifice to make, Alistair,"

"I guess making sacrifices is what Grey Wardens are good at," He kissed me one last time. "I'm sorry, Realin," He turned away, unable to look at me. "I'm... going to go ahead and set up camp. I'll see all of you when you arrive but I need to be by myself for a while. Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe. He says the army has gathered there and is almost ready to march. As soon as we're ready, we should head there ourselves. The Blight awaits, right?" He walked towards the door and stopped, slightly turning as if he were going to say something else. He opened his mouth but never said anything else before he walked out the door.

"I will always love you," I whispered, my heart feeling like it had broken into a hundred pieces. The pain I thought that had diminished with Alistair's love returned. Tristan whined and I looked down at him, forgetting he had been there. "Go with him," Tristan trotted after him. The mabari liked Alistair, I knew he would protect him. I knew I needed to harden myself as I was still the leader of this outfit and I didn't want them to see my heartbreak. Or the tears. I took several breaths to compose myself, managing to keep the tears at bay, and went back to the others.

"Where's Alistair?" Leliana asked when I returned sans king.

"He's a bit overwhelmed at the prospect of being king," I lied. "He and Tristan went on ahead to set up camp. He said he needed to be alone for a while," That part wasn't the lie. But Wynne was giving me that grandmotherly look, which meant she saw past the lie. And Leliana looked like she didn't believe me either. Neither called me out on it, thank the Creators.

"Well, the sooner we leave," Morrigan said, grabbing her staff from its place against the wall. "The sooner we can figure out a battle plan,"

"Agreed," Sten said. We gathered our packs and left Redcliffe estate and Denerim.

 

Alistair was stroking the fire when we arrived at camp, Tristan lounging next to him. He looked up at us, his eyes lingering on me before they turned their attention back to the fire. I cooked the meal that night and I took a bowl of the stew I made to Alistair. We sat next to each other in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. He looked like he wanted to say something. What could he possibly have to say? I stood before he could and Leliana and I cleaned up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. I just didn't want to talk about it.

"I can see something happened between you two,"

"Leliana, please. I don't feel like talking about it right now," She nodded.

"You know I'm here when you are ready," She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it before she left me to be alone. Afterwards, I retired to my tent and found an amulet on my bedroll. I picked it up and studied it. It was a green stone with a tree etched into it. The tree was outlined in gold. On the back of the stone was etched the letter "M" which was also outlined in gold. I realized that this was a gift from Alistair. No one else would have given me jewelry and I wasn't even sure if Zevran knew my surname. I put it on and it hung just lower than the Warden pendent. I sighed. I should go out there and give it back to him. Tell him I didn't want it. That he shouldn't aggravate my hurt like this. But I couldn't. I wrapped my fingers around the pendent, the heartbreak hurting as much as losing Tamlen had. I laid back and closed my eyes, hoping the nightmares would stay at bay as the silent tears finally fell.

 

We arrived at Redcliffe village to find it abandoned with carts overturned and animals slaughtered. I could sense quite a few Darkspawn. How had they gotten here before us? We ran across the bridge we had fist met Tomas, blades drawn and ran into one of the villagers.

"It's... it's you! The Grey Warden!" he cried. "Andraste's mercy that you got here when you did! I thought for sure those monsters were going to get me!"

"When did the Darkspawn get here?" I asked.

"Just a few hours ago, not that long after everyone was evacuated to the castle. I thought I could make it to my home and back before they got here but it took me too long to get down here. What a relief you arrived!"

"You should get to safety,"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Thank you again!" He ran up towards the castle. Alistair and I looked at each other.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. I had to put my feelings aside for now. We had a job to do.

"If it's clearing the village, then yes,"

"Let's go,"

"Oh Maker!" I heard Leliana exclaim. We went through the village, clearing out the Darkspawn, ogres and Blight wolves. After we killed the Darkspawn in the village and checked to make sure everyone had escaped to the castle, we made our way there ourselves.


	60. Dark News

In the courtyard, we found several Darkspawn attacking the doors with several soldiers defending. With a cry, I charged forward, beheading two Darkspawn in passing. They never knew what hit them. Several fell before we reached the stairs and ran up them, aiding the soldiers protecting the door. The Darkspawn in turn were aided by an ogre, which Sten easily took out.

"My lady!" one of the soldiers cried. "You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Did the Darkspawn get into the castle?"

"Some did, yes, but we were able to close the gates and kill the ones in the courtyard. I was told to watch for your arrival, Wardens. Your comrade, Riordan, arrived just ahead of the Darkspawn attack. He has urgent news for you!" It shouldn't surprise me that Riordan was here, although I had expected him to be tracking the movements of the horde. "I should take you to the hall right away, my lady. They'll be waiting for you there," I quit fighting the title everyone had given me. There was no use. They were going to call me "lady" no matter how much I protested. The soldier led us inside and to the main hall. Eamon, Teagan and Riordan were waiting for us. Riordan walked towards us.

"It is a relief to see you unharmed, Realin. And you as well, Alistair...," He gave us the Grey Warden salute. "Or should I say Your Majesty?"

"Err... no. No, I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway," Alistair said.

"The Darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid. It was assumed the horde was marching in this direction... but that is not true,"

"Riordan tells us the bulk of the horde is, in fact, heading towards Denerim," Eamon explained. "They are perhaps two days away from the capital,"

"What?" Alistair asked. "Are we sure about that? I mean... if it's true...," Denerim needed to be warned.

"I ventured close enough to 'listen in' as it were. I am quite certain," So Riordan was one of the older Wardens who could understand Darkspawn speak.

"Has word been sent to Denerim?" I asked.

"Word has been sent but they need more than warning. They need our armies," Eamon answered.

"There is, I'm afraid, one other piece of news that is of even greater concern," Riordan said. He turned away and walked towards the fire. "The Archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde," The Archdemon. The one creature that needed to be killed to end this Blight. And what we had been aiming to do since taking the Grey Warden treaties and traveling to the different lands of the different peoples and gathering our army.

"Maker preserve us!" Teagan breathed.

"But we can't reach Denerim within two days, can we?" Alistair asked acting like the king I knew he could be. "It's too far,"

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately with what we have. Denerim must be defended at all costs,"

"I agree," I said. "We've collected an army. Let's use it," And if the Archdemon was going to be there, what better way to end the Blight?

"The horde must be defeated but the Archdemon is our true target," Riordan echoed my very thoughts. "And only the Grey Wardens can defeat the Archdemon. That is why we must go," Every story ever told about the Wardens and the Blight said that only the Wardens could put an end to it. Killing the Archdemon was the only way to do so. And only a Warden could kill it.

"Then we march," Alistair said. "And hope the army we've collected here gives us the chance we need. How long before the army can set out?"

"By daybreak,"

"Then let's get them ready. I won't let all these people die without giving them a chance,"

"Then we're off to war," I said. "Let's do it,"

"I will give the orders at once and will notify you the moment we are ready to march,"

"That world be appreciated," Alistair said. Riordan turned to me.

"Then if you and Alistair could meet me before you retire, we have Grey Warden business to discuss,"

"I will have someone show you and your companions to  your rooms. I suggest you all get some rest, while you can. We will need it,"

 

A servant led me down the hall and to my room. After she left, I went to find Alistair. No matter how hurt and upset I was, we still had a job to do. And I was going to have to talk to him because of the Blight. I ran into Teagan first.

"Realin," he said with a smile. "Just the person I was hoping to speak with,"

"Hello, Teagan,"

"I want to tell you, before we march off to war and uncertain futures, how much I respect you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I find it hard to see you as a Dalish. I see you as a woman who knows what she wants and how to get it," I scoffed.

"How to get it is the hard part sometimes," Teagan laughed.

"I will agree to that!" I will admit I like Teagan. It was easy to forget he was a human with the respect he showed me. He didn't see an Elf when he spoke to me. Like Alistair, he just saw a woman who could hold her own.

"What brought this on?"

"I admire you. Despite all the crap I'm sure other humans put you through, you don't give up. I admired your strength against Loghain and your bravery in your duel. Alistair's a lucky man," I gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?"

"To have you at his side," I didn't answer. "Maker," Teagan shook his head. "You know, Maric almost didn't marry my sister," I looked at him curiously.

"Then who?"

"During the rebellion, he met an Elven Bard named Katriel. He was betrothed to Rowan but he fell madly in love with her. He was willing to make her queen and deal with the consequences, he loved her that much,"

"Why didn't he?"

"He found out that she'd been sent by Orlais to sabotage the rebellion. He killed her, but I've come to understand that he regretted doing so. He found out later that she betrayed her employers and with her death she gave Maric what he needed to help bring down the occupation,"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better? That there was almost an Elven queen?"

"No, I...," Teagan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I think I may have just opened up a wound. I'm sorry," I saw Alistair standing outside a room at the end of the hall.

"You didn't know, Teagan. But thanks,"

"For what?"

"For trying," I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It took Teagan by surprise but he smiled and inclined his head before retreating down the hall. I walked down the hall to Alistair.

"There you are," he said. "Let's go and see what Riordan has to say,"

"Let's go," We went into the Senior Grey Warden's room. Riordan turned to us when we entered.

"You are both here," He approached us. "Good. You both are fairly new to the Grey Wardens and you may not have been told how an Archdemon is slain. I need to know if that is so,"

"You mean to say there's more to it than just, say, chopping off its head?" Alistair asked. I shook my head.

"I went straight into battle after my Joining. Duncan never had the chance to tell me much before he died,"

"So it is true. Duncan had not told you yet. I had simply assumed...," He trailed off and paused. "Tell me, have you ever wondered why the Grey Wardens are needed to defeat the Darkspawn?"

"I assume it has something to do with the taint in us," I said. Riordan nodded.

"That is exactly what it involves. The Archdemon may be slain as any other Darkspawn but should any other than a Grey Warden do the slaying, it will not be enough. The essence of the beast will pass though the taint to the nearest Darkspawn and will be reborn anew in that body. The dragon is thus all but immortal. But if the Archdemon is slain by a Grey Warden...," he paused again and studied us. "Its essence travels into the Grey Warden instead,"

"And... what happens to the Grey Warden?" What ever it was couldn't be very pleasant.

"A Darkspawn is an empty, soulless vessel but a Grey Warden is not. The essence of the Archdemon is destroyed... and so is the Grey Warden," I just looked at him. It was more than not pleasant. It would be painful and devastating.

"Meaning...," Alistair began. "The Grey Warden who kills the Archdemon...," He glanced at me. "Dies?"

"Yes," Riordan answered sadly. "Without the Archdemon, the Bight ends. It is the only way,"

"So it's up to the three of us to kill this thing," I said. If I had to, I would take the final blow myself.

"In Blights past, when the time came the eldest of the Grey Wardens would decide which amongst them would take that final blow. If possible, the final blow should be mine to make. I am the eldest and the taint will not spare me much longer," He looked at me. "But if I fail, then the deed falls on you, Realin," He looked at Alistair. "You must not be the one to do it unless the two of us are slain," Alistair looked like he was about to protest and I elbowed him in the side. "The Blight must be stopped now or it will destroy all of Ferelden before the rest of the Grey Wardens can assemble. Remember that. But enough. There is much to do tomorrow and little enough time to do rest before it. I will let you return to your rooms,"

"I will see you once the army is ready to march then," Alistair said. "I guess this ends soon, one way or another,"

"That it does, my friend. That it does," Alistair and I left the room.

 

Alistair decided to attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm wondering something. I'd like to know your thoughts on some of our companions. Do you mind if I ask?" I gave him a look.

"Why do you want to know?" I sighed.

"I've got this nefarious plan to go around to each of them and secretly tell them all the nasty things you said. That way they'll mutiny and I shall become the group leader," He gave a evil laugh that was so silly it was funny. I laughed out loud despite myself. Seemed like the awkward stage was over.

"If you want to lead all you have to do is ask, Your Highness. Beside you're the one you stuck me in the leadership position, remember?"

"What? Lead? Me? No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants," I had to stop and lean against the wall, I was laughing so hard. I wondered if that was his intention. He leaned against the wall with me. "Seriously though, I'm only curious. I've had enough time to form my own opinions and I just wanted to see if yours are any different,"

"Sounds like fun. Ask away,"

"How about Oghren? You must have an opinion on the smell at the very least,"

"If it were possible to get drunk off the smell...," Alistair laughed. "He is a bit much, isn't he?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not so surprised that he's not married anymore. How he lifts his sword is a bit of a mystery. Though I suppose the point is that he does lift it. And so long as we can point him in the right direction, he charges too. He has gusto. I'll give him that. Zevran. The Elf. You can't... trust him, can you? Do you believe his so-called vow?"

"Maybe. He hasn't attempted to betray us. But I'm more concerned about him trying to make his move on me,"

"And there was that...," he muttered. I raised a brow at him.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

"You know that's a lot to put on a 'maybe', isn't it?" Alistair changed the subject back to Zevran's vow. "He's an assassin. The Crows aren't known for giving up. Maybe he's just biding his time?"

"If he tries anything, then he'll die," I had a feeling Zevran no longer had an interest in killing me or Alistair. Not since he sided with us against his old friend from the Crows. He had more of an interest in what was under my armor now. Actually, I'm pretty sure he always had that interest.

"At least your considering the possibility. He just seems shifty to me," I rolled my eyes. Alistair was jealous. Plain and simple. I remember the dirty look he'd given the Elf after he had agreed to stay with us after we'd killed the Crows sent after him. I wondered how many of those dirty looks he'd given him since I brought him along. But I guess now it didn't matter. "What about Sten? The way he looks at me, with those eyes... creepy. And he's so quiet for someone so big,"

"I agree. The Qunari are unsettling," I remembered the conversation we'd had about me not being a woman warrior.

"Yet he doesn't seem quite so bad as the Chantry tells us. According to them, his philosophy is vile and evil, yet he seems so reasonable. And yet he killed all those people. He doesn't even deny it. Doesn't that bother you?"

"He seems to regret what he did...,"

"I'm not so sure that his regret means the same as it would for us. The Qunari sense of honor is... a bit hard to grasp. For me, anyway. What about Leliana? Is she crazy? Or do you believe in her vision?"

"I believe that she believes in her vision," She had turned into my best friend since she joined our party. I'd found I was just as relaxed with her as I had been with Alistair and with Teagan.

"That's one way to put it. I don't know what to make of her. If you look at her when she doesn't see you, she just looks so... so sad. I almost feel guilty taking her away from her life,"

"It was her choice. She asked to join us,"

"Yes, I know. Still, I feel badly for her. Morrigan. Do you trust her? Think about it... maybe Flemeth sent her with us for some other reason than she said," He and Morrigan had been at each others throats and throwing insults at each other since the day we met her in the Wilds.

"You really don't like each other, do you?"

"Well aside from the fact that she is a complete and utter bitch, no... I don't like her at all. Why? Do you?"

"I don't have to like her. She's useful," She had pulled us out of a tight spot or two.

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard out of you yet,"

"Ass,"

"Just remember that she's dangerous, too. And evil. And mean," I shook my head. "I think my curiosity is sated,"

"No talking about Wynne and Tristan?"

"We have the same opinion on them, I know. Besides, I really like them. Tristan refused to leave my side after I left Denerim. You didn't tell him to stick to me like glue, did you?"

"No, I told him to go with you when you left. He likes you. If I fall, I'm sure he'll imprint on you next,"

"Realin,"

"Nothing is certain, Alistair," I pushed off the wall, the lightheartedness having vanished. "Get some rest. We can't stay up all night talking about each other or our futures or fears,"


	61. Morrigan's Offer

I opened the door to my room and was surprised at seeing Morrigan standing in front of the fireplace. She had changed from the shirt and pants she'd worn since we'd met to a light armor.

"Do not be alarmed," she said. "'Tis only I,"

"Is everything alright?" Why was Morrigan in my room?

"I am well. 'Tis you who are in danger. I have a plan, you see. A way out. The loop in your hole," She turned to face me. What was she prattling on about? "I know what happens when the Archdemon dies," I only looked at her. "I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed and that sacrifice could be you," Her voice had an edge of concern to it. "I have come to tell you this does not need to be," How the hell did she know that when I didn't find out until five minutes ago?

"How did you know about this?"

"I know a great many things. How I know is not quite as important as what I am offering you, however. I offer a way out. A way out for all the Grey Wardens that there need be no sacrifice. A ritual... performed on the eve of battle in the dark of night," I studied her.

"Just what sort of ritual is this?" Maybe Alistair was right that she couldn't be trusted. What was she about?

"'Tis Old Magic from a time before the Circle of Magi was created. Some would call it Blood Magic but I think that means little to one like you," What was that supposed to mean?

"And from where did you get this ritual, Morrigan?"

"From Flemeth. Of course," I should have figured. "I have known about it for some time,"

"So you knew about the sacrifice before Riordan told us?"

"I did. Would you have believed me if I had been the one to tell you? I have my doubts," She had a point but I would hear her out.

"Tell me about this ritual," She walked over to the bed and sat.

"What I propose is this. Convince Alistair to lay with me. Here. Tonight. And from this ritual a child shall be conceived within me," I just looked at her. "The child will bear the taint and when the Archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early stage, the child will absorb that essence and not perish. The Archdemon is still destroyed with no Grey Warden dying in the process," She wanted to sleep with Alistair and have a child with him!? Was she insane!?

"Why are you telling me? Why aren't you talking to Alistair about this?"

"Alistair despises me. You know this. He rarely listens to reason... but he would listen to you. He loves you with all his heart. I am not the only one who sees that, despite the tension that has come between you since the Landsmeet. You of all people could influence him. Think about what I offer you. The chance to avoid death. Or better yet, the chance to slay the Archdemon and live as a hero. No Grey Warden has ever done this. In return, I conceive a child, one who will be born with the soul of an Old God. After this is done, you allow me to walk away... and you do not follow. Ever. The child will be mine to raise as I wish," I was silent a moment. I talk Alistair into this and he has a child with Morrigan. The very thought of him having a child with another woman hurt. But so had his words of duty in Denerim. I turned to the fireplace and thought over what she had just said. Riordan was going to slay the Archdemon. If he fell, then the task would fall to me. If I fell, it would be up to Alistair and Alistair alone to slay it. Then all of Ferelden's Grey Wardens will have fallen to end the Blight. Alistair was going to be king. I couldn't allow him to sacrifice himself. Knowing him, he'd kill the Archdemon just to get out of being king. And I loved him too much to think about the Archdemon's essence destroying him. If I fell, then I would die knowing that Alistair would be protected from the Archdemon's essence.

"Alright," I said slowly. "I agree. I'll do it," Morrigan smiled.

"A wise decision. I shall wait here, then, while you go and speak with Alistair. I urge you to be convincing, although I have no doubt in that," I left the room and went down the hall to Alistair's. I shouldn't but I still loved him despite his excuses on why we couldn't be together. I should hate him for it. I should be angry at him for hurting me like that. But I couldn't. Why did I have to fall for a human? For a prince? The Creators have a sick sense of humor.

 

I stood before Alistair's door for several minutes before finally knocking.

"Come in," he called from the other side. I walked in. I'm sure I was the last person he expected to see tonight. He was wearing pants and a shirt that was open. "I see you can't sleep either. I also saw Morrigan outside your room earlier and the look she gave me... that was icy even for her. Is something up?"

"We need to talk,"

"Oh. I guess whatever Morrigan had to say, it's big. This is what I get for becoming king. Everyone always brings you the bad news. So what is it then? Rats running amuck? Cheese supplies run low? I can take," I really doubted it.

"I love you. You know that, right?" This was actually harder than I thought it would be. Just walking up to him and saying "I need you to sleep with Morrigan so one of us won't die when we kill the Archdemon" was easier said than done. And I needed to tell him that before I went off to war and was possibly killed.

"I... I had wondered if that was still so after...," He trailed off as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you being so ominous? This isn't like you. The Realin I know is blunt," I gave him a look and sighed.

"I need you to do something you won't like,"

"I don't care for the sound of that. What are we talking about, exactly?"

"You need to sleep with Morrigan. As part of a magic ritual," The words came out in a rush. It was out. And I knew he wouldn't like it one bit. To my surprise, Alistair laughed.

"Cute," He leaned against the bedpost. "This is payback, right? For all the jokes?" Then saw I wasn't laughing and his faded. "You're... not joking, are you? You're actually serious. Wow," He crossed his arms. "Be killed by the Archdemon or sleep with Morrigan. How does someone make that kind of choice? You're not actually asking me this, are you?"

"Well I sure can't do it," Alistair sighed.

"What kind of ritual is this anyway?" This time, I sighed.

"Old Magic. And I won't lie to you. It'll produce a child," He wanted the blunt Realin, he had her. And I didn't like the look that came over his face just then.

"WHAT!?" He pushed off the bedpost and turned away from me, throwing his hands up. "I... I must be hearing things. Are you telling me to impregnate Morrigan in some kind of magical sex rite!?" He turned back towards me. "This... child... why would Morrigan want such a thing? Does she want an heir to the throne?"

"All she said was you'll never see it," And, oddly enough, I believed her. I felt that she was telling the truth.

"Right until it marches up with an army to claim the throne, I'm sure," He turned and walked towards the chair and vanity on the other side of the room. "Look, even if I was willing to entertain this idea... and I'm not saying I am...," He sat and looked at me. "Is this what you want me to do? Are you sure?" I walked over to him and leaned against the vanity and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You just need to trust me,"  _Because I love you too much to let the Archdemon's essence kill you._  Alistair sighed and put his hand over mine.

"All right. And I do trust you. I'll do it," He took my hand from his cheek and gave it a squeeze. "Where is she? Let's go and get this over with before I... change my mind," He let go of my hand and stood.

 

We returned to my room and Morrigan.

"'Twould seem your talk is done?" Morrigan said.

"Great," Alistair said. "So this isn't a dream after all,"

"What is it to be then? Has a decision been reached?"

"Alistair has agreed to your... request,"

"Wait. I want to ask about this... child. The one you... want,"

"Interesting. Honesty wouldn't have been my first choice," Typical Morrigan.

"I just want to make sure that you're not going to use this... against Ferelden. That this bastard child of mine isn't going to show up some year...," I wondered if Maric had asked the same question about Alistair.

"Of that you have my word," Alistair sighed and I moved over towards the fireplace and leaned against the side of the mantel.

"Why don't I feel any better about this? All right. Let's... just get this over with,"

"Let us go someplace more private, Alistair. I don't think Realin is the type to watch," I shot a dirty look at her back. "And believe me when I say you will not hate this quite so much as you believe," They left the room, Alistair glancing over his shoulder to give me one last look. I looked away from him as they left. It was killing me to allow this, but I was desperate enough to ensure that he survived. My heart would not have been able to take it if he died killing the Archdemon.

 

I know I should have been trying to sleep, but I just couldn't. The thought of Alistair and Morrigan together... I pushed the thought away. I was not going to think of that. I couldn't think of that. I sharpened all of my blades and made sure my quiver was full and my arrows straight. I checked my bow to make sure everything was in order, the string unfrayed and the wood with no sign of undo strain. I would have hated for it to break in battle. I watched the flames dance a bit before I moved to the window and leaned against the still. My room overlooked the courtyard. Soldiers and servants ran about. I looked to the sky and at the stars. Tamlen and I would always find the best place in a new camp where we could lie on our backs and gaze at the stars. We were inseparable, doing everything together. The day we found the mirror was the first time we were ever separated. Now he was dead and we would never gaze at the stars together and pull pranks on one another again. I prayed he found the peace he deserved in the Beyond. I had never realized until after I'd lost him to the ruins that I had loved him more than a friend. It was why his loss had hurt so much. Why his begging me to kill him hurt so much. Why I had lost control of myself the night he died. Everyone I loved either died or left me.

"I feel dirty," I looked over at Alistair. I hadn't heard him come in, having been deep in my own thoughts.

"Don't you have your own room?"

"I do, but I have something I need to say to you before we go off to uncertainty. I love you. You may not think that after what I said at the estate and after tonight but I do," He walked over to me and took my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Alistair, don't make this any harder than it already is. You are the king now and you need a noble to give you an heir. I regret nothing that happened between us," I moved his hands away. "But I cannot be queen or give you an heir. I am a Dalish and a Grey Warden. If Riordan and I fall tomorrow, at least I'll die knowing you'll survive. Bury me as a Dalish is all I ask," I walked away from him. I wanted him to leave. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

"Don't talk like that, Realin. You are the finest warrior I have ever met. You have faced odds that are stacked against you and you beat them. This will be no different,"

"Just the same, my luck will run out one day," He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. Before I could react, his lips met mine.

"If I am to have a final night with anyone, I want it to be you," he said when he pulled away. "I am not king yet,"

"Alistair," He put a finger to my lips and all my resistance fell away.


	62. The Final March

Daybreak came and we gathered at the head of the army to begin our march to Denerim. I stood next to Alistair, Riordan, Teagan and Eamon and looked over the army Alistair and I had worked to gather. Eamon was going to stay behind at Alistair's request while Teagan elected to march with us. He refused to stay behind. Dwarves, Mages, villagers and Knights marched past us. I'd recieved word that the Dalish would meet us halfway there. I hoped this would be enough to stem the tide of Darkspawn. We'd gathered all the forces we could. We were sure the horde would reach Denerim ahead of us, thus we were in a race against time to get there. The lives of thousands hung in the balance and we would not forsake them. We had gathered an army to replace the one lost at Ostagar and I prayed to the Creators that it would be enough.

 

We met the Dalish Hunters a league outside of the Brecilian Forest. I saw many faces I knew. Fenarel, my old friend, partner in crime and fellow Hunter from Clan Sabrae waved to me. I knew I had changed much since I saw him last and if he noticed he gave no sign.

"Realin!" he cried and we clasped forearms. "I always said you had the Creators' own luck. It is good to see you well,"

"And you," I truly was happy to see him. And I would be glad to have him at my back in this battle.

"We have gathered what Hunters we could from all the clans. Not much compared to the warriors you lead, but it should help,"

"Every little bit will help,"

"May your blades find their marks and Creators' speed,"

"Creators' speed," We parted and Fenarel returned to the other Hunters. It was more of the Dalish then I had expected. I had only expected Lanaya's Hunters, not _all_  of the clans' Hunters. Lanaya must have sent word to everyone, calling them to war. Creators bless her.

 

We finally reached the country outside of Denerim. We were right, the horde had reached the capital first. I could see the Archdemon flying above the city and I could hear its roar as it circled high above. This was it. The battle we had been preparing for. Alistair and I took a few steps forward to calculate our push into the city. He looked around and then looked at me before walking past me and jogging up the stairs of a ruined house. I followed, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and wondering what in Thedas he was doing.

"Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn horde!" So he was going to give a speech to inspire the troops. Very kingly. He motioned to Denerim. "Gaze upon them now but fear them not!" He motioned to me. "The woman you see beside me is a Dalish Elf, raised to the ranks of the Grey Wardens!" I went and stood next to him. "And never a more glorious Grey Warden has there ever been! She has survived despite the odds and without her none of us would be here!" I really couldn't take all the credit. Alistair was by my side the entire time. He walked back down the stairs as he spoke. "Today, we save Denerim! Today we avenge the death of my brother, King Cailan," I walked down the stairs and stood at Alistair's side, not as a Dalish or a general, but as a Grey Warden. "But most of all, today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifice!" Alistair drew his sword and I drew my blades. "For Ferelden! For the Grey Wardens!" The troops cheered and shouted and Alistair and I led the charge into Denerim. We charged the gates and the Darkspawn that were slaughtering what was left of Denerim's gate defenses.

"Hold the line!" I cried. "Hold the line!" The Archdemon flew low over the gates, roaring. Riordan held his sword up and gave a cry before rushing forward. We crashed into the Darkspawn left at the gate. It wasn't long before my armor was stained with Darkspawn blood and my swords dripped crimson. The ones left ran though the gates, Riordan, myself and several knights in pursuit. Once through the gates, we saw their reinforcements. Tristan ran past me and leapt. Alistair and Zevran ran at either side of me, our blades flashing. Magic flew through the air from Morrigan and Wynne. Sten's blade cut though Darkspawn easily and Leliana's arrows flew through the air. Oghren charged, his axe flying wildly. Under our onslaught the Darkspawn fell. Riordan approached us as we finished off the Darkspawn here.

"You've managed to fight your way to the gates. We're doing better than I hoped," he said.

"That will change quickly," Sten said. Mr. Optimisim.

"Bloody nug-runners!" Oghren cried. "We're out numbered three to one!"

"What are we to do now, Riordan?" Wynne asked. "You have a plan, I assume?"

"The army will not last long, so we'll need to move quickly to reach the Archdemon. I suggest taking Alistair and no more than two others with you into the city. Anyone you don't bring with you can remain here to prevent more Darkspawn from entering Denerim on our tails,"

"Why so small a group?" I asked.

"A large group is only going to draw attention. And I think I know what we need to do. We're going to need to reach a high point in the city... I'm thinking the top of Fort Drakon might work,"

"The top of...," Alistair started. "You want to draw the dragon's attention?"

"We have little choice, though I warn you as soon as we engage the beast it will call all its generals to help it. I can sense two generals in Denerim. You may wish to seek them out before going to Fort Drakon,"

"I'm sure if we did slay those generals," Leliana said. "It would stop the Darkspawn in the city from doing a lot of harm,"

"At least no more than they have already done," Zevran added.

"It may also waste resources trying to find them," Riordan said. "The decision is up to you,"

"Do you know where they are?" Neither Alistair nor I had reached that point. We could sense them when they were nearby but their numbers, locations and ranks was still beyond us.

"Neither of them are near Fort Drakon currently but there are too many Darkspawn here to tell you more. There are already several units of our allies within the city by now. They may be able to come to your assistance if you call them but their strength will be limited. Who are you taking with you into the city?" I turned and looked at my companions. I would take Alistair, of course. This would be his final act as a Grey Warden and I wasn't going to deny him that. I would need Sten's strength. He was formidable and gave anyone who stood against him, human or Darkspawn, pause. And I would bring Morrigan. She had been one of my original companions on this journey. It would be fitting that we ended this journey together as well. Along with another reason to bring her along. I turned back to Riordan.

"I'm taking Alistair, Sten and Morrigan," Riordan turned to the others.

"The rest of you will need to remain here and assist in keeping more Darkspawn from coming in the gates behind us," He turned back to me. "Who are you leaving in charge?"

"Oghren has led men into battle before,"

"Fine!" Oghren said. "Let's just move onto the blasted main event already!"

"That should be sufficient. Nothing you have done has prepared you for what you face now. May the Maker watch over you,"

"Creators guide our blades," Riordan went into the city. Oghren stood next to me.

"So this is it, Realin," he said. "'When from the field of battle the Stone has fed, let the heroes prevail and the blighters lie dead.' As one of the blighters, I sodding salute you," He placed a fist to his chest. "Let's show them our hearts and then show them theirs,"

"Couldn't do anything less," Tristan nudged me and whined worriedly. I crouched down and he nuzzled my hand. "Don't worry, Tristan. I'll be back," He barked happily. "Give 'em hell, boy," He laid his ears back and growled. I smiled. He ran over to Alistair to tell him goodbye. Leliana place her hand on my shoulder and I stood.

"So this is it... this is the end," she said. "We've come so far. It's strange knowing that all our fates will be decided in a matter of hours. I wish I could go with you,"

"As do I. But it's for the best," Leliana embraced me, taking me by surprise. I returned the embrace a moment later.

"Be safe, Realin," she said when she pulled away. "May the Maker smile fortune upon you,"

"And on you,"

"Heading off to slay dragons without me, hmm?" Zevran asked. "Fine, fine. Say hello to the Archdemon for me. He never writes anymore, its rather distressing," I chuckled. "And do watch your back. No getting eaten. Unless you think it's really important, of course," I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll try not to, Zev. You watch your back also,"

"So this is it then?" Wynne said. "All that we have been through has led up to this. What ever happens now... to either of us, know that I am proud... infinitely proud... to have called you 'friend'. It has been a great honor and privilege to have fought at your side. May the Maker watch over you," She clasped my hands and smiled. "And the Creators guide your path," I smiled.

"Thank you, Wynne. And it has been an honor to call you friend and fight by your side. Be safe, Lethallan,"

"So we head into the city together," Morrigan said. "As it should be. Once this is done, no matter how it turns out, I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?"

"Then let me thank you now. For what you've done," A look came across her face I'd only seen once before.

"You... are most welcome. It is, I think, the very least I could offer you after what you did for me, although I feel it was not for yourself that you agreed to it. And I also want to say, you have shown me much during this journey and I have come to love you as one loves a sister. In fact, I will always see you as a sister," Her words surprised me. then she surprised me again by doing something very unMorrigan. She embraced me. "Let us go and see this finally done, Sister. The Archdemon awaits,"

"Are you ready, Kadan?" Sten asked. "The enemy awaits. Shall we grant him the death he asks of us?" I smiled.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"This is my place. Whatever happens, I will not falter,"

"I'd expect no less from you," He actually smiled.

"We will take the field. And stand together to see our enemy fall," Alistair took my arm.

"Stop that already,"

"Before we head after the Archdemon, I want to say something. I know Morrigan's... what she did is supposed to save us but who knows if she can be trusted? Or if we'll even survive long enough to take that final blow,"

"Doubting ourselves, are we? And after that speech you made before our charge," He have me a look.

"I just want you to know that it's been an honor fighting by your side,"

"And it has been an hour fighting by yours," I crossed my wrists and brought them to my chest. "To the honor of the Grey Wardens," Alistair returned the salute.

"To the honor of the Grey Wardens," We joined Morrigan and Sten and I took one final look at my friends and companions. I held a blade up and they, along with the nearby soldiers, cheered. I turned and led the way into the city. The soldiers gave shouts of encouragement as we ran.

"Kill those godless bastards!"

"We're counting on you, Warden!"

"Maker watch over you!" We ran into the city, leaving behind our friends and the cheers.


	63. The Battle of Denerim

We went to the Market District first.

"Incoming!" Several ogres raced towards us. Along with a group of Redcliffe knights. "Don't let them grab you!" We hacked and slashed at them. A Darkspawn tried to surprise me from behind and I spun around and beheaded him. And saw the ogre charging towards us, horns down. I charged it, leaping into the air at the last minute. I sailed over it, bringing my blades down into the back of its neck. I pulled them free and twisted around so I would land on my feet. I slid a few feet as the ogre fell and moved no more. I launched myself forward and used its body as a spring board, landing on top of another ogre. My blades found its neck just before it found my leg and threw me into a building.

"That's going to be sore later," A Darkspawn came after me while I was still down. I held my swords up so it would impale itself on them. Alistair charged it, knocking it back then beheading it while it was still stunned. I catapulted to my feet and charged at another ogre. I danced with it, giving it deep wounds while avoiding its feet and arms. It rammed me and I went sliding several feet away from the others. I catapulted to my feet again as it came towards me. I slashed down, then up and the ogre staggered backwards. I ran and leapt up, my blades going through its throat. It fell backwards. I pulled my blades free. I was on my knees on its chest. I raised one sword and brought it down with all my strength. The blade passed cleanly through its throat. I pulled my blade free, stood and jumped backwards off of it. Alistair was jumping off another ogre and Morrigan was bashing a Emissary across the back of the head. She walked away like she wasn't in a battle and it exploded behind her.

"That was interesting,"

"A little trick I had up my sleeve, so to speak," Sten and Alistair walked towards us.

"A good start," Sten said, his sword over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked.

"We still haven't found either general," I said, ignoring him. "And they could be anywhere between here and Fort Drakon,"

"The Warden did tell us they weren't near the Fort," Sten said.

"Hate to interrupt," Morrigan said, her staff at the ready. "But we have company," Two ogres and an unusually large Darkspawn was running towards us.

"Anyone want to guess that's the general?" I said. We raced forward, Sten and the knights distracting the ogres while Alistair and I went after the general. He was armed with an very large axe and swung it wildly at us. A few of the knights came to our aid. I slipped behind it to stab it in the back but it spun around and caught my shoulder. I staggered backwards. He swung again and I brought my swords up to block. The blow knocked me backwards and I lost my balance, and my left sword. I rolled and looked around for my sword. It was out of reach and the general was bearing down on me. I switched hands and activated the hidden blade mechanism Genitivi had given me. I charged forward, ducking the blow aimed at my head. I gave a cry when my wounded shoulder rammed into its abdomen. We tumbled to the ground. My foot came down on the wrist holding the axe. I punched downward, the blade slipping into its face. I pulled back and did the same to its throat. I shoved my sword into its chest for good measure. I retrieved my lost sword and went after the remaining ogre. Alistair was staggering to his feet and I realized an ogre had thrown him aside to protect the general. Which explained why the general was focusing only on me. After the ogre fell, I could sense no more in our immediate vicinity.

"Sense any more in the market, Alistair?" He shook his head. He could sense which direction they were, having been a Grey Warden longer than I.

"There's quite a few in the Alienage,"

"Let's move. Maybe the other general is there?"

 

We ran though the Alienage, meeting no one.

"Are we too late?" Alistair asked. We rounded the huge tree and found Shianni, Soris, Kyrie and several more Elves with bows. Kyrie was the only one that didn't have a bow, but two daggers. Shianni turned when she heard us approach, already drawing the string back, Kyrie spinning her daggers around and looking ready to charge and protect her cousin. Shianni brightened when she saw us and relaxed her bow. Kyrie relaxed a moment later once she realized we weren't Darkspawn.

"Y-you! It's you! The Maker sure gave you the gift of good timing, didn't he? There's a large group of Darkspawn approaching and the gate won't hold! We need your help!"

"That's our job," Alistair said.

"I need you to fight with me!" I said. "We can't do this alone!"

"Fight? B-but we have no armor and only simple weapons. We'll be slaughtered!"

"You know how to use that bow?"

"Of course,"

"Then give us cover. You can fight like Elves or die helpless. Your choice,"

"I say we fight!" Soris cried.

"I agree," Kyrie smirked. "Mother didn't teach me how to use these for them to sit useless in a chest," I nodded at them.

"Yes, if we can hold them back, it'll give others a chance to escape," Shianni turned back to me, her former fear gone and the fire I'd seen in her when we first met had replaced it. "Tell us what to do and we'll fight for as long as we can,"

"Defend the gate! Keep them from getting through!"

"You heard what the lady said!" Shianni called to the others. "Come on!" We raced to the gates.

"They're upon us!" Soris cried. An ogre was pounding on the gate. I drew my bow and aimed at the gate, Shianni stood on one side of me, her bow as taunt as mine.

"Steady!"

 

**Bam!**

 

Morrigan stood on the other side, the end of her staff glowing.

 

**Bam!**

 

Alistair stood a few feet ahead of me, his shield in front of him and sword at the ready. Kyrie stood next to him, her daggers in front of her.

"Steady!"

 

**Bam!**

 

Sten looked a little too eager for the first Darkspawn to come through that gate.

 

**Bam!**

 

 _Creators, guide my arrows straight and let me show the enemy what it is to know fear!_  I said the quick prayer and drew my bow as taunt as it would go.

"When they come through, hold the line!"

 

**Bam! Crash!**

 

The gate shattered open.

"Release!" I released the arrow and it found its mark in the ogre's forehead as a rain of arrows followed mine. Darkspawn swarmed towards us. I loosed a few more arrows at them before switching to my swords. With a cry, I charged forward, Alistair, Sten and Kyrie right behind me. I beheaded various Darkspawn in passing and Sten and I took on an ogre. We bested it and I turned and blocked a Darkspawn axe that had been aimed at my back. It was rewarded with a blade to its chest. I went towards a pair of Darkspawn archers. Something blindsided me and sent me rolling and tumbling through a large puddle and into one of the Elves. I shook my head and looked up to see another unusually large Darkspawn heading towards me.

"Oh crap," I scrambled to my feet and darted to the left. "I think I found the other general," Alistair spun around. "Try not to get tossed by an ogre this time,"

"You're hilarious," We both rushed the general. Alistair kept its attention while I attacked from behind. The general spun around and I defended and Alistair attacked. The general decided the Alistair was the bigger threat and turned full on him, landing blow after blow with its axe. He couldn't get a hit in. I slashed the back of the general's legs. He spun around and swung at me. I ducked, dropped my left sword, released the hidden blade and punched upward, the blade passing through its chin. I did it a few more times, before retreating back a step, spinning around and taking its head. I retracted the blade and picked up my sword.

"Show off,"

"I was not. That's called getting the job done. You should do it more often,"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Shianni ran towards us.

"We did it!" she cried. "I... I didn't think it was possible! You've given us a chance to get to safety. We will never be able to thank you enough. We have to go. May the Maker watch over you," She, Soris and Kyrie led the surviving Elves to safety and we ran in the opposite direction. We went across the bridge leading out of the Alienage and heard a roar. We turned to see the Archdemon flying towards us. And it looked pissed. It swooped low and roared.

"Look out!" A column of flame shot from its mouth and we pitched forward to avoid them. The fire completely took out the bridge. All we could do was watch it fly away.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. Everyone confirmed they were unharmed. "He's really starting to piss me off,"


	64. The Archdemon

We ran into the city itself, fighting our way through the horde. Our goal was the Palace District. We heard the Archdemon roaring as he raced over the city. After he flew past a tower, he started flying erratically. Then he stopped in mid air, roaring in pain, before diving straight down towards.

"Something's going on," Alistair said.

"Thank you, Ser Obvious," I said. "I think Riordan made his move," The Archdemon slammed himself into a tower. Alistair pulled me out of the way of the falling stones, throwing his shield over our heads. Sten wrapped his arms around Morrigan and used his bulk to protect her from harm. Once debris stopped falling, I shoved away from Alistair and looked around for the Archdemon. I caught sight of him making his way towards Fort Drakon. He gave a pained roar and a moment later, I saw something fall.

"Creators! No!" I cried. The Archdemon flew a bit farther before crashing down onto the top of Fort Drakon. I ran full speed to where Riordan had fallen. I crouched down next to his broken and bloodied body. "Oh, Riordan," I had barely known the Senior Warden, but we had a shared sister and brotherhood. We were one of the last of the Wardens left in Ferelden. Now it was just Alistair and I once more. I reached down and closed his sightless eyes and closed my own eyes. "May the Creators guide you to a peaceful rest, Brother," I would mourn him properly once this was over and if I survived to do so. I stood with a heavy heart and I saw the sadness in Alistair's eyes. He looked at me and his face became unreadable. It was going to be up to me to kill the Archdemon. I hoped I wouldn't let down Riordan, the Grey Wardens or Ferelden.

 

We approached the palace. Several Darkspawn and an ogre ran towards us. I drew my bow, took out the archer on the wall and then focused on the others. Morrigan and I gave Alistair and Sten cover as they rushed the Darkspawn as they came down the stairs. They fell and the ogre rushed towards Sten.

"Sten! Behind you!" I let loose an arrow that pierced its eye. Sten finished it off and Morrigan and I ran up the stairs leading to the palace courtyard. I let loose arrow after arrow at the advancing Darkspawn. The men rushed up the stairs to the palace entrance and Morrigan and I gave them firing cover. I was forced to switch to my blades when three Shrieks advanced on me. Seeing them made me think of Tamlen's death and I let loose my anger and grief on them. They fell and I rushed at the advancing Darkspawn. An Alpha had knocked down Alistair. I vaulted over him and tackled it, breaking its neck on the stairs before vaulting at the ogre. I buried my blades into its throat then flipped off beheading an Emissary while still in midair. I landed lightly on my feet and in a sweep of my blades beheaded two more Darkspawn.

"How is it you're that agile?" Alistair asked.

"Lots of practice,"

 

We went around the palace towards Fort Drakon. I disengaged a trap and returned to my bow, picking off archers. I ran forward, my bow string singing. I abandoned the bow again and leapt at the back of an Emissary, running both blades through its back. I leapt off the Emissary and went for its bodyguards. They fell quickly and I was hit from behind by a Shriek. It died for its efforts. Alistair drew a Shriek towards me. I ran towards him. He crouched and I leapt on his shield vaulting over him and cutting the Shriek in two. I landed behind an Alpha and surprised it, cutting it down. I ducked as a blast of lightening raced towards me. Morrigan's bolt hit the Alpha that had been behind me. More were pouring out of Fort Drakon's gates.

"Creators aid us!" I heard a loud cry and turned my head to see Kardol leading his Legionnaires in a charge. Thank the Creators, Ancestors and the Maker for him. I joined him in the charge. Arrows zipped past our heads. I looked up to see several archers had taken up positions on the wall. We needed to get rid of those archers. I calculated the distance. Sten seemed to know what I was doing. He ran towards the wall.

"Warden!" I ran towards him and he cupped his hands. The moment my foot touched his hands, he launched me upwards. I landed on the wall and started cutting into the archers. The last one went flying off the wall and I pulled my bow and fired at the other archers. From Fort Drakon itself, an ogre barreled towards the battle. It was going to blindside the fighters. I jogged backwards, putting away my bow and drawing my blades again, and judged the distance, keeping an eye on it. I ran full speed and leapt off the wall. I landed on the ogre, blades down. It reached up trying to grab me. I avoided its massive hands. It ran towards the other wall. I leapt and spun around, landing on it back and barely sinking my swords into its flesh before it crashed into the wall. I lost my footing and one handhold. I looked down to see Alistair hacking at its legs. And it was a long drop if I fell now. I swung myself back up, pulling out one sword and stabbing into the back of its neck. It threw itself backwards. I was barely able to get out from between it and the wall. I lost a sword and my balance. I stabbed at the ogre attempting to catch myself. My blade caught its side and slide all the way down, slowing my fall. I dropped down to earth as the ogre came crashing down. Alistair handed me the sword I'd lost.

"Only you would have that type of dumb luck," Alistair said. I flipped him off and turned towards Fort Drakon.

 

We ran through the gates and I immediately started firing at the Darkspawn there. A small dragon joined the fray and Sten, Alistair and a few of the Legionnaires went for it while the rest of us went after the Darkspawn. Morrigan let loose a lightening storm. I let fly arrow after arrow into two Emissaries. Their bodyguards charged at me. I abandoned the bow in favor of my blades. I twirled them around to where the blades were against my arms and spun around. I cut into two of their throats before sliding them into the chests of the two behind me. Alistair sent a Darkspawn trying to come at my back flying into Sten's sword. I rushed forward sliding my blade into the Alpha trying to cut down Alistair at the same moment he ran one through that was behind me. The sudden closeness only reminded me of what we no longer had. I spun around and away from him, beheading a smaller Darkspawn and getting my mind back onto the battle. I looked around and saw they were all dead.

"Has anyone told you how insane you are?"

"Frequently. We have a Archdemon to kill,"

 

I was the first to pass through the doors of Fort Drakon. I crab-stepped, my bow drawn and an arrow nocked. Morrigan crab-stepped just behind me, her staff at the ready. The men followed behind cautiously. Darkspawn bodies littered the floors. All was quiet.

"We're clear,"

"You remember the way around?" Alistair asked me.

"Mostly,"

"Good,"

"If we're done chatting let's get to the roof,"

"She's right," Sten said. "We need to get to the Archdemon and quickly,"

"Let's go," We fought our way through Fort Drakon and to the roof.

 

We ran full speed up the stairs and down the hall that led to the roof of Fort Drakon. The place where Riordan had wanted to face the Archdemon and where, with his death, had forced it. We could hear men screaming. I pushed myself to go faster and reached the doorway as a man went flying by. I slid to a stop as I laid eyes on the Archdemon. He was a lot bigger than I remembered from the Deep Roads. Several men had surrounded it. The Archdemon's tail sent a few sailing away from him. He did the same with his head. Norick rolled to a stop at my feet.

"Am I glad to see you!" I helped him to his feet. "Someone tore its wing. It can't take flight for more than a few feet," The Archdemon grabbed a poor soul and bit, tossing the man into the air backwards to where he sailed over the tower, screaming.

"Riordan did some critical damage before he fell, then," Alistair said. Thank you, Riordan. He had given us somewhat of an advantage although it made the Archdemon a more dangerous enemy. He crushed another man with its massive claws.

"Gorin's dead and the rest of us soon will be if you don't put an end to this soon," Men screamed in pain as a plume of fire enveloped them. It saw us and roared.

"What's the plan, General?" Alistair asked.

"Stay alive," I said. "If I fall, it will be you who will make the final blow," I drew my bow as taunt as it would go. "Unleash hell," The arrow sailed through the air and buried itself into the Archdemon's neck. Sten took that as a sign to charge. Several of the Hunters had arrived before us and had taken up positions in various places. They, too, took my first shot as a sign to attack. Morrigan sent bolts of electricity at the Archdemon. I ran sideways firing arrow after arrow. I caught sight of a ballista.

"Alistair! Man that ballista!" Alistair ran over to it and began shooting. Sten and the men kept the Archdemon's attention. It bellowed and Darkspawn began to swarm onto the roof. Alistair abandoned the ballista. Several of the men ran and attempted to block the door to keep any more Darkspawn from coming through. I ran to the ballista and fired until I was forced to abandon it and defend myself against Darkspawn assaulting my position. I returned to my swords. I cut down many. I spun around and realized too late that my defenses were open and the Alpha coming for me would break through. An arrow passed through its neck from the side. I looked and Fenarel nodded at me. I nodded my thanks and turned back to the battle. Sten had retreated back to stand next to me. The Archdemon was staggering.

"If you are to do this, now would be the time," he said. He was right. The Archdemon was open, his Darkspawn were engaged with the men and the Dalish were picking them off one by one. I nodded.

"You've been a great ally, Sten. I want to thank you now for your aid,"

"You are a good woman, Realin," It was the first time he'd called me by my name. "And an even better warrior. I was wrong about you," I glanced over at Alistair as he bashed a Darkspawn in the head and then slashed down, then up.

"Do not let Alistair past you unless I fail,"

"Give him hell, Kadan," I spun around and ran towards the Archdemon. A pair of Darkspawn had broken away from the men. I crossed my arms and quickly pulled them back to their original positions, embedding my swords into their chests. I left them there and kept running. I grabbed a greatsword from out of a Darkspawn corpse as I charged past.

"REALIN!" I heard Alistair scream. The Archdemon saw me coming and tried to snap at me. I dodged and slid under it, cutting into the hide of its neck. It bellowed in pain and I barely cleared its underbelly before it fell. I turned and looked down on it. This was the moment we had been striving for. The moment we had been fighting for. The moment when we defeated the Blight. I raised the blade.

"BELLANARIS DIN'AN HEEM!" I screamed before plunging the sword into the Archdemon's head.

"NOOO!" A bright light emitted from the wound, reminding me of the day I became tainted. I screamed, the pain was intense and nothing like I'd ever experienced. Even the pain of the Joining and the pain of my tainting combined did not compare to this. I couldn't back away or let go of the sword, no matter how hard I tried. The light exploded out, throwing me back. I lost the sword as I flew backwards. I hit the ground hard and rolled a several feet before coming to a stop on my back. I couldn't catch my breath and I could barely keep my eyes open. The Archdemon was dead. I just knew it. I just knew the Blight was over. I could hear the cheers of celebration before the darkness claimed me.


	65. Realin's Choice

I wasn't exactly sure where I was. Was this the Beyond? One moment I'm on top of Fort Drakon killing a tainted Old God dragon and the next I'm in the Brecilian Forest. For the first time in over a year, I felt at peace. My fight or flight reflexes weren't engaged. I didn't feel like I would walk into an ambush at any moment. Had I truly ventured into the Beyond? Had I made the ultimate sacrifice? I was a Grey Warden. Sacrifice was what we did. And I would have gladly made that sacrifice if it meant the Blight would be stopped. Although it saddened me that I wouldn't get to see my mother and sister and Clan again. I stopped when I saw Tamlen, looking exactly how I remembered him. Blond hair. Charming smile. Bright eyes that danced when he smiled. I knew I had to be dead then. That Morrigan's ritual had failed. He took my hand.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon," he said. "I expected to wait on you for many a year,"

"You were waiting for me?"

"Of course. So many things were left unsaid before my mistake. I should have listened to you, Realin. You were always the cautious one. And you were rarely wrong. If I had listened to your warning, so much could have been avoided. We would still be hunting together and you would not have had to kill me," I bit my lip and looked down. That had been the hardest thing I had ever done. Well, one of them. Tamlen lifted my chin. "Do not blame yourself. You have carried that guilt since the day you left to become a Warden. It was my mistake, not yours. And you shouldn't have had to pay the price. I loved you. I should have turned back and made sure you would be safe. Instead, I wanted glory. It is you the mistrals will sing about, not me,"

"I will be forgotten over time," Tamlen took my other hand to where he was holding both of them.

"Isn't that the fate of us all? To be forgotten," He had a point.

" _Realin!_ " I paused. Alistair?

"We can spend eternity together now. In the Beyond,"

" _No! Realin! Oh Maker! No!_ " Why was I hearing Alistair? An Elf approached us. He was tall and dark, unusual for one of the Elvhenan. I knew him right away as Falon'Din. Friend of the Dead. One of our gods. And I realized then that maybe the history we had gathered about our gods might have been wrong.

"You have a choice to make, young one," he said, his voice deep. "You hover between life and death. Your willpower is allowing your heart to beat yet you have come here. You cannot be in both worlds. You must choose one,"

" _Please, Realin. Don't leave me like this. You can't leave me like this,_ " That explained why I was hearing Alistair's voice. Do I chose death and an eternity with Tamlen? Or do I chose life and the pain of seeing the man I love wed and have a child with another?

"I...," I looked at Tamlen.

" _Please, Realin. Don't give up now. You've come too far,_ "

"I... I can't, Tamlen,"

"You've done what you set out to do," Tamlen said. "You've slain the Archdemon,"

"But I cannot choose death," Tamlen nodded.

"I will not force you to,"

" _Maker, please! Don't take her from me! Please!_ " I could hear the grief in Alistair's voice as he begged my life of his god.

"I will wait for you," I placed a hand on his cheek.

"No. You deserve a peaceful rest. Go,"

"Realin...,"

"Go, Tamlen," I placed my free hand over my heart. "You will always be in my heart. You will always be a part of me. I will finally be at peace with myself knowing you have gone to the peace of the Beyond," Tamlen placed his hand over the hand on my heart. He leaned in and kissed me. Then wiped away the tear that fell down my cheek.

"I never had the chance to tell you how much I loved you. I was going to begin a courtship when we returned to camp. I guess it's too late now," He smiled. "Goodbye, my love. May you find the love I was never able to give you. May the Creators guide the path of your life," He turned away and climbed into Falon'Din's open aravel. The Creator God clicked his tongue and the halla began to pull away. Tamlen turned and gave me one final glance. I held my hand up in farewell. He looked back until they disappeared.

" _Please, Realin. Please. I need you. I need you,_ " Did he? How could I believe that? " _Please,_ "

"So this is the champion who found the Ashes of the Bride of the Maker?" I turned to see a woman with wavy brown hair wearing a flowing white dress, an elaborate staff in her hand. "The one who has saved Ferelden," A very muscular man with black hair and the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen stood behind her.

"You are not one of My children, yet you risked all to find the Ashes," he said, his voice deep and booming. "Not for yourself, but for another," My eyebrows rose in surprise. Was I looking upon the Maker and Andraste themselves? The Chantry would shit themselves if they knew that Andraste was a Mage. " You wondered how you were able to pass those trials?"

"Yes," I had to admit, I was amazed I had passed the Guantlet when I didn't even believe in the god the trials were a test of faith for.

"I looked into your heart, child. I saw your intentions and the pureness and pain of your heart. That is why I allowed you to pass the Gauntlet," I couldn't respond. It was a bit overwhleming to speak to two gods within minutes of each other. "You will achieve great things before your Calling,"

" _Don't leave me, Realin. I love you,_ " The last was said in a whisper.

"The love you share has crossed all bounds," Andraste said. "Much like the love I have for My Maker," She walked to me and placed her hand on my cheek. "You showed the Maker and I the respect that many of your people would not. You must return now. And know a peace you have not known in sometime,"

" _Should you perish,_ " Alistair seemed to think I was gone. He was probably going to kill Morrigan if he could find her. " _Know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten,_ " There was so much grief in his voice. " _And that one day we shall join you,_ " Andraste had motioned to a door that had suddenly appeared.

 

I started to walk towards it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my father.

"Father," I whispered.

"You have made your people proud, my daughter," he said. "I wish I could have lived to see this day. You have made me proud," He embraced me and I didn't want to let him go.

"Ainnileas," Andraste said softly. "She must go now," Ainnileas nodded and reluctantly released me.

"I will always love you, Realin," I gave him and Andraste one final look before turning to the door and walking through it.

 

I slowly became aware of the world around me. I became aware that someone was holding me and pressing me close to him. I knew Alistair's familiar embrace. My eyes slowly opened and his breastplate invaded my sight.

"Let me breath, you dolt," I was sure he nearly dropped me. I was now looking up at him. There was a look of relief mixed with joy on his face. He smiled through the tears that had been falling.

"I thought I'd lost you for sure this time," I smiled at him, if a bit weakly. I felt like I'd been through a massive battle and had my ass kicked by the Archdemon. Oh, right. Because I had.

"It takes more than an Archdemon to kill me," Even my voice sounded weak to me. Alistair laughed.

"Thank the Maker, that's true," He pushed a braid away then lifted me up to kiss me. I was too weak to fight him. Not that I really wanted to.

"You really need to stop that, Alistair," I whispered when he broke away. He stood with me still in his arms. I naturally wrapped my arms around him.

"I need to take you to Wynne. You need healing,"

"Please put me down," Being in his arms like this again reminded me that our relationship was over. Even though I knew I was too weak for him to do so. Judging by the words I was sure he thought I didn't hear, I knew he still loved me. And that made everything worse. The others had already gathered nearby. Teagan's mouth actually hung open, but I could see the pure relief on his face.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Alistair asked.

"Not really,"

"Then I'm not going to set you down so you can fall flat on your face after saving Ferelden," He then grinned. "It's my job to embarrass myself and you," I chuckled weakly, then winced as pain shot through my torso. Alistair knelt down instead, seeing our healer coming towards us, the others right behind her. Wynne took my face in her hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had my arse handed to me by the Archdemon,"

"Sarcasm is a good sign of health," Teagan said as Wynne chuckled and went to work. Leliana and Tristan rushed over to me. The mabari was overjoyed to see me and barked and danced around.

"You are truly blessed by the Maker!" she cried. "To survive this, to... to survive killing the Archdemon! He truly does smile upon you. My heart is full of joy to know you survived!"

"Give the Mage room to work," Sten said. "And I don't think the Warden wants to be crowded," The Archdemon was dead. By my hand. I hadn't let anyone down. I had succeeded. And survived. The Blight was over. It was all over.


	66. King Alistair

Alistair made his way to the throne. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at me. I nodded in encouragement. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to where Eamon and the Grand Cleric stood. He was wearing his brother's armor for the occasion. The Grand Cleric approached him and he knelt. She placed the crown, a simple thick golden band that set on top of his head and blessed his reign in the name of the Maker. When she finished, he stood. She bowed and he returned it. Alistair then turned to the gathered cheering nobles. He rose a hand to accept his place as king. The roar of their cheers and applause was enough to deafen anyone. We Grey Wardens stood redeemed in the eyes of the people because of Alistair and I. He waited until the cheering died before making his first official speech as king.

"My friends," he began. "We are gathered to celebrate those responsible for our victory. Of those who stood against the Darkspawn siege of Denerim, there is one in particular who deserves commendation. The one who led the final charge against the Archdemon remains with us still, an inspiration to all she saved that day," He motioned to me and I ascended the stairs and went to stand next to the king. It was an odd title to call Alistair now. I would always see him as the sarcastic and sometimes silly Grey Warden I had traveled with and loved. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Realin Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden, the first Grey Warden to defeat the Blight since Garahel four centuries ago," The nobles applauded and cheered. I think my companions cheered the loudest. It was strange to me to be accepted by so many and hailed a hero. Surely no Dalish had ever accomplished this. "Let it be known that the Arling of Amaranthine, once the land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens. There they can rebuild, following the example of those who went before them," He turned back to me. "What are your plans? Will you remain with the Grey Wardens?" I hadn't considered leaving the Order. I couldn't be a Hunter again. Not after all the war and death I'd seen and the fame I now had. Nothing would be the same. My life would never be the same. I couldn't go back to m clan and act as if nothing had changed when so much had.

"The Darkspawn are still a threat. The Grey Wardens need me," Considering, since Alistair was now King of Ferelden, I was the only Grey Warden left to Ferelden.

"That they do. I'm glad one of us is staying with them, at least," He turned back to the crowd. "With the passing of Duncan at Ostagar, the Grey Wardens are currently leaderless. I ask that Realin take his place as Ferelden's Commander of the Grey," I blinked. Had I just heard him right? He turned to me. "Will you lead the Grey Wardens?"

"It will be an honor. I only hope I do his memory justice,"

"I have no doubt that you will," He smiled. I was not used to this at all. This had to be his revenge for naming him as king. "There's a group of Ferelden citizens waiting outside to get a look at their hero. I suggest you make at least a brief appearance before they storm the gate," He chuckled. "Just tell the guard when you are ready," The nobles and my friends began to mingle about. "So, we made it. I'm impressed, aren't you? The odds were completely against one of us actually getting to the Archdemon... but of course you would make it. I knew you would. You are lucky like that," He chuckled again. Then he sighed. "I guess Morrigan was telling the truth after all. About the... ritual. The rest of the Grey Wardens haven't arrived from Orlais but they've already sent... questions. What should I tell them?"

"The truth?"

"That a Maleficar saved you and then ran off to have my demon baby? That has a certain ring to it, right?"

"Well, I guess if you put it that way...,"

"No, I suppose I'll just keep that to myself. I can shrug at look stupid. It's a talent,"

"And one you are very good at,"

"You weren't supposed to agree to that!" I laughed.

"You and I are the only other ones besides Morrigan that know. And I won't be running my mouth to anyone about it,"

"Speaking of Morrigan, do you know where she went? I'm told she vanished right after the battle. No good-byes or anything,"

"I'm sure she would have given you a one fingered salute on the way out of the city,"

"You're probably right,"

"She said she didn't want to be followed,"

"I'm just concerned what that ritual is going to cost, eventually," He sighed. "At any rate, I can see Arl Eamon giving me that look. More king stuff. I suppose it can't wait. And if I don't get a chance to later. Thanks. For everything,"

"I only wish we didn't have to end things like we did,"

"So do I. I can't tell you how much," He was silent a moment. There was a look on his face I didn't recognize. "I'll let you get back to your adoring public. They want to see the Hero of Ferelden and who am I to keep them waiting?"

"You're such an ass,"

"So you keep telling me," He touched my arm and went over to Eamon and I descended the stairs.

 

"So here we are," Leliana said. I turned to her and smiled. She was wearing a beautiful pink and gold dress. I had gotten so used to her in armor, the change seemed a bit odd. "The conquering heroine has won the day and now she takes her bow and exits the stage. A fine ending," Only Leliana would say that.

"You should be taking a bow with me," She had watched my back and saved it as well so many times.

"Oh, my part was small. I'm happy to watch you receive the accolades. It's quite fun," I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I can't help now but think of my vision. The Maker sent me to help you and look what you did. It's a miracle, it truly is,"

"You're telling me,"

"I've been asked by the Chantry to return to the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I need to make sure it's protected. Maybe pilgrims can even begin going there again,"

"Do you need help?" If anyone could protect the Urn, it would be Leliana.

"Oh no. You have your own things to keep you busy, Commander,"

"You don't have to call me that,"

"Besides this will be a grand adventure of my very own! I'm looking forward to it. At any rate... you should get back to the celebration. We can speak another time," I grasped her hands. We'd both come a long way from that meeting in Lothering.

"Thank you, Lethallan. For everything,"

"What is that?"

"Lethallan? It's a term of endearment for those we consider close friends," Leliana smiled and I turned away to find the others.

 

I found Zevran next.

"I will be relieved when all this pomp and ceremony is done,"

"And you think I won't?" He chuckled.

"You more than I, I should think. Such events are perfect opportunities for assassins, after all. I can't help but expect the Crows to appear at any moment. Which would be a welcome break, mind you,"

"You think the Crows will still come after you?"

"Eventually. With Taliesen dead, it may take them some time to figure out what has happened... but they are like the tides. Predictable. You know, it does occur to me that staying in one place is only going to invite the Crows to find me much quicker. While fun, that might eventually get... complicated. You said earlier that you were planning on returning to the Grey Warden fold soon, as Commander of the Grey. Is that true?"

"Why? You thinking of joining?"

"A Grey Warden? Me? Oh, no, no. There are some bodily fluids even  _I_ won't touch,"

"That's actually surprising," Zevran chuckled.

"The Grey Wardens seem like a fun bunch to hang around, however. Maybe they won't mind a resident assassin? I'm an excellent mascot," I laughed.

"I'd be happy for the company,"

"And I promise not to get you into too much trouble. Well... no more than you get me into, anyhow," He chuckled. "Since we are leaving together, we can speak after you've been sufficiently paraded in front of the populace,"

"I will actually be making a detour before I go to Amaranthine. I'm going to visit my clan before I take up my duties as Commander of the Grey," Zevran nodded.

"I am still jealous of that," I chuckled. "And don't worry. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure no one gets a clear shot. Not without paying me a great deal of coin, anyhow,"

"Jee, thanks," He gave me a wink and I shook my head and smiled as I walked away.

 

Wynne approached me.

"'The Hero of Ferelden.'," she said. "My, my. How does it feel?" Tristan sat down next to me, licking his lips. I had a feeling he'd raided the kitchens. Or the servants had given him all sorts of treats.

"It's a little strange," I admitted. Of course so was Warden-Commander Realin. That was actually a mouthful.

"Of that I have no doubt. It's a title you'll be wearing for a long time to come just as Loghain wore his," The only difference between Loghain and I was I would not betray the king or my Order. "But it's not so bad, is it? A Blight defeated with the other nations barely becoming aware. Who could ask better?"

"I didn't do it on my own," Wynne smiled.

"I don't think many heroes ever do. I'm glad not to be on the receiving end of all this attention, myself. I say let the young have their fame. Not that I've gone without notice. Irving asked me to take over as First Enchanter,"

"That's great,"

"But I don't wish to go back. Not after this. Instead, I've decided to take a position here at court. There has not been a Mage advising the throne for a very long time,"

"Alistair asked you to stay?"

"He's a good lad and his heart's in the right place. He wants to see the lot of the Mages improve and I am willing to help him," I smiled. I should have known that Wynne wouldn't want to return to the Tower. Not after all the death and destruction she had witnessed. I didn't blame her. "I understand you will be going to Amaranthine. I wish you good fortune on your journeys wherever they may take you. If we do not see each other again... live well, Realin. And thank you,"

"Thank you,"

 

I left her and nearly bumped into Sten. I hadn't heard him walk up to me with the din of the celebration.

"They call you 'hero'? I have not heard it used before but I think I understand the intent. The Arishok on occasion has declared a Qunari to be Qunoran Vehl, one who serves as an example to others. Such examples are always made after their death, however," I must be the closest thing to a Qunoran Vehl to Sten. Or he saw me as one. "A death in service to the Qun. A living Qunoran Vehl would be too proud. But even with your title I see no pride in you,"

"Do the Qunari celebrate and put on parades?" It was a wonder and one I did not expect Sten to indulge me in. But he actually surprised me.

"When a Qunoran Vehl is declared, certainly. It is one of few occasions when the Qunari are permitted to engage in...," He paused a moment as if he was trying to think of the word to use. "Revelry. There is imbibing of spirits, public chanting, meditations abandoned," He shook his head. "It is madness," I tried to imagine the Qunari dancing around acting like drunken monkeys. As amusing at that would be, I just couldn't picture it.

"That would be quite a sight," I saw a glimmer of a smile on Sten's face.

"It is... interesting. It can take days for the Ben-Hassrath to restore order. There may even be executions,"

"Sounds like a party," Sten chuckled.

"I should tell you... I have decided to return to my people. Your quest is done and thus so is my reason for accompanying you," It was a pity. I had started to become used to his views and his silent bulk. But if he wished to return home, I would not stop him.

"That will be a long journey home,"

"Yes. I suspect Par Vollen will not look the same as it once did. My views have... changed, a little. It must be said. You gave me the chance to redeem my honor and now it is done. I owe you a debt," I needed the aid, he wished to redeem himself. There was no debt.

"You helped me as well. It's been good," Sten nodded.

"It has. That one of the bas... a foreigner... would become known as kadan to me? Unthinkable. Yet here it is. Perhaps I shall see you again one day. Until then, may you always find the path you seek. Farewell, Kadan," Tristan barked his farewell. I took it as a great honor for an outsider to be considered a friend to a Qunari.

 

I heard a familiar belch and looked over to see Oghren with a couple of fellow Dwarves and, surprisingly, a Hunter. She gave me the Hunters' greeting, which I returned.

"Humans have a better taste for spirits than I thought. Heh," Oghren said when I approached. "The ale up here is actually good," I laughed. Of course he would have been trying out all the ale. Knowing him, he was probably the first in line. "Orzammar ale tastes like dirt in comparison. Probably because they put dirt in it. Go figure,"

"Tasty," He chuckled. "I see you're enjoying yourself already,"

"After what we went through? I think I've earned it. I think  _you've_  earned it. So I guess you're heading off soon? Leaving the city?"

"City life is not for me. I could never become used to it,"

"I'm thinking I'll stick around, myself. At least for a bit. Well, that pot-bellied son of a whore Teagan said I'd pass out drunk before drinking an entire barrel of pickle juice. I am to prove him wrong," I chuckled.

"I'll see you around then,"

"Very likely. Although if I'm passed out drunk, I may not see you," He laughed. "It's been good traveling with you, Realin. Don't get lost in the shuffle, now,"

"I'll try not to,"

 

"How are you doing?" Teagan asked, no doubt having noticed me sidestepping some nobles a moment earlier.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed to be honest," Teagan smiled.

"I have no doubts. Do the Dalish have celebrations?"

"Yes, but not like this. Unless you count the Arlathvenn,"

"What is that? If I may ask,"

"It's a gathering of the Clans that takes place every ten years. The Keepers exchange what they have gathered and learned since the last gathering. Firsts are exchanged and sometimes Keepers themselves. It's how my father became Keeper of my clan,"

"I'm sure he is proud of you,"

"I'm sure he would have been. He had a dream of the Dalish having peace with the humans,"

"I apologize, Realin. I assumed...," I smiled.

"It's fine, Teagan. I hadn't mentioned him to you before now,"

"I should stop assuming," he replied with a chuckle. I gave a laugh of my own.

"I wish he could have seen me become what I am. I wish he could have seen me give the Dalish honor like I have,"

"I agree,"

"I want to thank you, Teagan,"

"For what?"

"For being such a good friend. For showing me the respect only a handful of other humans have shown me. You give me hope that not everyone will see an Elf,"

"I really hope that will change. I really hope that one day, your people will prove to mine that you aren't anything like the stories say you are. That one day, the Dalish will be spoken of with respect,"

"Thank you, my friend. That means a lot to hear you say that," Teagan gave a bow before motioning to the doors.

"You should present yourself to the people you saved," I chuckled. He was right. I'd stalled enough. It was time to be paraded in front of the people. Norick stood at the door.

"I would never had guessed your true name was Realin," he said. "Pity Gorin died before he found out. Although he thought it an honor to help the king escape from Fort Drakon," he chuckled. I smiled.

"Gorin was a good man. He didn't deserved to die the way he did,"

"None of them did. But they died defending Ferelden," Norick smiled. "It was an honorable death," He looked over his shoulder at the door. "Are you ready, my lady? The crowds outside are getting restless,"

"Let's go before they break down the gates to see me," Teagan laughed, having walked over to the doors with me.

"Right. I'll take you there now. Follow me," Norick led me outside and to the crowd.


	67. Going Home

I looked around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. My pack was at my side, my swords, bow and quiver were on my back. The Warden Pendent, along with the one Alistair had given me, hung about my neck. I sighed and left the room I'd been staying in, closing the door behind me. I said my goodbyes to Eamon, who I swear had a look of relief in his eyes, and Teagan, who wished me luck, and Tristan and I made our way to the doors of the palace.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Alistair asked from behind me. I had actually hoped to avoid him.

"Apparently not," I muttered before I turned to him. "Before I go to Amaranthine, I'm taking your advice,"

"You're going home?"

"For a couple weeks. I need to regain some of my Dalishness, as you put it,"

"I'd like to come with you,"

"Don't you have king things to do? You really aren't exactly able to go traipsing around the Brecilian Forest looking for the Sabrae Clan with me,"

"Then consider it a king thing,"

"Alistair...," This wasn't going to help things at all. I was leaving because of him. I just didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"I actually want to discuss an alliance with the Dalish. And I don't think I can find your clan without your help," I gave him a look but I could see he wasn't going to take  _No_  for an answer. Unfortunately. And truthfully, I wasn't even sure if he was really wanting an alliance or he was just wanting to annoy the hell out of me by following me. Or already trying to escape his duties as king.

"Fine. I'll meet you in the courtyard," I waited in the courtyard, expecting a full escort and contemplating slipping away before he realized I was gone. I tried my best to ignore the stares from the servants, nobles and soldiers already there. My Elven hearing picked up many voices talking about the Hero of Ferelden and the new Warden Commander. I was truly surprised to see only Alistair walk towards me.

"No guards?" I asked.

"You and Tristan are plenty. I left Eamon in charge until I return,"

"Keep up, then,"

 

We had traveled for a few days. It reminded me of our early days. Of course then we had Morrigan with us. Alistair kept pace with me almost as if he were Dalish as well, used to my speed and gait, although our conversations were sparse. I led us to the point where I had last seen my clan. So many memories. We camped where I had once lived, signs of us having ever been there having been reclaimed by the forest. We didn't say much before we went to sleep that night. I didn't really want to speak to him as it was. The best way for a break to heal was for the bone to be cleanly broken, not a piece still clinging to the rest. We were going to have to go our separate ways and his very presence kept reminding me of that. I found myself wondering what the real reason he was accompanying me was as I drifted off to sleep clinging to the memory of happier times.

 

The next morning, I rose before Alistair. There was something I needed to do. I was going to go back to the cave. I remembered where it was located as if I had been there yesterday. As I left, Tristan rose to follow.

"Stay with Alistair," I whispered, not wanting to wake Alistair. He snorted then flopped back down. Normally, I would find Tristan acting like a common dog funny. But today, the humor felt hollow. I found the cave quickly but I found I couldn't go inside. I couldn't make myself go. Instead, I sat and leaned against a ruined pillar outside the cave and let the memories take over.

_"_   _Sounds like a good idea,"_

_"And if we find anything the Keeper will want to know,"_

_"I don't recall seeing this before, do you?"_

_"No, I don't. Let's check it out,"_

_"My thoughts exactly. With luck, we'll find something that will make us clan heroes!"_

_"Then let's go,"_

_"We could be discovering our history. Minstrels will write songs about us!"_

_"Oh come on now," he said. "Always the careful one,"_

_"Someone needs to be,"_

_"This is the only thing here not broken. I wonder what this writing says?"_

_"Don't touch the glass?" Tamlen managed a laugh._

_"I don't think that'll be the problem. Look how clean it is. Did you see that? I think something moved inside the mirror," My hackles rose at that moment and I felt that there was something very wrong with this mirror, starting with the fact  that I'd noticed that there was no reflection._

_"Get away from it, Tamlen!"_

_"Hold on. I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again! Can you feel that?"_

_"And I don't like it,"_

_"I think it knows we're here,"_

_"What?"_

_"I just need to take a closer look,"_

_"Don't," I reached out to grab him but missed as he took a few steps closer and touched the glass. The glass seemed to dance under his fingers, much like water rippling._

_"It's... showing me places. I can see... some kind of city... underground? And... there's a great blackness. It... It saw me! Help! I can't look away!" I rushed towards him, forgetting to be cautious. A bright flash blinded me and I felt myself thrown backwards._

 

I heard movement behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Alistair and Tristan coming towards me. Tristan came and sat next to me, placing his head on my shoulder. I reached up and stroked the side of his face and he nuzzled his face against mine as if he could sense the pain still there. Alistair looked over the ruins outside the cave, but did not say anything. I knew he was dying to ask.

"This is where it all started," I explained. "This is the cave where I was tainted," Alistair crouched down, still holding his tongue. "We thought it was a good idea at the time. We hoped to find some great artifact that would make us clan heroes," I shook my head. "All we found was a tainted mirror," I stood, brushing the dirt from my palms.

"You shouldn't keep blaming yourself for that," Alistair said as he stood, the first words he'd spoken. "You couldn't have known what would happen,"

"I know," I turned away from the cave. "This is also where I met Duncan for the first time. The memory here is bittersweet," In more ways than one. If Tamlen hadn't of touched that mirror, I wouldn't have met Duncan. If I hadn't met Duncan, I wouldn't have known I'd been tainted. If I hadn't been tainted, I wouldn't have left my clan. If I hadn't left my clan, I wouldn't have met Alistair. And if I hadn't met Alistair, I wouldn't have fallen in love so completely and so hard and then had my heart broken. I walked away from the cave. I finally felt at peace with myself over Tamlen now. "Let's go find my clan,"

_"Take your sister and run!" Ainnileas was squared off against several Sylvans and humans, his staff at the ready. My brother ran towards me, his own staff in his hand. He knelt down as my father defended against them._

_"Realin, you have to run," I was crying, scared. "You have to run, little sister," But I was too scared to run. My father cried out as he was overwhelmed. One of the Sylvans ran towards me. "RUN!" He turned and defended, sending blast after magical blast at the attackers. Then he, too, was overwhelmed._

 

"NOOO!" I screamed and I bolted upright. They had gone from the Archdemon to an event I didn't even remember. I only knew what killed my father and brother from Keeper Marethari. I didn't understand why there were humans in my dream. They hadn't been involved. Or so I was told. Alistair was sitting next to me, a worried look on his face. I cursed, releasing the belt knife I hadn't known I'd been gripping so tightly my knuckles were white. I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands.

"With all the nightmares you had during the Blight I never once saw you react like that,"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I... My father was killed defending the clan," I felt I owed him an explanation after that outburst. "I barely remember him and I don't remember that Sylvan attack that took his life. I only know what Keeper Marethari told me what happened to him and...," I had never spoken of my family to Alistair or any of my companions. They all knew my father had been Keeper and that he'd died defending the clan. And they only knew that because of Varathorn's slip. Alistair waited. "And my brother,"

"You had a brother?"

"He was the only one of us who inherited our father's magic.  _He_  was my father's First. My father died protecting the clan. My brother died protecting me," I fell silent.

"I'm sorry," Alistair said. I truly believed he meant that. He knew what it was like to grow up without his father in his life and Cailan may not have known Alistair was his brother.

"I guess coming closer to home has made me think of them. At least the nightmares aren't of Darkspawn. For the moment," Alistair chuckled.

"I guess that's a plus,"

 

We finally found my clan at the coast of the Waking Sea, the far northern coast of Ferelden. We'd been directed there by several of the Clans we'd come across. And we also found our sentries. Salina gave me the Hunters' salute.

"Fenarel told us you were alive and well. He said it was your hand that brought down the Archdemon and ended the Blight,"

"He told you right," She nodded towards Alistair.

"Who's the Shem?"

"This is Alistair. A fellow Grey Warden and a good friend," Not exactly the whole truth, but Salina didn't need to know that he was the King of Ferelden.

"My apologies, Warden," She turned back to me. "Keeper Marethari will be overjoyed to see you,"

"I'm sure she will be,"

"Her araval is in the middle of the camp,"

"Thanks," We left her and I led the way through camp. I received several double takes. Or maybe Alistair was. Or even Tristan. Or all three. I'm sure many of my clan had never seen a war hound. And everyone remembered a human taking me away.

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" Alistair asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny," He chuckled.

"I actually wouldn't doubt that,"

"They are not used to a human or a wardog in camp," Tristan bumped my leg when I mentioned "wardog" and I smiled to myself, remembering my mother scolding me for wanting a Shemlen beast. I actually wondered what she would say when she saw my childhood wish had been granted. We arrived at Keeper Marethari's araval.

"Keeper Marethari?" I called. I heard movement inside. A moment later, she came out of the araval. Her face brightened when she saw me.

"By all the Creators!" she cried and embraced me. "I did not think I would see your face in this camp again!" She pulled away and looked me over, putting a hand on my cheek. I had no doubt that I looked so much different from the tainted Hunter she'd sent into the human world in order to save her. "It is so good to see you. Fenarel and the other Hunters told us that you killed the Archdemon. You have brought much honor to your clan," She turned to Alistair. "You must be the other Warden that was at the battle,"

"I was, Keeper," He inclined his head. "I am Alistair,"

"The newly crowned king, I am told,"

"That I am,"

"Now why would a king travel all the way to the Dalish?" She motioned to her araval. Tristan lay down next to the ladder as Alistair and I followed her inside.


	68. Honoring the Dalish

Keeper Marethari motioned for the two of us to sit. Alistair glanced at me, following my lead. He only knew what I had told him of the Dalish. And I really hadn't gone over etiquette with him.

"I understand from the Hunters that Realin helped you gain your throne," He glanced over at me again.

"That she did. She's been a true friend and great ally. I really don't know what any of us would have done without her. She's saved my life more times than I can count,"

"And he's saved mine just as many times," I added, to let Marathari know that I didn't just protect him.

"My point being without Realin, things would have turned out differently, I'm sure. It's because of her that the civil war was ended and the Blight defeated. I've rewarded her personally for it but I wish to extend the honor to her people," I looked at him, a puzzled look on my face. What was he doing?

"What do you mean?" Marethari asked, just as puzzled.

"I wish to grant land to the Dalish for their part in the siege of Denerim," I was completely shocked. I also forgot how to breathe for a moment. I was sure my face mirrored Keeper Marethari's.

"You wish... you wish to give the Dalish a... a homeland," Her voice betrayed the same shock I was feeling.

"The Hinderlands north of the Kolcari Wilds including Ostagar will be yours. It's rugged land and there's much to work out. I hope it'll be a first step to our people working together. I believe that one of your Keepers had a dream of peace between mine and the Dalish," Alistair had remembered everything I'd ever told him of the Dalish. Our search for a place to call our own. The reason we wandered. My father's wish for the humans and Dalish to be at peace with one another. I can't even begin to tell you how much his words meant to me. To my people.

"Of course," Emotion colored Keeper Marethari's voice. "I must speak to the other Keepers, but I am sure they would accept your offer just as I do," She reached over and took Alistair's hands and I could see the tears of joy in her eyes. None of us ever expected to live to see this day. I expected the Dalish would continue to wander, holding onto the tale of a homeland as we did our legends and gods. "I cannot thank you enough for this,"

"It's the least I could offer your people,"

"The Creators smiled upon us when they guided you here," We stood and went outside. Tristan stood when we came outside and Marithari turned to me. "I am sure your clan will want to embrace you once more and see that the stories are true,"

"There are two I know will want to see me," I said with a smile. I turned and walked into camp with Tristan at my side. Alistair stayed with Keeper Marethari to discuss, I assumed, the land the Dalish would be receiving.

 

I was aiming to go see Hahran Paival when I was surprised by someone jumping on my back. There was only one person who would ever do that to me. Well two but one was dead. I twisted around and we wrestled a moment before I had Merrill pinned to the ground.

"You get me every time!" I grinned and helped her to her feet. "I'd heard the others saying you'd come home. I didn't think they were true until I saw you and a Shem talking with the Keeper. My heart sings to see you well,"

"As does mine,"

"Realin! Realin!" I turned to see Braylyn racing towards me. "Realin!" I threw my arms open and she jumped into them. We embraced like sisters do when they hadn't seen one another for some time. I was overjoyed to see her. When I killed the Archdemon, I had thought I never get to see her again.

"How are you, little sister?"

"I am overjoyed to see you alive and back," Braylyn was five years younger than me, born on the day our father and brother died.

"I am happy to be back. I truly thought I'd never see you again," My mother came running towards us. I reached out and she took my hand, my other arm still around my little sister. "Mother," I saw the tears of happiness in her eyes.

"My heart sings to see you alive. We had heard all the Grey Wardens had been killed at Ostagar. And then we heard a few had survived and aided Zatherian's clan with the werewolves. We hoped you would have been one of them," She stroked my cheek. "I don't know if I would have been able to handle losing another child," I wasn't about to tell her that she almost had.

"I'm too stubborn to die," I said instead. "And Fenarel keeps telling me I have the luck of the Creators," Elise laughed.

"That you do, emma lath, that you do. You get that stubborness from your father," She looked down and saw Tristan, who looked up at her with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging.

"That's a great first impression, boy," Tristan barked. I had to chuckle.

"I see you finally got one of those Shemlen warhounds you wanted as a child,"

"I saved his life at Ostagar. He sought me out after the battle and has been at my side since,"

"I hear they are loyal beasts,"

"Yes," I scratched the hound behind the ear. "Tristan has been very loyal," I saw the look on my mother's face and I could feel the color drain from my face. "I...,"

"Your brother would have been honored that you named your wardog after him," She patted my cheek and Braylyn stroked the top of Tristan's head.

"Realin, who's the Shem you arrived with?" she suddenly asked.

"I was wondering that, too," Merrill added. "He keeps giving you the same looks Tamlen used to give you," I gave Merrill a look. She knew? Why didn't she tell me?

"You knew and you never told me?"

"Um...," Braylyn laughed.

"Apparently the whole camp but you knew,"

"All of you could have said something!" Merrill laughed and Braylyn looked over at Alistair.

"He's definitely giving you the puppy eyes," I was avoiding looking at Alistair. I knew once I did, he would only look away, like he always did when I caught him staring at me. And I was afraid that he would be looking at me like they were saying he was.

"Braylyn!" Elise laughed.

"Oh, Realin. You are exactly like your father. Although I'm not sure if he'd approve of that," I felt my cheeks flush and I looked down.

"He wouldn't have to since we're not together,"

"I think someone should inform him about that," Merrill said with a giggle. I gave her a look.

"Go see Hahran Paival," Elise said. "I'm sure he will be glad to see you,"

 

"Realin charged at the Archdemon, dodging its bite and dealing a deadly blow," Hahran Paival was telling the children the story of the defeat of the Archdemon. I smiled and leaned against a tree. "But that blow wasn't what killed the Archdemon,"

"How did she kill him?" A little boy asked. I pushed off the tree and walked over to them. Most of the children were too young to know who I was or even remember me.

"She sank her blade into the Archdemon's head," Hahran Paival turned as I spoke. "But that blow nearly cost Realin her life," The children gasped. "But they say she was too hard headed to let it kill her and Fenarel always told her she had the Creators' luck," Several giggled and Paival himself smiled. "And the Shemlen threw a big party to celebrate her victory,"

"What happened to Realin?" A little girl asked.

"They say she returned to her clan for a short time," Paival said. "But that is a story for another time,"

"Awww,"

"Run along, children," The children ran off to play and Paival turned to me. "My heart is overjoyed to see you again, Realin," I was sure he missed my smartass take on his stories.

"As is mine. I see Fenarel brought back the tale of the Archdemon's death,"

"He said he was on that tower with several Hunters and saw you deal the killing blow himself,"

"He also saved my life so that I was able to do so,"

"He left that out,"

"He would,"

"So you nearly lost your life in that battle? Fenarel thought that the energy blast and knocked you out. Said you really gave one of the Shems a scare," I remembered Alistair calling my name and begging the Maker to spare me.

"So I've been told. That energy blast is what nearly killed me. Took me at least a week to recover, with the aid of magic,"

"How long will you be among your clan?"

"A week or two. I needed to be among my own people after so long among the humans," Paival smiled.

"You shouldn't forget where you came from. I am glad you chose to return to your clan despite all the fame you have gathered among the Shemlen," He looked past me. "Speaking of Shemlen," I turned to see Keeper Marethari and Alistair walking towards us. Braylyn and Merrill were behind them, both giggling like little girls.

"Elise said you would be here," Marethari said. "I have to say your friend here is much more charming than Duncan," I'm sure my amusement showed on my face. "Why don't you show Alistair around the camp. He is very interested in our ways," I nodded.

"Ma nuvenin, Keeper,"

 

I showed Alistair our halla. Poor Pol nearly fell over at seeing him, thinking he was there for him. He managed to squeak out an apology once Alistair informed him of his mistake. Eventually, we found ourselves in an area well out of earshot from any of the other Dalish. Alistair suddenly and gently took my arm.

"Stop. Can I talk to you? I need to talk to you," Alistair said. "About us,"

"There's nothing left to talk about,"

"There's a lot left to talk about, Realin," I had my back to him and I crossed my arms.

"If I might remind you of our last conversation on the topic, you're the one that said there couldn't be an us," Why did he suddenly want to talk about us? It only hurt for me to even think about it, let alone talk about it.

"Well I was wrong. I shouldn't have said what I did after the Landsmeet,"

"Well you did. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Because I wanted to tell you I was wrong to have said what I said. I let someone else influence me. Someone that should not have. I... I'm sorry," I turned and glared at him. I think I now understood Teagan's reaction to my telling him Alistair and I weren't together. And why Teagan told me the story of Maric and Katriel.

"And again why are you bringing this up? Now? And here?" Had Teagan told him the same story as well?

"You  _do_  have a thick skull, don't you?"

"Give me a reason, Alistair," Alistair gave me a look.

"Realin, I was wrong to tell you that we couldn't be together. At all. After you killed the Archdemon, I was sure I'd lost you. I never want to have that feeling again. Ever. Nearly losing you made me realize how stupid I was to let you go. To let someone who didn't understand influence me like that. Someone who I thought should have understood. I never want to lose you like that,"

"Do you want to know the reason I was coming home, Alistair? It wasn't just to return my roots. I was hoping by the time I returned to Denerim, you would have had the noble wife you so desperately needed and I wouldn't have had to watch you marry her," I started to turn away but Alistair placed his hand on my cheek to prevent me from doing so. He looked at me the same way as he had on our first night together.

"I want  _you_  to be my wife," Oh, he had the nerve.

"That's not funny, Alistair!"

"It wasn't meant to be,"

"Oh? And what was it meant to be?" Alistair smiled and shook his head.

"Realin, I just asked you to marry me and you think I'm joking about it? I don't want anyone else. I want you. Only you. Hang what Eamon thinks I should do and who I should marry,"

"And what about that heir you so desperately need? What happened to Grey Wardens don't have children together?"

"There has to be a way around that. I mean Morrigan found a loophole regarding the Archdemon,"

"You are unbelievable!"

"I don't want anyone other than you," He took my hands. "Marry me, Realin. Right here. Right now. I will marry you in front of your people,"

"I'll not be married to you under Dalish law only to have you marry someone else under Chantry law,"

"Then I'll marry you under Chantry law as well," I just looked at him. This had to be a cruel joke. He rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles. "I love you. I realized there was something special about you from the moment we met, like I'd known you all my life. I've cared for you since the day we met. I realized that I truly loved you when we went to the Tower of Magi to free Connor. Truthfully, when I kissed you in that temple I thought you were going to hurt me. I thought 'How could a Dalish possibly love a human?' But it happened and it was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life. Breaking it off was the worst decision of my life. And I beg you to forgive me for that. When...," He paused a moment before continuing. "When I thought that Morrigan's ritual failed, I felt as if my world had been torn to shreds. My heart torn from my chest. I cannot imagine my life with out you in it. My life means nothing without you,"

"You are forgetting that I have chosen to remain with the Grey Wardens. And that you made me Commander of the Grey,"

"I know. Why cannot the queen be both those things?"

"You are so full of...," He kissed me before I could finish the sentence.

"I know, Realin," he said with a smile when he broke away. I actually forgot what I had been saying. "You've told me that several times,"

"What of the people of Ferelden? I may have killed the Archdemon but I do not think they will accept an Elven queen," He smiled.

"They will accept it as symbol of an alliance between the humans and the Elves. You and our companions, and Keeper Marethari, will be the only ones the wiser,"

"You weren't discussing details of the Dalish land, were you?"

"I was asking her and your mother's blessings. And I did want to give your people a homeland of their own,"

"You truly wish for me to marry you?"

"Of course I do! I love you with my entire being, Realin," It was slowly sinking in. Alistair was crossing every single unwritten boundary now by asking me to be his wife. He was doing what his father almost did. And I was risking the scorn of my people. Alistair then went down to one knee, still holding my hands. "Realin Mahariel, will you be my wife?" I smiled at him.

"I accept," I whispered. "I will," His face split into a wide and goofy grin before he stood and took me into his arms.

 

It didn't take long for the entire clan to hear not only that Alistair was actually the King of Ferelden and that he'd granted the Dalish a homeland but that he was taking a Dalish wife. As I had predicted, many did not approve of the union. But Marethari reminded them of my father's wishes to have peace with the humans. Many accepted our union only because of Marethari's blessing. And Alistair had been serious for once when he'd said he would marry me in front of my people. Which was why I was sitting in the araval I had once shared with my family with my sister and mother placing flowers in my hair. I was wearing my mother's wedding dress. And I might add this was the first time I'd worn one since I became a Hunter at sixteen. It was a pale red, the Dalish wedding color, and reached just past my ankles. Which meant I wouldn't have to hold the skirt when I walked. As Braylyn did the finishing touches, Elise took my face in her hands.

"Your father once said that we should venture into the Shemlen world and learn their ways. To find a way to make peace with them. His want died with him but I know he would have been so proud of you. He would have been so proud to see his daughter venture into the world of the Shemlen and become a Grey Warden. And gain the Shems' respect. In truth, I feel he may have seen this union as a true step towards peace," She smiled. "You have brought so much honor to the Elvhenan," I smiled. "You look so beautiful, Realin," She wiped a tear away. "I wish your father and Tristan could have been here to see this,"

"Thank you, Mother," Braylyn opened the door at the knock. Keeper Marethari poked her head in.

"Paival and I gave Alistair a crash course in Dalish weddings. Everyone is ready," She chuckled. "Although I think the young man is quite nervous," Elise took my hands.

"Are you ready, emma lath?" I felt like a swarm of butterflies had taken up residence in my stomach, but I nodded.

"Yes,"

 

Twelve female Hunters escorted me to my wedding. I know twelve of the male Hunters were escorting Alistair. The Hunters turned aside and made two rows. We would have to pass between them to the waiting Hahran Paival. Alistair and I walked towards each other. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"You look so beautiful," he said. I smiled. Together we made our way between our honor guard to Hahran Paival. Paival blessed our union in the name of the Creators. He wrapped a red cord around my left hand and his right hand as a symbol of unity. We sealed our union with a kiss and my clan cheered. We turned and Paival presented us to the clan as husband and wife. It would be a bit strange to refer to Alistair as my husband. I could see the looks of pride on Keeper Marethari, Elise and Braylyn's faces. I smiled and looked at Alistair. He was returning the smile and looking the happiest I had ever seen him. And my heart was whole again.


	69. A Royal Announcement

We stayed for a little over a week and a half among my clan before we returned to Denerim. I said goodbye to my clan once more and Alistair, Tristan and I made the long journey back. Eamon was glad to see Alistair. As I was looking for Zevran, to inform him our journey to Amaranthine was again going to be delayed, I ran into my best friend. I was surprised to see Leliana was still in Denerim. And I expressed as much. She chuckled.

"I could not leave without saying goodbye to you. How was your trip?"

"It was great. It was wonderful to be home, if but for a little while,"

"What happened?" I attempted to look innocent.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't looked like this since before the Landsmeet,"

"Like what?" Leliana smiled. "What are you getting at?" She giggled.

"You look radiant. I saw Alistair went with you to see your people," She gasped as if she suddenly realized something and put her hands to her mouth. "You didn't!?" She looked like Braylyn about to spill a secret she'd learned about someone. "You two eloped!"

"What?" She looked around and lowered her voice. I noticed a knowing look in her eye.

"You married amongst the Dalish?" Damn she was good. Or she just knew me that well.

"It wasn't planned if that's what your getting at. I hadn't planned on him coming along. Turned out, Alistair was granting the Dalish their own land,"

"That is wonderful news!"

"What's wonderful news?" Zevran asked, walking up to us at that moment, an apple in his hand and a mouthful of the fruit in his mouth.

"Alistair granted the Dalish a homeland," Leliana said. Eamon joined us.

"Welcome back, Realin," he said.

"Thank you, Arl Eamon,"

"You know you don't have to be so formal with me," I chuckled. He apparently had no idea I knew about his urging Alistair to end our relationship. "Alistair says he has an announcement to make and would like you to be at his side when he does so," I noticed the disapproving note in his voice and I knew exactly what Alistair was going to announce.

"Very well," Leliana had a knowing smile on her face as Eamon and I went to join Alistair.

 

"I have entered into an alliance with the Dalish," Alistair was saying to the gathered nobles as Eamon and I entered, Leliana and Zevran not far behind us. "And I have granted them the Hinderlands north of the Kolcari Wilds, including Ostagar, to call their own,"

"With all due respect to the Hero of Ferelden, but do you really wish to turn over the place where your brother was killed to wild Elves?" A noble asked. "I understand the Hero of Ferelden is a Dalish but...," He trailed off upon seeing me.

"It has already been done. There is no discussion on the matter," Alistair turned to me and smiled. "I see you're already putting the fear of the Maker into people today," He chuckled. I was sure I looked amused.

"All I did was walk into the room," Alistair laughed and then turned back to the nobles.

"As a symbol of our alliance, I will be entering into a marriage with one of the Dalish," I heard the gasps, mutters and protests among the nobles. Alistair held his hands up to quiet them. "Realin has agreed to become my wife," I could see the relief in some eyes at the queen not being a random Dalish. A few even cheered. But the nobles in general didn't seem too happy. But the reaction was actually much better than I expected. Alistair took my hand. "The date is set for two months from now,"

"I take it you've already spoken with the Grand Cleric,"

"She actually refused to preform the wedding. Revered Mother Dorothea overheard us and offered to do it. Turned out she was a friend of Leliana," I looked over at her. Leliana was all but jumping for joy. Zevran actually looked disappointed.

"I know the perfect place get a dress fit for a queen!"

"Oh boy,"

"Leliana...,"

"Not just any dress will do! It has to put all others to shame!"

"You know she will bug you until you let her take you to whatever and where ever this dress shop is," Alistair said, looking amused.

"That she will,"

"It is in Orlais but she's a friend of mine and makes the finest and most beautiful dresses in all of Thedas!" Alistair sighed and looked at me. We both knew that Leliana would not take  _No_  for an answer on this.

"Fine," Leliana actually squealed.

"Take Zevran with you to watch your back," I found that a bit funny. Alistair was sending the man that had been flirting with me since the day we met and was sure had been jealous of at some point or three with Leliana and I to Orlais. Although it was true that he no longer had anything to worry about. We were married under Dalish law and about to be under Chantry law. "Do try to have fun. And don't let Leliana get you into too much trouble," I chuckled.

 

We made the long trek to Orlais' capital, Val Royeaux, without incident. Everything that Leliana had told me about it was true. Everything here was outlandish and elaborate. Denerim was a simple village in comparison. And I'm sure my eyes were about to pop out of my head with wonder. I had never seen anything in my entire life like this. Leliana led us through the streets and to the dressmaker's shop. A woman with blond hair piled on top of her head with loose stands escaping around her face looked up.

"By the Maker! Leliana? Is that you?"

"Hello, Alaina," The two women embraced. "How have you been?"

"All has been well. I hear you've been in Ferelden all this time,"

"You heard correctly," She turned to Zevran and I. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Realin Mahariel of the Dalish and Zevran Arainai of Antiva,"

"Leliana, you know I do not allow Elves into my store. They have grabby hands," Zevran and I looked at each other. I was sure I looked a bit perturbed. He only shrugged, obviously used to this.

"This is no mere Elf, Alaina!" Leliana was quick with her defense of me. "This is the Hero of Ferelden! Her hand was the one that killed the Archdemon and ended the Blight!" Alaina's eyes looked like small plates.

"Maker, have mercy! I apologize! I didn't know it had been an Elf!"

"And this is also the future Queen of Ferelden," Alaina looked as if she wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She turned to the others.

"Clear the shop!" Noble ladies were escorted out, many giving us dirty looks. "Cari, bring out the finest cut dresses I have. Only the best for the Hero of Ferelden,"

"What size?" Alaina pointed at me.

"Use your eyes, girl,"

"But she's an Elf!"

"Get the dresses now. Or you can be locked outside with the rest of the nobility," Cari went to comply. She turned back to me. "Old opinions do not die just because an Elf is a hero or betrothed to a king,"

"I have come to expect that,"

 

We spent all day, it seemed, trying dresses until I found a fairly simple one. It was a fine cut, I had to admit. The neckline was cut into a square but was not revealing. The sleeves reached my elbows before the sheer fabric there flowed away from them. The skirt reached my feet and had a small train trailing behind me. It was a pale green and made of satin. And it was breathtaking. I had never wore anything so beautiful. Zevran even stopped flirting with Alaina's assistants to gape.

"You look so beautiful. It is a dress fit for a queen," Leliana said.

"The way Zev is catching flies I think he agrees," Leliana giggled. I turned to Alaina. "We'll take this one," She clapped.

"Wonderful! And I think you couldn't have made a better choice! This color brings out those beautiful eyes of yours. Your betrothed will not know what hit him when he sees you coming towards him in this. Stunning," After I changed back to my armor, Alaina herself packaged the dress. She clasped my hands.

"May you have a blessed and happy marriage. And we are grateful for you stopping the Blight before it really started,"

 

The day of the royal wedding came. Despite already being married, I had the butterflies again. Leliana was plating my hair into a braid and then placing that braid into a bun. Zevran knocked before poking his head in.

"Realin, you have visitors I think you would love to see," Zevran led my mother, Braylyn and Keeper Marethari into the room.

"You came!" I cried. "I wasn't expecting you to!"

"How could I miss my daughter's wedding," she said with a smile. Braylyn giggled. I returned Elise's smile. "You look so beautiful," Braylyn actually touched the fabric.

"I've never seen anything like this," she said. Leliana chuckled.

"Neither had Realin," I realized I hadn't introduced my friends to my family.

"I want you to meet Leliana, a very close friend of mine," I motioned to my best friend.

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a warm smile and a curtsy. I motioned to the assassin.

"And the Elf that led you in here is Zevran," He gave a bow. I rolled my eyes. "This is my mother, Elise, my sister, Braylyn and Keeper Marethari,"

"The Dalish grow beautiful roses," He kissed Braylyn's hand. She blushed. I gave him a dirty look.

"Zevran, stay  _away_  from my sister," He chuckled and released her hand, Braylyn still blushing.

"I'll take you back to where you shall be sitting so Lady Realin can finish getting ready for her wedding," Marethari placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You have made your people proud,"

 

My next visitor was Isolde. Which greatly surprised me.

"Realin, I want to apologize for the scorn I gave you at our first meeting. I completely made a fool of myself by assuming you were just an Elf and not a Grey Warden. You have done so much for my family and Ferelden and I will be forever grateful," she said. "If you and Alistair hadn't come along when you did, Redcliffe would have been destroyed. I thank you for your mercy in saving Conner and myself,"

"I couldn't allow an innocent to be killed, Isolde. We Dalish aren't barbarians like people make us out to be," I said with a smile. "All is well now,"

"That it is," I looked past Isolde to see Eamon and Teagan. Eamon did not look very happy about the whole thing. Isolde went to her husband and kissed his cheek before the two of them left the room, leaving Teagan, a smirk on his face.

"He doesn't approve. Which makes this all the more fun," Teagan said. I smiled. "You clean up nicely," he added, replacing the smirk with a smile. I chuckled. "Your father should have been here to see how beautiful his daughter is. I'm sure he would have been proud of your deeds,"

"I believe he would have," Teagan held his arm out.

"Are you ready to become queen?" I took a deep breath to calm the butterflies and took the arm of the only one in his family that truly did respect me.

"I am,"

 

The Chantry's weddings involved the bride walking down an aisle on the arm of her father. Since my father had been dead for many years, I had asked Teagan to step in to do the honor. Alistair stood before Revered Mother Dorothea, his eyes on me, a happy smile on his face. Teagan gave me a kiss on the cheek before giving Alistair my hand and Dorothea began the ceremony. She spoke of the love the Maker had for his Bride. We promised to honor and cherish each other.

"You may kiss your bride," Alistair didn't have to be told twice. He took my face into his hands and I put my hands on his shoulders. Our kiss was just as magical as that first one in the ruins of Andraste's temple. The gathered guests applauded. Dorothea picked up a thin silver crown and placed it on top of my head. Alistair and I turned towards the guests gathered in the main hall of the palace.

"I present to you the Queen of Ferelden," I had never heard cheers and applause so loud.


	70. Epilogue

In the months following his coronation, Alistair proved to be a popular king, if largely unwilling to involve himself in matters of governing at first. He learned quickly and soon was know across Thedas as a just and wise king. He traveled often, making appearances in towns throughout Ferelden to the great delight of the commoners. They referred to him as a king with the "common touch", even if a few knew it was a simple aversion to life at court. He continued his brother's efforts at peace with Orlais, although it was many years before Empress Celine would entertain the notion, having been offended by Loghain's refusal to allow Orlesian Wardens and their support troops into the country to aid with the Blight.

 

News that the Urn of Sacred Ashes had been found in Ferelden did not spread outside the Chantry until Brother Genitivi made an announcement several months after the defeat of the Darkspawn. The manuscript detailing his research and his experience with Andraste's cult drew huge interest among scholars throughout Thedas. Some years later, the Chantry announced that the resting place of Andraste's Ashes had indeed been found. They were located, however, in ruins that were also the lair of a high dragon, thus proving too dangerous to approach. Many made demands to secure the Ashes so that followers could undertake the pilgrimage to partake of their healing powers. Following numerous failed attempts to deal with the dragon, the beast finally flew off to find another haven, but leaving the mountaintop sanctum in ruins. An excavation found no traces of the Urn. People began to doubt that the Ashes had ever been found, while others claimed that a cult of Andraste's followers stole them from the temple. Still others say that the Maker Himself removed the Urn, deeming mankind unworthy of it. Realin and her companions believe that the Guardian took it to safety. For now, what happened to the Urn is simply unknown. Many years later, the Chantry built a new Temple of Sacred Ashes, which became the site of many pilgrimages and a mecca for the Faithful.

 

Following months of effort, the Tower of the Circle of Magi was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil. No farther Abominations were created and First Enchanter Irving was pleased to declare the Circle safe. All that could be saved had been. Connor began his studies and became the youngest Mage to complete the Harrowing.

 

With the slavers shut down in the Alienage, the lot of the City Elves improved for a time. Alistair even named Valandrian to his personal court, a scandal among the humans, although not as much as Alistair's choice of an Elven queen, but it was a sign of new hope for the Elves. Shianni continued to be an outspoken member of the Alienage community and in time became the new Elder. That outspokenness earned her frequent trouble but served her people well.

 

Arl Eamon remained in Denerim for a time, acting as the chancellor and chief advisor to King Alistair, leaving Teagan to rule over Redcliffe in his stead. Eventually, Alistair appointed Teagan as his chief advisor, causing the rift already between the king and Eamon to deepen. The two speak to one another only when they have to.

 

Teagan continued to be close friends with the royals. He eventually married the daughter of Bann Sighard, who was still grateful for Alistair and Realin rescuing his son from Howe. The two had a happy marriage and she gave him many children.

 

At Realin's suggestion, Alistair appointed Anora to be Ferelden's ambassador to Orlais, as she already had the respect of the Empress. In exchange for her appointment, Anora finally swore fealty to Alistair and denounced her claim to the throne. She is still serving Ferelden in Orlais and working with Alistair towards peace with their neighboring country.

 

The Dalish Elves prospered after the siege at Denerim having earned much respect for their part in the battle. For once, humans lands welcomed the wondering folk. The Keepers all elected Lanaya to represent them. Lanaya, in turn, was respected both amongst the Dalish as well as in the Ferelden court. She was a voice of reason and other Dalish clans would turn to her to help resolve disputes with human folk. In time, many of the Clans moved to the land provided for them in the south near Ostagar, called Enansal by the Dalish. Wary of their human neighbors, however, tensions soon rose again and only Keeper Lanaya's leadership kept peace alive.

 

In Orzammar, King Bhelen quickly proved himself a reformer. Trade with the surface lands increased and caste restrictions were loosened. The casteless were permitted to take arms against the Darkspawn in exchange for new freedoms. For the first time in generations, the line in the Deep Roads was pushed back and a few Thaigs were reclaimed. Bhelen's reforms quickly found him enemies within the warrior and noble castes, however, and after several assassination attempts, the Assembly was dissolved. The king then ruled alone, some say as a tyrant, others say as a visionary determined to drag Orzammar into the modern world. Although the Anvil of the Void was destroyed, rumors about its location crept into Orzammar. Years later, thanks to the defeat of the Darkspawn on the surface, a few determined smiths managed to locate the Anvil's remains. They examined the ruins of the Anvil and, upon returning to Orzammar with their findings, convinced the Shaperate to attempt to recreate Caridin's research. A new golem was created, bound with a spirit taken from the Fade. The golem immediately went insane, killing several Shapers before it was destroyed. The research was branded excessively dangerous and sealed away. Whispers of its existence circulated throughout Orzammar, however, and demand among the smith caste to reopen Caridin's research refused to abate.

 

As good as her word, Morrigan disappeared once the Archdemon was slain. Someone of Morrigan's description was seen traveling alone months later, heading west through the Frostback Mountains and she may have been with child. Realin, in turn, kept her word not to look for or follow her.

 

Leliana led a few expeditions to the temple of Andraste but despite her urges that the dragon would ignore them, the Chantry refused to let it be. She eventually returned to the Royal court and served as Bard to Alistair and Realin for a time, until she took her leave and returned to Orlais. She remained in contact with the Fereldan court, not wishing to completely abandon her best friend. Word eventually reached Realin that Leliana was working closely with the Divine herself.

 

Sten returned to his people. The Qunari welcomed him as a hero for his part in ending the Blight. Many a story was told of the little bas who killed the Archdemon. Realin hasn't heard from him since his departure.

 

Zevran eventually settled down among the Dalish, joining Realin's clan and marrying Braylyn. When the Dalish moved into their new homeland, he helped keep the peace when tensions arose between the Dalish and the humans, when he wasn't leading the Crows on a wild goose chase. Unfortunately, only a handful of the Sabrae Clan remained in the lands gifted to them, much to Realin's disappointment. A large portion of the clan followed Marethari north soon after the defeat of the Archdemon.

 

Having nothing to hold him to Orzammar, Oghren remained in Denerim. He reconnected with an old flame in Amaranthine and remarried, eventually volunteering as one of the first Grey Warden recruits since the beginning of the Blight.

 

Wynne became the first Mage to advise the throne since before the Orlesian invasion. Her wisdom served Ferelden well. She eventually resigned, telling the royals she wished to spend her final years with her son.

 

As queen, Realin slowly earned the trust of the people. Many referred to her first as the Commander of the Grey before queen, leading her to believe they would never accept her as queen. Despite Alistair's fears, she, with the aid of Wynne's magic, bore him twins born without the taint. Much to the joy of their father and the all of Ferelden. While their son, named after the man who recruited them into the Wardens, bore his father's features, their daughter, Tamla, took after her mother.

 

Alistair kept his promise to Goldanna. He granted her an estate in the Palace District so that her children could be raised and live as they should. Over time, Goldanna and Realin became close friends and Goldanna reconnected with her brother.

 

Several months after the end of the Blight, Vaughan Kendells was found dead, poisoned with a rare poison out of Rivain. Kyrie was accused of his assassination and Realin, knowing who actually had killed him, Conscripted her to the Wardens. With Vaughan's younger brother, Garrett, believed dead, Alistair granted the Arling of Denerim to Soris, an act that caused much disdain among the humans but became a sign of hope for change among the City Elves.

 

After Leliana and Zevran helped Jowan escape from Redcliffe, a man matching his description was seen helping refugees travel safely throughout Ferelden. The refugees all credit this man with saving their lives.

 

The Grey Wardens welcomed Realin back into the fold gladly, eager to receive a hero who had faced the Archdemon and lived to pass on the knowledge. As the Bighted lands began to heal and the Grey Wardens slowly began to rebuild the Order in Amaranthine, they discovered that the fight against the Darkspawn was not yet complete. Although the horde was routed and had dissolved upon the Archdemon's death, many of the more powerful Darkspawn survived to organize roving war bands that preyed upon both the land and upon each other. These war bands spread havoc and some even journeyed west into Orlais or crossed the Shining Sea by the Deep Roads. They proved incredibly difficult to wipe out. But these are tales yet to be told. This tale ended when Realin sunk her blade into the Archdemon's head and destroyed it forever. It was not the last that Ferelden would hear of her as a Grey Warden, however...


End file.
